Plumas
by mirumy
Summary: Morí pero por alguna razón renací. Al principio no me dí cuenta pero a los 6 comprendí que estaba en el mundo de One Piece. Solo no debo cambiar mucho la historia verdad? Pero almenos debería salvar a Ace. Lo golpearé a él y Luffy porque seguro que estará siendo ejecutado y ambos son idiotas.
1. Capítulo 1

_**[INICIO]**_

Lo primero que vió cuando abrió los ojos fue una mujer. Su visión aún era borrosa pero podrían distinguir algo. Era muy linda, con ojos miel y cabello blanco.

También parece que tenía algo en un idioma que no entendía. Era muy grande. Parecía que la estaba cargando.

Su propio cuerpo no se podía bien, no podía manejarlo y era más pequeño.

Pero primero, ¿quién era ella? ... ..

Oh si, vivió una tranquila vida antes de morir ahogada. Eso no le hará tener miedo al agua pero aún así ...

Entonces ella era más pequeña y había una gran mujer sosteniéndola. ¿Entonces reencarnación? Era lo más probable.

Cuando trato de hablar solo salió un balbuceos haciendo que la mujer sonriera creyó. Ella debía ser su madre.

Bueno espera tener una segunda vida más tranquila.

_**[OP]**_

Pasaron 5 meses talvez no tenía una buena cuenta con tanto dormir y ser un bebé era muy aburrido. No había nada que hacer, solo podía mover sus extremidades para fortalecerlas y poder mover pronto.

Parece que eran solo madre y ella, no había visto ningún padre desde que había muerto. Aunque 1 vez vino un hombre de cabello rubio que parecía una piña, era muy borroso. Pero ella se río mucho con la comparación que hizo. Aunque eso es le era familiar de algún lado.

También comenzó a sentir la presencia de su madre, o almenos eso tuvo que era.

_**[OP]**_

Ya tuve 1 año, aprendí a caminar más rápido de lo normal y decir algunas palabras.

Le fue fácil aprender el idioma pero hablarlo le costaba un poco, aunque no sabía qué era del idioma.

Su casa era pequeña, su cuarto, el de su madre, un baño, cocina + comedor, sala y lo que parecía un cuarto para invitados. También había un jardín por la puerta trasera.

Su madre, se llama Xarah. Algunos vecinos reconocieron y les dijeron algunas cosas por su cumpleaños. También llegó un regalo por correo, un peluche de una ballena púrpura, era muy lindo y su favorito. Pero su madre no le dijo quien lo mando.

También al fin salió, pudo ver el exterior. Parecía un pequeño pueblo, tuvieron como máximo 20 casas por lo que pudo ver mientras caminaban. También algunas tiendas, y había un pequeño puerto para barcos pero solo había unos pesqueros.

No parecía haber otros niños, ni nadie cercano a su edad. Solo adultos y algunos adolescentes.

Ahora podría sentir más presencias, hasta que salió no pudo darles caras. Era más fácil saber ahora que las presencias que tenían eran personas, aunque no entiende porque puede sentirlas.

Fue tranquilo, una vida tranquila como quería.

_**[OP]**_

Con 2 años, su madre había mejorado, su madre viendo que era inteligente había aprendido a leer, no tenía quejas hacer algo más que estar aburrida.

Empezó a ayudar a su madre con su trabajo, que era conseguir hierbas de todos los tipos. Salían al bosque todas las mañanas y ella le enseñaba el nombre, aspecto, lugar donde encontrarlas y lo que hacia cada una de esas hierbas que veían.

Después volvían y vendían muchas de ellas, compraban algunas cosas y regresaban a casa.

Con su ballena de peluche que llamaron Moby y su madre dormían y tenían lo mismo al día siguiente.

Los fin de semana descansaban, dormían más y tenían cosas en la casa, como leer y dibujar.

Como un día normal, pero cuando se encuentra su madre no estaba. Salió del cuarto y vio la puerta que sospechaba que era el cuarto de invitados estaba abierto.

Entró y vio varias cajas y otras cosas, su madre estaba sentada en una caja viendo unos papeles que saco de una pequeña caja de cartón.

Levantó la vista cuando escucho abrir la puerta por completo, ella le sonrió.

"Ven a ver Mar-chan" Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo.

Ella se acercó subiendo a su regazo y vio bien lo que había dentro. Lo que pensé que eran papeles en realidad eran fotos.

Creé que en este lugar que reencarnó no existe tecnología tan avanzada. Pero no puedo hacer saber eso.

"¿Que Son?" Le espera a su madre, su voz sonando aún somnolienta.

"Son fotos, mira esta es mami más joven"

En la foto estaba ella con varias personas desconocidas, pero una se le hacia familiar.

"¿Quien es él?" Señaló al tipo de cabello de piña.

Su madre dio una sonrisa nostálgica y algo triste. "Este es papá"

¿Papá? Parecía que si tenía uno después de todo, pero era muy familiar. Oh si a los meses de edad él visitó, debe ser por eso que se le hace familiar.

"Como se hacen las fotos mami?" Decidió no tocar el tema papá aún, tenía más curiosidad por las fotos después de todo.

Su madre se río un saco otra cosa de la caja, era rectangular, tenía una cuerda y era una cámara!

"Esto se llama cámara, es de la ciudad natal de mami, tenía científicos muy listos, mira" Ella le perdió una foto, esta saliendo por la parte de abajo que tenía una ranura. Su madre le dio la foto, era de ella misma. Nunca se había visto bien ya que no habían espejos.

Tenía el pelo rubio del color de su padre pero este estaba lacio y le llegaba a los hombros y los ojos de su madre, parecía mucho a su madre excepto cuando el color de pelo. Su ropa era un vestido morado y la cinta celeste en la cintura.

"La cámara no ocupa batería, parece tener una piedra especial dentro de la energía, y puede elegir el tamaño de las fotos, es un invento extraño y útil también - Ah lo siento Mar-chan aún no tiene sentido pero puedes quedarte con la cámara también "Arrastró otra caja de cerca de ella y saco un libro y un bolso púrpura que parecía impermeable, mejor no preguntar de donde salió eso. Parecía que su color favorito ahora sería el púrpura o morado.

"Aquí puedes poner la cámara y las fotos en el libro, para ti por tu segundo cumpleaños" También conocimos las fotos viejas en el álbum.

Le agradeció, ama mucho a su madre.

No le contó a su madre sobre lo que podría sentir. La vida de las cosas, personas y animales, las dificultades bastante fáciles pero no tan lejos. Para eso necesitamos concentrarse.

_**[OP]**_

Con 3 años ya había tomado almenos cien fotos, de todas las casas, personas, animales, frutas, comidas. Cualquier cosa, le encantaba tomar fotos, aunque no entendía la lógica de esta cámara y el porque no ocupaba batería.

Exploro por primera vez sola el bosque cuando su madre de enfermó. Buscando hierbas para ella, no era nada grave pero ocupaba descanso.

Tomó fotos de cada hierba que vió y los animales que pasaban.

También llegamos a un acantilado donde vió el mar, obtuvimos una foto para su madre.

Cuando creciera iría más lejos para tomar fotos de muchos lugares y paisajes diferentes.

De nuevo llegó otro regalo, esta vez su madre si le dijo que era de su padre.

Era una bufanda de un bonito color celeste. Le encanto apenas la vió, y le pidió a su madre que le ayudara a ponérsela. Cuando viera a su padre le agradecería. Ahora su segundo color favorito sería el celeste.

_**[OP]**_

Con 4 años, descubrí que vivía en una isla, así que comenzó a correr por el bosque, podríamos en forma si querríamos recorrerla algún día.

Pequeños ejercicios para su edad, cuando le dijo a su madre que quería salir a ver el mundo y tomar fotos de muchos lugares cuando creciera, ella tenía una mirada nostálgica en su rostro pero estaba muy feliz, dijo que le daría un regalo especial a los 18 para poder explorar el mundo mejor.

No sabe qué tipo de regalo será pero esta emocionada.

Esta vez de regalo de parte de su padre llegaron varios libros, parece que su madre le contó en su carta que le gustaba leer y le dieron varios.

Los leyó en 3 meses, lo bueno es lo que parece que nació con memoria fotográfica nunca olvidaría toda esa información.

También su sentido mejoró, necesitamos darle un nombre pero aún no estaba seguro cual.

Podía sentir todo el pueblo más fácil que antes.

_**[OP]**_

Con 5 años aprendió a cocinar, después de todo algún día saldría sola, debe aprender métodos de supervivencia también.

Su madre sabía mucho sobre eso, aunque no le contó el porque.

Le dije como cazar aunque aún no cazaban animales solo fue oral y no práctico pero solo la caza. Le dijo que bayas podríamos comer, que hongos eran comestibles y cualesquiera venenosos, también sobre plantas comestibles.

Tomó fotos de las nuevas cosas que vió, también hizo un tiempo aprendido que la cámara tenía la función de solo imprimir la foto si quería o podríamos dejar allí guardada.

No entendía la lógica de esa cámara jamás.

Ahora podría sentir la mitad de la isla, no era muy grande pero tampoco tan pequeña y parece que eran el único pueblo en ella según le dijeron.

Los días eran tranquilos, claro que no podría durar, la vida siempre pone las cosas difíciles.

_**[OP]**_

A los 6, perfeccionó su lectura y escritura. Ya había leído todos los libros de la casa. Excepto cuando el que estaba iniciando.

Estaba vestida con una camisa morada con un dibujo de un gato, su bufanda celeste inseparable desde que obtuvo, un corto negro y sandalias celestes. Tomó su bolso que le dio su madre antes de levantarse.

Ahora podría sentir toda la isla y era cierto que eran el único pueblo también la isla es algo pequeña.

Tuve un mal presentimiento desde que se despertó ese día.

Sintió a su madre en el pueblo por la pescadería, así que salió para poder estar con ella, su mal presentimiento no se iba. Antes de irse, el libro que estaba empezando a leer, llamado que vivía en un lugar llamado East Blue pero no entendía muy bien, por eso lo metió en su bolso.

Encontrar a su madre es muy fácil desde que puede sentir todo el pueblo ahora.

Se detuvo cuando algo entró en su rango, volteo a ver al mar y vió un código de barras, pero no uno normal. Era grande y tenía una vela roja con una calavera llorando sangre pintada.

No entendía que pasaba pero rápidamente corrió a su madre señalando el código de barras que se acercaba.

Su madre se tenso, La evolución y corrió de regreso a su casa.

"¿Mami?" Ella pregunta confundida.

"Lo siento Mar-chan, sé que no entiendes que esta pasando, pero solo puedo darte una pequeña explicación" Habló mientras entraban en la casa.

"Bueno" le respondió mientras su madre entraba a su cuarto y la bajaba.

"Son Piratas malos, reconozco su bandera vienen del Grand Line" _Grand Line!? Por que suena familiar? _Ella tuvo su bolso suavemente. "Ellos deben estar buscando a mami, pero no saben de Mar-chan" Continúa mientras metía algo de ropa en el bolso _cuanto espacio tiene eso? _. "Ya no hay tiempo para todo el pueblo" Dijo con unas cuantas lágrimas mientras cerraba el bolso y corría la cama. "Mar-chan debe irse y buscar a papá" Arrancó unas tablas y sacó un pequeño cofre, luego volvió a correr la cama. "Papá te ama igual que mami lo hace" Dijo mientras que el cofre y sacaba una extraña manzana.

"¿Qué hay de mami?" Ya entendía un poco más, pero no le gusto. Significa que han dejado a todos a su muerte.

"Come esto bebé, es mi regalo para ti. Te lo daría cuando tuvieras 18 pero ahora es lo mejor" Dijo mientras metía la fruta en la bolsa.

Volvió a levantarla y le besó la frente, cuando podría sentir más de 50 personas nuevas, y podría oír gritos viniendo del pueblo.

Su madre corrió por el bosque. "Mami fue una marine cuando era más joven" _Marine ...? _. "Tu tonta mami se enamoró de un pirata, pasaron muchas cosas, y naciste tu, que eres lo mejor que nos ha pasado" Dijo sonriendo con unas pocas lágrimas.

Continúo corriendo hasta llegar a una cueva oculta, había un pequeño bote donde solo alcanzaría ella y no su madre. La agarró con fuerza, solo fueron 6 años pero ella ama a su madre mucho. Y a su padre, ahora entiendo porque no está con ellas, es un pirata. Pero debe ser bueno si su madre se enamoró de él.

Se abrazaron con fuera, luego su madre la beso en el frente y la dejó en el bote. "No importa qué elijas hacer con tu vida bebé, pero vive. Vive como quieras, harás grandes cosas algún día pierde" Dijo empezando a llorar, haciendo que ella lloraba también. "Conocerán tu nombre Hashiro D. Marcey" Empujó su bote e hizo algo con las manos, el bote brilló.

"¡Mami!" Grito mientras lloraba.

"Te amo Mar-chan, vive feliz!" Le dijo llorando.

Sintió 20 personas que se acercaban pero cuando llegaran no la verían a ella. "¡También te amo mami!" Le grito, y sonrió. Aunque fuera de la última vez, debe sonreír para que su madre sea feliz.

Cuando salió de la cueva al mar, tuvo las presencias en la entrada de la cueva, luego de unos minutos un disparo.

Se llorar en silencio.

Luego de la nada llegó a ella Hashiro D. Marcey, es su nombre pero ahora todo tiene sentido, puso sus manos en su cabeza.

Piratas, Grand Line, East Blue, marine. One Piece, por supuesto renacería en un anime, porque no.

Podía ver el humo mientras se alejaba de la isla, venía del pueblo, lloro un poco más.

Su padre ... ¿Esperen su padre? ¿Pelo de piña? Oh dios! Su padre es Marco el Fénix. En el anime nunca tuvo una esposa, novia o hija.

Ella nació y cambio todo, bueno no todo pero muchas cosas si.

La fruta! Es una fruta del diablo, es un regalo de su madre así que la comerá aunque siempre dijeron que sabe horrible.

Después de su crisis, revisó el contenido del bote. 1 barril de agua y uno de frutas. El bote era pequeño pero tenía una capota que la protegía del sol.

Su bolso tenia la cámara, ropa, el álbum, la fruta. Se sorprendió también estaba Moby dentro, no sabía que su madre había estado allí. Ahora entiendo la cámara, es la lógica de One Piece, es mejor no buscar lógica en eso.

Ahora ella sobrevivirá. Como su madre dijo vivirá feliz.

Saco la fruta y le dio un mordisco, casi lo devuelve pero lo trago. Si sabe horrible después de todo.

...

No se siente muy diferente, se pregunta que tipo de fruta será.

.

..

...

Algo la molesta tras ella, ja ... Una cola. ¿Una cola? Una fruta tipo zoan. Bien tranquila, tienes una fruta zoan, son muy útiles solo debe aprender a controlarla.

_**[OP]**_

1 semana en el mar, estaba ya cansada de estar allí, pero aún no había tierra o algún código de barras a la vista.

Los barriles estaban a la mitad, debe economizar más.

También avanzó con su fruta, se transformó en la forma completa pequeña, según pudo ver era púrpura que pasa con ese color? Tiene 4 patas y tenía garras. También tenía alas y una cola. Su vista, audición y olfato estaban mejorados. Suponía que debía ser una zoan mítica, ya que no parece un animal normal.

No era muy difícil pasar de esa forma a su forma humana otra vez. Pero transformar solo sus manos no tratar de sacar solo las alas era algo complicado. Seguro la forma híbrida aún no la podría lograr.

Aún no intentaría la forma completa, fue un poco tonto de su parte comer la fruta en el medio del mar, lo bueno es que aún no se había encontrado con ninguna tormenta.

Le gustaba más estar es la forma pequeña, necesitan aprender a volar, pero no se arriesgaría aún. También tenía más espacio en el bote así.

_**[OP]**_

3 semanas, además de que los barriles se vaciaron el día anterior, moría de aburrimiento cada vez más.

Fue cuando tenía algo con lo que ahora sabía que era Haki. Un barco se acercaba, esperaba que fueran amigables.

_**[ALETA]**_

**Mi primera historia de One Piece. **

**Desde el capítulo 2 habrán Omakes al final. **

**Fecha: 08/11/19**

**Palabras: 2723**


	2. Chapter 2

_**[INICIO]**_

Se estiró y cambio a su forma humana, no quería que nadie la viera aún en su forma zoan.

El barco se acercó más y pudo distinguirlo mejor.

Parecía tener la figura de un dragón al frente, y en su vela estaba pintada una calavera con espadas cruzándola y una raya roja cruzando el ojo izquierdo.

Piratas, claro tenían que ser Piratas. Adiós mundo fue bueno tener una fruta del diablo mientras duró.

Bueno eso era un poco dramático. Pero ese barco es familiar, si! Es el barco de Shanks, esta salvada!

Esperen!

Shanks en el East Blue, significa que Luffy es un niño aún.

"Heyyyyy" Una voz algo rara se escucho, se fijó sacando la cabeza y mirando hacia arriba.

La persona tenía algo en la boca, comida… Con solo pensar eso se le hizo agua la boca. Por eso su voz sonaba rara, hablaba con la boca llena.

Dejó de comer y abrió mucho la boca. _Wao eso es cuando a alguien se le cae la boca nivel anime_. Luego desapareció y gritó algo que no entendió.

Solo paso 1 minuto cuando una escalera callo por el mismo lugar donde lo vio.

Esta vez bajo alguien más, tenía el pelo negro atado en una cola. Cuando llegó a su nivel, él le dio una mirada y luego puso una cara amable.

"Hola pequeña, quieres un poco de ayuda?" _Oh Dios! Es Benn Beckman!._ Claro aceptara ayuda no se quedará más en el pequeño bote, aunque era de su madre, no puede estar más tiempo allí.

Ella asintió, no confiaba en su voz. Él extendió una mano, comprobó que tenía todo lo importante en su bolso y luego tomó su mano. Con facilidad él la cargo y subieron la escalera.

Cuando llegaron a la cubierta habían varios hombres, todos parecían sorprendidos de verla. Bueno, una niña sola en el mar, en un pequeño bote también me sorprendería.

Justo allí estaba Shanks, con sus 2 brazos y el sombrero de paja. Eso significaba que aún no abandonaría el East Blue.

Shanks se sacudió de su estupor, luego puso una sonrisa pequeña y se acercó a ella. Se agachó a su nivel.

"Hola pequeña, que haces sola en el mar?" Él no parece borracho, bueno el anime no enseña por completo la personalidad de todos.

"Umm ma-…" Su voz salió seca y tosió.

Parecía que todos entraron en pánico.

Benn suspiró y un hombre que parecía de 40 puso los ojos en blanco y desapareció por una puerta, luego volvió con un vaso de agua y se lo dio a ella.

Tomó el agua y lo trago con rapidez, estaba muy sedienta.

"Gracias" Dijo devolviendo el vaso, el hombre le dio una pequeña sonrisa y le una palmadita en la cabeza.

Benn puso una mano en su cabeza, haciendo que ella pusiera su vista en él. "Te sientes mejor?" Ella solo asintió. "Ahora si crees que puedas decirnos, solo si quieres pequeña".

Volvió a asentir. Podía decirles, no le harían nada malo a ella, eran Buenos piratas. Además no tenía a donde ir, buscar a su padre llevaría tiempo, y estar en un barco a esta edad no sería seguro.

"Mami me salvó, Piratas malos atacaron la isla" Eso es todo lo que pudo decir, todavía dolía.

Todos intercambiaron miradas. "Isla Guri?"

Guri? Si ese debe ser el nombre, su madre se lo comentó una vez pero no sabía que hablaba de la isla.

"Si"

"Lo siento, pequeña nosotros pasamos por esa isla hace 2 semanas y…?" Shanks no continuó.

"Todos se han ido no?" Era normal, los Piratas no dejaron a nadie con vida.

Shanks solo asintió. Ella enterró la cara en su bufanda, podía sentir lágrimas en sus ojos.

Todos volvieron a entrar en pánico. Benn la levantó y la hizo recostar su cabeza en el hombro de él. "Eres muy valiente pequeña".

Ella solo asintió, podía sentir las lágrimas bajando por su cara. Apretó la camina del hombre y enterró cuando el rostro en su hombro.

Benn volvió a caminar, estaba por dormirse, solo sintió una cama antes de caer en la oscuridad.

Benn regreso a la cubierta. Todo seguía en silencio.

Camino hasta estar al lado de Shanks.

"Capitán?"

"La llevaremos con nosotros" Sentenció Shanks.

"Qué!?" " Es solo una niña!" "Es muy peligroso!"

"Basta" Todos se callaron. "La llevaremos con nosotros a Dawn Island, puede quedarse allí, estará segura" Dijo con una cara sería.

Todos después de un momento de silencio dieron murmullos de afirmación.

Era buena idea, solo viajaría con ellos para poder establecerla en una isla.

Cuando Marcey despertó, estaba en una cama suave, y podía sentir en balanceo del barco. Recordó todo lo que había pasado antes de dormir. Así que se puso a reflexionar.

_Bueno, estoy en el barco de Shanks, debemos dirigirnos a Dawn Island seguramente. _

_También no debo cambiar nada, cada pequeño cambio puede ser bueno o malo. _

_Evitar la muerte de Ace, pero eso sería hasta más adelante. Mejor no pensar eso ahora. _

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta de abrió, ella se sentó, viendo el mismo hombre que le había dado el vaso de agua.

"Hey chica, me llamó John soy el cocino, traje algo para ti. Debes tener hambre" Puso una bandeja cerca de ella. Y justo después su estómago sonó.

Le agradeció a John antes de empezar a comer. Casi llora fe felicidad. Comida de verdad luego de casi 1 mes.

Justo cuando terminó de comer, Shanks entró junto con Benn a la habitación.

Shanks le sonrió ampliamente y Benn solo le dio una pequeña sonrisa. Le dio un asentimiento a John cuando salió de la habitación.

"Bien pequeña! Me llamó Shanks soy el capitán de este barco, y este es Benn mi primer oficial" Presentó alegremente.

Ella le dio una pequeña sonrisa, Shanks parecía muy animado y gracioso.

Ellos le explicaron lo que ya había pensado, irían a Dawn Island y ella se quedaría allí, supone que es lo mejor. Andar en el barco con su edad y más con esta tripulación. Mejor ni pensarlo.

"No te hemos preguntado tu nombre no pequeña?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "Soy Marcey, gracias por salvarme" Agradeció bajando su cabeza. Shanks solo agito la mano diciendo que no era ningún problema.

Hablaron un poco más, y Shanks hizo algunas bromas, ella río bastante.

En un momento mientras Shanks bromeaba con ella y alborotado su cabello, se frustró.

De la nada electricidad salió de ella, Shanks quitó rápidamente su mano antes de lo lastimara.

Los 3 quedaron sorprendidos.

Ella levantó su manos para verlas mejor, no había nada, pero eso había salido de ella.

Volvió a ver a Shanks y Benn con duda en sus ojos, Benn tenía una mirada calculadora y Shanks luego de sacudirse de su sorpresa puso una cara pensativa.

Ella tenía una fruta zoan, Enel tenía la de rayos, que era eso!?

Una mano en su cabeza la asustó, pero esta vez no apareció la electricidad.

"Comiste una fruta del diablo no?" Benn habló primero.

"Si pero, no había hecho eso aún"

"Que habías hecho entonces?" Shanks preguntó esta vez.

Ella cerro los ojos y se concentró. Shanks y Benn se prepararon para ver que pasaría.

La cola y la alas aparecieron en su espalda, aún le costaba algo poder sacar solo algunas partes.

"Una tipo zoan, pero esa electricidad… " Benn salió de la habitación.

Shanks se volvió hacia ella, en sus ojos se veía una alegría infantil.

"Me recuerda a cierto pájaro que conozco, somos los mejores amigos~" _Si habla de su padre, no cree que eso sea cierto_. "Puedes volar?"

"Aún no lo e intentado"

"Bueno que esperas!? Hay mucho espacio aquí" Exclamó con alegría.

…

Cuando Benn volvió a entrar encontró a Shanks algo tostado y a Marcey algo tímida volando por encima de él.

Solo suspiró, su capitán seguro lo merecía.

"Puedes decirme como se veía la fruta y enseñarme tu forma pequeña?"

"Parecía una manzana y era morada" Después de decir eso cambio fácilmente a su forma pequeña.

Le gustaba mucho, se estiró y esta vez empezó a volar en esa forma. Se sentía casi igual que cuando solo saco sus alas, solo que esta vez su cuerpo solo era más pequeño.

Benn ojeó un libro que suponía que era una enciclopedia para frutas del diablo.

Se detuvo en una página y le enseño la imagen. Ella asintió, era la misma fruta horrible que comió.

"Tori Tori no mi: modelo Electrick Gryphon"

"Affagafafa, una Zoan mítica!?" Balbuceó Shanks mientras se levantaba. Luego sonrió. "Ahora se parecen más" Y se río fuertemente. "Tienes mucha suerte, esas son demasiados raras"

"No tenemos usuarios de frutas abordó, pero podemos tratar de ayudarte a controlar un poco tu fruta" Habló Benn ignorando a Shanks.

Ella asintió felizmente cambiando a su forma humana. Tener ayuda facilitaría todo.

_**[O.P]**_

Pasaría 1 semana antes de llegar a la isla, así que entrenaría todo lo que pudiera.

El primer día, le explicaron todo lo que sabían sobre los tipos Zoan.

Tenía 3 formas, la forma animal completo que parece que para ella era la forma pequeña, que parecía un gryfo bebé.

La forma híbrida, que aún necesitaba práctica para ella.

Y la forma original completa, que aún no ha intentado. Debería ser un gryfo mucho más grande y poderoso.

Además de que tenía una mítica debía aprender a manejar su electricidad.

Y aprender sobre volar, aunque ellos no supieran mucho sobre eso, solo la vigilarán que no caiga al mar.

_**[O.P]**_

El segundo día, sería sobre la electricidad.

"Que sentiste la primera vez que la usaste" Pregunta Benn.

"Shanks estaba molestando y me enojé" Dijo ella con un pequeño puchero.

Shanks empezó a reírse tras de Benn. Ella frunció el seño.

"Trata de captar el mismo sentimiento pero esta vez sin enojarte" Ella asintió.

_Umm la primera vez me sorprendió mucho pero ahora debería ser más fácil. _

…

_Allí esta! Entonces esa era su electricidad, era mucha y se veía peligrosa. Genial! Será muy útil. _

La electricidad corrió por todo el cuerpo de Marcey. Benn y Shanks observaron.

El segundo día fue un éxito!

_**[O.P]**_

El tercer día, fue para el vuelo.

Le contaron algunas cosas sobre como vuelan las aves.

Sus alas necesitaban músculo, así que tenía que practicar mucho y aletear para fortalecerlas.

También tenía que tener cuidado con las corrientes de aire, no ir contra ellas y solo con ellas. Almenos por el momento hasta que tenga músculos más fuertes.

Estaba prohibido volar cuando este lloviendo, parece que será difícil.

Ese día, disfrutó de poder volar en la forma pequeña e híbrida.

Solo calló al mar una vez, fue un éxito. Claro que ocupará más entrenamiento.

_**[O.P]**_

El cuarto día, será práctica para su forma híbrida.

Cambiaba a la pequeña fácilmente así que esa no ocupaba más práctica por el momento.

"Debes hacerlo sin pensarlo mucho, ahora esas partes son tuyas, así que solo piensa en eso cuando trates de sacarlas. Son parte de ti, no debes complicar te mucho para sacarlas es como mover tu brazo." Ella asintió.

_Entiendo, son mis nuevas partes, mis alas, cola, garras o transformar solo algunas. Debe ser fácil y rápido. Son mías. _

Le tomó unas horas hasta después del almuerzo pero logró cambiar partes de cuerpo y sacar solo alas o la cola más rápido, ahora son parte de ella.

Con más práctica lo hará instintivamente.

_**[O.P]**_

El quinto día, trataría de usar la forma original completa.

No estaba segura de como transformarse en esa forma.

La pequeña fue fácil, la híbrida costo un poco más. Así que la original debe ser más difícil.

Le dijeron que meditara, hasta que pudiera visualizar esa forma en su mente. _No creo que un niño normal pueda entender esto. _

Hasta después de la cena logró ver algo, un gryfo muy grande, sus garras se veían peligrosas, pero también se veía muy hermoso. Y parecía femenino.

Abrió los ojos de golpe y buscó a Benn para contarle lo que vió.

Ya era tarde, así que lo intentaría al siguiente día.

_**[O.P]**_

Sexto día, esta vez si trataría de transformarse en lo que pudo ver el día anterior.

La mañana fue más meditación, luego del almuerzo sería el intento.

Tomó una hora pero lo logró. Pero aún no se sentía bien.

Todos la vieron muy sorprendidos.

Ella era muy alta, y pesaba más. No podía moverse bien. Solo 3 minutos y volvió a cambiar a la forma pequeña.

Benn le comentó que con más práctica y cuando creciera sería más fácil de controlar.

Medio éxito.

_**[O.P]**_

El séptimo día, fue para descansa. Ya al siguiente llegarían a la isla, ese día conoció a varios otros de la tripulación.

Varios de ellos le contaron muchas historias de sus aventuras.

Yasopp le contó sobre su hijo.

Tomó fotos. Ella con unos solos, luego todos juntos y de todos ellos solos. También la foto del atardecer.

Fue un día tranquila y divertido.

_**[O.P]**_

Ya podía ver la isla, llegarían pronto.

No sabe que hacer al llegar, podría irse a vivir al bosque, no debería ser tan diferente al de su isla.

Además de que los animales gigantes serían un buen entrenamiento y comida.

Cuando llegaron, todos parecían preocupados. Nadie había llegado a recibirlos.

Todos bajaron para buscar a los lugareños.

Ella podía sentir a varias personas todas juntas más adelante.

Shanks iba al frente, con John atrás cargándola a ella.

_***Omake***_

_~Algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo~_

Un hombre con cabello rubio con una entraña forma de piña. Esperaba impacientemente.

Luego de 1 hora más, llegó un pájaro mensajero, el rubio suspiró, ya tenía 1 semana de retraso.

El pájaro se veía un poco triste. Saco la carta que el rubio había enviado y un periódico.

Este tomó ambas cosas un poco confundido.

Abrió el periódico, apenas leyó la primera página se tenso, lo abrió por completo buscando la información que quería.

Se quedó en shock, no podía ser cierto. Se dejó caer en la cubierta del barco y dejó caer el periódico. Lágrimas bajaban por su cara.

La portada decía '_Masacre en Isla Guri del East Blue' ningún sobreviviente._

_**[FIN]**_

**Empezaré a subir capítulos todos los lunes. **

**Fecha: 11/11/19**

**Palabras: 2370**


	3. Chapter 3

_**[INICIO]**_

Primero pasaron por la taberna pero estaba vacía.

Llegaron donde podía sentir todas las personas.

Justo tenía que llegar ella en este capítulo, que suerte tenía. _Pff claro suerte. _

Los bandidos tenían a Luffy.

John la bajó, colocándola tras de él para que nadie pudiera verla. Todos se juntaron Justo cuando llegaron frente a los bandidos.

"No vi a nadie en la taberna, así que supuse que había pasado algo" Habló Shanks. "Pero si son los bandidos de antes, ¿no?" Makino y el alcalde se sorprendieron al verlo atrás de ellos.

"¡Capitán!" Exclamó Makino.

Los bandidos se volvieron a verlo. "Shanks" Dijo Luffy mientras el líder tenía el pie en su cara.

"Pirata, ¿aún estas por aquí? ¿Has estado limpiando los suelos de toda la aldea?"

"Luffy" Dijo Shanks ignorándolo. "¿No se suponía que tu puñetazo era como una pistola?" Dijo empezando a caminar.

"Cállate!" Le gritó Luffy.

"No sé a qué han venido, pero lárguense si no quieren salir heridos. Si te acercas, te volaré la cabeza cobarde!" Dijo el líder de los bandidos.

"¡Que no te acerques!" Dijo un bandido poniendo una pistola junto a la cabeza de Shanks. "O te volaré la cabeza"

_Uff esta parte fue muy buena, que genial poder verla_. Pensó Marcey viendo todo con estrellas en sus ojos. Sin que nadie la notara.

Los demás bandidos se rieron.

"Arriesgas la vida…"

"Que?"

"Al apuntarme con esa pistola, estas arriesgando la vida" Continuó Shanks.

"¿De que demonios estas hablando?" Dijo el bandido.

"¡Digo que no es una herramienta para amenazar!" Dijo Shanks señalando el arma.

Sonó un disparo. Lucky Roo le disparó al bandido en la cabeza matándolo. Luego arrancó un pedazo de su carne y continuó comiendo.

Todos menos la tripulación se sorprendieron.

"Lo ha matado!"

"Que tipos más sucios!"

"¿Sucios?" Pregunta Yasopp.

"No digas tonterías!" Dijo Benn. "Acaso ustedes se creen santos?"

"Los hombres delante suyo son Piratas" Dijo Shanks.

"Cállate" Gritó un bandido. "No tenemos asuntos con ustedes"

"Escuchen bandidos" Dijo Shanks. "Pueden derramarme comida o alcohol, o incluso escupirme… Y me reiré de ello." Dijo y mostró su rostro enojado. "¡Pero, por ninguna razón, perdonare a quien hiera a un amigo mío"

_Épico!_ Pensó Marcey.

El líder solo se río de eso. "¿Qué no nos perdonarás?" … "Malditos Piratas! ¡Muchachos! ¡Mátenlos a todos!" Gritó.

Todos los demás bandidos corrieron hacia los piratas con espadas desvainadas. "Yo me encargaré. Soy más que suficiente" Dijo Benn agarrando su rifle y comenzando a caminar.

_Wao, verlo en vivo es mejor. Eso fue muy izi._ Pensó Marcey con emoción pero ocultándolo por el problema que está en ese momento.

Una espada calló justo al lado del líder. "No digas tonterías bandido. Si quieres luchar contra nosotros, será mejor que traigas un buque de guerra" Dijo Benn apuntándole con su rifle.

"Increíble" Dijo Luffy asombrado.

"¡E-Espera un momento! ¡Pero si fue el niño el que lo empezó todo…!" Tartamudeó el bandido.

"Tenías una recompensa por tu cabeza ¿no?" Contestó simplemente Shanks. El líder se vio más asustado que antes.

"Mierda!" Gritó tirando una bomba de humo, viéndose desaparecido cuandol el humo se fue.

"Luffy" Gritó Shanks. "Maldición, deje que se llevará a Luffy!" Entró en pánico poniendo las manos en la cabeza. "Que vamos a hacer!?"

"El mar" Todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a Marcey.

Ella entró en pánico internamente. "Como lo sabes Marcey?" Pregunta Benn.

"Puedo sentirlos, el bandido corre hacia allí" Shanks salió corriendo cuando término de hablar, sin cuestionarla. Seguido de Yasopp y otros de la tripulación.

Benn se acercó a ella, bajando a su altura. "Como puedes sentirlos?" Preguntó John esta vez.

_No puedo decirles que sé que se llama Haki._ "No sé, siempre he podido sentir a todos, así fue desde que tengo memoria" Recuerda todo pero son detalles.

"Haki" Dijo simplemente Benn.

"Eh?"

"No es nada, veré como va el capitán" Benn camino hacia el muelle. Más lo siguieron. Makino y el alcalde la notaron cuando quedó descubierta.

John se quedó con ella, Makino y el alcalde se acercaron.

Makino se inclinó a su altura y le dio una pequeña sonrisa. La preocupación aún se notaba en sus ojos. "Hola cariño, soy Makino. Como te llamas?" Makino tenía el pelo corto.

"Marcey" Le respondió tímidamente.

Se escucharon ovaciones de alegría. La tripulación volvía, Shanks en el centro cargando a Luffy.

_Eh? … No! Cambie algo solo por hablar!? Shanks aún tienes ambos brazos. Solo por saberlo antes no lo perdió? Que clase de AU estoy haciendo!?. _

Luffy se veía algo tranquilo, pero tenía algunas lágrimas en los ojos aún.

Makino corrió hacia ellos tomando a Luffy y abrazándole, no importándole mojarse.

Shanks habló con ella y luego se acercó a Marcey junto con Benn.

Iba a levantarla, pero se apegó a la pierna de John, ella si no quería mojarse. Shanks hizo un puchero.

Todos fueron a la Taberna, Makino subió para cambiarse ella y a Luffy. Shanks fue al barco y volvió rápidamente luego de cambiarse.

_Bien no entres en pánico, solo es un pequeño cambio. No pasará nada no? Luffy siempre tendrá el sombrero._

_Waaa porque no puedo quedarme callada. Ahora saben que tengo Haki, y cambié la historia._

_Tranquila, tranquila, es mejor, buenos cambios son buenos no? No!?_

Mientras Shanks no estaba Benn le explicó un poco de Haki, solo el de observación que ella tenía.

Shanks volvió a tratar de levantarla cuando llego, no se quejó esta ves. Ya no estaba mojado. La cargó llevándola donde Luffy estaba sentado en la barra, con Makino al otro lado de esta.

Luffy sonrió pero su sonrisa se fue cuando la vio a ella. Tenía una mirada de curiosidad, Marcey le devolvió la mirada.

"Makino-san" Dijo Shanks distrayéndolos a ambos de su concurso miradas. Él la sentó a un lado de Luffy. "Crees que Marcey pueda quedarse aquí"

"Claro no habrá problema, pero ¿Por qué?"

Shanks le hizo una seña con la mano, ambos salieron. Shanks le explicó lo que pasó con la isla de Marcey y que no tenía donde ir. También le comentó que había comida una fruta del diablo así que debía cuidarse del agua. Makino se entristeció por Marcey pero aceptó cuidarla junto a Luffy.

Mientras hablaban, Luffy y Marcey siguieron con el concurso de miradas. Hasta que Luffy parpadeó. Marcey sonrió y Luffy hizo un puchero.

"Como te llamas?" Marcey le preguntó. No podía hacerle saber que ya lo sabía todo sobre él.

"Soy Monkey D. Luffy" _Oh? Nombre completo, bueno también daré el mío._

"Soy Hashiro D. Marcey"

Ninguno se dio cuenta como los piratas se tensaron al oír ese apellido.

Shanks entró sonriendo junto a Makino, pero puso una cara confundido viendo a su tripulación tensa y a los 2 niños hablando animados.

Benn le contó a Shanks sobre el nombre completo de Marcey y este también se tensó.

La famosa 'Order no Hashiro D. Xarah' tenía una hija, que viajó con piratas y es amiga de piratas.

Shanks se lanzó a reír fuerte y la tripulación lo siguió.

_**[O.P]**_

Unos días después, la tripulación estaba por partir, ya no volverían a esta isla.

Luffy y Shanks estaban hablando. Marcey estaba sentada en el hombro de Benn mientras este cargaba cosas al barco.

"Te extrañaré más Benn-san, pero no le digas a nadie que dije eso" Le susurra Marcey mientras abraza su cabeza.

Benn bajo la caja y la recogió de su hombro. "No te preocupes No les diré" Le guiña un ojo. "Nos volveremos a ver" Le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Controlaré mi fruta y me haré pirata, así que los visitaré cuando crezca" Le dijo Marcey felizmente. Benn solo río de la ironía.

Justo escucharon a Luffy gritarle a Shanks.

"¡Seré el Rey de los Piratas, cueste lo que cueste!" _Bien, no cambio nada más. Luffy tendrá el sombrero. Que alivio. _

Minutos más tarde todos se despedían de los piratas. Cuando su barco ya estaba más lejos, Marcey volvió a ver a Luffy que aún tenía lágrimas.

"Estás bien Lu-chan?"

El asintió y se limpió los ojos. Después sonrió. "Vamos a jugar Mar!"

_**[O.P]**_

Unos días después que se fueron, Marcey decidió que era hora de entrenar.

Luffy la siguió curioso tras de la taberna para no molestar a nadie.

"Que haces Mar?" Pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

Ella sonrió. "Yo también comí una fruta del diablo Lu-chan" Luffy abrió más lo ojos y empezó a brillar. "Mira!"

En 30 segundos salieron sus alas y la cola, tiene que practicar más para hacerlo más rápido.

"Asombroso! Eres un pájaro misterioso!?"

"Si! Bueno algo así, comí una fruta tipo Zoan, así que puedo transformarme en un animal" Dio una explicación simple que Luffy podría entender.

"Ohh! Únete a mi tripulación! Seré el Rey de los Piratas!"

"Claro! Seré la fotógrafa y tomare fotos de todas las islas que visitemos!" Siempre será su sueño.

Luffy salto a ella muy feliz por su respuesta, sorprendiéndola ocasionando que su electricidad apareciera.

Makino apareció asustada por la puerta trasera. Observó a los 2 niños en el suelo riendo.

_**[O.P]**_

Estaban en el mes de abril, iniciándolo.

Su primera semana allí fue para acostumbrarse al lugar. Que no fue difícil.

Pasó los días jugando con Luffy, y entrenando entre ellos.

Luffy quería volar pero ella no podía cargar a nadie aún y menos transformarse en la forma original.

Luffy hizo pucheros, pero le prometió que sería el primero que llevará a volar cuando pueda.

_**[O.P]**_

La segunda semana, decidió explorar la ciudad con Luffy a su lado.

Le mostro todos los lugares. También la casa de él, aunque no la usaba, solo cuando llegaba su abuelo. Cuando habló de él tembló de miedo.

_No sé si quiero conocerlo. _

_**[O.P]**_

En la tercera semana, decidió usar la forma pequeña para volar él pueblo, de noche. Para que nadie la viera.

También voló un poco dentro del bosque. Los animales eran enormes. Ya tenía ganas de empezar a cazar.

_**[O.P]**_

Cuarta semana, cazó en su forma pequeña primero para acostumbrarse a pelear en ella.

Es pequeña, rápida y mortal.

Las garras son mortales para cualquier animal, más las de ella son más fuertes que la de cualquier animal en ese bosque.

Aún no intentaría en su forma humana, ocupa más entrenamiento.

Consiguió algunas hierbas para cocinar y se las dio a Makino.

_**[O.P]**_

El 5 de mayo, cumpleaños de Luffy.

Hicieron una fiesta en la taberna.

Ayudó a Makino a hacer el pastel. También tomó fotos de todo.

La fiesta salió bien y fue muy divertida.

De regalo hizo volar a Luffy hasta el techo, no pesaba mucho ya que era de goma. Pero eso es todo lo que puede hacer por el momento.

Luffy estaba brillando por volar aún así.

_**[O.P]**_

La siguiente semana, era pasado el almuerzo cuando lo sintió.

"Lu-chan" Llamó captando su atención, mientras casi se dormía. "Alguien fuerte pero viejo se acerca" Almenos así se sentía el aura.

Luffy se confundió, luego palideció. Justo en ese momento las puertas de la taberna se abrieron de golpe. Garp entró.

"Ji-chan!" Gritó Luffy asustado.

"Ah! Que es esa forma de saludar a tu amado abuelo" Grita golpeándolo en la cabeza. Justo se dio cuenta de Marcey. "Umm, quien es esta?" Pregunta metiéndose un dedo en la nariz.

"Ella es Marcey, ha estado viviendo con Luffy y conmigo 1 mes. Se quedará aquí desde ahora" Explica Makino.

"Umm bueno, vamos Luffy hora de entrenar con los monos" Garp se llevó a Luffy mientras este gritaba.

_Si va entrenar con monos quiere decir que Luffy le dirá su sueño de ser el Rey de los Piratas. _

_También significa que pronto lo llevará con Dadan y Ace. _

_Ah… Que pasará conmigo? Talvez puedo seguirlo en la forma pequeña. No, lo sentirá. _

_Buscaré la casa de Dadan y visitaré a Luffy, luego me quedaré con él, no creo que a Makino le moleste. Después de todo no quiero separarme de Luffy._

_**[Omake]**_

_~Mismo tiempo, algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo~_

"Que pasa con él?"

"Nadie lo sabe"

"Ha estado así desde hace unas semanas"

"Alguien llame a Oyaji, esto ya fue demasiado lejos"

Un rubio no salía de su habitación, ahogándose en trabajo.

_**[FIN]**_

**Bueno he estado pensado en talvez subir dos capítulos por semana, pero si no lo hago al menos habrá 1 mínimo por semana que serán los lunes. **

**Y Marcey si alterará la historia pero no diré como, no daré spoiler. **

**Tengo 8 capítulos completos ya, pero no quiero subirlos todos a la vez, por eso habrán 2 por semana. **

**Gracias por leer! **

**Fecha: 14/11/19**

**Palabras: 2095**


	4. Chapter 4

_**[INICIO]**_

Garp volvió en la noche, cargando a un Luffy dormido.

Al siguiente día Marcey despertó por un grito de Luffy, entró a la taberna.

Justo al entrar Luffy se aferró a ella.

"Luffy!" Gritó Garp enojado.

"No! No me separaré de Mar!" Grita enrollando más su miembros en ella.

_Ok… Parece que Garp quiere llevarse a Luffy, es el día._

"Bien!" Ambos parpadearon por la respuesta de Garp. "Eres mi nieta ahora, ambos van!" Tomó a ambos cargándolos.

Marcey se despidió de Makino mientras iba en el hombro de Garp como un saco de papas. Garp llevando a Luffy guindando de una mejilla.

_**[O.P]**_

"Ya te lo dije Ji-chan! Seré el Rey de los Piratas…" Dijo Luffy mientras rebotaba. Marcey no se quejó así que antes la había bajado y ahora caminaba al lado de Garp pero un poco alejada porque sabía que pasaría pronto.

"¡¿Qué 'Rey de los Piratas'!?" Grita Garp.

"¡Suéltame, rayos!" Se queja Luffy.

"No solo te comiste esa fruta del diablo, sino que también te atreves a contestarme de ese modo!" Habló Garp mientras Luffy le daba manotazos en la pierna.

"¡Tanto Ace, Marcey y como tú, Luffy, se convertirán en fuertes marinos!" Grita. Marcey mejor no dijo nada, no quiere un golpe gracias.

"Duele! ¡Diablos…! ¡¿Por qué me duele si soy de goma!?" Se queja. "¡Suéltame, Ji-chan!"

"Cometí un error al dejarte en un lugar tan tranquilo como la Aldea de Fuusha!"

Marcey se divirtió caminando sobre el gran tronco.

"De entre todas las cosas, Rey de los Piratas!?"

"Si"

"Idiota!"

Marcey puso los ojos en blanco, lo bueno es que iba frente a ellos y no la vieron.

Luffy se aferró a un árbol. Aquí viene…

"Es completamente inaceptable que te hayas hecho amigo de Akagami no Shanks!"

"Me voy a volver…!" El árbol se rompió y golpeó a Garp. "… Tan fuerte como Shanks!" Garp soltó a Luffy.

"Que!"

Siguieron caminando hasta encontrar un sendero. Más arriba estaba la casa de Dadan.

Llegaron a la puerta y Garp 'tocó'.

Luffy y Marcey quedaron más atrás.

"Que es este lugar?" Pregunta a nadie mientras empieza a correr.

Marcey bosteza y se tiro al suelo sentada.

Dadan abrió la puerta gritando, y se asustó cuando vio a Garp.

Marcey ignoro toda la conversión, volviendo a bostezar.

Luffy siguió corriendo hasta que Garp lo agarro de la camisa, también la agarro a ella. Enseñándolos a Dadan.

"Cuida de ellos también" Dijo Garp simplemente. Los 3 bandidos se sorprendieron.

"Vamos niños, saluden"

"Hola" Dijo Luffy levantando una mano, Marcey solo saludo con su mano. _Umm una nueva presencia a llegado, debe ser Ace. _

"Quienes son esos niños?" Pregunta el bandido Magra.

"Mi nieto y mi nueva nieta" Dijo tranquilamente.

"¡¿Qué!?" Gritaron los 3 bandidos.

"Tenemos que cuidar 2 más!?"

"De Garp… Digo, los nietos de Garp-san!?"

"Imposible" Dijeron los 3 arrodillados.

Marcey se acostó en suelo volviendo a ignorar la conversación.

Observa a Luffy cerca del árbol, sacándose los mocos.

Luego de insultar la casa, ignoró a Dadan y se distrajo persiguiendo una libélula.

_Debería pasar Justo ahora!._ Un escupitajo golpeó a Luffy en la mejilla.

Pff. Resopló Marcey silenciosamente.

Luffy le gritó a Ace que estaba sobre algún animal muerto.

"¡Oh! ¡Ace!" Dijo Garp caminando hacia ellos 2 con una sonrisa. Levantó a Marcey del suelo cargándola de su camisa nuevamente.

La paró al lado de Luffy. "Luffy, Marcey. El es Ace, es 3 años mayor que los 2. Desde hoy van a vivir con estas personas"

_Pues Ace después de todo si tiene cara de odiar al mundo a esta edad, buena suerte Luffy. Entrenaré mientras persigues a Ace. _

Dadan dijo algo pero ella lo ignoró. Garp golpeó a Luffy en la cabeza. "Llévense bien!"

Dadan se quejó, pero Garp la miro con una cara aterradora para ella.

"Cuidaremos de ellos!" Dijeron los 3 bandidos.

Marcey bostezó otra vez, mientras Garp decía que se iba y los bandidos preguntaban por los gastos de los niños.

Los bandidos hablaron entre ellos. Ace bajó del animal muerto y caminó ignorando a ambos, mientras Luffy le gritaba para que se disculpara.

Marcey se tiró al suelo tratando de dormir. Luffy entró a la casa siguiendo a Ace.

Esta vez fue Dadan quien la levanto de la camisa y camino para dentro de la casa. Llegando a tiempo para que Dogra diga el nombre del abuelo de Luffy. Explicando que ambos vivirían con ellos desde ahora. Dadan la soltó y ella calló de pie, luego se sentó.

Todos los bandidos de adentro quedaron en shock. "¡¿Por qué los aceptaron!?"

"¡Esto no es una guardería!"

"¡Jefa, no tienes agallas!

"¡Cállense ya, ineptos!" Gritó poniendo una canasta de mucha carne en el suelo. "¡Es hora de comer!"

Todos los bandidos atacaron la carne.

Ugh solo quiero dormir, no tengo hambre. Se quejó mentalmente Marcey.

Observó a Luffy tratar de conseguir carne, pero varios bandidos lo impidieron y el último pedazo lo tomó un perro.

_**[O.P]**_

Los 2 estaban sentados cerca de Dadan, con un pequeño plato de arroz y un vaso de agua.

Luffy pidió más llamando a Dadan viejo. Marcey tosió para ocultar su risa, nadie se dio cuenta.

"Soy una mujer! ¡¿No entiendes en que clase de lugar los dejaron!?" Marcey término su arroz y se acostó.

Decidió dormirse e ignorar todo.

_**[O.P]**_

Cuando Marcey despertó, estaba en otra habitación y ya era el atardecer. Salió del cuarto entrando de nuevo donde comieron antes.

Ace estaba allí sentado solo le dio una mirada a Marcey antes de ignorarla.

Marcey bostezó y se estiró, ignorando a Ace y caminando hacia afuera.

_Umm Luffy debe estar en algún lugar del precipicio, si lo ayudo podría volver antes_.

Corrió hacia el bosque ignorando los gritos de los bandidos. Le tomó una hora encontrar el puente ya que no sabía que dirección tomar.

Transformándose en su forma pequeña voló hacia abajo buscando a Luffy.

Encontró algunos lobos pero cuando la trataron de atacar quedaron fritos.

…

3 días, le tomó 3 días encontrar a Luffy, no sabe como pudo perderse tanto en solo las pocas horas que durmió.

"Lu-chan! " Llamó su atención, electrificado toda el área cercana, dejando más lobos fritos y a Luffy sano. Después de todo es inmune a ella.

"Mar!" Sollozo Luffy. "Tengo hambre" Se quejó.

Ella resopló, cambiando a la forma humana y tomando su mano, saco unas pocas frutas de su bolso y se las dio, luego saco su cámara y tomó fotos de los lobos y Luffy.

Cuando llegaron a la casa de los bandidos, ya era bastante tarde. El perro ladraba. Dogra salió viéndolos y luego gritó por Dadan.

Esta les gritó por haber desaparecido, Luffy dio una media explicación y Marcey quedo en silencio, bostezando. No había dormido mucho mientras buscaba a Luffy.

Luego los tomó y los tiro a la habitación donde había dormido El primer día.

Luffy se durmió de inmediato y Ella pronto lo siguió.

_**[O.P]**_

Al siguiente día, Luffy volvió a seguir a Ace para que fueran amigos.

Dadan gritó por Luffy.

Marcey decidió ayudar un poco con los quehaceres, antes de ir a buscar a Luffy.

Lo encontró siendo atacado por cocodrilos, primero tomó una foto antes de ayudarlo a salir del árbol al que llegó para evitarlos.

Los electrificó y voló a Luffy solo con sus alas antes de cargarlo de regreso al suelo.

"Ace será nuestro amigo Mar" Dijo Luffy sin aliento.

"Por supuesto Lu-chan, esfuérzate!"

_***8 días después***_

Luffy salió persiguiendo a Ace nuevamente.

"Trabaja pequeño mocoso" Gritó Dadan mientras Luffy la ignoraba y seguía corriendo.

"De nada sirve hablarle" Dijo Dogra.

"Él no esta escuchando" Dijo Marcey acostada sobre la rama de un árbol. Tenía su bufanda tapándole los ojos. Evitando el sol e intentando dormir.

"Tráelo de vuelta mocosa" Dadan le gritó a ella.

"Si, si, más tarde" Marcey solo sacudió una mano en su dirección. Ignorando el grito que siguió después.

Más tarde encontró a Luffy con un pie bajo una roca intentando y fracasando al sacarlo.

Marcey lo ayudó y volvieron a la casa, con Luffy diciendo que al siguiente día lo lograría.

_***10 días después***_

"Luffy!" Grita Dadan.

"Se fue hace rato…" Dijo Dogra.

"Vayan a buscarlo" Le gritó a Dogra y Magra.

"Se fue hace media hora" Dijo Marcey mientras revisaba algunas fotos dentro de la cámara.

"Tu también búscalo mocosa!" Le grita Dadan a Marcey.

"Aja, más rato" La despidió simplemente.

Más tarde Marcey encontró a Luffy corriendo de una serpiente gigante.

Esta quedó frita y Luffy jadeando fuertemente.

"A..ce"

_***Día tras día***_

Ayudarlo contra unos feos pájaros.

_***1 mes***_

Avisarle a Dogra y Magra que cayó al agua donde habían pirañas para que lo sacaran.

***2 meses***

Luffy perseguía a Ace hasta en días de lluvia y ventosos.

Marcey no saldría esos días. Luffy sobrevivió solo en el anime, podrá estar sin ella unos días.

"Luffy anda persiguiendo a Ace nuevamente?" Pregunta Dadan.

"No puedo creer que aún no haya aprendido después de meterse en tantos problemas" Dogra comenta.

"Me gustaría que no me mantuviera preocupada!" Dadan se quejó.

"Estas preocupada?" Dogra preguntó sonriendo.

"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No digas tonterías!"

"*bostezo* nunca aprenderá y estas preocupada" Dijo Marcey acostada en el suelo algo lejos de los 3 bandidos.

"Cállate mocosa!" Le gritó a Marcey, antes de gritar cuando Luffy entró con la cara hinchada.

"Me atacó un enjambre de abejas" Dijo Luffy antes de 'sonreír'. Marcey se hecho a reír cuando lo vio. Luffy trato de hacer un puchero pero no pudo.

"Quien eres?" Preguntaron los 3 bandidos.

_***Otro día***_

Un día lluvioso, Luffy seguía persiguiendo a Ace.

Marcey esta vez decidió salir a buscar a Luffy sin importar mojarse, solo por esa vez.

Luego de un rato la lluvia paró, y se vió un arcoíris.

Encontró a Luffy riendo en el suelo.

Marcey se sentó junto a él.

Luffy se acostó en su regazo aún riendo. Ella sonrió y acarició su cabeza.

_***Tiempo después***_

Vigilando a Luffy desde la distancia, Marcey lo vió mejorar y poder pasar los problemas en los que se metía.

Contra cocodrilos.

Más rocas.

Los pájaros feos otra vez.

_***3 meses***_

Esta vez dejó a Luffy por su cuenta.

Ese día entrenaría más.

Estos 3 meses entrenando por su cuenta.

Cambiando formas.

Meditando.

Cazando.

Fritando animales.

Combatiendo contra animales usando su ingenio y garras, en su forma pequeña e híbrida.

Los meses de entrenamiento han ayudado bastante. Ahora su podía sacar partes o pasar a forma híbrida naturalmente.

Ahora empezará el entrenamiento de formación de cuerpo.

También podría conseguir algunos libros 'prestados' desde Goa.

_También podría buscar cosas que pueda usar para entrenar en las montañas de basura. Olvido el nombre de ellas. Tengo memoria fotográfica, pero solo para lo que e aprendido en este mundo. Ah si, se llama Gray Terminal. _

_Debo conseguir un cuaderno para apuntar todo lo que sé, que pasará en el futuro. Antes de olvidarlo. _

_Pero escribirlo en español, después de todo ese es un idioma desconocido en este mundo. _

_Talvez los bandidos puedan conseguirme uno. _

_También debo entrenar la forma original, pero creo que debería esperar almenos hasta tener 10 años para empezar. Mi cuerpo es muy pequeño aún, cuando crezca más podré entrenar mejor_.

_La infancia de Luffy, me hace extrañar sus openings, talvez podría tomar prestado algún instrumento y poder tocar las canciones. _

_Umm que día es hoy? Estoy bastante pérdida, pero sé que ya es agosto. _

Uhh su cumpleaños será el próximo mes.

Debería conseguirse un regalo para ella misma. Talvez el instrumento, como una flauta para ese día estaría bien.

Cuando Marcey volvió a la casa de los bandidos, ya estaba empezando el atardecer. Luffy aún no había vuelto.

_Que raro para esta hora el ya esta esperándome en la puerta refunfuñando sobre como se hará amigo de Ace el siguiente día. _

_Espera! No es el día donde llegó a Gray Terminal? Mierda! Tengo que irme rápido, se que Ace y Sabo lo salvarán pero, tengo miedo de haber cambiado algo solo con mi presencia. _

Marcey corrió hacia el bosque, cuando ya no había nadie que pudiera verla se transformó en la forma pequeña y voló rápidamente. Llegaría cuando anocheciera. Esperaba que Luffy estuviera bien.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Mismo tiempo, Algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo~_

Un rubio entró a una gran habitación, tenía muebles muy grandes.

"Oyaji" Saludo a un hombre grande pero no tanto como un gigante.

"Marco" Devolvió el saludo. "Espero que te sientas mejor"

El rubio, Marco lo pensó. Estaba un poco mejor, pero superar la muerte de Xarah y su hija aún será difícil, más cuando el cumpleaños de Marcey será en un mes.

"Lo estaré".

_**[FIN]**_

**Estaba pensado subir capítulos los lunes y talvez jueves o viernes. **

**Hoy subí 2 capítulos ya que la semana pasada solo subí 1 y quiero que vayan por pares. **

**Fecha: 14/11/19**

**Palabras: 2142**


	5. Chapter 5

_**[INICIO]**_

Oscureció. Pasando los árboles volando rápido. Marcey disminuyó la velocidad cuando pudo observar Gray Terminal.

Voló entre los árboles con cuidado de no ser vista por nada o nadie. Hasta que encontró a los 3 niños. Ace y Luffy estaban discutiendo y Sabo se veía pensativo. Cayó al suelo volviendo a su forma humana.

"Lu-chan!" Gritó no muy fuerte. Tanto Ace como Sabo se tensaron listos para pelear, pero Luffy solo volteo hacia la voz y sonrió.

"Mar!" Gritó corriendo hacia ella.

"Lu-chan estas bien? Estas más vendado que antes" Preguntó preocupada. Pero algo aliviada de que si lo salvaran.

"Ella es la niña de la que hablaste?" Sabo le susurró su pregunta a Ace. Este solo asintió.

Ambos vieron a los niños del mismo tamaño, Luffy balbuceaba sobre lo que había pasado y Marcey sacaba toda la historia de ello.

"Hey!" Les gritó Ace interrumpiendo a Luffy y ganando la atención de ambos. "Como llegaste aquí tan rápido?" Pregunta con un seño fruncido.

"Volando" Respondió simplemente Marcey y volvió a mirar a Luffy.

Tanto Ace como Sabo quedaron con una cara en blanco por esa respuesta.

"Bueno, como sea, ahora tengo un pequeño problema" Dijo Sabo ganando la atención de los 3.

"¿Problema?" Pregunta Luffy.

Sabo asintió. "Por lo que pasó hoy, la tripulación de Bluejam nos estará buscando para matarnos a los tres, ¿no?" Marcey parpadeó.

"Si, supongo" Dijo simplemente Ace.

"He estado viviendo en este bosque, Pero me queda muy cerca de su base, la ensenada de los Piratas" Caminó un poco dándoles la espalda a los 3. "¿Qué creen que pasaría si me encontrarán mientras duermo?"

"Morirás" Dijo Ace.

Luffy asintió. "Definitivamente morirás"

"Completamente muerto" Marcey agregó.

"Así es" Sabo se dio la vuelta. "Así que quiero pedirles algo" Los 4 se juntaron. "Escuchen"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey despertó por un grito. "¡Ace, Luffy, Marcey! ¿¡Quién es este!?"

Dadan estaba gritando, Marcey recordó lo que pasó en la noche. _Cierto esto pasaba a la mañana siguiente._ Pensó mientras se sentaba y bostezaba.

Luffy se levantó un poco. "Quién es quién?" Luego cayó dormido otra vez.

Ace se levantó esta vez. "No hagas tanto ruido tan temprano" Y también cayó dormido. Sabo se levantó pero cayó apenas lo hizo.

Marcey sacudió la cabeza ocultando su sonrisa divertida.

"Por qué de repente hay un mocoso más? Quién eres?"

"Quién? Yo?" Sabo se levantó por completo restregándose un ojo con la mano. "Soy Sabo. ¡Hola! Dadan, ¿verdad?" Sabo sonrió.

"¿Sabo? Conozco ese nombre" Dadan se paró frente a Sabo.

"¿De verdad? Eso me facilita las cosas. ¡Mucho gusto!" Sabo le tomó la mano de Dadan pero esta la quita rápidamente.

"¿Mucho gusto? ¿Crees que vas a vivir aquí?" Sabo se tiró un pedo.

Esta vez la risa de Marcey casi se le escapa. Se levantó y empezó a salir lentamente del cuarto.

"No me respondas con un pedo!" Dadan grita. Sabo se río y se tiró otro pedo. "Tienes que estar bromeando! Si eres el Sabo del que he oído, debes ser un mocoso de mierda!"

"¿En serio? ¡Yo también he oído que eres una bruja de mierda!" Dijo Sabo y tiró otro pedo más.

Marcey se río pero se tapó la boca rápidamente para que Dadan No la viera. Salió por la cortina y se quedó allí para seguir escuchando.

"¡No me faltes el respeto! ¡No quiero tener que lidiar con más niños revoltosos!"

"Pero tú eres una bruja de mierda muy amable que no le puede negar un favor a nadie, ¿verdad?"

"Eh?"

"¡He oído que eres una bruja de mierda que es como un hombre entre los hombres!"

"'Hombre entre los hombres'… Soy una mujer!" Marcey estalló de risa tras la cortina. "Cállate mocosa" Gritó Dadan hacia ella. "¡¿No te das cuenta!?" Siguió hablando con Sabo.

Sabo río. Marcey se fijó por la cortina, tenían un concurso de miradas. Luego de un momento Dadan suspira.

"¡Ace, Luffy, Marcey, Sabo! ¡Ya que se quedarán aquí, dense prisa y pónganse a trabajar!" Dadan gritó mirando hacia otro lado.

Sabo volvió a reír. "¡Gracias Dadan!"

Los 3 salieron corriendo, Luffy tomó la mano de Marcey cuando pasó a su lado, arrastrándola con él mientras corría.

Los 4 salieron por la puerta y corrieron al bosque.

"Bien, ya nos vamos!" Gritaron los 3 niños. Marcey seguía riendo.

"Oye, Luffy! ¡Tienes que limpiar la casa y lavar la ropa!" Se escuchó el gritó de Dadan desde la casa.

Luffy se detuvo, se bajo un párpado con su mano libre y saco la lengua. "No quiero"

"Ah! ¡Ace, Sabo, espérennos!" Siguieron corriendo tras ellos.

"¡Ah cierto!" Sabo se detuvo. Luffy chocó con el cayendo, Marcey apenas soltó su mano para no caer con él, se río un poco más y lo ayudó a levantarse. "Lo olvide. ¡Oye, Dadan! ¡Mientras no estamos, los Piratas de Bluejam podrían aparecer! ¡Tengan cuidado!" Sabo les gritó.

Los 3 bandidos se miraron entre ellos. "¡Nos metimos con uno de sus nakama y le pateamos el trasero! ¡Nos vemos!" Terminó Sabo.

Los 4 continuaron corriendo, Marcey se mantuvo al ritmo de Luffy para que no se quedará atrás.

"Dadan es una vieja de mierda comprensiva" Comenta Sabo.

"Pero sigue siendo una vieja de mierda" Responde Ace.

"¡Sí, no deja de ser una bandida! ¡Y su cara da miedo!" Continuó Luffy mientras los alcanzaba, pero volvió a quedar atrás.

"¿Y ahora que?" Pregunta Sabo.

"Primero que todo…" Siguió Ace.

"Comida!" Terminaron Luffy y Marcey gritando.

"¡Bien, a comer!" Rió Sabo.

_**[O.P]**_

Ace y Sabo consiguieron un pez grande, para ellos solos. Luffy babeaba por la comida.

Como ambos eran usuarios de fruta del diablo no podían meterse al agua.

Marcey come algunas de las frutas que siempre anda en su bolso.

"Luffy, ¿Eres un usuario de las habilidades?" Pregunta Sabo.

"Sí"

"Por eso no puedes nadar. Aquí tienes un poco!" Le tiró la cola del pez.

Luffy la atrapó felizmente. "Gracias!"

"Eres muy blando con él, Sabo"

"Tú eres un gruñón" Habló Marcey.

En la cabeza de Ace apareció una marca de enojo, pero decidió ignorar a Marcey.

Sabo sudó. "No pasa nada" Sabo Se levantó. "¿Y qué fruta te comiste?"

"¡La fruta Gomu Gomu!" Luffy tiró la cola, y la comió de un trago.

"¿Gomu Gomu? ¿Estás hecho de goma?"

Luffy se limpio la boca sonriendo. "Sí, así es"

"En lugar de poder nadar, eres un hombre de goma, ¿eh?" Dijo Ace mientras se limpiaba los dientes con un hueso. "Qué estupidez"

"¡No es estúpido! ¡Tengo un montón de técnicas invencibles!" Grita Luffy.

"¿Oh? ¿En serio?" Dice Ace mientras se acuesta con los brazos bajo la cabeza. "Alguien que ni siquiera puede pescar un pez no debería hablar así" Continuó dando la vuelta sosteniendo su cabeza con una mano.

Marcey puso los ojos en blanco, Luffy se acercó enojado a Ace pero Sabo sostuvo su mejilla, haciendo que se estirara.

"Realmente estas hecho de goma, ¿eh?" Dijo con una sonrisa. "¡Es genial!"

"¡No juegues con mi cara!" Dijo Luffy pero Sabo soltó su mejilla haciendo que se cayera. Sabo se hecho a reír.

Marcey suspiro, _talvez debería buscar más comida, las frutas no me llenaron. Pero dejar a Luffy solo podría ser mala idea._ Pensaba.

"La goma se puede estirar, contraer y expandirse. Puede ser muy útil en batalla" Marcey volvió a poner cuidado a lo que decía Sabo. _Uff sí tan solo supiera él futuro. _

Luffy sonrió. "¿Verdad que sí?. ¡Ah, sí! ¡Ayer creé una nueva técnica! ¡Se llama Gomu Gomu no Fuusen! ¡Puede devolver lo que sea, incluso balas de cañón!" Explica Luffy felizmente.

"¿En serio? ¡Muéstramela!"

"Espera Lu-chan" Dijo Marcey levantándose. "No creo que sea buena idea hacerlo aquí cerca del agua" Trato de razonar.

"No te preocupes Mar, todo saldrá bien" Dijo Luffy.

"Si si, Mar nada saldrá mal" Comenta Sabo aún sonriendo.

Marcey suspiró, no le harán caso.

"¡Bien! ¡Pero solo a ti y Marcey! ¡No te la mostraré, Ace! ¡No mires!" Dijo viendo a Ace. "Aquí voy…"

"Gomu Gomu no…" Empezó a aspirar aire e inflarse. Marcey miro asombrada, una cosa es verlo en anime y otra es verlo en persona.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Increíble! ¡Se está haciendo casa vez más grande!" Animó Sabo. Marcey suspira, tiene un mal presentimiento.

"…Fuusen!" Termina Luffy con las manos tapándose la boca. "¿Qué tal?" Empieza a saltar.

"Ahhh, Lu-chan no saltes!" Trato de razonar otra vez Marcey. Luffy obedeció y dejó de saltar.

"Increíble verdad!?"

Justo Ace pateó a Luffy mandándolo al aire. "¡Algo de ejercicio ayudará a mi digestión!" Luffy gritó algo en el aire. "¡Sabo! ¡Patéalo hacia acá!"

"No! Puede caer al agua, paren!"

"Pff tranquila" La despidió Ace. Marcey se estaba enojando.

"Oh, si!" Sabo lo pateó y Luffy volvió a gritar algo que no se entendía.

"¿No se suponía que era una técnica invencible para devolver balas de cañón?" Ace corrió y luego saltó. "¡Entonces, intenta devolver mis patadas!" Lo pateó directo al agua.

"Lu-chan!" Luffy rebotó en 2 rocas y luego se empezó a hundir en el agua. Pero un cocodrilo salió y lo comió. Luffy gritó.

Dos golpes se escucharon, tanto Ace como Sabo tenían un golpe en la cabeza. "Búsquenlo, idiotas!"

Ace y Sabo le gritaron al cocodrilo ignorando el dolor del golpe. El cocodrilo volvió y se enfrentó a ellos.

Marcey resopló enojada, sabía que eso pasaría, pero nadie le hace caso.

Luego de la batalla del cocodrilo, cuando sacaron a Luffy, Marcey también le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Duele! Mar!"

"Los tres son unos idiotas, les dije que eso pasaría" Los empezó a regañar, Luffy hizo un puchero, Sabo río nerviosamente y Ace apartó la vista con un pequeño sonrojo.

"Pudiste sacarlo del agua si tanto te importa" Se queja Ace.

"No! Mar también se ahogará!" Grita Luffy.

"Pff no sabes nadar?" Ace se burla.

"No puedo nadar, es algo muy diferente" Le dice Marcey mirándolo aún enojada.

"Eh, también eres un usuario?" Pregunta curioso Sabo. Mientras Se levantan y empiezan a atar El cocodrilo muerto a un tronco.

"Lo soy"

"Mar es un pájaro misterioso!" Grita Luffy felizmente.

"Pájaro?" Preguntan Ace y Sabo al unísono.

"Comí una fruta tipo Zoan" Dijo y saca sus alas.

Los ojos de Ace y Sabo se abrieron, y brillaron, aunque Ace no admitirá eso.

"Espera, cuando dijiste ayer que volante lo decías enserio!" Ace grita.

"Pff Claro que si, porque mentiría?" Pregunta mientras terminan de amarrar al cocodrilo.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso a la casa.

Los 4 ayudando a cargar el cocodrilo.

"Bueno ya saben, no se enojen" Rompió el silencio Sabo.

"¡Por supuesto que me enojo! ¡Casi me comen!" Grita Luffy.

"¡Yo también! ¡Les advertí que algo malo podría pasar!" Marcey dijo aún algo enojada. Luffy siguió gritando.

"Cállate, podrás comer toda la carne de cocodrilo que quieras en la cena" Dijo Ace.

"Entonces, los perdono" Sonríe Luffy.

"¿Así como así?" Pregunta confundido Sabo.

Marcey suspira. "Eres muy fácil de complacer Lu-chan" Sacudió la cabeza

"Ya quiero comer esa carne de cocodrilo… ¡No puedo esperar hasta la cena! " Dijo Luffy babeando.

"Ace, hay algo que quiero revisar. Ven conmigo"

_**[O.P]**_

Los 4 niños se asomaron por unos arbustos, todos con hojas en la cabeza o el sombrero para Sabo.

Habían varios hombres revisando un árbol. Este debe ser donde tenían el dinero.

"¿Y? ¿Lo encontraste?"

"¡Busca bien!"

"Que bueno que trasladamos nuestro Fondo pirata" Susurra Sabo.

"¿Le echamos un vistazo a Gray Terminal?" Pregunta Ace susurrando.

"Si seguro." Luego se volvió hacia Luffy y Marcey. "Los dos, regresen con Dadan"

"No!" Luffy grita. Ace rápidamente lo calla. Marcey se da una palmada en la frente.

"No tiene sentido pedírselo" Dijo mirando a Luffy tratar de luchar contra Ace, luego miro a Marcey.

Antes que pudiera decir algo ella habló. "No dejaré a Lu-chan solo de nuevo con ustedes" Sentencia entre-cerrando los ojos hacia ellos.

Sabo suspira.

_**[O.P]**_

Era el atardecer.

"Está lleno de delincuentes de la ciudad y miembros de la tripulación de Bluejam… Esto es serio" Dice Sabo.

"Bluejam debe estar muy enojado" Continúa Ace.

Los tres niños estaban uno sobre otro, con Luffy cargando a Ace y este a Sabo. Marcey suspira recostada contra las tablas donde se escondían.

"¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Alguien los está buscando!" Se asustaron y cayeron.

"¡Ya los vi! ¡Ahí! ¡Y tienen otro más con ellos!" Marcey maldijo internamente.

Los cuatro salieron corriendo. Lograron escapar y se escondieron en el bosque.

Ace y Sabo se recostaron sobre la corteza del árbol. Luffy guindaba boca abajo en una rama y Marcey estaba sentada en esa misma rama.

"Parece que lograron que los ayuden los tipos de Gray Terminal… Supongo que lo mejor es que intentemos pasar desapercibidos… Al menos hasta que todo se calme" Comenta Sabo.

"No importa. Si nos encontramos con ellos, luchamos y ya" Dijo Ace simplemente.

"Bueno, podríamos, pero no hay razón para meternos en una pelea"

"¡Estoy de acuerdo con Sabo!"

"Yo también!"

"Los dos cállense"

_**[O.P]**_

Regresaron a la casa de los bandidos cargando el cocodrilo. Todos estaban fuera observándolos.

Comieron cocodrilo y jugaron con la cabeza de este.

Luego todos fueron a dormir.

Los siguientes días pasaron luchando contra las bestias de la selva y montaña. Le dieron a Luffy y Marcey una tubería como la de ellos.

Pelearon contra delincuentes en la ciudad y algunos Piratas de la ensenada.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Mismo tiempo. Algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo~_

Marco se encontraba haciendo papeleo en su habitación con tranquilidad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, entro un tipo alto con un copete. Marco suspira.

"Que es Thatch-yoi?" Pregunta simplemente.

"Hora de salir del nido y comer!" Grita y se hecha a reír por su propio chiste. Marco vuelve a suspirar.

_**[FIN]**_

**Tengo noticias, ya terminé el Arco de la infancia, termina en el capítulo 12. Pronto iniciaré el Arco de Romance Dawn. **

**La historia también está en Wattpad. **

**Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado! **

**Fecha: 18/11/19**

**Palabras: 2315**


	6. Chapter 6

_**[INICIO]**_

"Oahhh" Luffy grita mientras corre hacia Ace. "¡Aquí voy! ¡Gomu Gomu no..." Empieza a girar el brazo derecho. "Pistol!" Lanza el brazo, pero este golpea el suelo y rebota dándole en la cara.

"Pff" Resopla Marcey recostada en el tronco de un árbol algo alejada.

Ace saltó pateando a Luffy en la mejilla, gritando enojado.

"Un punto" Dice Sabo desde el tablero.

Marcey observo el último pequeño combate de Ace y Sabo. Que Ace terminó ganando.

"¡Rayos! ¡Ace y Sabo siempre tienen buenas peleas!. ¡Sabo! ¡Tu próxima pelea será contra mi!"

La siguiente pelea de Sabo vs Luffy. Sabo corrió hacia Luffy. "¿No crees que deberías esquivarme? ¡No me detendré!"

"Shishishi, ¡Gomu Gomu no..." Luffy estiró los dedos. "Tate!"_ {Tate significa escudo}_

Sabo solo agarro los dedos y los estuvo hacia él, luego los soltó. Estos golpearon a Luffy y terminó rodando hasta un árbol.

Marcey y Ace suspiraron. "Odio preguntar esto, pero... ¿De verdad sirven de algo tus habilidades?"

"¡Rayos! ¡No me sale! ¡Pero estuve cerca esta vez! ¡De nuevo!" Grita Luffy quejándose.

"No, solo cien enfrentamientos al día por persona. Inténtalo mañana"

Mientras Sabo apuntaba en el tablón, Marcey se levantó y se acercó a Luffy que seguía sentado en el suelo.

"Tus habilidades serán geniales cuando crezcamos, Lu-chan" Trata de animarlo poniendo una mano en la cabeza de él y acariciándole como una mascota.

"En serio Mar!?"

"Pff si claro" Se burla Ace.

"Cállate, tonto Ace! ¡Los haré añicos a los dos cuando tenga diez años!" Gritó Luffy.

"Para entonces tendremos trece" Responde simplemente Ace. "Busquemos algo para cenar" Dice empezando a alejarse.

Todos caminaron hasta llegar a un estanque con cocodrilos. Subieron a una rama, los 4 con sus tuberías para observar a los cocodrilos.

"Bien que tal cocodrilo?"

"¡La carne de cocodrilo es deliciosa!"

"Ya puedo saborearla"

"Luffy, no dejes que te coman esta vez! La última vez te salvaste porque tenías el cuerpo inflado"

"Desde el principio fue culpa de ustedes dos" Los señaló Marcey.

"Detalles, detalles, solo obsérvennos" Dijo Ace. "No pueden nadar solo nos estorbarán"

"¡Carne de cocodrilo!" Gritó Luffy saltando hacia ellos, ignorando a Ace.

"¡Lu-chan!" Grita Marcey siguiéndolo, sacando sus alas para no caer al agua.

"¡Les dije que no se metieran!" Grita Ace. Y tanto él como Sabo saltan.

Mataron el cocodrilo, no sin antes Ace golpear tanto a Luffy como Marcey por haber saltado.

Luego regresaron a la casa con el cocodrilo.

_**[O.P]**_

Los 3 niños se subieron uno sobre otro, Marcey ayuda a tapar los con una capa. Luego se transforma en su forma pequeña y se agarra de la camisa de Sabo sin poner mucho peso. Y partieron a Gray Terminal tirando de la piel de cocodrilo.

Iban a pasar por las puertas cuando un guardia los paró.

"¡Oye, espera! ¿Qué llevas ahí?"

"Voy a vender piel de cocodrilo"

"Cocodrilo?" Pregunta, luego levanta la manta para revisar. Los dejan continuar.

Mientras caminaban un tipo los detuvo. "¡Oye, tú! ¡Danos lo que llevas!" Se acercó y los otros rufianes que estaban cerca rieron al acercarse.

"¡Oye, di algo!"

"Cállate rufián" Le dijo Ace.

"¡¿Qué!?" Una tubería salió bajo la capa y golpeo al rufián tirándolo al suelo. "Este tipo!"

Marcey rápidamente vuelve a su forma humana, tocando a Ace en la espalda dándole una señal.

"¡Si vas a andar robando, debes escoger a tus víctimas con más cuidado!" Ace dijo quitando la capa, revelando a los 4 niños con sus tuberías.

Todos los rufianes se sorprendieron. "¡Son los del otro día!"

Los 4 saltaron y derrotaron fácilmente a todos los rufianes.

Luego de eso volvieron a ponerse la capa. Continuaron caminando, hasta llegar al barrio Alto.

En el centro de la ciudad.

"¡Qué bien que conseguimos tanto dinero por esa piel de cocodrilo! ¡Ahora tenemos aún más para nuestro fondo pirata!" Comenta Sabo.

"Tengo hambre" Se queja Luffy.

"Espera un poco más. En un minuto, comerás delicioso ramen" Dice Ace.

Ramen! Nunca pude probarlo antes de morir, debe ser tan delicioso como siempre se ha visto! Piensa Marcey.

"¿Ramen? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es bueno?" Pregunta Sabo.

"Ya quiero probarlo!" Chilla Marcey silenciosamente.

"¡Cualquier cosa está bien! ¡Sólo quiero comer!" Continúa quejándose Luffy.

Llegaron a un restauran.

"Es aquí" Dice Ace. Y luego entraron.

"Bienvenido... ¡E-Espero un minuto! ¡Este restaurante no reciben a las personas de su tipo" Esto es una de las cosas que odio de este mundo. Marcey pensó.

Sabo se removió buscando algo, luego saca un objeto brillante que parecía un reloj de mano. "Quiero su mejor sala privada" Dice con una voz más grave.

"E-Ese símbolo es... ¡Será un honor atender en nuestro humilde restaurante a alguien tan noble como usted!" Decia. "¡Le prepararemos la habitación inmediatamente!" Luego salió corriendo.

"¡Tienes algo bastante útil, ¿eh?!" Dijo Ace a Sabo.

"Bueno, lo recogí hace rato..." Marcey metió un poco sus garras en Sabo por haber mentido.

Este hizo un pequeño silbido de dolor pero no dijo nada.

El empleado volvió y los llevó a una habitación privada.

Habían cuatro tazones de Ramen en la mesa. "¡Aquí tienes sus cuatro raciones de Ramen! ¡Disculpe la espera! ¡Tómese su tiempo y disfrute!" La camarera hizo una reverencia y salió cerrando la puerta.

Sabo y Luffy sacaron sus cabezas en el frente de la capa, Marcey cambio otra vez sacando su cabeza sobre la de Ace.

"¿Esto es ramen?"

"¡Se ve rico!"

"Debe ser delicioso"

Ace quito la capa por completo. "Bueno pruébenlo". Dice alzando a Marcey poniéndola a su lado.

"Delicioso" Habla Luffy aún comiendo.

"Tan bueno" Dice Marcey.

"Tienen razón es delicioso!" Dijo Sabo.

"Quiero más..." Luffy grita pero rápidamente los otros 3 le tapan la boca.

Sabo tose y hace su voz más grave. "¡Tráiganme más! "Otras cuatro porciones de ramen!"

"¡Sí de inmediato!"

"Más"

"¡Oh claro!"

"¡Más!"

"¡Oh si! ¡Un momento, por favor!"

"¡Más!" Grita esta ves Sabo con voz normal.

La mesera tocó la puerta antes de abrirla, todos comían escondiéndose con la capa para que no los notaran.

Luffy estiró la mano para tomar las siguientes porciones. La mesera grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

"Señor cliente, sólo quiero decirle..." Entra el chef.

"¡Nos descubrieron!" Grita Ace.

"¡Corran!" Gritó Sabo.

Los 4 rompieron la ventana antes de tirarse por ella. Estaban en un cuarto piso pero no molestó a ninguno.

"¡Se van sin pagar!" Se escucha el grito del chef. "¡Que alguien los atrape!"

Sabo suspira satisfecho. "Ese ramen estaba delicioso"

"Te lo dije" Le dice Ace.

Ace, Luffy y Marcey rebotaron en la lona de abajo y Sabo se agarra de una bandera antes de saltar al suelo.

Llega un guardia pero ya escaparon.

"¡Que no escapen! ¡Que alguien atrape esos cuatro niños, por favor!"

Mientras corrían un hombro llamó a Sabo.

"¡Oye, Sabo! ¡Te están hablando!" Le dice Ace cuando se detuvieron.

"¿Quién es?" Pregunta Luffy

"Que tipo más feo" Comenta Marcey, haciendo que Luffy riera.

"¡Me debe estar confundiendo! ¡Vamos!" Miente Sabo antes de volver a correr.

"¡P-Por favor, espera!" Se escucha un último grito. Pero los 4 siguieron corriendo.

Atravesaron el bosque, hasta llegar a un acantilado donde se veía el mar muy hermoso.

"¿Qué? ¡No les oculto nada!" Dice Sabo nervioso.

"Ah, si tú lo dices..." Dice Luffy.

"¡No le creas! ¡Habla ahora Sabo!" Grita Ace. "¿Vas a dejar que haya secretos entre nosotros?"

"Habla" Dijeron Ace y Luffy al mismo tiempo. Marcey suspira.

Sabo desvío la mirada. "Ya les dije que no oculto nada..."

"Sabemos que mientes Sabo-chan" Dice Marcey bostezando.

Tanto Ace como Luffy agarraron a Sabo dejándolo sin poder respirar bien. "¡Habla o te arrepentirás!"

"¡Ah! ¡Ace-chan¡ ¡Lu-chan! ¡No podrá hablar si lo asfixias!" Marcey trata de calmarlos. Logró que lo soltaran.

"¡Hablaré!" Dice Sabo tomando aire.

...

"¡Ehhhh!" Grita Luffy.

"¡¿Hijo de un noble!?"

"¿Quién?" Dicen al mismo tiempo. Marcey resopló divertida, Sabo la miro mal.

Luego le gritó a los otros 2. "¡Yo!"

Ambos se metieron un dedo a la nariz. "¿Y?" Dijeron de nuevo juntos. Marcey se hecho a reír esta vez.

Sabo se enojó y les gritó. "¡Deja de reír! ¡Ustedes son los que querían saber!"

Luego de calmarse continuó. "La verdad es que mis padres están vivos. No soy huérfano ni tampoco nací en Gray Terminal. El hombre feo que me estaba llamando hace rato..." Dijo haciendo referencia al comentario de Marcey en ese momento. "...es mi padre" Ace se sorprendió. "Les mentí. Perdónenme"

"Te has disculpado, así que te perdonamos ¿verdad?" Dice Luffy.

"Si" Marcey asiente.

"A decir verdad estoy impactado. Si naciste como un noble, ¿por qué querrías venir a este lugar?" Ace camina dándoles la espalda.

"La razón por la que hui de mi casa..." Ace se voltea y los 3 vuelven a poner atención. Sabo se perdió un momento en sus recuerdos. "Todo lo que querían de mí era que les asegurara poder y dinero. A mí no me querían" ... "Si no me casaba con una niña de la realeza era basura. Por eso me hicieron estudiar a diario con un tutor. Pero, como soy tan idiota, mis padres no hacían más que discutir. No era más que un estorbo en esa casa. ¡Me siento mal por ustedes, pero a pesar de tener padres, siempre he estado solo!"

Sabo volvió a perderse en un recuerdo. Cruza los brazos. "Los nobles, desprecian Gray Terminal, pero yo prefiero eso a pasar la vida encerrado...en el Barrio Alto con todo mi futuro ya decidido."

"Ya veo" Dice Ace.

Sabo se levanta. "¡Ace! ¡Luffy! ¡Marcey!" Señala hacia el mar. "¡Es seguro que saldremos al mar! ¡Nos iremos de aquí y seremos libres! ¡Quiero escribir un libro sobre el mundo sin horizontes que veremos! ¡Ya he estudiado navegación! ¡Nos haremos más fuertes y seremos Piratas!" Levantó los brazos.

Los otros 3 sonrieron. Ace caminó hacia la orilla "¡Eso ya lo tengo decidido, no hace falta que lo digas! ¡Voy a ser el más fuerte de todos los piratas y seré famoso! ¡Esa será la prueba de que estoy vivo! Da igual si hay gente que me rechace... Da igual cuanto me odien... ¡Porque seré un gran pirata y estaré por encima de todos los demás! ¡No huiré de nadie y los derrotaron a todos! ¡Haré que todo el mundo conozca mi nombre! ¡A través del miedo si hace falta!"

Luffy se ríe. "¿De verdad? Muy bien..." Luffy corre y se para al lado de Ace. "Pues yo voy a..." Una ola choca contra la roca.

Ace y Sabo se sorprendieron, Marcey solo sonrió. Y Luffy se río.

"¿Estás bien de la cabeza?" Ace se alborota el cabello.

"Creí que ya entendías a Lu-chan, Ace-chan" Marcey comenta.

"Pff parece que no" Responde él.

Sabo se ríe. "¡Sí que eres divertido, Luffy! ¡Tengo ganas de ver lo que te depara el futuro!" Para de reír. "Ah. Bueno está bien que seamos piratas, pero los cuatro queremos ser capitanes del barco, ¿verdad?"

"No me cuentes, no estoy interesada de ser capitana" Marcey cruzó los brazos en una X.

"Bueno, tienes razón sobre nosotros tres almenos" Dice Ace. "Sabo, yo pensaba que serías mi navegante"

"¡Quiero que estén en mi tripulación!" Dice Luffy poniendo las manos en la cintura.

"¡Me niego!" Gritan ambos.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué no!? ¡Vengan conmigo! ¡Vamos, acompáñenme!" Se queja Luffy gritando.

"¡Eso no pasará jamás!" Discute Ace.

"No, imposible" Declara Sabo.

Marcey solo bostezó, observando su nueva discusión.

"¡¿Qué!? ... Está bien entonces" Dijo Luffy.

"¿Qué demonios?" Se ríe Ace.

"¡Sí que eres un tipo divertido, Luffy!" Sabo también se río. Todos empezaron a reír

Ace los llevó a un tocón de árbol cortado. Y se fue diciéndoles que esperaran. Luffy se fue a perseguir una libélula.

Marcey se acercó a Sabo sentándose a su lado. "Hey, Sabo-chan"

"¿Umm? ¿Que pasa Mar?" Pregunta.

"Nosotros somos tu familia ahora, ya no estarás solo" Le dice Marcey sonriendo.

Sabo la miró si prendido, luego desvío la mirada y se pasó el brazo por los ojos. Volvió a mirarla y solo le sonrió pasando un brazo por los hombros de Marcey.

Ace volvió unos minutos después, en el tocón puso 4 tazas de sake rojas. También trae una botella de sake.

"Las cosas del futuro las decidiremos en el futuro. Puede que cada uno vaya en su propio barco..." Pone la botella en el tocón.

"Oh, ¿le robaste eso a Dadan?" Pregunta Luffy.

"Nos gritará si se entera" Comenta Marcey.

Ace los ignora. "¿Lo sabían?" Dice quitándole el tapón a la botella. "Por lo visto, si bebemos juntos, nos convertiremos en hermanos"

_El trajo una para mí, estoy tan feliz de que me haya incluido_. Piensa Marcey aguantando una sonrisa enorme.

"¿Hermanos? ¡¿En serio?!" Pregunta Luffy sonriendo.

"¡Cuando seamos piratas, tal vez no estemos a bordo del mismo barco, pero seguiremos unidos porque somos hermanos!" Levanta una taza. "¡Da igual dónde estemos no qué hagamos, nuestros lazos nunca se romperán!" Los 3 levantaron una taza también. "¡Así que, a partir de hoy, seremos hermanos!" Los 4 chocaron tazas.

"¡Sí!" Dijeron todos juntos. Tomaron de las tazas y empezaron a toser.

Marcey se recuperó más rápido, seguro por su fruta del diablo. Rápidamente saco su cámara y tomó una foto de sus nuevos hermanos.

Estos voltearon al sonido del ruido. Luffy sonrió para otra foto cuando terminó de toser, mientras Ace y Sabo miraron la cámara.

"¿Que es eso?" Pregunta Sabo curioso.

"Una cámara, mira tengo muchas fotos" Les dice Marcey sonriendo.

Los 3 niños se acercan a ella viendo fotos de ellos cazando animales, peleando comiendo y otras cosas.

"¿Cuando tomaste eso?" Pregunta Ace, ninguno sabía que ella las tomó.

"Es un secreto Ace-chan, o ¿será Ace-niichan ahora?" Ace se ahogó con saliva por el comentario de Marcey. Luego se sonrojo. Los demás solo rieron de su desgracia. "Mi sueño es tomar fotos de todos los paisajes que existan y ahora también de toda mi familia" Los 3 niños le sonrieron.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~9 de septiembre, Nuevo Mundo~_

Marco estaba encerrado en su habitación, mirando una foto de una Marcey de 5 años y Xarah.

Él sonrió con tristeza, puede que este mejor, pero superar la muerte de ellas será tan difícil.

Unas cuantas lágrimas bajaron por su cara.

_**[FIN]**_

**Una nota curiosa, el cumpleaños de Luffy es el 5 de Mayo que es día de los niños en Japón. **

**Mientras en cumpleaños de Marcey es el 9 de septiembre que es el día de los niños en otros países incluyendo en mío. **

**Fecha: 22/11/19**

**Palabras: 2406**


	7. Chapter 7

_**[INICIO]**_

Un nuevo día, los hermanos hicieron varios hoyos frente a la casa de los bandidos y alrededores. Si alguien cae en ellos, es su propia culpa, no de ellos.

_**[O.P]**_

"¡Sabo! ¡¿Quién dijo que podías entrometerte en nuestro territorio?!" Dice un rufián que sostiene un bate.

"¿Su territorio?" Dijo tranquilamente Sabo a pesar de estar rodeado de varios rufianes. "¡Ja! ¡Qué granuja tan intolerante! ¡No se queden ahí mirando, muéstrenme lo que tienen!"

"¡Por mí está bien!" Grita uno de ellos.

Siguiendo el plan, Ace usa una pierna de Luffy para columpiarse detrás de los rufianes. Golpeando a uno con su tubería, aun en ella aire.

"¡Ace!" Grita sorprendido el líder de los rufianes.

El regreso de su pierna hace que Luffy sea mandado al aire.

"¡No te distraigas!" Grita Sabo golpeando a uno.

Marcey de lanza desde el techo, golpeando a un rufián al mismo tiempo que Luffy calló y golpea al que estaba al lado. Otro rufián golpea a Luffy hundiendo su cara.

Todos se detienen cuando la policía entra en escena.

"¡Es la policía! ¡Vámonos de aquí!" Grita Ace empezando a correr. Sabo salta la pared, Ace se queda arriba de esta. "¡Luffy! ¡Muévete! ¡Por aquí Luffy!" Le grita Ace llamando la atención de Luffy que aún tiene la cara hundida.

Luffy lanza su brazo y Marcey toma su otro brazo, Ace lo agarra y los jala. La cara de Luffy volviendo a la normalidad. Ace atrapando a Marcey.

Todos corren, saliendo de la ciudad y pasando por Gray Terminal hasta llegar al bosque.

"¡Cenemos ciervo!" Comenta Sabo alzando los brazos.

"¡Son tan deliciosos!" Dice Marcey.

Luffy asiente. "¡Cacemos uno ahora mismo!" Grita empezando a correr, Marcey siguiéndolo.

"¡E-Esperen" Gritan Ace y Sabo yendo tras los menores.

_**[O.P]**_

De noche.

"¡Ya llegamos/Regresamos!" Gritan Luffy y Marcey al unísono.

"¡No regresen mocosos!" Les grita Dadan cuando entran.

Le arrojan el ciervo en la cara. "Aquí está la cena" Dice Sabo simplemente.

"Ásalo rápido" Dice Ace.

"¡Comida, comida!" Celebra Luffy, Marcey caminando a su lado sonriendo.

Dadan se cayó por el peso.

Luego de un rato, un gran plato de carnes estaba listo.

Todos los bandidos y los 3 niños varones peleaban por la comida, lanzándose de un lado a otro.

Marcey toma diez pedazos de carne y de hace en una esquina para comer tranquila. También observa el espectáculo de todos combatiendo por comida.

Cuando un bandido trata de tomar la carne de ella, la electricidad chispea en todo su cuerpo como advertencia, este sabiamente retrocede y vuelve a la lucha.

Marcey observa a Dadan 'fuera' de la lucha. Un pedazo de carne golpea a Dadan en la parte izquierda de la cara, luego llega otro por la derecha. Una taza la golpea en la cara rompiéndose.

Marcey se ríe ahogándose un poco con la carne pero sigue riendo después de toser.

Dadan patea el plato de carne. "¡No desperdicien la comida!" Luffy le muerde la cabeza, Ace y Sabo siguen comiendo ignorando todo. "¡Me comen!" Grita mientras corre de un lado a otro. Marcey de ríe aún más.

_**[O.P]**_

Dadan arroja a los 3 niños al baño. "¡No salgan hasta que hayan contado hasta diez mil!" Les dice y cierra la puerta. Luego se vuelve hacia Marcey. "Seguirás luego de ellos" Y se va mientras refunfuña por lo bajo.

Marcey hace un puchero, puede escuchar a sus hermanos reírse en el baño, pero no puede bañarse con ellos. _Que injusto, por que debo ayudar a limpiar y ellos no. _Piensa haciendo pucheros. Marcey toma un trapo y ayuda a limpiar el suelo.

Todos están felices porque quedó brillando.

Los 3 niños entran solo con una toalla, mojando el piso y botando la olla ensuciando otra vez.

Una marca de enojo aparece en la cabeza de Marcey, luego tres golpes se escuchan en la habitación donde corrieron los niños, ella sale y camina para bañarse. Es un poco difícil bañarme sola siendo una usuaria. Piensa entrando al baño.

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey entra a la habitación justo en el momento que Luffy rompe el suelo cayendo encima de Dadan. Tanto Ace como Sabo aún tienen una pelota en la cabeza del golpe que les dio Marcey.

"Luffy, ¿estás vivo?" Le grita Ace.

"Este piso está medio podrido" Comenta Sabo.

"Yo no tengo nada que ver con esto" Dice Marcey acostándose y tapándose lista para dormir.

Se escucha a Dadan gritando por el agujero y Luffy riendo.

"¿Dormimos?" Pregunta Ace.

"Sí" Responde Sabo.

_**[O.P]**_

Al día siguiente, Marcey despierta primero. Sus hermanos siguen durmiendo. Ace con un pie encima de los otros 2 niños, Marcey estaba usando un brazo de Ace como almohada.

Se puede escuchar a Dadan gritando fuera de la casa, pero no se entiende que.

Marcey siente la presencia de Makino y el alcalde afuera. Salta y corre fuera luego de cambiarse. Golpeando y despertando a los otros 3 niños, que empiezan a quejarse pero se levantan solo porque la hermana menor salió corriendo.

"Makino!" Grita Marcey saludando a Makino con un abrazo, ella le devuelve el abrazo y le pregunta varias cosas de como ha estado desde que se fue.

Unos minutos después Luffy sale corriendo de la casa saludando también a Makino con un abrazo.

"Luffy" Dice Makino alegremente.

"¡Te ves bien!" Le dice el alcalde. "Ya han pasado seis meses, así que vinimos a verte.

Marcey se sorprende. _Cierto ya pasaron 6 meses, mi cumpleaños pasó y lo olvidé, uggh ya perdí la fecha en la que estamos. Piensa. _

"¡Oh, alcalde!" Luffy dice notándolo.

"No le cuentes esto a Garp-san" Dice Makino, Marcey se ríe.

"Aunque es difícil creer que vivas con bandidos de la montaña..." Dice el alcalde.

"¿Tienes algún problema?" Le pregunta Dadan cruzada de brazos.

"¡Claro que sí! ¡No me hables así bandida!" Le responde gritando el alcalde.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Todos los ciudadanos de la aldea Fuusha son así?!" Dadan devuelve el grito.

Makino aplaude interrumpiendo la disputa. "¡Les traje un regalo!" Dice sonriendo. Empieza a buscar en su canasta. "Supuse que Garp-san no había pensado en estas cosas" Saca una camisa. "¡Tachán! ¡Ropa nueva!"

"¡Increíble!" Grita Luffy.

_Es solo ropa._ Piensa Marcey sudando pero aún sonriendo.

"Puedo ajustar la talla, así que, vengan ustedes dos" Dice mirando a la puerta donde están los 2 niños mayores. Estos se sorprenden. "¿Si?"

Luffy se pone la camisa que Makino había sacado. Sabo corre hacia ella. Marcey rebuscar en la canasta algo que no sea un vestido.

"Tu también" Dice Makino mirando a Ace. Hasta que este chasquea la lengua y camina hacia ella.

"Escuché que eres un chico desobediente, Ace-kun" Dijo Makino mientras le mide ropa, Marcey sonriendo a su lado ayudando pasándole camisas. "Pero te comportas bastante bien" Le dice sonriendo.

"S-Si tú lo dices..." Ace aparta la vista sonrojado. Luego mira a los 2 niños riéndose.

Estos se burlan de él haciendo que este les grite.

"Vamos, no te muevas" Le dice Makino.

Ace se calma. "Me las van a pagar luego" Dijo y los otros 2 se ríen.

Un rato después estaban sentados frente a una mesa por una vez, con comida bien hecha y que se ve deliciosa en ella.

"Espero que les guste" Dice Makino juntado las manos sonriendo.

Todos celebran y empiezan a comer civilizadamente.

Marcey siente la presencia de Garp fuera de la casa, decide quedarse callada moviéndose al final de la mesa para evitar lo que sabía que iba a pasar. Nadie la notó.

"Va a ser difícil encontrar comida como esta en nuestros viajes" Comenta Sabo con la boca llena. "¡Cuando zarpe al mar, lo primero que haré será incluir al mejor cocinero del mundo en mi tripulación!"

Marcey ve a Garp en la entrada.

"¡No podrás hacerlo porque yo me convertiré en pirata primero!" Le dice Ace con comida en la mano.

Luffy empuja a Ace. "¡No es justo! ¡Yo seré el primero que se convierta en pirata!" Dice señalándose.

Todos los bandidos escupen al ver a Garp en la puerta.

Ace y Luffy callan. "Ejem" Escuchan detrás de ellos. Haciendo que se pongan pálidos. Marcey sigue comiendo tranquilamente ya que todos dejaron de comer. _Más para mi._ Piensa feliz. _Debe ser porque soy una D, pero como mucho. _

"¿Todavía siguen con eso?" Dice Garp, haciendo que Ace y Luffy escupieran igual que los bandidos. "¡Ya les dije que se convertirán en marinos!" Grita alzando un puño. "¡¿Por qué no lo entienden?!" Golpea a ambos en la cabeza dejándoles una pelota por el golpe. "¡Dadan!" Dice y Dadan se hace cerca de él. También la golpea haciendo que caiga al suelo junto a los 2 niños.

"¿Por qué me pegaste a mí también?" Pregunta ella.

"¡Porque no estoy feliz con la forma en que crías estos niños!"

"¿Ese es Garp? ¿Este viejo es el abuelo de Luffy, Ace y Marcey?" Dice Sabo a nadie en particular asustado, Makino detrás de él con las manos en la boca.

Garp mira a Sabo. "Niño, estaban hablando sobre salir al mar, ¿verdad?"

Luffy se para frente a Sabo para defenderlo. "¡No es 'niño'! ¡Se llama Sabo! ¡Hicimos un brindis de hermandad y prometimos convertirnos en piratas!"

_Bueno, la intención de defenderlo es lo que cuenta_. Piensa Marcey mientras sigue comiendo, Ace quejándose en el suelo.

"¿Oh?" Dice Garp tronándose los dedos. "Entonces, en otras palabras, ¿ahora son tres pequeños idiota los que quieren un escarmiento?" Los 3 sudan. Luego gritan y salen corriendo. "¡No escaparán!" Les grita Garp yendo tras ellos. _Que bueno que nunca dije que quería convertirme en pirata frente a él._ Piensa sudando un poco.

Los bandidos van a seguir comiendo pero ya no había nada. Miran a Marcey. Esta sonríe malvadamente. "Si se distraen pierden" Los bandidos lloran por la deliciosa comida pérdida.

Marcey sale para esperar a Garp fuera. Mira el bosque donde algunos árboles caen y se escuchan varios gritos.

Más tarde Garp vuelve caminando tranquilamente. Marcey se levanta caminando hacia él. Tiene dudas sobre algo que quiere entrenar y solo él sabrá como puede hacerlo.

_**[O.P]**_

Rato más tarde, los 3 niños vuelven golpeados y sucios. Todos miran a la niña sentada junto a la puerta tranquilamente. La ignoran porque ella no recibió escarmiento como ellos.

La niña resopla ofendida. "Y yo que les guarde comida a mis hermanos" Saca varias cosas de su bolso.

Ella fue perdonada rápidamente.

_**[O.P]**_

Más tarde. Mientras Garp y los bandidos dormían.

Los 4 hermanos estaban sentados haciendo un círculo.

"A este paso, Jiji nos matará mañana" Dice Ace luego de ver a todos dormir.

"Aunque sobrevivamos lo suficiente para salir al mar, nos golpeará hasta que debemos nuestro sueño de ser piratas" Dice Sabo, Marcey dio una pequeña risa, que paró cuando Sabo y Ace la miraron.

"¡No quiero morir!" Dice Luffy asustado.

"Sólo hay una solución" Dice Ace llamando la atención de todos. "¡Es hora de tomar una decisión, hermanos!"

Luego de decir el plan, Marcey consiguió papel y lápiz, y Sabo escribió una nota.

Salieron temprano para hacer distancia. Ace y Sabo cargando una bolsa de lona pequeña, Marcey llevaba sus cosas importantes y Luffy solo su sombrero.

_**[O.P]**_

"¡El escape fue un éxito!" Dice Luffy deteniéndose.

"Dadan y su grupo no nos siguieron" Comenta Sabo.

"Probablemente se alegren de haberse desecho de nosotros" Dice Ace con una sonrisa.

"Creo que se preocupan un poco a su manera" Le dice Marcey.

"Pff si claro" Justo cuando responde empieza a llover.

Todos corrieron hasta encontrar un agujero en las raíces de un gran árbol.

"Resguardémonos aquí por ahora" Dice Sabo.

Luffy ríe al lado de Sabo. "¡Esto es emocionante!"

Marcey bosteza en medio de Luffy y Ace. Antes de quedarse dormida sintió a los bandidos saliendo de la casa, seguro buscándolos.

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey despertó cuando sintió a Sabo salir. Se levantó luego de estar arre-costada en Ace. Se estira y trata de despertar a los otros 2.

Sabo le pide papel y lápiz a Marcey, esta se los da luego de sacarlos de su bolso. Luego de unos minutos los otros 2 niños despertaron y todos salieron.

Sabo pone un dibujo en el suelo entre los 4. "¡Miren esto!"

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta Luffy.

"¡Son los planos de una base!" Responde Sabo. "¡No podemos dormir a la intemperie por siempre!"

Marcey hizo un puchero. "No quiero mojarme, mis plumas se pondrán feas" Se queja.

"¡Por eso construiremos una base secreta aquí!" Les dice Sabo.

"¿Una base secreta?" Comienza Luffy.

"¡Genial!" Termina Marcey.

"¿Donde conseguiremos los materiales?" Pregunta Ace.

"Hay materiales de sobra... en ese lugar"

Se dirigieron a Gray Terminal. Consiguiendo madera de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Los pusieron en un carrito robado, para llevarlos hasta el árbol. Durante varios días, también escondiéndose de los bandidos.

Trabajaron todos juntos y duramente para construir la base.

Acampaban en las raíces del árbol solo con una fogata, y cobijas que había traído Marcey.

En unos días la base estaba tomando forma, estaban haciendo los muros, también pusieron un timón.

Marcey voló hasta la punta del árbol llevando una cuerda para que los demás pudieran subir. Construyendo un nido de cuervo allí. También una bandera. Unos huesos cruzados con una A roja, una S azul, una L amarilla y una M morada.

Dos semanas después la base estuvo lista.

"¡Increíble! ¡Se ve igual que en los planos!" Sonríe Luffy.

"Claro..." Dice Marcey sudando.

"Quedó muy bien" Dice Sabo. Luego mira a Ace. "¿Qué pasa Ace?"

"Si se supone que es una base secreta, tenemos que poner algunas trampas" Sonrió.

"Entiendo, buena idea" Le responde Sabo.

_**[O.P]**_

"¡Sí!" Grita Luffy feliz desde el nido de cuervo. "¡Gray Terminal, la Aldea de Fuusha y el East Blue! ¡Puedo verlos a todos!"

"No es para tanto ¿no?" Le pregunta Sabo.

"Deberían verlo ustedes mismos" Responde Luffy.

"¡Sí, suban!" Los alienta Marcey.

Luego de subir, ambos se sorprendieron y sonrieron.

"Esto es realmente impresionante..." Comenta Ace.

Jugaron a los piratas, derrotando a Bluejam.

Cuando terminaron de acostaron en el suelo dentro de la base.

"Esto es genial" Dice Ace.

"¡Sí, de lo mejor!" Les dice Sabo.

Luffy ríe. Marcey puede sentir a Dogra y Magra cerca de la base.

_**[O.P]**_

En la noche Sabo, Ace y Marcey despertaron cuando la trampa de activó. Los 2 mayores miraron pero no vieron a nadie.

Marcey estaba riendo mientras abrazaba a Luffy, podía sentir perfectamente quien había activado la trampa.

**[O.P]**

_***Omake***_

_~Mismo Tiempo, Grand Line~_

Marco se para frente a Barbablanca. "¿Me llamaste Oyaji-yoi?"

Este fue directo al punto. "Te estoy dando vacaciones Marco"

"... Que?"

"Estamos en el Paraíso, no pasará nada aquí. Así que puedes visitar algún mar cercano" Dijo con una sonrisa. "Partirás en la mañana"

"... Gracias Oyaji"

_**[FIN]**_

**Ya casi llega Navidad y año nuevo, con eso viene el cumpleaños de Ace. **

**Seguro haré especiales para eso, talvez se subirán con los capítulos normales. **

**Fecha: 25/11/19**

**Palabras: 2473**


	8. Chapter 8

_**[INICIO]**_

Han pasado unos meses después de que empezaron a vivir en su escondite y llegó el invierno.

Marcey estaba dormitando debajo de varias mantas en la base, transformada en la forma pequeña.

Los 3 niños habían salido a cazar desde la tarde, ella solo comió algunas frutas.

_Puede que sea por mi fruta del diablo, pero mis plumas se hincharon para resistir el frío. Tampoco me enfrío mucho si camino en la nieve, es muy útil. Pero tengo sueño_. Piensa Marcey un poco más despierta.

Siente a sus hermanos por el puente. Luego de unos minutos llegaron, ya había oscurecido.

Estaban hablando de tener mala suerte. Cuando entraron miraron el nido de mantas que Marcey había hecho. Esta los desafío a decir algo con su mirada. No dijeron nada.

"¡Tengo hambre!" Se quejó Luffy.

"¡Es tu culpa!" Ace lo golpea.

…

"Acaba de perder su prima presa…" Sabo le dice a Marcey. "Es normal que de enoje" Termina dirigiéndose a Ace.

"Pelear contra el Rey de los Tigres es demasiado arriesgado" Dice Ace.

Marcey bufó. "Mira quien habla" Se burla.

"Cállate" Responde Ace a la burla.

Ace y Sabo se estiran, Marcey se acuesta. Luffy despierta y se estira también.

Luffy empieza a reírse mientras murmura para sí mismo, luego se tapa con su manta y sigue riéndose.

"¿De qué te ríes?" Le pregunta Ace.

"Reír no hará que se te quite el hambre" Marcey rió por lo que dijo Sabo.

"¡Ya lo decidí!" Dice Luffy, Ace y Sabo parpadean. Marcey abre los ojos. "¡Ace, Sabo! ¡Únanse a mi tripulación! ¿Verdad? Se unirán, ¿cierto?"

"¿Qué te sucede?" Le dice Sabo.

"Pensé que lo íbamos a decidir cuando fuéramos mayores" Dice Ace.

"¡Pero creo que sería mucho más divertido si vamos los cuatro juntos! Necesitarán mi ayuda, ¿cierto?" Marcey vuelve a cerrar los ojos solo escuchando.

"Lo entendería si dijeras que tú necesitas de nuestra ayuda, pero…" Empieza Sabo.

"Sí" Termina Ace.

"¡Se equivocan!" Se queja Luffy. "Yo los salvaría"

"Pueden unirse a mi tripulación cuando quieran" Dice Ace.

"¡A mi tripulación!" Dicen Sabo y Luffy al mismo tiempo. Marcey gime por la nueva discusión.

"Bueno, esta conversación de acabó"

"Entonces ¿no aceptas?" Le pregunta Luffy.

"No"

"¿Y tú, Sabo?"

"No quiero ser subordinado de nadie, ya ríndete"

"¿Qué demonios?" Se queja Luffy. "Sería divertido… ¡Oh, ya sé! ¿Qué tal si el que derrote a ese tigre gigante de convierta en el capitán?" Sugiere.

"¿El tigre gigante? ¿Hablas en serio?" Cuestiona Ace.

"La probabilidad de que te conviertas en capitán sería cero, ¿sabes?" Dice Sabo.

"¡No es cierto! Ninguno de nosotros puede derrotar a esa cosa ahora mismo, ¿verdad?"

"¡Interesante!" Dicen Ace y Sabo al unísono.

"¡Muy bien! ¡Decidido!" Dice Luffy.

"¡Hecho!" Vuelven a decir juntos.

"¿Puedo participar?" Les pregunta Marcey.

Los tres la miran. "No" Dicen juntos.

"¡¿Qué?!" Grita. "¡¿Por qué?!"

"No quieres ser capitana"

"Es un competencia"

"Para hombres"

Marcey hace un puchero, luego bufa enojada y se tapa con la sábana. "No los ayudaré cuando ocupen ayuda" Sentencia.

_**[O.P]**_

Al siguiente día, los cuatro salieron temprano, todos con ropa de invierno.

Marcey se transformó y voló a las ramas.

Observa a sus hermanos pescar unos peces grandes, luego amarrarlos en las espaldas y empezaron a caminar para buscar al tigre.

Marcey los sigue volando entre las ramas de los árboles. Cumplirá lo que había dicho, no los ayudará.

Los tres se detuvieron. Marcey unas ramas encima de ellos. "¿Todos listos?" Pregunta Ace.

"Si" Responde Sabo.

"Nos costó mucho pescar estas cosas… Qué desperdicio" Se queja Luffy.

"No tenemos opción. Son el cebo para hacerlo salir" Dice Sabo.

Se escucha un rugido en algún lugar cerca.

"¡Ahí viene" Comenta Sabo.

"¡Maldito ladrón! ¡Esta vez no te llevarás la comida!" Dice Luffy enojado.

Se vuelve a escuchar un rugido. De entre los árboles sale un oso gigante.

"¿Ah? ¿Ese es el Rey de los Tigres?" Pregunta Sabo. El oso vuelve a rugir. "¿Qué rayos? Sólo es un oso"

"¡Qué aburrido! ¡Vete!" Dice Luffy y hace señas de espantar con una mano.

"No, este es tan fuerte como el tigre" Les dice Ace. "¡Si no lo podemos vencer, no tendremos ninguna posibilidad contra el Rey de los Tigres!"

"Entiendo. Entonces, él es una excelente práctica, ¿verdad?" Sabo entiende.

Ace empieza a correr hacia el oso. "¡Yo voy primero!" Grita.

"¡Eso es trampa!" Grita Sabo corriendo detrás de él.

"¡No es justo!" Grita Luffy quedando último.

Marcey suspira viéndolos. Es una mala idea y lo sabe. Pero no ayudará en nada. Se queda en la misma rama y solo observa.

Ace Salta y golpea con la tubería al oso en la cabeza tres veces, luego cae de pie.

El oso se tambalea pero no cae, le sale una pelota en la cabeza por los golpes. El oso ruge enojado, los 3 niños gritan asustados, sueltan los peces y corren del oso.

Marcey pone los ojos en blanco y los sigue a una distancia segura.

Los 3 corren con las tuberías en las manos.

"¡Es inútil! ¡No se calma!" Grita Sabo en pánico.

Llegan aún lugar sin árboles. "¡Estamos perdidos!" Grita Luffy.

Un martillo grande sale de la nada y golpea al oso en el pecho, mandándolo hacia atrás a caer.

Un viejo con una capa, una pipa en la boca y un sombrero con lentes en ellos, salta sobre los 3 niños y cae frente a ellos de espalda.

Empieza a caminar hacia el oso. "¿Q-Quién es ese?" Pregunta Luffy, los 3 niños están sorprendidos.

_Ese viejo es el que tiene Haoshoku Haki creo._ Piensa Marcey arriba de una roca cercana observando tranquilamente.

El oso se levanta y vuelve a correr, esta vez hacia el viejo.

"¡Ese viejo está en peligro!" Dice Luffy preocupado.

"¡Es Naguri de Gray Terminal!" Informa Sabo. "¡Huye! ¡Te mandará a volar!" Le grita preocupado y asustado. Naguri se detiene esperando al oso. "¡¿Qué estás haciendo viejo?!"

La nieve se levanta bloqueando la vista. Cuando se aclara, se puede ver al oso con una pata arriba pero quieta y Naguri con una mano en señal de alto bajo esa pata.

El oso baja la pata. "Esta no es tu guarida, ¿verdad?" Naguri Dice y el oso se ve asustado. "¡Vete de vuelta al bosque-noshi!" Le grita, el oso se va caminando en dos patas, con la cabeza baja, regañado.

"¡Impresionante!" Dice Luffy emocionado. "¡Igual que aquella vez!"

Marcey empieza a carcajear encima de la roca, golpeando una de sus garras en ella.

Todos se vuelven a mirarla. Los 3 niños le fruncen el seño.

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Deja de reír Mar!"

"¡No fue gracioso!"

Se quejan los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Luego de dejar de reír se transformó y se presentaron.

_**[O.P]**_

Volvieron por los peces para luego buscar un buen lugar para hacer una fogata y cocinarlos.

"¡Naguri, ¿eras un pirata?!" Grita Sabo. "¡¿Y además capitán?!" Continúa emocionado.

"Así es" Responde tranquilamente mientras mueve el fuego con el martillo.

Marcey vigila los peces mientras hablan.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Sólo un capitán pirata podría haber hecho eso con el oso!" Explica Luffy emocionado golpeando su mano en el hombro de Naguri.

"¿Algo como eso?" Pregunta Naguri.

"Espantar al oso con la mirada… ¡Eres igual que Shanks! ¡Eres increíble viejo!"

"¿En serio?" Dice avergonzado poniendo una mano en su sombrero, luego se ríe.

"No puedo creer que Naguri fuese pirata. Digo… Va por ahí recolectando basura…y pasa todo el día martillándola… Intentando crear aparatos absurdos… Los residentes de Gray Terminal y la tripulación de Bluejam siempre se burlan de él. Eso es todo lo que he visto. Era un viejo patético" Le 'susurra' Sabo a Ace.

"¡Eres un niño Sabo!" Luffy pone las manos en la cintura. "¡Así es como son los piratas!"

"¡También eres un niño!" Le grita Sabo. "¡¿Qué sabes tú de piratas?!"

Marcey toca a Ace señalando un pez. Este se levanta.

"¡Sé mucho! ¡Shanks nunca se metía en peleas innecesarias!" Continúa discutiendo Luffy.

"Otra vez Shanks, ¿eh?"

"Oigan este está listo" Interrumpe la discusión Ace, usando la tubería para agarrar y cortar al pez en cinco partes.

"¡Caliente!" Se quejan Luffy y Sabo. Marcey lo come sin importarle lo caliente.

Mientras Luffy y Sabo empiezan a comer, Ace le habla a Naguri. "Naguri, también hay para ti. Es por habernos salvado"

"Oh, muchas gracias…" Empieza a comer.

"¿Y qué está haciendo un capitán pirata en un lugar como este?" Ace le pregunta. Los otros 3 niños miran a Naguri con curiosidad.

"¿De verdad quieres saberlo-noshi?"

"Si no quieres decírnoslo, no tienes que hacerlo"

"No, está bien-noshi" Hace una pausa. "¿Han oído hablar de Gold Roger?"

Ace se sorprende pero solo Marcey lo nota por el rabillo del ojo.

"¿Roger?" Pregunta Sabo.

"¡Sí, lo he oído! El Rey de los Piratas, ¿verdad?" Dice Luffy.

Naguri levanta su pipa apuntando al cielo. "Mi tripulación retó al Rey de los Piratas a una pelea…"

"¡¿En serio?!" Interrumpe Luffy.

"…y perdimos" Vuelve a poner la pipa en su boca. "Después de eso, tomamos diferentes caminos" Sopla humo. "Seguí vagando por ahí sin rumbo alguno…y terminé así. Es una historia simple, pero eso es lo que sucedió-noshi" Termina.

"Pero peleaste contra el Rey de los Piratas, ¿verdad? ¡Increíble!" Dice Luffy emocionado.

"Oh, no no… No éramos rivales para él. Nos dio una verdadera paliza"

"¿En serio? Así que el Rey de los Piratas era tan fuerte que ni tú pudiste vencerlo" Dice Luffy.

Marcey sigue mirándolos, pero escucha y siente a Ace alejándose.

"Si. No sólo era Roger. Sus nakamas también era increíblemente fuertes-noshi" Vuelve a mirar al cielo. "Su trabajo en equipo preciso e incesante era lo más impresionante de ellos… Puede que hayamos sido enemigos, pero fue un honor conocerlos" Termina Naguri.

Sabo se levanta, Ace se pierde de vista entre los árboles.

"Ya veo… Tengo un largo camino por recorrer para ser un verdadero pirata" Dice Luffy.

"¿Te interesan los piratas-noshi?" Le pregunta Naguri.

"¡Seré uno!" Grita levantando los brazos.

"¿Un pirata?"

"¡Sí! ¡Un pirata! ¡Ah, sí!" Se levanta. "Abuelo pirata ¡¿me puedes entrenar?!" Pregunta emocionado. "¡Quiero volverme fuerte! ¡Quiero ser el capitán de Ace, Sabo y Marcey!"

Marcey parpadea, él ya será su capitán cuando salgan al mar. Ella ya había aceptado.

"¿Su capitán?"

"Está bien, ¿no? ¡Sé mi maestro pirata!"

Naguri lo piensa un segundo. "Muy bien-noshi"

"¿Estás de acuerdo?" Pregunta Sabo sorprendido, Marcey de ríe mientras de levanta.

"¡Sí! ¡Cuento contigo a partir de mañana!" Luffy toma la mano de Naguri con ambas manos y la sacude.

Sabo suspira.

"¿Ah? ¿Y Ace?" Pregunta Luffy notando apenas que Ace no estaba.

"Se fue" Dice Marcey y mira a Sabo interrogativamente.

Sabo vuelve a suspirar. "Bueno, sobre eso…"

…

"¡¿Ehhh?!" Grita Luffy sorprendido, Marcey solo abre mucho los ojos simulando estar sorprendida. "¡¿El Rey de los Piratas es el papá de Ace?!"

Marcey suspira interiormente, ella quisiera conocer a su padre.

Sabo ata uno de los peces en su espalda, mientras el otro lo tiene Naguri en la de él.

"Sí, pero es un secreto. No digan ni una palabra de esto delante de Ace. Si lo hacen, los matará"

"¿Por qué?"

"No conozco los detalles… Pero como sea, él odia a Roger" Informa Sabo.

"Pero es su papá ¿no?"

"¿Y que más da si es su padre?" Dice Sabo.

Luffy se sorprende por la respuesta y parece recordar algo. "Cierto, tus padres…"

Sabo aparta la vista. "No todos los niños se llevan bien con sus padres"

"Pero eran el Rey de los Piratas…" Continúa Luffy.

"Entiendo que quieras preguntarle sobre Roger" Interrumpe Sabo. "¡Pero no debes decir ni una palabra. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, entiendo!" Responde Luffy.

_Él no entiende._ Piensa Marcey.

"Ah" Recuerda Sabo. "Tú tampoco, Naguri"

"Sí, entiendo-noshi"

Se despiden y los 3 caminan de regreso a la base.

Llegando, miran a la base, ven a Ace mirando por una de las ventanas.

"Ahí está" Dice Sabo mirándolo. "Escuchen, actúen como si nada, normal y casual" Les dice a los 2 menores.

"Sí" Dicen al mismo tiempo Luffy y Marcey.

"No digan ni una palabra sobre Roger" Advierte Sabo.

"¡No lo haré! ¡No te preocupes!" Le dice Luffy.

Marcey y Sabo comparten una mirada preocupados.

Suben a la base. Sabo entra primero, Luffy siguiéndolo y de última Marcey.

"¡Oh, Ace! ¿Volviste antes?" Dice Sabo mientras corre la continua para entrar.

"¡Oh, Ace!" Saluda Luffy entrando, Marcey siguiéndolo. "¿Roger es tu papá?"

Sabo se asusta y Marcey se da un Palm-face, ella sabía que eso pasaría.

Sabo sacude a Luffy. "¡Maldición, Luffy! ¡¿Acaso no te pedí que no dijeras nada?!" Marcey suspira acostumbrada a eso.

"Luffy" Dice Ace.

"¿Sí?" Responde este levantando una mano sonriendo.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?"

Sabo empieza a sudar de miedo. Marcey le da una palmadita en el hombro. _"Tuviste una buena vida"_ Le susurra a Sabo.

Sabo la mira con ojos llorosos. _"Solo tengo 10 años!"_

"_Dije buena no larga_" Mira hacia otro lado.

"¡Sabo!" Responde Luffy inocentemente. "¡Oye, Ace! ¿Qué clase de tipo era Roger?" Le pregunta emocionado.

"¡Detente!" Le grita Sabo. "¡No le preguntes eso, idiota!" Sabo lo jala.

"¡Suéltame Sabo! ¡Quiero saber!" Luffy se queja.

"¡Lo arruinas todo!" Sabo sigue sacudiéndolo.

Ace golpea a los 3.

"¡Duele!" Gritan los 3 al mismo tiempo.

Marcey debe controlar su electricidad para no lastima a sus hermanos cuando hacen eso. _Pero eso duele!_ Piensa con los ojos llorosos.

"¡No quiero volver a oír ese nombre!" Sentencia Ace.

Sale un chichón en la cabeza de los 3.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" Pregunta Luffy.

"Por qué a mi también, no dije nada ¡Baka-nii!" Se queja Marcey.

"¡No seas egoísta, sólo responde!" Exige Luffy.

"¡No nos golpees sin darnos explicaciones!" Se queja Sabo.

"¡Cállense!" Les grita Ace enojado. Golpea a Sabo y Luffy. Marcey lo mira con ojos llorosos de cachorro y Ace solo la mira por un momento antes de desviar la mirada.

"¡Al menos dinos algo!" Sigue Luffy. "Egoísta!"

"¡Es cierto! ¡Entre hermanos no hay secretos, ¿verdad?!" Grita Sabo con lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos por el golpe.

"¡Cállate! ¡¿Cuáles hermanos?!"

"¡Roger! ¡Roger! ¡Roger!" Molesta Luffy. "¡El papa de Ace, es el Rey de los Piratas!"

"¡Cállate! ¡No lo provoques!" Le grita Sabo a Luffy.

Los 3 niños empiezan a pelear entre ellos desordenando toda la base. Marcey se hace en una esquina, acunando su chichón. Queriendo evitar toda la pelea.

"¡Todo esto pasa porque no puedes cerrar la boca!" Grita Ace enojado a Sabo.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Grita esta vez Sabo.

Marcey apaga la luz. Los 3 niños están debajo de varias cosas.

"¡Desde hoy, ustedes ya no son mis hermanos!" Sentencia Ace.

"¡Eso es justo lo que iba a decir!" Dicen Sabo y Luffy al mismo tiempo.

Tres golpes más se escucharon. "¡Los tres son unos idiotas!" Les grita Marcey, antes de transformarse y volar fuera de la base ignorando los gritos escuchó.

_**[O.P]**_

En la mañana, Marcey sale de la habitación que usaban en la casa de los bandidos. Mira a Dadan leyendo el periódico, junto a Dogra, Magra y otros bandidos cerca.

Más tarde Marcey toma el periódico para leer, lo que hay en el la hace fruncido el seño.

Un Tenryuubito visitará pronto.

_El día se acerca. _Piensa sombríamente

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

Se puede ver un gran pájaro azul hecho de fuego volar sobre el mar.

Aterriza en una isla que antes no estuvo desierta pero ahora lo está.

El pájaro se transforma en un hombre rubio.

Marco camina pasando varias casas. Habían tumbas al lado de cada casa. De la persona que vivió en ella.

Camina hasta llegar a la casa más alejada y más cercana al bosque.

Pone unas flores en la tumba grande. Pero un momento después nota algo extraño.

Solo hay una tumba y es grande, debe ser de Xarah. Pero debería haber otra pequeña.

Le tomó media hora revisar el alrededor de la casa y todas las demás tumbas. Pero no había ninguna del tamaño de un niño.

No podía hacerse muchas esperanzas pero debía saberlo. Sacó un Den Den llamando rápidamente.

"_Haruta habla!" _

"Haruta, necesito que hagas algo por mi"

"_¿Eh? ¿Marco? ¿Pensé que estabas de vacaciones?"_

"Si, pero es importante-yoi"

"_Bien, que necesitas hermano?"_

"Toda la información de los marines sobre lo que sucedió en Isla Guri, también sobre las víctimas…"

_**[FIN]**_

**Blue:OMG Vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer?**

**Tengo curiosidad, que piensas que voy a hacer? OwO**

**Fecha: 28/11/19**

**Palabras: 2725**


	9. Chapter 9

_**[INICIO]**_

Marcey se preparó para entrenar por su cuenta ese día. En la tarde buscaría a Luffy.

_Umm mis garras y electricidad son buenas para el combate pero necesito más cosas bajo la manga o bajo la ala. _Marcey rió de su propio chiste.

_Puedo usar la tubería para pelear si ocupara un arma. Pero necesito algo a distancia. Ummm. _

Marcey voló entre alguna ramas tratando de pensar ideas para algunos ataques.

Aterrizó en una rama que tenía un nido vacío y una cuantas plumas. Tomó una de ella con su garra y le dio vuelta mientras la analizaba.

_Supongo que mis propias plumas podrían ser útiles, pero son muy suaves y lindas. _

Marcey analizó la pluma que recogió del nido unos minutos más. Luego intento aplicarle electricidad a la pluma. Esta de endureció pero luego se hizo polvo.

_Wao! Eso puede ser útil, la pluma del pájaro es muy débil pero las mías son más fuertes que la de cualquier ave._

Marcey arrancó una de sus plumas, luego le aplicó electricidad. La pluma de endureció y se veía electricidad que la surcaba cada pocos segundos.

Marcey la lanzó apuntando a una rama, pero fallo dándole al tronco del árbol. La pluma se hundió en este.

_Wao será muy útil pero necesito practicar mi puntería. _

Marcey recogió varias piedras pequeñas y formó un blanco circular con sus garras.

Practicó en forma pequeña e híbrida. Aún necesitaría mucha práctica de puntería.

…

Cuando le lanzó una pluma a un oso que pasaba por ahí. El oso convulsionó durante unos segundos antes de caer muerto.

Marcey parpadeó. _Eso es muy peligroso. Tendré que tener cuidado con cuanta electricidad pongo en cada pluma, ocupa muy poca para endurecerse, así que para electrificar a otros empezará con lo que ponga luego de que endurezca. _

…

Al anochecer Marcey buscó la presencia de Luffy. No está en la base.

Siguiéndola, encontró a Luffy sentado comiendo carne junto a Naguri.

Debe quedarse con él para entrenar. Piensa.

"Lu-chan" Llama aterrizando cerca de ellos.

La voz de Marcey suena un poco más aguda cuando esta transformada en la forma pequeña.

"Ah! Mar! ¡¿Estas bien!? Ayer Ace y Sabo no me dejaron ir a buscarte" Se queja con un puchero, pareciendo preocupado.

Marcey le acarició la cabeza. "Estoy bien, estoy bien. Hola Naguri-san!" Saluda recordando que él está ahí con ellos.

Él le devuelve el saludo con la mano.

Luffy empieza a hablar sobre el entrenamiento que hizo ese día y lo que hará los siguientes días.

Le enseña el barco que esta ayudando a construir a Naguri y le pregunta a Marcey si quiere ayudar.

Marcey acepta, pero debe hacer su propio entrenamiento.

La semana pasó con Luffy cortando árboles, Marcey cortando unos pocos. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo entrenando puntería y su electricidad contra animales para saber cuanto pueden aguantar.

Los animales muertos se comían para almuerzo o cena.

_**[O.P]**_

Ese día, más temprano, Marcey escuchó gritos y choques más profundo. También árboles que caen pero no le prestó atención.

Más tarde en el atardecer, Luffy estaba talando un gran árbol. Marcey un poco más atrás de él, transformada tirando piedras a otro árbol. Naguri cerca de ellos.

Cuando el árbol cayó escucharon unos gritos. Marcey volvió a su forma humana corriendo junto a Luffy para ver a quienes casi aplasta el árbol.

"¡Perdón, perdón!" Grita Luffy mientras corre. "¿Están bien? ¡Disculpen!"

Cuando se acercaron más, vieron a Ace y Sabo tirados en la nieve. Ambos de detuvieron.

Luffy sonrió al verlos.

"¡Luffy! ¡Mar¡" Gritaron ambos.

"¡Ace, Sabo! ¡Cuánto tiempo!" Saluda Luffy. Marcey los saluda con una mano, tapándose la boca con su bufanda con la otra. "¿Cómo han estado?"

Sabo ríe nervioso. "Más o menos…"

_**[O.P]**_

_Hace una semana que no veo a mis hermanos mayores, y los extrañé mucho. Ah, y no lo diré, por supuesto. Eso sería vergonzoso…_

Marcey estaba sentada a un lado de Luffy, mientras este le enseñaría a Sabo cuanto había mejorado, tratando de golpear un objetivo.

Ace estaba cerca del fuego junto a Naguri.

"¡Te mostraré los resultados de mi entrenamiento!" Se ríe. "¡Aquí voy! ¡Gomu Gomu no…" Empieza a girar el brazo. "Pistol!" El brazo Se dispara recto, pero no le da al objeto, le da a Naguri que estaba más lejos.

Marcey se hecho a reír, Sabo también se rió. "¡Increíble! Hace una semana no podías lanzarlo recto"

Luffy empezó a reír orgulloso del logro. "¡¿Qué tal?!"

"¿Qué hay de ti Mar? " Sabo le pregunta a Marcey.

Esta sonríe misteriosamente. "He estado practicando un nuevo ataque, pero no les diré cual es. Es un secreto, ¿no Lu-chan?"

"¡Sí! ¡Secreto de hermanos menores!" Alza los brazos con alegría.

Empezaron a caminar hacia el fuego.

"Me volveré más fuerte" Decía Luffy.

"¿Y si Roger hubiera tenido un hijo?" Los 3 vuelven a mirar a Ace.

Naguri sonríe. "De seguro la tendría difícil. Tanto si quisiera vivir de acuerdo a la ley como vivir siendo pirata, siempre estaría atado al nombre del Rey de los Piratas. No puedo imaginarme lo cruel que eso sería. Pero si yo fuera ese niño, ni siquiera consideraría ser pirata. El nombre de su padre acabaría destruyéndolo-noshi"

Ace se enojó. "¡¿Destruyéndolo?! No sabes nada… ¡¿Y aún así crees que puedes decir algo así?! ¡Pelea conmigo, vejestorio!" Le grita y salta atacándolo con la tubería.

Naguri detiene el ataque con el tubo de su martillo. "¡¿Acaso no te dije que, para un pirata, la derrota significa perder la vida?!" Dice aún sentado.

"¡No perderé!" Grita Ace, luego sigue atacando.

Naguri se defienden y esquiva fácilmente. Cuando ataca hace que Ace pierda la tubería, mandándola hacia el fuego. Golpeando la tetera fe agua, haciendo que se caiga y apaga el fuego.

Naguri tiene el martillo al lado de la cabeza de Ace. "Gané"

Ace tsk. "¡Mierda! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, no me importa!"

Naguri sonríe. "Muy bien, entonces ven conmigo-noshi"

Lo siguen cruzando la entrada de una cueva que estaba cerca.

Luffy y Marcey van detrás de Naguri. Ace y Sabo quedaron atrás apenas salieron de la cueva. Había arena y el mar llegaba allí.

"¡Oigan! ¡Apresúrense!" Les grita Luffy y luego se ríe. "¡Oigan, oigan! ¡Deprisa, deprisa!"

"¿De que estas tan emocionado Luffy?" Pregunta Sabo.

Marcey también de ríe. "Miren y sorpréndanse" Luego señala.

Ambos se sorprendieron cuando ven lo que señala Marcey.

"¿Eso es…" Inicia Ace. "…un barco?"

"¿No es genial? ¡Es un verdadero barco pirata!" Dice Luffy sonriendo.

"¡¿Un barco pirata?!" Grita Sabo sorprendido. "¿Esto es en lo que siempre trabajas, Naguri?"

"Aunque no puedo avanzar mucho yo solo… ¿Podrían ayudarme ustedes cuatro-noshi?"

Ace y Sabo fruncen el seño. "¿Ayudarte?" Pregunta Ace.

"¿No me dijiste que podía hacer lo que quisiera contigo-noshi?" Responde Naguri.

"¡E-Espera un segundo! ¿Ustedes cuatro? ¿Yo también tengo que ayudar?" Se queja Sabo.

"Ya que estas aquí podrías ayudarme" Dice simplemente Naguri.

"¡¿Qué clase de razonamiento es ese?!" Grita enojado. "¡Estamos ocupados intentando derrotar al tigre gigante!"

"¡También los entrenaré para vencer al tigre-noshi!"

"¡¿Qué?! Bueno creo que así esta bien" Acepta Sabo.

"Primero dime algo. ¿Qué planeas hacer con ese barco?" Pregunta Ace.

Naguri sonríe y tira humo de su boca. "Por supuesto que pienso salir al mar en busca de mi tripulación de la que me separé"

"¿Vas a salir al mar?"

"¿Qué? ¿Dices que un viejo no puede navegar?"

"No, no me refería a eso"

"¡La edad es irrelevante al perseguir tus sueños-noshi! ¡Saldré al mar sin importar lo que digan! ¡Ya lo he decidido-noshi!" Los señala con el martillo. "¿Tienen algún problema con eso?"

Luffy y Marcey se ríen. "¡Ninguno/Nop!"

Sabo se ríe nervioso. "Es un viejo impresionante" Ace empieza a caminar para irse. "¿Ace?"

"Una promesa es una promesa. Te ayudaré con el barco. Además… ¡Mañana ganaré yo!"

"¿Qué fue eso?" Se pregunta Sabo.

_**[O.P]**_

Los 4 comenzaron a ayudar y entrenar con Naguri.

Empujando madera.

Cargando troncos.

Construyendo partes del barco.

Fortalecieron sus cuerpos por el trabajo y desarrollaron habilidades peleando con Naguri.

_**[O.P]**_

Primavera.

Marcey comía unas semillas, mientras observa a Ace y Sabo combatir con tuberías.

"¡Hoy ganaré yo!" Grita Ace.

"¡Definitivamente no perderé!" Sabo gritó.

"¡Yo seré el que gane! ¡Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" El ataque de Luffy se desvía, Marcey inclinó la cabeza a un lado para esquivarlo.

El ataque golpea a Naguri, tirándolo de la roca donde estaba sentado. El retroceso de su brazo hace caer a Luffy.

"¡Oye, Luffy! ¡Lo volviste a hacer!" Le grita Naguri, sosteniendo su mejilla.

Luffy se ríe, rascándose el cuello. "¡Lo siento!"

Los 4 de paran en fila.

"Chicos, chicos… Lo único que les importa es la fuerza… ¿Creen que con eso es suficiente?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Pregunta Sabo. "¡Hemos decidido que el más fuerte de los tres será el capitán!" Marcey bosteza y se sienta en la arena. "¿Tienes algún problema con eso?"

"Así es! ¡El que venza al tigre gigante será el capitán!" Termina Luffy.

Marcey decide acostarse e ignorar la conversación. Ellos deben aprender por su cuenta.

_Debería hacer una visita al Barrio Alto para conseguir cosas. Un instrumento, más mantas también, pero serian difíciles de llevar. _

_Debería conseguir un sombrero? Umm mejor no, puede que mi ropa desaparezca cuando me transformo, pero un sombrero no lo haría. _

Cuando acabaron de hablar siguieron trabajando y en la noche fueron a dormir.

_**[O.P]**_

Unos días después el barco estaba listo. Naguri cortó la cuerda para que cayera una rampa donde bajó el barco al mar.

"¡Muy bien!" Gritó Marcey.

"¡Está listo!" Grita Luffy

"¡Lo lograste, Naguri!" Comenta Sabo.

"¡Increíble! ¡Es tan genial!" Luffy continúa gritando.

"¡Todo se lo debo a ustedes! ¡Gracias!" Les dice Naguri desde el timón del barco. "Estoy muy agradecido con ustedes-noshi" Dice inclinándose.

Los 4 le sonríen. "Oye, Naguri… ¿Ya vas a zarpar?" Pregunta Sabo.

"Sí, pero primero… ¡Tengo que supervisar su entrenamiento hasta el final! ¡Hoy comenzaremos la ansiada caza del tigre gigante-noshi!" Los 3 niños se emocionan.

Marcey rasca su cabeza. Luego suspira.

"¡Sin duda ganaré y terminaré con este horrible entrenamiento!" Ace declara.

"¡Yo seré quién gane!" Le dice Sabo.

"¡No perderé!" Grita Luffy.

_**[O.P]**_

Llegaron al mismo lugar donde Naguri había salvado a los 3 niños del oso.

Ace, Sabo y Luffy se pararon en una línea esperando al tigre. Marcey estaba algunos pasos detrás de Luffy para observar de cerca.

Ace tenía su tubería, Sabo una caña de pescar y Luffy nada.

Marcey tomó fotos sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

"Aquí viene" Dice Sabo.

Se escucha un gruñido, algunos pasos y árboles cayendo.

El tigre aparece frente a los niños. Este les ruge.

Ace corre. "¡Yo voy primero!" Grita y salta, el tigre ataca con una pata. "¡Sabía que harías eso!" Ace esquiva el ataque. Usa la pata para correr y golpear con la tubería la cara del tigre. Este ruge de dolor. "¡¿Qué te pareció?!" La cola golpea a Ace.

"Uff eso debió doler" Comenta Marcey.

El tigre empieza a caminar hacia Ace, pero la caña de pescar con una roca en la punta de la cuerda, se le enrolla en el cuello.

"¡Bajaste la guardia!" Grita Sabo. "¡Ahora yo soy tu oponente!" Sabo tira de la caña. "¡No te resistas!" El tigre usa más fuerza, llevando a Sabo hacia el. Golpeándolo con una pata cuando esta frente suyo.

"No entiendo que quería hacer con eso" Se dice Marcey a sí misma.

"¡Sabo! ¡Ace!" Grita Luffy preocupado.

El tigre lo mira y empieza a correr hacia él. "Demonios! ¡Gomu Gomu No Pistol!" El ataque solo rebota en la nariz del tigre sin hacer daño. Luffy camina hacia atrás rápido. Chocando con Marcey haciendo que ambos caigan al suelo.

"Oh oh" Dice Marcey mirando preocupado hacia el tigre.

El tigre salta hacia ellos. Ambos gritan.

"¡Diablos! ¡Luffy! ¡Mar!"

"¡Corran!"

Ambos empiezan a correr.

El tigre golpea pero Ace y Sabo detuvieron la pata.

"¡Ace-chan!"

"¡Sabo!"

"¡No podremos aguantar mucho! Es muy fuerte…" Dice Sabo haciendo fuerza para aguantar la pata.

"Rayos, aún no hemos acabado" Dice Ace. "¡Pero, no vamos a perder! ¡Oigan! ¡Denme una mano!"

Todos corren antes que la pata les caiga encima. Sabo y Marcey por un lado y Ace y Luffy por el otro.

Sabo y Mar se separan. "¡Sabo! ¡Cuento contigo!" Ace grita.

Sabo de detiene. "¡Sí! ¡Oye, Rey de los Tigres! ¡Por aquí!" Grita para llamar la atención. "¡Bésame el trasero!" Marcey se ríe pero rápidamente tapa su boca.

Sabo corre con el tigre siguiéndolo. Marcey de transforma volando sobre Sabo a una distancia segura del tigre.

"¡Sabo! ¡Hacia acá!" Escuchan el grito de Ace.

"¡No puedo! ¡Me comerá! ¡Mar!" Grita Sabo. Marcey se zambulle tomando a Sabo con sus garras. Acelerando la velocidad, alejándolos del tigre hacia donde están Luffy y Ace.

"¡Gomu Gomu no…!" Empieza Luffy.

"…Rocket!" Termina Ace luego de ser disparado por Luffy. Golpea al tigre en el cuello con la tubería. Dejándolo inconsciente.

"¡Lo logramos!" Gritan todos juntos, alzando un puño para celebrar.

"Y… Supongo que Ace será el capitán, ¿no?" Pregunta Sabo. Luego suspira triste.

"¡Entrené tan duro!" Grita Luffy con tristeza.

"Ya ríndete, Luffy" Le dice Sabo.

Marcey mira a Ace.

Este se rasca la cabeza. "Maldita sea, no se preocupen. No seré capitán" Marcey le sonríe, Ace aparta la mirada.

Sabo y Luffy se sorprenden. "¿Por qué no?"

"No vencí al Rey de los Tigres yo solo"

Sabo sonríe. "Ace…"

"Bueno en fin" Ace sonríe. "Algún día, ustedes van a rogarme que sea su capitán"

"¿Se lo rogarán?" Les pregunta Sabo.

"Nop"

"¡Nunca!"

Ace se enoja. "¡Malditos…!" Los tres de ríen de Ace.

Los 4 miran hacia Naguri. "¡Viejo!" Ace lo llama. "¡La próxima vez que nos veamos yo ganaré! ¡No dejes que nadie te venza hasta entonces!" Grita sonriendo.

Marcey y Luffy se despiden. "¡Nos vemos!"

"Cuídate, ¿sí?" Le dice Sabo.

Naguri se quita la capa, amarrándola en el martillo, enseñando que era la bandera.

Al atardecer se despiden de Naguri que esta zarpando.

"Bueno, finalmente zarpó, ¿eh?" Dijo Sabo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

"Sí, espero que encuentre a sus nakamas". Dijo Marcey mientras ponía sus brazos cruzados detrás de la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿quién quiere comida gratis del Barrio Alto?" Les pregunta con una sonrisa, los tres niños devolvieron la sonrisa antes de que los cuatro agarraran sus pipas y salieran corriendo.

_**[O.P]**_

Esa noche. En la base.

"¡Mar!" Grita Ace llamando la atención de todos. "Estarás en mi tripulación, ¿no?"

"Eh, yo-" Sabo la interrumpe.

"¡Mar estará en mi tripulación!" Grita.

"Yo-" Ace la interrumpe esta vez.

"!No! ¡Vendrá conmigo, soy su hermano favorito!"

Una marca de enojo aparece en la cabeza de Marcey mientras los escucha discutir. Luffy extrañamente se queda en silencio mientras lo observa.

Dos golpes se escucharon. Ace y Sabo estaban en el suelo con un chichón en la cabeza.

"¡Basta!" Les grita enojada. "¡No estaré en ninguna de sus tripulaciones!"

_Después de todo no quiero estar con los Revolucionarios o los Barbablanca, aunque es un poco tentador ir con mi papá. Pero ya prometí estar en la tripulación de Luffy. _

Ambos se sorprenden y empiezan a quejarse, cuando Luffy interrumpe.

"¡Mar estará en mi tripulación!" Lo grita felizmente.

Eso inició una nueva discusión.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

Marco revisa los papeles que Haruta consiguió.

En esos papeles estaban las descripciones de todos los muertos en la isla.

Estaba la descripción de Xarah pero…

"No está… La descripción de Marcey, ni su tumba. ¿Ella… Ella está viva-yoi?"

Marco pone una mano en su cara, no podía hacerse ilusiones, pero aún así sonrió.

"Marcey esta viva ahí fuera-yoi"

_**[FIN]**_

**Hola, estoy pensando en una historia para algún momento en el futuro. Aquí una pequeña parte:**

_**Fue cuando hizo clic, ella era Marco el Fénix. Futuro comandante de la primera división de los Piratas de Barbablanca y, en general, un tipo duro. No había renacido como una persona aleatoria. No, había renacido como una parte importante de la tripulación de Barbablanca, había renacido como pirata. Y, a pesar del hecho de que se sintió un poco mal por tomar el lugar del Marco original, estaba tan emocionada. **_

**Que opinan?**

**Fecha: 02/12/19**

**Palabras: 2685**


	10. Chapter 10

_**[INICIO]**_

En una noche común, Marcey esta volando sobre el Barrio Alto.

_Robarles a estos nobles será fácil, solo debo encontrar algo útil para mi._ Piensa mientras aterriza silenciosamente en un techo oscuro.

Escucha una conversación en la ventana de abajo. _Acaba de decir 'mejores' y 'caros'? _

Aterriza en una rama de un árbol que esta frente a la ventana.

Se ven dos nobles hablando.

"Estos mini Den Den son lo mejor y más caro en el mercado" Dijo noble 1.

"¿Qué tienen de especial?" Pregunta noble 2.

_Si, si habla noble 1._

"Son incapaces de ser rastreados, la mayor distancia jamás conocida y son los más caros"

Los ojos de Marcey estaban brillando.

_Esos serían tan útiles._ Se quedó unas horas hasta que los nobles salieron de la habitación.

Abrió la ventana con cuidado y caminó hacia el escritorio.

_Ocho mini Den Den Mushi, ese noble jamás sabrá quien los robó, muajajajajajaja_. Piensa con maldad.

Se transforma rápidamente en su forma híbrida, los pone en el bolso y vuelve a transformarse para luego salir silenciosamente, volviendo a cerrar la ventana.

Estuvo en varias casas robando. Consiguió varios álbumes vacíos, un cuaderno pequeño y varios lápices. También consiguió una Ocarina. _Quien diría que algún noble tocaría una de estas. _

Fue una gran noche.

…

Bueno excepto cuando inició una tormenta, pero Marcey decidió dormir a pesar de los gritos de sus hermanos.

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey bosteza mientras caminan por Gray Terminal. Había atado su bufanda en la cabeza para sostener el cabello que había crecido bastante. Parecía un niño.

"¡Increíble! ¡Logramos sobrevivir a la tormenta!" Comenta Luffy emocionado.

"Nuestra base no lo hizo tanto Lu-chan" Le dice Marcey.

"Tiene razón, quedó dañada" Dice Sabo.

"¡Bien! ¡Vayamos por algo de madera!" Declara Ace.

"¡Quiero un catalejo!" Dice Luffy caminando frente a todos.

"Yo quiero mantas" Murmulla Marcey, Ace solo le da una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Tonto, ¿crees que algo así te caería del cielo?" Ace se burla de Luffy.

"En ese caso, prefiero buscar un cañón" Se une Sabo.

"¡Si un cañón cayera del cielo, sería increíble!" Todos Se ríen.

Sabo se separa para buscar en otro lugar, Luffy de adelanta y Marcey se detiene.

Ace también se detiene observándola. "Oye, ¿qué es Mar?"

Marcey frunce el seño. "Nos están vigilando"

Ace se tensa. "Podemos con ellos, sigamos"

"Uhh, claro"

_**[O.P]**_

"¡Es inútil! ¡No logro encontrar un catalejo!" Se queja Luffy.

Ace para de buscar de donde está al lado de Marcey. "Luffy, ¿por qué buscas un catalejo? ¡Ponte a buscar madera!"

Marcey se ríe. "Talvez haya uno en otro lado Lu-chan" Luego se tensa. "Ace-chan" Llama la atención. Este vuelve a verla. "Sabo-chan esta rodeado"

Ace deja de buscar y agarra la tubería. "¡Luffy vamos! ¡Mar, no uses tu fruta!" Marcey se sorprende y quiere replicar, pero Ace no la deja. "¡Lo explicaré luego, guía el camino!"

Ella asiente y los lleva a una colina de basura donde pueden ver a Sabo abajo rodeado de piratas. Ace toma un barril y los tres entran. Luego ruedan hacia abajo golpeando al hombre detrás de Sabo.

El barril de rompe liberando a los tres.

"¡Ace! ¡Luffy! ¡Mar!" Dice Sabo feliz.

"Sabo-chan!"

"¿Estás bien, Sabo?"

"Los ojos me dan vueltas…" Marcey sostiene a Luffy para que no caiga por estar mareado.

"¡Sí!" Responde Sabo.

"¡Si los cuatro trabajamos juntos, estos tipos no dan miedo!" Dice Ace.

"¡Así es! ¡Incluso pudimos vencer al gran tigre del Monte Corvo!" Grita Luffy recuperado.

"¡Malditos mocosos!" Grita un pirata robusto.

"¡Para terminar rápido la pelea, tenemos que acabar con el capitán!" Les dice Ace.

Los cuatro corren derrotando varios piratas usando las tuberías.

Volvieron a correr hacia Bluejam luego de derrotar a los otros, pero este sacó una pista lo y disparó. El disparo dio a un lado del pie de Ace.

Se separan escondiéndose tras algunos trozos de basura.

"¡Bien, niños! ¡Quédense donde están!" Dice Bluejam.

"¡No le tenemos miedo a tu arma!" Grita Ace. Pero justo aparecen más piratas agarrando a los 4 por detrás. "¡Rayos! ¡Suéltame!"

"¡Maldito!" Se queja Sabo.

"¡Si no te mueves te patearé el trasero!" Grita Luffy.

"¡Ace-chan!" Marcey grita. Ace le da una mirada, diciéndole con ella que no puede usar su fruta. Marcey obedece.

"¡Suéltenme bastardos!" Se sigue quejándose Sabo. Pero deja de moverse y mira sorprendido.

Los 4 niños voltean a ver. Varios hombres con trajes raros y armados se acercan. Con ellos el padre de Sabo.

"Parece que llegamos justo a tiempo"

"Oto-san" Dice Sabo.

Ace, Luffy y Marcey se sorprenden.

"Jefe, no tiene ni un rasguño" Dice Bluejam. "Oye" Llama y el pirata que tiene a Sabo se acerca a ellos con Sabo quejándose y tratando de soltarse.

"Ya veo" Comenta el padre de Sabo. "Fueron ellos tres. ¿Ellos son los que llevaron a Sabo por el mal camino?"

"¡Devuélvenos a Sabo!" Grita Luffy.

"¿A qué te refieres con que te lo devuelva? ¡Sabo es mi hijo! ¡Un hijo tiene la obligación de vivir según la voluntad de sus padres! ¡Ustedes engañaron a Sabo para que huyera de casa!" Los señala. "¡No son más que basura! ¿Pretenden robarnos o qué?"

"¡¿Cómo dices bastardo?!" El pirata que sostiene a Ace lo golpea contra el suelo.

"¡Ace-chan!" Marcey grita preocupada.

"¡Tú, pirata! ¡Ten más cuidado cuando golpees a estos niños! ¡Me has manchado con la sangre inferior de ese niño!"

"¡Ace!" Grita Luffy.

Sabo logra soltarse. "¡Ya basta! ¡A mí nadie me engañó! ¡Me fui de casa porque quise!" Le dice Sabo a su padre.

"¡Tú cállate!" Responde este. "Oe" Les dice a los guardias con los trajes y dos se acercan a Sabo tomándolo de los hombros. "Ya saben qué más hacer piratas"

"Por supuesto, jefe, para eso nos ha pagado. Me encargaré de que estos tres no vuelvan a acercarse a su hijo" Dice Bluejam.

"¡Espera, Bluejam! ¡Está bien, papá! ¡Ya lo entendí!" Sabo empieza.

"¿Qué has entendido, Sabo?"

"¡No lo hagas, Sabo!" Grita Ace desde el suelo.

"¡Haré todo lo que me digas! ¡Viviré como tú quieras! ¡Pero no les hagas daño, por favor! Te lo ruego. Son mis preciados hermanos…" Sabo termina.

"¡En ese caso, ven conmigo a casa ahora mismo!" Exige. "¡Detén esta estupidez de jugar a los piratas!" Sabo se voltea apretando los puños.

"¡Oye! ¡No te vayas!" Grita Ace y lo golpean de nuevo. "¡Sabo, rebélate! ¡No te preocupes por nosotros! ¡¿No íbamos a ser libres?!"

"¡Sabo! ¡No te vayas!" Le grita Luffy, Marcey tiene los ojos llorosos pero no dice nada, sabe que se irá.

"¡¿Vas a abandonarlo todo ahora?! ¡Sabo!" Sigue gritando Ace.

"¡Sabo-nii!"

Ace, Luffy y Marcey gritan por Sabo, pero este se va siendo escoltado por los guardias.

Un pirata calvo se acerca a Bluejam. "Capitán, ¿qué hacemos con estos niños?"

"Llévenlos a la base" Responde.

"Sí, señor"

_**[O.P]**_

Los tres niños estaban atados, de dándose de espaldas entre ellos.

"¡Bastardos! ¡Desátennos!" Grita Luffy enojado. "¡Peleemos de nuevo! Esta vez no perderemos!"

"¡Quédate quieto!" Le grita un pirata.

"¡¿Para qué nos trajeron aquí?!" Exige saber Ace gritando.

"Esos nobles tienen todo en bandeja de plata, ¿no?" Empieza Bluejam. "¿No opinan lo mismo, chicos? Nos menosprecian y creen que somos basura… mientras ellos tienen una vida orgullosa y sin preocupaciones… ¿No creen que es mejor vivir como noble?" Terminó.

Marcey frunció el seño, no podía ver a Bluejam ya que esta de espaldas a él.

"¡¿Qué rayos intentas decir?!" Ace grita.

"¡Los piratas son libres!" Marcey gritó

"¡Ser pirata es mucho mejor que eso!" Grita Luffy. "¡Sabo también lo dijo!"

Bluejam pide que los desaten, Marcey queda entre Ace y Luffy.

Marcey decide ignorar toda la habla de Bluejam, no le importa lo que diga sobre Sabo, sabe que no es cierto.

_Este tipo es solo un idiota. _Bufa internamente Marcey.

Marcey vuelve a poner atención cuando Ace acepta el trabajo._ ¿Ellos creen que soy un niño? ¿Qué tan tontos son?_

_**[O.P]**_

Ace, Luffy y Marcey llevan dos cajas cada uno mientras las reparten por todas las X marcadas en el mapa.

"Ace" Comienza Luffy, los piratas ignorándolos. "¡Ya quiero que vuelva Sabo"

"Aguántate" Dice simplemente. "¿Crees que no queremos que vuelva Sabo?" Marcey da un pequeño asentimiento. "Pero no sé qué será mejor para Sabo ni qué lo haría más feliz. Ya veremos qué ocurre. Él es muy fuerte. Si no quiere quedarse, de seguro regresará con nosotros. Debemos seguir juntando dinero para el fondo pirata en caso de que vuelva"

Pasan toda la mañana y tarde repartiendo cajas.

_**[O.P]**_

En la noche están los 3 acostados, con Ace en el medio de ambos menores. Ninguno puede dormir aún.

"¿Qué estará haciendo Sabo?" Se pregunta Luffy.

"Calla y duérmete" Le dice Ace. "Dijimos que nos olvidaríamos de él"

"Muy bien" Acepta Luffy.

Marcey escucha a Ace levantarse, abre los ojos. Ace arropa a Luffy y vuelve a acostarse, Marcey se mete bajo la manta de Ace para abrazarlo. Este se tensa pero no la corre.

_**[O.P]**_

Al siguiente día antes de volver a Gray Terminal Ace hace que Marcey vuelva a ponerse la bufanda en la cabeza.

"Agh, ¿Ace-niichan?"

"Piensan que eres un niño, dejemos que sigan pensando eso" Bajan de la base y empiezan a caminar. "Jiji me explicó sobre tu fruta del diablo" Marcey parpadea, no sabía eso. "Si algún noble o pirata de entera de ella te llevarán con ellos y no volveremos a verte" Termina. "Por eso no la uses" Acaba la conversación.

_**[O.P]**_

Están frente a Bluejam, los tres con sus tuberías.

"¿También quieres que transportemos cajas hoy?"

"Sí, además esta noche trabajarán duro. Luego les doy los detalles"

_**[O.P]**_

Al atardecer cuando volvieron a la base de los piratas, les explicaron lo que había en las cajas.

"¿Eh? ¡¿Quemar Gray Terminal?!" Grita Ace. "¡¿Por qué van a hacer eso?!"

"¡No sean idiotas y bajen la voz!" Les dice Bluejam. "¿No ven que se van a enterar todos?"

"¡Eso es horrible!" Dice Marcey entre sus hermanos.

"¡Hay que avisar a toda la gente de aquí! ¡Al final, este tipo sí es malo!" Grita Luffy.

"¡Les dije que no gritaran! Oigan sujétenlos" Ordena. Los piratas detrás de ellos los agarran. "Yo no soy quien está detrás de todo este asunto. Las cajas que han estado transportando están llenas de combustible y explosivos, para provocar un incendio tan brutal que nadie podrá escapar de él"

"N-No puede ser…" Dice Luffy sorprendido.

"¡¿Estás loco?!"

"Lo está" Susurra Marcey, ganándose un pequeño golpe en la cabeza de un pirata de atrás, Marcey se queja y Ace le gruñe al pirata.

"Ni ustedes, los famosos buscapleitos, podrán evitarlo. Pero, ahora que conocen el plan, no puedo dejar que hagan lo que quieran. No obstante, quiero saber algo antes de que comience el incendio. Ustedes…" Se inclina un poco. "¿Verdad que tienen un escondite donde guardan su tesoro?" Ninguno le responde.

Bluejam solo ordena que los aten dentro de la base de ellos. Puedo romper las cuerdas apenas de vayan, así podremos escapar antes.

Pero, quedan 3 piratas vigilándolos. Cuando el fuego empieza a lamer las paredes de la base ellos salen.

Marcey se pone tensa y empieza a jadear.

_Por qué? No puedo moverme, solo ver el fuego. Miedo… Me da miedo! Por qué me da miedo estar encerrada entre el fuego?! _

_Se puede ver un barco incendiándose de noche en medio del mar y una adolecente aún dentro de el sola. _

_Esos son mis recuerdos? _

En la base quemándose, Marcey esta temblando solo viendo el fuego, Luffy llora. Ace le grita a Marcey mientras trata de romper la cuerda, pero ella no responde, ni da alguna señal de haberlo oído.

_La adolecente esta siendo quemada viva. Ella grita."¡Ayuda-ru!" pero nadie viene. La puerta se rompe y sale corriendo de la habitación donde estaba encerrada. _

_Sigue gritando mientras arde por las llamas. _

_Cae por la borda al mar oscuro y frío, no pudiendo respirar, ahogándose sin que nadie sepa lo que le pasó. _

Luffy grita y Ace logra romper la cuerda, soltándolos a los tres.

Ace toma la mano de Marcey levantándola, pero sigue sin responder. La arrastra fuera de la base con Luffy detrás de ellos. Corren entre todo el fuego. Perdiéndose sin saber bien por donde está la salida.

Marcey sale de shock cuando siente una onda de un extraño poder. Parpadea, está tirada en el suelo aún en el incendio, a un lado de Luffy que está rodando por el dolor.

_Qué…? Qué está pasando?! _

Escucha un grito, mirando hacia el lugar, ve a Bluejam apuntando con su arma a Ace.

_Cuanto tiempo estuve fuera?! _Piensa en pánico.

"¡Ace!" Grita Luffy. "¡Detente!"

"¡Nii-chan!" Grita Marcey.

…

Dadan había desviado el disparo, todos los demás bandidos llegaron tras ella, recogiendo a Luffy y Marcey.

_Yo no los sentí, ¿estaba tan pérdida en los recuerdos pasados? _

Marcey ahora podía sentir sus heridas y quemaduras. Por el shock de antes el dolor no se había registrado en ella.

No había dejado de temblar.

Un bandido llamado Karo la recoge. "Estoy bien-ru" Susurra antes de desmayarse.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Moby Dick~_

En toda la cubierta del barco se podían ver borrachos.

Había una fiesta, una celebración en honor a Marco que estaba más feliz que el año anterior.

_Aunque sólo buscan una excusa para hacer fiesta. _Piensa este. No sabe dónde empezar a buscar a Marcey, pero sabe que se encontrará con ella de nuevo.

_**[FIN]**_

**Responderé una pregunta de soratomoyo-chan y es: No, Marcey no será el primer compañero. **

**Hice algunos cambios por una idea que tuve, habrá un pequeño Arco cuando termine el de la infancia.**

**El Arco de la infancia termina en el 12 y el nuevo inicia a la mitad del 12.**

**En el capítulo del lunes, cuando lean el Omake podrán adivinar quien y de que tratará el nuevo Arco. **

**Fecha: 05/12/19**

**Palabras: 2300**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ustedes me dirán que tal quedó, pero para mi ese Omake es uno de mis favoritos. **

_**[INICIO]**_

Marcey despertó.

Estaba acostada en un futon.

Cuando enfocó su visión, puedo ver a Luffy en otro futon a su lado llorando.

Volvió a dormir.

…

Cuando despertó por segunda vez, aún había sol afuera. Debe ser alguna hora de la tarde. Pensó Marcey sentándose. _Agh, mi cuerpo duele, pero no creo que me duela tanto como a Luffy. Aún puedo caminar, tengo algo que hacer_.

La habitación estaba vacía de cualquier bandido.

Marcey se levanta, aunque casi cae, pero se pone de pie.

Entra a la habitación que compartían los 4 cuando vivían en la casa y sale por la ventana.

_Volveré más tarde, esto es importante. _

_**[O.P]**_

Tarde esa noche.

"Eso es todo-ru" Se seca el sudor. Hace una mueca del dolor.

Y también, cuando recuperó por completo sus recuerdos, su antigua forma de hablar regresó con ellos. "Bueno da igual-ru"

Termina lo que está haciendo para poder volver.

_**[O.P]**_

Esta vez despertó por los gritos de Luffy, este trataba de salir para buscar a Ace, pero Magra lo detenía.

Después de mucha discusión, todos se sientan deprimidos.

"Está bien Lu-chan, Ace-nii es fuerte. Volverá sin importar qué, ¿Kay?" Dijo Marcey y sonrió débilmente, él solo asintió débilmente pero aún miraba hacia abajo.

…

Un rato después, se escuchan pasos de alguien corriendo. Marcey siente que es uno de los bandidos, Derk cree que se llama.

"¡Oigan! ¡Oigan, chicos! ¡Han…!" Se detiene para respirar.

Los demás bandidos se levantan. "¿Qué pasa?" Pregunta Magra.

"¡Han vuelto los dos!" Dice con lágrimas en los ojos.

Luffy se sorprende y ambos se levantan rápidamente. Mientras los bandidos luchan por salir, por la puerta, Luffy y Marcey salen debajo de ellos por un agujero que dejaron.

Ven a Ace cargando a Dadan, ambos bastante vendados y jadeando.

Todos los bandidos gritan de alegría acercándose a ellos.

…

Dentro de la casa, ya tienen a Dadan acostada en un futon por sus heridas.

Ace esta poniéndose una camisa, Luffy llorando sin hacer ruido antes de lanzarse hacia Ace.

Marcey también se acerca y lo abraza aunque también la golpee a ella no lo suelta.

"¡Estoy… Estoy tan feliz que estés bien, nii-chan-ru!" Grita llorando también.

Todos los bandidos los miran, no saben si es por la forma de hablar de Marcey o por como Ace se sonroja. Pero abraza a ambos.

…

Más tarde todos más calmados. Cerca del atardecer.

Los bandidos sacaron a Luffy y Marcey, para hablar con Ace y Dadan.

Marcey se sentó haciendo pucheros mientras Luffy jugaba con el perro Pochi.

"Me pregunta como estará Sabo" Se dice Luffy así mismo. Marcey deja de hacer pucheros y le pone atención. "Pero me alegro de que Ace haya vuelto y de que Dadan esté mejorando, ¿no, Marcey?"

Marcey le sonríe. "Tienes razón Lu-chan" Pochi ladra.

…

Marcey observa a Luffy hacer pelear a 2 escarabajos con interés. Ambos se distraen cuando ven a Dogra.

"Dogra!"

"Dogra?" Marcey se tensa. _Yo lo olvide por completo! Soy tan mala hermana! El incendio y mi trauma de los recuerdos me hizo olvidar todo. Ugh. _

…

Luego de que Dogra le dijera las noticias a todos, Marcey corre a la habitación, nadie la detiene.

Aún puede escuchar los gritos de Ace y el llanto de Luffy.

Marcey toma su bolso y sale por la ventana transformándose rápido.

_**[O.P]**_

Le toma varias horas y esta muy cansada de volar por sus heridas, pero logra encontrar el barco donde esta la presencia de Sabo.

Ella aterriza de golpe en la cubierta de ese barco.

Todos la observan preparándose para luchar si es necesario, pero cuando Marcey cambia a una forma híbrida varios se sorprenden.

Marcey esta tirada de rodillas jadeando. Alza la vista y tose antes de poder decir algo.

"Sa… S-Sabo-nii-ru" Logra sentarse. "P-Por favor, déjenme ver a Sabo-nii" Hace una pequeña reverencia sentada.

Una persona con la cabeza gigante de acerca a ella. "¿Sabo es el niño de cabello rubio?" Marcey asiente.

La cabeza gigante, que ahora Marcey sabe que es Ivankov se vuelve y mira a quien cree que es Dragon. Este asiente y simplemente camina dentro del barco.

Marcey le toma un poco, pero logra levantarse y seguirlo cojeando. Aún en su forma híbrida.

Llegan a la enfermería y la dejan entrar.

Sabo esta acostado en una cama vendado e inconsciente.

Marcey ríe y suspira de alivio. Se vuelve hacia Dragon y hace una reverencia casi cayendo. "Gracias por salvar a Sabo-nii"

"Su nombre está en sus posiciones, así que te creemos" Dragon vuelve a asentir. "¿Lo llevarás contigo?"

Marcey salta y rápidamente niega con la cabeza. "¡No!" Varios se tensan cuando grita. "L-Lo siento" Se disculpa. "Pero, llévenlo con ustedes" Suplica. "Sabo-nii no tendrá libertad aquí" Puede ver un brillo en los ojos de Dragon, pero no sabe que significa. "Sus padres nobles trataran de llevarlo otra vez. Y lo amenazarán con nuestra muerte"

Se quita el bolso y busca unas cosas, ignorando la mirada inquisitivo de otros revolucionarios.

Saca un pequeño álbum lleno de fotos de los 4 juntos y el mini Den Den Mushi. Le entrega a Dragon el álbum.

Este lo abre y ojea algunas fotos antes de volver a mirar a Marcey. "Esto es para Sabo-nii. Para que nos recuerde y pueda hablar con nosotros" Le pasa el Den Den.

_Parece que ahora si me creen por completo, las fotos jamás mentirán. _

"Ace-nii y Lu-chan se preocuparan así que volveré a la isla" Marcey se acerca a Sabo, le toma unas fotos para que sepan que esta vivo y lo abraza con cuidado, le besa la frente.

Lo último que ve es a Sabo antes de desmayarse de cansancio.

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey despierta saltando hacia un lado para esquivar la garra de un oso que estaba por aplastar su cabeza.

Ella lo mira y el oso le devuelve la mirada. Empieza a sudar nervioso cuando la baba cae de la boca de Marcey. Corre, pero es demasiado tarde.

…

Luego de comer vuelve a transformarse y busca la presencia de sus otros 2 hermanos que aún están en la isla. Los siente justo en el mismo acantilado donde Sabo les contó sobre su estado noble.

Vuela rápidamente hacia ellos, al llegar ambos están viendo hacia el mar.

Marcey suelta un trino que parece un canto de un ave, haciendo que ambos volteen a verla. Luffy se ve feliz, mientras Ace parece aliviado y enojado.

Apenas aterriza junto a ellos y cambia a forma híbrida Ace la golpea y Luffy se tira a ella abrazándola.

Marcey grita. "Baka-nii!" Dice con algunas lágrimas mientras es abrazada por un Luffy lloroso.

"Marcey" Dicen los 2 niños al mismo tiempo. Esta tiembla un poco, es raro que la llamen por su nombre entero.

"¿S-Si…?"

Marcey revise otro golpe y esta siendo sofocada por el abrazo de Luffy.

"¡Maldición! ¡¿Dónde has estado?! ¡Desapareciste casi un día entero!" Ace la regaña.

Cuando logra soltarse de Luffy grita. "¡Encontré a Sabo-nii!" Tanto Ace como Luffy se detienen abriendo mucho los ojos.

"¿Q-que…?" Pregunta Luffy con una voz rota.

"Encontré a Sabo-nii, tengo fotos. Esta vivo-ru" Dice más tranquila sacando su cámara.

Los 3 miran las fotos de Sabo vendado en la cama. Luffy vuelve a llorar y Ace se ve mucho más aliviado que antes.

Marcey saca un Den Den y se los enseña. "Dejé uno de estos para Sabo-nii. Cuando despierte llamará-ru" Explica.

Luego de varias explicaciones los 2 niños estuvieron satisfechos. Pero Marcey recibió un tercer golpe.

"¡Ya deja de golpearme-ru!" Grita recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de Ace.

"Que clase de forma de hablar es esa?" Se ríe. Marcey le da una mirada oscura haciendo que Ace se detenga.

Se escucha un cuarto golpe y una maldición de un niño.

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey estaba recostada contra un árbol meditando, mientras los 2 niños entrenan.

Sabo esta vivo, y ahora tanto Ace y Luffy lo saben. Se que despertará con amnesia pero esas fotos deben hacer que sea temporal.

Marcey sale de sus pensamientos cuando escucha gritos. Ace y Luffy miran a la roca que estuvieron gritando, luego Luffy se aleja y suspira. Marcey parpadea. _Que me perdí? _

"Sabo era mejor hermano mayor…" Dice Luffy. Marcey se estremece, eso debió doler.

Ace se enoja. "¡¿Qué significa eso?!" Le grita. "¡¿Hubieras preferido que casi muriera yo?!"

"¡No dije eso!"

"¡Pero lo insinúas!" Ace lo golpea en la cabeza.

"¡Duele!" Grita Luffy. "¡Sabo nunca me golpeó así!"

_Ugh por supuesto, aunque supieran que esta vivo no detendrá sus discusiones. _Marcey se tapa la cara con ambas manos.

"¡¿Qué cosa?!"

"¡¿Qué te pasa?! ¡Sé más amable, ¿si?!"

"¡No!"

Marcey gime con molestia. Y los golpea. Ambos caen al suelo con un golpe en la cabeza.

"¡Basta los dos!" Suspira molesta. "Ahora volveremos con Dadan y no quiero oír ningún grito en el camino" Advierte. Ambos la siguen enfurruñados.

…

Marcey cepilla las plumas de sus alas dentro de la casa con un cepillo robado de alguna tienda noble, una roca envuelta en un papel golpea a Dadan en la cabeza. Marcey lo ignora.

Otro papel llega, Marcey aún lo ignora. Dadan sale con Dogra y Magra.

Dadan vuelve a entrar y mira a Marcey.

"Mocosa" Se sienta donde estaba antes de salir. "¿Qué pasa con los mocosos?" Vuelve a beber sake.

"Solo están siendo niños" Dice simplemente. "Están discutiendo otra vez"

…

Marcey sale a buscar a ambos niños después qué Dadan la echó. Hace pucheros, por que ella.

Se transforma y vuelva tranquilamente hasta que siente el miedo de Luffy. Se apresura y lo ve apunto de ser herido mortalmente por un oso.

Logra empujarlo, pero ambos son heridos. _Agh, yo… Al menos evite heridas mortales en ambos_.

Marcey entra y sale de la conciencia aún en su forma pequeña. Puede sentir que la están moviendo.

Abre los ojos. Esta sobre la cabeza de Ace, Luffy en la espalda de este.

Está corriendo bajo la lluvia. Pierde la conciencia.

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey puede escuchar a alguien llorando. Abre un poco los ojos, escucha la tormenta fuera y puede sentirse en su forma humana.

Mirando hacia la pared Ace está llorando.

"N…N-Nii-chan" Dice en un pequeño susurro.

Ace alza la vista. Marcey siente un dolor en su corazón por ver a Ace llorar así.

Ace se acerca y pone una mano sobre sus ojos y la otra sobre la cabeza de Luffy que está al lado en otro futon.

"Lo siento" Escucha el pequeño susurro de disculpa.

"No es culpa de Nii-chan…" Susurra y escucha un sollozo antes de volver a dormir.

_**[O.P]**_

Ace está frente a Makino, que está agachada para estar a la misma altura.

"¿Quieres aprender a saludar y a dar las gracias?" Pregunta Makino. Ace asiente. "¿Por qué el cambio de actitud?"

Ace se cruza de brazos orgulloso. "Soy el hermano mayor de Luffy y Marcey. Debo saber hablarle apropiadamente a ese capitán pelirrojo que los ayudó en su momento" Makino se queda en silencio mirándolo. "¡¿Qué miras?!" Grita avergonzado.

Makino se ríe. "Lo siento. Esta bien. Te enseñaré. Primero que todo"

_**[O.P]**_

Ace, Luffy y Marcey corren luego de haber comido en un restaurante e irse sin pagar.

Un chef los sigue gritando. Luego se detiene cansado.

"¡Oh, estamos siendo maleducados!" Se da cuenta Ace. Marcey parpadea, no le importa tanto.

"Es verdad…" Dice Luffy, Marcey Se encoge de hombros, pero aún así hace lo mismo que sus hermanos.

Los 3 Se detienen y miran al Chef. "¡Muchas gracias por la comida!" Hacen una reverencia.

"¡Cállense, malditos mocosos! ¡Paguen la cuenta!" Les Grita sorprendido.

"¡Vaya, el chef estaba enojado, corran!" Exclama Marcey mientras salía corriendo con alegría y sonreía a lo largo de su escape; los otros también sonrieron y se rieron divertidos mientras huían.

_**[O.P]**_

Luffy luchó contra Ace pero aún no puede ganarle.

Marcey solo logra ganar siete encuentros contra Ace.

Marcey hace un puchero sentada en el suelo. "Algún día ganaré más que tu Ace-nii" Se queja.

Ace solo le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Claro, claro"

…

Los 3 retan al oso que había lastimado a Luffy y Marcey, derrotándolo fácilmente trabajando juntos. Luffy y Marcey celebraron cuando Ace dijo que comerían una sopa de oso para la cena.

…

Segundo invierno de Marcey en la isla.

Combaten contra algunos rufianes que tratan de huir de ellos.

…

Luffy fue capturado por un ciempiés gigante.

Marcey reía en el suelo mientras Ace lo salva.

…

Garp llega y todos reciben su llamado entrenamiento.

"¡Seré pirata Garp-san!" Grita, y recibe un puño de amor._ ¡No me arrepiento de haberle dicho! Pero duele… _

"¡Llámame abuelo!"

"¡Nunca! ¡Jiji!" _Tampoco de llamarlo Jiji, no lo llamaré abuelo._ Garp la golpea otra vez. Ace y Luffy la corren atrás de ellos.

Ace estaba algo orgulloso de su hermana menor por eso, pero no lo dirá.

…

Unos días después uno de los mini Den Den Mushi de Marcey suena.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

Sabo despertó sin recuerdos y sin querer volver a la isla.

Fue llevado a Baltigo para ser entrenado como un revolucionario.

Fue un mes después que se le entregó el álbum de Marcey.

No recuperó los recuerdos de una vez, pero venían en sueños.

Unos días después le dieron el Den Den.

Y unos meses más tarde luego de recuperar los recuerdos, decidió hacer su primera llamada.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake 2***_

_~Grand Line, Moby Dick unos años después~_

Shanks estaba visitando a Barbablanca ese día. Las tripulación hacían su trabajo normal mientras ellos hablaban solos.

"Gurarararararara" La risa de Barbablanca sacudió el barco. Luego de unas horas Shanks y su tripulación se retiraron.

Mientras tanto Barbablanca llamó a Marco a su habitación.

"¿Qué sucede Oyaji-yoi?" Marco estaba curioso luego de haber escuchado la risa de su padre.

"Ese mocoso pelirrojo me comentó algo que se ha estado guardando para él" Saca una foto que consiguió de Shanks y se la pasa a Marco. "Parece que conoció a alguien interesante en su viaje al East Blue hace 7 años"

Marco miraba muy sorprendido la foto, varias lágrimas de alegría bajaban por su cara, luego se hecho a reír aunque sonó como un sollozo.

En la foto estaban Shanks, Benn y una pequeña Marcey en el hombro de Benn sonriendo alegremente.

"Oyaji, yo…"

"Tienes mi permiso para partir mañana Marco"

"Gracias-yoi"

_**[FIN]**_

**Uff mierda enserio. Cuando estaba editando este capítulo por los errores como a las 12:30md del domingo 8 de diciembre. Se vinieron unos temblores de 5.5 y 5.7, que me dieron un susto horrible. **

**En el siguiente capítulo iniciará el siguiente Arco que seguro llegará hasta el capítulo 20.**

**Fecha: 09/12/19**

**Palabras: 2446**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ace-Sabo: 12**

**Luffy-Marcey: 9**

_**[INICIO]**_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

Marcey se detienen de donde estaba por saltar hacia un cocodrilo. Ace y Luffy saltan para cazar.

"Habla Marcey-ru" Responde distraída mientras observa a Luffy que no sea comido por un cocodrilo.

"… _Mar?"_ Marcey se congela y luego presta toda si atención al Den Den.

"¡Sabo-nii!" Grita llamando la atención de los otros 2 niños. Ambos derrotan rápidamente a los cocodrilos y se acercan a ella cuando salta de la rama.

"¡Oi, Sabo!"

"¡Sabo!"

"_¡Ace! ¡Luffy! ¡Marcey! A pasado un tiempo desde que escuche sus voces, que no sea en mis sueños" Dice y parece que esta llorando._

"¡¿Por qué no llamaste antes?!" Pregunta Ace enojado pero feliz.

"¡Si! ¡Te extrañamos mucho!" Agrega Luffy.

"¿Estas bien Sabo-nii?"

"_Lo siento, dure mucho en llamar. Solo hace 3 días recuperé por completo mis recuerdos" Se disculpa. _

"¿Uh?" Preguntan los 2 niños confundidos.

"Tuviste amnesia, ¿no-ru?"

"¿Amnesia?" Vuelven a preguntar al unísono.

"Es cuando alguien pierde todos sus recuerdos-ru" Explica pacientemente Marcey.

Ace, Luffy y Marcey fueron informados de todo lo que había hecho Sabo y ellos informaron lo que había pasado desde que se fue.

"_Por cierto Mar. ¿Qué pasa con esa forma d-…"_

Marcey lo interrumpió. "Termina esa pregunta y te haré perder los recuerdos otra vez con un golpe cuando te vea-ru" Dice con una voz oscura.

"_Jajajaja lo siento, lo siento"_

_**[O.P]**_

"Ah, Ace-nii. ¿Te acuerdas del fondo pirata?"

"¿Si? Fue robado"

"No exactamente"

"… Explícate"

"Lo moví antes que alguien pudiera llevárselo, después de todo es importante para mis Nii-chans" … "¿Ace-nii, estas llorando?"

"¡No!"

"Ace-nii, tsundere"

Golpe.

_**[O.P]**_

Los 3 estaban corriendo de los guardias otra vez, luego de haber huido sin pagar de nuevo.

Ace iba al frente con Luffy y Marcey a ambos lados de él un poco más atrás.

Dos disparos se escucharon, dirigidos a ambos menores. Ace no lograría ayudar a ninguno a tiempo.

Pero, a Luffy el disparo rebotó en su espalda y a Marcey, la bala se desintegró al entrar al rango de su escudo de electricidad.

Cuando lograron salir y llegar al bosque, Ace estaba un poco en pánico, mientras Luffy y Marcey se reían al saber ahora que son inmune a las balas.

_**[O.P]**_

Luffy decidió que jugarán escondidas, los otros 2 aceptaron. Pero los dos niños varones terminaron por sorprenderse. Cada vez que Marcey buscaba no le costaba nada encontrarlos.

"¡Estas haciendo trampa ¿no?!" Acusó Ace.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡Baka-nii! ¡Estas siendo malo-ru!"

"¡Deja de llamarme así!"

"¡Nunca-ru!"

"¡Mar tiene un poder misterioso!" Luffy interrumpe.

Ace y Marcey parpadean hacia él.

"¡No digas tonterías!"

"En realidad, Lu-chan tiene razón"

"¡¿La tiene?!"

"Tengo algo llamado Haki, eso me ayuda a encontrarlos fácilmente"

"¿Nos puedes enseñar eso?" Ace y Luffy ladean la cabeza.

Marcey sonríe malvadamente. "Claro, iniciemos"

Ace tenía un mal presentimiento.

…

Ace y Luffy yacían tirados en el suelo con varios golpes en la cabeza y una venda caída.

"Sigamos~ también les enseñaré el segundo Haki, será divertido~" Ace y Luffy gimieron.

…

"Lo disfrutas ¿no?" Se queja Ace.

"Así se aprende Ace-nii, solo dale tiempo-ru" Dijo con una sonrisa divertida y malvada.

_**[O.P]**_

"_¡¿Mar sabe Haki?!" Grita Sabo sorprendido desde el Den Den. _

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Sabo, sabe sobre el poder misterioso de Mar?!"

Ace lo golpea. "Es Haki, idiota"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey se para frente a Dadan.

"Hey Dad, córtame el pelo-ru" Pide.

Después de todo le llegaba casi a la cintura y le estorba.

…

Luego de haberlo cortado, le llegaba a los hombros como lo tenía de pequeña.

Se mira en el espejo que no sabía que había en la casa. Es la primera vez que nota que su flequillo se divide en 3 partes, parecido al cabello de su padre, pero detrás es lacio.

Le gusta, le encanta parecerse a su padre.

_**[O.P]**_

**Ace-Sabo: 15**

**Luffy-Marcey: 12**

"Hey Lu-chan"

"¿Um?"

"¿No crees que a Ace-nii le falta algo-ru?"

Luffy traga su carne. "¿Algo?"

"Si, si. Sabo-nii y tu tienen sombreros, Pero solo Ace-nii no. ¿No crees que ocupa uno-ru?"

"¡Ahh! ¡Es cierto! ¡Le conseguiremos uno! Shishishishishishishi"

…

"¡Nii-chan!" Gritan Luffy y Marcey a la vez.

Ace despierta de su pequeño ataque de narcolepsia.

"¿Ah, q-que?" Se sobre-salta.

"¡Mira, mira-ru!"

"¡Te conseguimos un regalo!"

Enseñan el sombrero naranja.

"Ah-jaja, ¡asombroso! ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?"

Recuerdos de una tienda, correr, gritos, guardias, dueños enojados y algunas balas, pasaron por la cabeza de Marcey.

"Lo encontramos-ru"

_**[O.P]**_

"¡Shanks me salvó!" Grita Luffy felizmente.

"¡A mí igual-ru!"

Ace y Luffy parpadean. "¿Cómo te salvó Mar?"

"Ah, cierto, nunca les dije como-ru" Se ríe mientras se rasca algunas de sus plumas en el cuello.

"Bueno verán, mi isla fue masacrada por piratas" Dice con una voz sombría. "Logre escapar gracias a mi mamá, pero quedé en el mar casi un mes" Se abraza las rodillas. "Luego de quedarme sin provisiones, el barco de Shanks apareció. Me sacaron del mar y me trajeron a esta isla. Si no fuera por ellos habría muerto en el mar" Termina.

Mira a sus hermanos, Luffy tiene lágrimas y mocos cayendo. Marcey suda, Ace se ve pensativo.

"Nos alegra tenerte aquí" Dicen al mismo tiempo sonriendo.

_**[O.P]**_

"… Nii-chan"

"¿Qué es, Mar?"

"¿Cuándo te hiciste un tatuaje?"

"Ah-jajajaja, justo ayer mira"

En el brazo de Ace, el tatuaje son cuatro letras: ASLM

"Se ve bien Nii-chan"

"Ah-jajajaja ¡¿cierto?!"

_**[O.P]**_

"Hey Mar"

"¿Qué pasa, Lu-chan?"

"Eres pequeña"

Marcey bufa._ Tiene razón, mi forma original es más pequeña que la forma Fénix de mi padre. Pero almenos puedo crecer más, aunque tiene un límite y no se como funciona. Pero me veo muy bien y bonita._ Piensa viéndose en el reflejo del agua.

_**[O.P]**_

"¿Mar?"

"¿Um?"

"¿Tienes un padre?"

"¿Uh? Claro que lo tengo, ¡es un pirata genial! ¡Cuando salga al mar quiero conocerlo!"

_**[O.P]**_

De noche, los tres estaban fuera frente a una fogata. Luffy dormía y Ace comía unas frutas.

"Ace-nii"

"Um?"

Marcey se levanta la camisa enseñando su pequeño pecho en crecimiento, ocasionando que Ace se empiece a ahogar y se sonroje.

"Están creciendo y estorban-ru"

Ace se golpea el pecho y rápidamente hace que Marcey baje la camisa.

"Mañana iremos con Makino"

"Estas rojo Ace-nii"

Golpe.

…

"¡Marcey!"

"¿Qué es, Nii-chan?"

"Pensé que Makino consiguió algo para ti. ¿Qué lo hiciste?"

"Son incómodos-ru"

"… Vamos con Dadan"

…

"¿Cómo logró Dadan que usaras algo Mar?"

Marcey levanta la camisa, Ace se tensa y se sonroja. Pero tenía los pechos vendados, aunque solo para evitar que molesten. Ace suspira.

"Dad me dio este gran consejo-ru"

"Almenos lo haces"

"Sigues rojo Ace-nii"

Golpe.

_**[O.P]**_

**Ace: 17**

**Luffy-Marcey: 13**

_~Antes de la partida de Ace~_

"Ace-nii"

"¿Um?"

"Si alguna vez encuentras a alguien gordo, que le falten dientes, con una risa fea, pelo negro y que le gusten los pasteles, no confíes en él nunca y vigílalo-ru"

"Eso es demasiado específico Mar…"

_~Luego de la partida de Ace~_

"_Hey Lu! Mar! Solo ha pasado 1 mes desde que me fui, ¿Qué pasa?"_

"Ace-nii, ¿sabias que es malo volar durante una tormenta-ru?"

"Shishishishi ¡también divertido!"

"… _¿Qué hicieron Otouto, Imouto?"_

"Veras Ace-nii, ayer hubo una gran tormenta-" "¡Era enorme!"

"Y pensé que trataría de volar en ella pero Lu-chan no quería dejarme hacerlo sola-" "Shishishi ¡Mar me llevó con ella a volar!"

"Entonces, un rayo nos golpeó-ru"

"_¡¿Qué?!"_

"Tranquilo Ace-nii-ru"

"¡Fue divertido!"

"El rayo no nos hizo daño, pero me desconcentró y el viento nos hizo caer"

"Shishishishishishishi nos estrellados contra un árbol"

"_¿Mar…-"_

"Lu-chan amortiguó la caída-ru"

"¡Estamos bien! ¡Yo protegeré a Mar!"

"Puedo cuidarme por mi cuenta" Hace un puchero.

_Ace suspira. "Dejen de hacer cosas tontas, se supone que eres la inteligente Marcey. Y cuento contigo Luffy-kacha"_

…

"Nii-chan nos cortó"

_**[O.P]**_

"¡Hey, Sabo-nii! ¡Ocupo un consejo!"

"_¿Qué es Mar? ¿Todo está bien?"_

"Si bueno, talvez, un poco"

"… _¿Qué pasa Mar?"_

"Seguro conoces algún tipo Zoan ¿no? ¿Sabrías que hacen cuando pierden un poco el control?"

"_En realidad no. ¿Qué sucede contigo?"_

"Ah-jajajaja bueno, no puedo des-transformar mis piernas, siguen siendo garras y mis alas no quieren desaparecer, así que tuvimos que cortar mis camisas"

"_Veré que puedo averiguar Mar" Suspira. _

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey le lanza rocas a Luffy, que tiene los ojos tapados con una venda y los esquiva casi todos.

"Has mejorado mucho-ru"

"Shishishishishishishi ¡Gracias Mar!"

Una roca imbuida con Busoshoku Haki golpea a Luffy en la frente.

"¡Duele!"

"¡Concéntrate Lu-chan!"

"Si…"

_**[O.P]**_

_Purupurupurupurupuru Purupurupurupurupuru_

"¡Aquí Marcey-ru!"

"_Hey Mar, ¿estas sola o Lu esta cerca?"_

"¡Oh, Sabo-nii! Lu-chan esta cazando solo en este momento. Es raro que llames, ¿Qué sucede?"

"_Bueno tengo esta amiga-"_

"¿Tienes novia?"

_Sabo farfulló. "¡Dije que es una amiga!"_

"Ah, bueno, bueno. ¿Qué pasa con ella?"

"_Su cumpleaños será pronto, me preguntaba si, ¿tienes alguna idea de que pueda darle?"_

"Umm, un regalo para tu novia, ¿eh?" Marcey piensa, ignorando el 'no es mi novia' de Sabo. "¿Qué tal un sombrero?"

"… _Bueno eso es buena idea, gracias Mar. Llamaré luego"_

"¡Claro, dime como te va con tu novia!" Corta ignorando el chillido avergonzado final de Sabo.

_**[O.P]**_

_***2 meses después de la partida de Ace***_

Marco el Fénix, Primer comandante de los Piratas Barbablanca. Aterrizó en el bosque lejos de las miradas de todos en la isla de Dawn, cerca de Fuusha.

_Este debe ser el lugar que mencionó Akagami. _

Entra en el pueblo tratando de buscar a Marcey que debería tener 13 años. Entra en el único bar del pequeño pueblo.

Makino mira al extraño y debe darle una segunda mirada por todo el parecido que tiene con Marcey. Ella le sonríe amablemente. "Hola mi nombre es Makino, ¿en que puedo ayudarle?"

"Estoy buscando a alguien-yoi" _También tiene un tic como el que Marcey desarrollo luego del incendio._ Piensa Makino con curiosidad. "Aka- quiero decir, Shanks dijo que la trajo aquí"

Los ojos de Makino se abren con alegría. "¿Conoce a Shanks? Entonces buscas a Marcey, ¿no?" Marco asiente. "Eso pensé, tienes mucho parecido con ella así que debes ser su padre"

Marco se frota la mano en el cuello. "Oh, así es-yoi"

"Marcey me ha hablado acerca de su padre, nunca dijo quien era pero ella siempre ha hablado muy feliz de usted" Marco siente que eso le tocó el corazón. "Puedo llevarlo a ella"

"Lo agradecería mucho-yoi"

_**[O.P]**_

Makino guiaba a Marco por el sendero en la montaña hacia la casa de los bandidos. Él le contó sobre como ha estado buscando a Marcey durante 7 años pero no ha escuchado sobre nadie que la haya visto en ninguna parte hasta que Shanks les comentó sobre ella.

Makino le comentó que todos los aldeanos fueron advertidos de no decir a nadie fuera del pueblo sobre Marcey, Shanks les había comentado sobre su linaje y no quería que nadie se enterara.

Marco lo entendió, no pudo encontrarla pero estaba a salvo.

Makino le contó sobre todo lo que ha crecido Marcey en los 7 años que ha vivido en la isla. También le dijo que había comido una fruta del diablo, pero que sería mejor que esperara a verla, en vez de que ella le contara. Ella soltó una risita confundiendo un poco a Marco.

…

La caminata duró menos de una hora. Marco observa con algo de curiosidad la pequeña choza. Makino tocó la puerta.

Esta se abrió mostrando a Dadan que gritó sin ver quien era. "¡¿Quién toca la puerta de los bandidos de la montaña?!" Abrió los ojos viendo a Makino y Marco. "¿Makino? Y ¡¿Quién diablos eres tú?!" Dadan le dio una segunda mirada. "Te pareces mucho a la mocosa" Comenta en voz baja. Pero Marco si logró oírlo gracias a sus sentidos mejorados.

Dogra y Magra salieron después de Dadan, ambos mirando fijamente a Marco. "Se parece mucho a Marcey"

"Él es el padre de Marcey, Marco" Makino informó alegremente.

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"Garp dijo que era su nieta"

"En realidad dijo que era su nueva nieta"

"Ese viejo debe dejar de adoptar niños"

Los bandidos murmuraron entre ellos, Marco oyéndolo todo. _Garp fue quien trajo a Marcey aquí? _

Dadan fulminó con la mirada a Marco, pero este no se inmutó. "Si se supone que eres su padre, ¡¿Dónde diablos has estado?!" Lo apunta. "¡Pudiste haber cuidado de ella cuando murió su madre!" Marco sintió eso como una puñalada.

"Marcey se ve triste cuando habla sobre su madre"

"Crees que fue abandonada por él"

"Escuché llorar a esa pobre mocosa una noche"

Los otros bandidos murmuraban entre sí aún sin salir de la casa.

Marco entrecerró los ojos hacia los bandidos. "¡Nunca abandoné a Marcey-yoi! ¡La estuve buscando desde que me enteré que seguía con vida hace 7 años, luego de lo que pasó en la isla!"

"¡No buscaste lo suficiente!" Dadan solo quería seguir discutiendo, ya tenía una buena respuesta sobre el supuesto abandono de Marcey por el padre.

Antes de que Marco pudiera responder, un oso muerto fue lanzado desde el bosque, golpeando a Dadan derribándola.

Todos se sorprendieron, Marco se regañó por no estar prestando atención a su alrededor con Haki. Pero dejó de pensar en eso cuando escuchó una voz joven de niña.

"Lu-chan te dije que dejes de hacer eso, puedes romper algo-ru"

"Te preocupas mucho Mar, además no rompí nada"

Marco quita el oso fácilmente de Dadan y lo sostiene, haciendo que este fuera de la vista, pero no la presencia.

"Pudiste golpear a Makino o su invitado, pero solo golpeó a Dad"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Makino esta aquí?!"

"¡Makino!"

Luffy corre hacia Makino cuando ya están a la vista y empieza a contarle sobre una broma que hicieron. Marcey sale luego de él, arrastrando un cocodrilo y con su tubería en la otra mano.

Marcey suspira. "Volvimos chicos"

"¡Malditos mocosos no vuelvan!"

"¡Trajimos cocodrilo y oso para la cena-ru!" Marcey lanza descuidadamente el cocodrilo, volviendo a derribar a Dadan. "Ups"

Marcey estaba usando una de las viejas camisas de Ace, que le quedaba grande y floja, por lo que tenía la bufanda amarrada en la cintura. Se acercó alegremente a Makino saludándola. Oyendo lo último de una historia que Luffy estaba contando.

"… Los nobles hacían caras tan graciosas Shishishishi"

"¡Oh si! ¡El rey se veía muy enojado luego de que hicimos esa broma-ru!"

"No deberían hacer eso niños, pero Marcey traje a alguien que quiere verte"

Marcey inclina la cabeza. "¿Verme a mí?" Vuelve su mirada a la presencia desconocida que estaba fuera de la vista por el oso.

Marcey rodea el oso. Sus ojos y boca se abren sorprendidos por quien estaba allí. "Tou-chan…"

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

Tanto Ace como Sabo tuvieron unos extraños escalofríos. No sabían por qué, pero sabían por quién.

Ambos trataron de llamar a Marcey pero ninguno obtuvo respuesta.

Ambos hermanos mayores sobre-protectores estaban llorando por dentro por su pequeña hermanita.

Marcey…

_**[FIN]**_

**Esto da inicio al segundo Arco que quiero llegar máximo al capítulo 20 para luego iniciar el canon. **

**No sabía cómo llamarlo así que lo deje como Arco Familia. **

**Tengo 16 capítulos terminados y estoy trabajando en el 17, me gusta este Arco ya que todo debe ser creado de mi imaginación y algunas partes son graciosas. **

**Mañana saldré de viaje por lo que la otra semana no estaré en casa, puede que los capítulos se suban más tarde o de suban otro día. **

**Espero les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Y que piensan que pasará? **

**Fecha: 12/12/19**

**Palabras: 2555**


	13. Chapter 13

_**[INICIO]**_

Marco sintió un inmenso cariño, 'Tou-chan' es la primera palabra que su hija le ha dicho, a pesar de no haberla conocido en toda su vida.

Makino arrastró a Luffy, Dadan y los demás bandidos dentro de la casa para que tuvieran privacidad.

Marcey estaba muy sorprendida, nunca se hubiera esperado a su padre allí. Sus ojos se pusieron acuosos, puede que fuera madura por su antigua vida, pero este cuerpo y algo de su mente aún era un niño, por lo que no era raro que llorara por ver a su padre por primera vez.

Marcey se lanzó a él, las lágrimas ya cayendo por su rostro. "¡Tou-chan!"

Marco podía sentir lágrimas también, abrazó con fuerza a su hija. Su pequeña niña que la primera vez que la vió solo tenía unas semanas de vida. Y las fotos que tenía de cuando empezó a crecer, pero verla frente a él, es lo mejor y lo que siempre deseo desde que se enteró que seguía con vida.

"Marcey…"

Ambos solo disfrutaron del abrazó durante algunos minutos. Fueron sacados de su mundo cuando escucharon un choque y una discusión empezar dentro de la casa.

"¡Déjenme salir!"

"¡Quédate quieto mocoso!"

"¡No puedes salir aún Luffy!"

"¡No puedes estar con Marcey en este momento!"

"¡Cállense! ¡No pueden hacerlo! ¡Marcey es mi hermanita!"

Parece que Luffy, al igual que sus hermanos mayores también sintió el escalofrío, que él no entendió. Solo pensó que alguien quería hacer que Marcey dejara de ser su hermana.

Marcey dio una risita algo acuosa, se alejó un poco para limpiarse los ojos. Luego miró a su padre que la estaba mirando fijamente. "¿Tou-chan?"

"Marcey-yoi" Marco la mira detenidamente, guardando todos sus detalles. "Tienes los ojos de tu madre" Él le sonríe, sus lágrimas ya limpias.

Marcey le devuelve la sonrisa alegremente. "Y-Yo siempre he esperado conocerte Tou-chan. Kaa-chan me habló de ti-ru"

"Te he estado buscando todo este tiempo Marcey" Marco la abraza suavemente, mientras le acaricia la cabeza con una mano. "Me alegra haberte encontrado-yoi"

Lo siguiente que Marco sabe, es que tiene la cara llenas de plumas púrpuras. Luego un chillido. "¡Tou-chan!" Las fuertes emociones hicieron que Marcey perdiera el control de su transformación. "¡Lo siento-ru!" Aleja la ala de la cara de su padre. Sus alas, garras y cola habían aparecido.

Marco mira fijamente las nuevas extremidades de su hija. _Oh, Makino-san dijo que ella comió una fruta del diablo. _

Marco solo sacude la cabeza. Él alza a Marcey en sus brazos, teniendo cuidado con las mortales garras. Se acerca a un árbol y se sienta, recostándose a este y sentando a Marcey en su regazo.

"¿Qué tal si me explicas sobre tu fruta-yoi?"

"¡Claro! Comí la Tori Tori no mi: Modelo Electrick Gryphon, hace casi 7 años. Pero hace un tiempo he estado perdiendo el control de mi transformación híbrida" Explica mientras se acuesta en el pecho de su padre. Comparado a los 2.03 cm de Marco, Marcey apenas media 1.63 cm.

"Eso es normal-yoi" Marco la tranquiliza. "Tus poderes están creciendo junto contigo"

"Oh, entiendo-ru" _Mis poderes se están haciendo más fuertes, por lo que ahora son más difíciles de controlar. Necesitaré más y mejor entrenamiento. _

"Cuéntame más sobre ti, Marcey" Marco sonríe suavemente, mientras acaricia la cabeza de Marcey y la escucha hablar. Él cierra los ojos tranquilo, como si todo el peso sobre él hubiera desaparecido ya.

"Tengo 3 hermanos, hicimos un pacto de hermandad hace unos años" Marcey cierra los ojos. "Están, Ace-nii que es el mayor de todos, salió hace 2 meses al mar y se hizo pirata-ru. El siguiente es Sabo-nii, solo unos meses menor que Ace-nii. Ocurrió un accidente hace algunos años pero él está bien. Ahora es un Revolucionario. Y por último-ru, Lu-chan, se llama Luffy solo es unos meses mayor que yo. Cuando cumpla 17 saldrá al mar para hacerse pirata"

"¿Qué piensas hacer?"

"Acompañaré a Lu-chan cuando salga al mar"

"Entonces serás pirata-yoi"

"¡Por supuesto! ¡Seguiré los pasos de Tou-chan!"

Marco se ríe. "Entonces necesitas controlar mejor tus poderes Marcey. Sabes usar Haki, ¿cierto?"

"¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Sabías que Makino-san y yo estábamos aquí aún sin habernos visto-yoi"

Marcey se ríe recordando el 'accidente' del cocodrilo con Dadan. "¡Tienes razón-ru!"

"¿Cómo sabes que se llama Haki?"

"Shanks-baka y Jiji me lo dijeron"

Marco debe detener una carcajada que quiere salir por el apodo al pelirrojo. "¿Jiji?"

"¿Um? Oh, es Garp"

Marco frunce el ceño, al nombre del marine. "Entonces, ¿si fue él quien te trajo aquí?"

"Bueno, solo aquí con los bandidos. Shanks-baka me trajo a la isla luego de sacarme del mar"

Marco hace una mueca y abraza a Marcey más cerca. "Explícame, por favor Marcey" Dice suavemente.

Marcey empieza a hablar sobre lo que sucedió, el extraño ataque de Piratas, la fruta que le dio su madre, estar a la deriva en el mar durante casi un mes, ser salvada por Shanks y ser traída a Dawn Island, donde conoció a sus hermanos y los demás.

Se quedan en silencio, Marco procesando toda la información y que debía agradecerle al pelirrojo. Y Marcey disfrutando el tiempo junto a su padre. La actitud de él no la sorprende, después de todo el anime nunca cubrió bien las personalidades de otros personajes.

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

Marco saca un mini Den Den Mushi de una de sus bolsas. Marcey abre los ojos y observa con curiosidad el caracol con bigote.

"Había olvidado llamar-yoi"

"Tou-chan, deberías contestar-ru"

"Bien"

_Kacha_. "Aquí Marco-yoi"

"_Hijo, ¿Cómo va tu búsqueda? Algunos de tus hermanos están impacientes"_

"_¡Tu también quieres saber Oyaji!"_

"_Marco! ¡Cuando la encuentres, cuéntale del tío Thatch!"_

"_¡Pregúntale si quiere hacer bromas con la tía Haruta!"_

"¿Ahora tengo tíos-ru?"

El otro lado de la llamada quedó extrañamente silencioso durante unos segundos. Antes de estallar en gritos donde no se diferenciaba ninguna palabra, el DDM hizo un sonido agudo _(como cuando se acerca el micrófono a el parlante que hace un sonido horrible)_ siendo demasiado fuerte para los sentidos de ambos.

Marco soltó el DDM y este cayó al suelo cortando la llamada. Tanto él como Marcey se taparon las orejas por el dolor de cabeza que eso les causó.

Marcey al no estar acostumbrada aún a algo así, dio un pequeño gemido de dolor. Marco cuando curó su propio dolor abraza a Marcey arrullándola y dándole un Coo para calmarla. Marcey respondió con su propio Coo devolviendo el abrazo. Parece que el instinto de pájaro por la fruta de ambos actuó.

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

El DDM volvió a sonar, Marco suspira y lo recoge. Pone su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Marcey mientras aún la abraza con el otro brazo.

_Kacha_. "Espero que esta vez, no sean tan ruidosos-yoi"

"_Todos lo sentimos hijo" Se escuchan varias disculpas, pero esta vez nadie está gritando. _

"Mientras no estén gritando, esta bien-yoi"

"_Gurarararararara, ahora que tal si nos cuentas que sucedió hijo"_

"Seguí las instrucciones de Akagami y encontré a Marcey en la isla" Se escuchan virotes en la llamada, pero están algo apagados por lo que deben estar fuera de la habitación donde está el DDM. "Está conmigo en este momento-yoi"

_~Moby Dick~_

Barbablanca y sus otros 14 comandantes observan el DDM, en vez de los ojos adormilados, aparecen unos más grandes con curiosidad. Aún manteniendo el peinado de piña.

"_¿Eres el viejo Barbablanca?" Se escucha una carcajada de Marco. _

La mayoría de los comandantes quedaron boquiabiertos.

"Gurarararararara, mocosa descarada. Igual que sus padres"

"¡Ella es mi sobrina favorita ahora!"

"Es tu única sobrina"

"_¿Tou-chan descarado-ru?"_

"Ella es adorable, también tiene un tic verbal"

"Tengo muchas historias sobre ellos, puedo decir-"

"_¡Oyaji!"_

"Gurarararararara, las historias para después entonces. Que opinas de unirte a mi tripulación mocosa"

"_No, me uniré a la tripulación de mi hermano cuando zarpe en 3 años-ru"_

Barbablanca aún así sigue sonriendo. "Entonces que opinas de, ¿venir al barco y conocer a todos?"

"_Supongo que lo pensaré"_

"Gurarararararara, Marco aún tiene otra semana, tienes ese tiempo mocosa"

"_¡Entonces te diré mi respuesta un día antes! Umm entonces, ¿puedo llamarte Jii-chan?"_

Barbablanca tiene una enorme sonrisa en la cara y un aire de superioridad ante sus otros 14 hijos comandantes que lo miran boquiabiertos y con algo de envidia.

"Por supuesto mocosa"

"¡Espera!"

"¡Llámame tía!"

"¡No, no, a mí dime tío!"

Los demás empiezan a discutir entre sí.

_Se escucha a Marco suspirar. "Te llamaré luego Oyaji"_

"Cuídate hijo, y tu también mocosa"

"_¡Adiós-ru!" Kacha. _

Los comandantes de quejan tristemente de que la llamada haya terminado y no hayan podido hablar con su nueva sobrina.

Thatch se recupera primero. "¡Esto merece una fiesta!"

Todos apoyan la idea y salen para celebrar con los que escuchaban desde fuera de la habitación.

_~Dawn Island~_

"Parecen muy ruidosos-ru"

Marco suelta un pequeño suspiro. "Lo son, pero te acostumbras-yoi" Se levanta, alzando a Marcey con él. "Vamos dentro" La pone en el suelo.

Marcey asiente, sus garras y alas desaparecieron, solo su cola queda, la que se está moviendo con alegría.

Caminan a la entrada y Marcey abre la puerta, preparada para recibir a un niño gomoso en sus brazos.

"¡Marcey!" Luffy la alza en su hombro y corre hacia el bosque.

"¡Volveremos más tarde-ru!" Marcey se despide de su padre con tranquilidad.

Luffy se detiene en el acantilado con vista al mar favorito de los hermanos.

"Bájame Lu-chan" Luffy solo se sienta y la abraza luego de bajarla. "¿Qué pasa contigo-ru?"

"No dejaré que Marcey deje de ser nuestra hermana"

"¿Por qué dejaría de serlo?"

"Uhh" Empieza a ponerse rojo de tanto pensar.

"Basta Lu-chan, te harás daño de tanto pensar" Le da unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "No dejaré de ser su hermana-ru"

"Ohh… ¡Esta bien!" Luffy ahora estaba más feliz. "¿Te irás Mar?"

"No lo sé aún, pero aunque me fuera siempre seremos hermanos y siempre estaré en tu tripulación"

"Bien, entonces ¡entrenemos antes de que te vayas!"

"Dije que… Da igual, ¡vamos!"

…

Volvieron al atardecer a la casa de los bandidos, Marco y Makino estaban charlando fuera de esta. Ambos estaban sucios y un poco golpeados.

"¡Ya volvimos!"

"¡Tengo hambre!"

"Fuiste quien me arrastró antes de poder comer-ru"

"Fue culpa de Mar"

Marcey lo golpea con su tubería en la cabeza.

"Entonces, ¡no comerás cocodrilo hasta que el sol se oculte!"

"¡¿Eh?! Fue mi culpa, lo siento"

"¡Al menos dilo como si de verdad lo sintieras! ¡Yo también tengo hambre!"

"¡Cállense mocosos! ¡Ya está la cena!"

Dadan les grita desde dentro, Luffy trata de correr, pero Marcey usa su tubería para hacerlo tropezar y salta sobre él adelantándolo.

Marcey se ríe. "Yo gano Lu-chan" Ignora los gritos de Luffy y entra a la casa. Pero se detiene al ver la mesa que nunca usaban. Luffy la choca por detrás haciendo que ambos caigan.

"Off" Marco y Makino entran después de Luffy, Makino solo se ríe por las travesuras de los dos.

Marco levanta a ambos por los cuellos de las camisas y los sienta.

"¿Por qué sacaron la mesa-ru?"

"Siempre comemos en el suelo"

"Ellos tratan de dejar una buena impresión-ru"

"¡Tengo hambre!"

Marcey y Luffy se susurran pero Luffy termina quejándose en voz alta.

Marco se sienta al lado derecho de Marcey, escuchando su pequeña conversación y suprimiendo una risa.

…

Luego de la cena, mientras algunos de los bandidos lavan todo. Marco, Makino, Dadan, Luffy y Marcey quedan en la mesa.

"¿Qué hicieron hoy Luffy, Marcey?"

"¡Encontramos una lagartija gigante!"

"¡Era más grande que la de hace unos años-ru!"

"¿De que tan grande estamos hablando?"

"Era más grande que los árboles"

"La otra era un poco más pequeña que los árboles"

"Fue deliciosa"

"La comimos para el almuerzo-ru"

Dadan sigue bebiendo su sake. "Vayan a dormir mocosos"

Marcey le tapa la boca a Luffy antes de que empiece a quejarse, le susurra algo al oído convenciéndolo de irse.

"¡Mañana iremos a Gray Terminal, puedes venir si quieres Tou-chan!"

Ambos se despiden y corren a la habitación, dejando a los adultos solos.

"Dadan-san, ¿podría contarle a Marco-san todo sobre Marcey?"

"Como sea"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey y Luffy guiaban a Marco por el bosque a Gray Terminal. Mientras más se acercan, el mal olor crece, molestando a Marco.

"Se que huele mal-ru, pero uno se acostumbra luego de un tiempo Tou-chan" Llegan al final, donde pueden ver más montañas de basura. "Este es Gray Terminal, dentro de las murallas esta Goa"

Marcey y Luffy corren hacia la primera montaña de basura, saludando algunos de las buenas personas que han conocido.

Marco observa durante algunos minutos todo el lugar, analizándolo.

Marcey y Luffy vuelven un rato después con algo de madera y clavos. "¡Vamos Tou-chan!"

Lo guían hasta la vieja casa del árbol, que han estado arreglando después de la partida de Ace.

Luffy se adelanta subiendo primero con su madera. "Construimos esta casa hace 7 años-ru" Marcey informa, antes de volar a la casa. Las camisas de Marcey tienen cortadas la parte de la espalda para poder sacar sus alas.

Marco la sigue con curiosidad. Después de todo la casa se ve bien, aunque fuera hecha por niños.

…

Antes del atardecer lograron terminar todos los arreglos que ocupaba.

"Lu-chan, ve a cazar, te veré en la casa" Luffy asiente y salta del árbol. Quedando solo Marco y Marcey. "Tou-chan"

"¿Qué sucede-yoi?"

"Y-Yo quiero ir contigo-ru, pero quiero unirme a Luffy desde el East Blue"

"Si eso es lo que quieres, tienes mi permiso"

"¡Gracias Tou-chan!"

_**[O.P]**_

Una semana después, Marcey ya había empacado sus pocas cosas, dejando la mayoría de su ropa. Solo llevando lo importante y 2 cambios de ropa.

Marcey dejó 2 DDM uno para Luffy y otro para los bandidos.

Marcey se despidió de todos y le prometió a Luffy buscarlo cuando zarpara.

Y pedirle a los bandidos que tomaran fotos de Luffy mientras seguía creciendo.

Marcey guió a Marco hasta el acantilado desde donde podrían irse.

"Haremos varias paradas-yoi, ya que aún no puedes volar tanto tiempo"

"Esta bien-ru"

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

"_Habla Luffy futu-"_

"¡Luffy!"

"_¡Oh! ¡Ace!"_

"¡Luffy! ¡¿Dónde está Marcey?!"

"_¿Um? Marcey se fue"_

"Como que, ¿se fue? ¡¿Dónde está esa mocosa?!"

"_Ohh, el papá de Marcey vino y ella se fue con él"_

Ace quedó muy sorprendido para responder.

En alguna isla del Grand Line una explosión de llamas se vió por todo el lugar.

Unos días después el segundo hermano mayor tuvo la misma conversación.

En la isla Baltigo, todos los revolucionarios vieron una explosión de humo luego de un golpe, cuando algo cayó al otro lado de la isla.

_~Alguna isla al azar en el Gran Line~_

Marcey estornudo mientras esperaba a Marco en una rama en el bosque, que estaba comprando unas cosas.

"Siento que olvido algo-ru" … "Bueno si fuera importante lo recordaría"

_**[FIN]**_

**Lo siento esta semana pasada no estuve en casa por lo que no pude hacer nada para subir o hacer más capítulos. **

**Apenas hoy tuve tiempo de revisar este para subirlo. **

**Me da un poco de gracia que justo pasara en el capítulo del reencuentro, pero ya que. **

**Bien, alguien me dijo que no entendió bien el Omake pasado, en este se explica mejor. **

**Ace y Sabo habían sentido algo con respecto a Marcey, igual que Luffy. Como los grandes hermanos sobre protectores que son. **

**Disfruten! **

**Fecha: 23/12/19**

**Palabras: 2550**


	14. Especial Navidad 2019

_**[INICIO]**_

Marcey observa sentada en la barandilla, a toda la tripulación trabajando en diferentes cosas con curiosidad. Estos días han estado más activos y felices. _Esta pasando algo? _

Salta de la barandilla y camina, teniendo cuidado de no chocar con nadie. Llega al pasillo de las habitaciones de los comandantes, más la suya que esta al lado de la de su padre. Toca la puerta que tiene un 1 en ella y entra luego de obtener permiso.

Marco no levanta la vista de su papeleo. "¿Que pasa Pajarito?"

Marcey se acerca al escritorio, rodeándolo y corriendo una silla para sentarse al lado de él. Ella se recuesta en el regazo de Marco, haciendo que él baje la mirada hacia ella.

"Tou-chan, todos actúan raro-ru"

"¿Raro-yoi?"

"Bueno, ha esta hora siempre están refunfuñando sobre trabajo y haciéndolo sin ganas. Pero en realidad están trabajando muy felices y con energía-ru"

Marco deja el papeleo, piensa por un momento. "¿Hay alguna ocasión?"

"Nose-ru, pensé que Tou-chan sabría"

"Vamos a preguntarle a Izo-yoi"

Salen de la habitación, tocan la puerta de Izo pero nadie contesta. Lo encuentran en la cocina hablando con Thatch, que acababa de volver de una misión.

"Oba-chan, oh! Oji-chan volviste-ru"

Ambos voltean a verlos y sonríen. Thatch se adelanta, alzando a Marcey y aplastando su mejilla con la de ella.

"¡Bebé Pájaro! ¡Tu tío te extrañó tanto!"

Marcey ríe por las cosquillas que la barba de Thatch le da. "¡Solo fue una semana Oji-chan!"

"Me sentí tan solo sin ti" Marco bufa por el espectáculo que esta haciendo Thatch. Saca a Marcey del agarre de él y la sostiene en sus brazos. "Mamá Pájaro esta celoso" murmura, ganándose un golpe de Marco que lo escuchó perfectamente. "¿Que haces fuera del nido?" Pregunta mientras hace un puchero.

Marco pone los ojos en blanco. "¿Esta pasando algo?"

Thatch e Izo parpadean confundidos. "¿Qué?"

"Todos actúan raro-ru"

Izo entiende de que hablan. "Marco, ¿sabes que fecha es?"

"¿Debería?"

"¿Es algo importante?"

"¿Otra vez lo olvidaste? ¿De verdad?"

"¿Que es esta vez-yoi?"

"¡Navidad será pronto! Y ahora la pequeña Marcey tampoco lo sabía, ¡deja de pegarle tus malas costumbres!"

"Entonces es diciembre-ru"

"Perdí el paso de los días-yoi"

"¿Saben que fecha es?"

"… ¿7?"

"… ¿10?"

Izo da un suspiro de sufrimiento. "Es 17"

"Entonces solo era eso-ru" Los tres comandantes miran a Marcey sorprendidos.

"¿No te emociona la Navidad pequeña?"

Marcey frunce el ceño confundida e inclina la cabeza. "¿Debería?"

Thatch alza los brazos agitándolos. "¡Por supuesto! ¡La Navidad es una de las mejores festividades!"

"¿Por que?"

A Marcey no le importa mucho la Navidad. Con sus hermanos solo comían más ese día y de los recuerdos de su vida pasada no tenía a nadie con quien pasar ese día, así que los pasaba pidiendo comida rápida frente al televisor.

"¡Puedes hacer lo que quieras en Navidad!"

Marcey lo mira con su interés despierto. "¿Puedo destruir algo?"

Marco frunce el ceño con desaprobación. "No" sentencia sin pensarlo. La baja y se va refunfuñando por lo bajo sobre como aún debía castigar a Curiel.

"Ayudemos a decorar el barco Pequeña"

"Bueno" _No es como si tuviera algo más que hacer. _

…

Unos días después, Marcey entra a la cocina siguiendo a Thatch.

"¿Que haremos Thatchy-ji?"

"Chocolate-"

"¡¿Chocolate?!"

"Ah, ah, chocolate caliente y solo un vaso"

"Buuu, Oji-chan eres malo-ru"

"Tanto chocolate te hará mal"

"No lo hará"

"Lo hará. También haremos galletas"

"¿Galletas de?"

"¡De todos los tipos y diferentes figuras!"

"Bueno, me gustan las galletas"

"¡Empecemos a ornear!"

"¡Ornear!"

Marcey grita junto a Thatch y empiezan a preparar los ingredientes y diferentes utensilios.

"Ocuparemos miles de galletas-ru"

"La 4ª División se ocupará, has para tu tío favorito" Le guiña un ojo.

"¡Izo-ba, Haru-ba y Curiel-ji!"

Thatch jadea dramáticamente con fingido dolor. "Traicionado por mi sobrina favorita"

"Soy tu única sobrina Oji-chan" Thatch sigue haciendo un puchero. "También haré galletas para todos" Marcey se ríe, y empieza a mezclar.

Thatch deja de jugar y empieza su propio mezcla. Marcey agrega chocolate mientras Thatch esta distraído y esconde esa mezcla, empieza con otra que serán de fresa.

…

Más tarde Marcey sale de la cocina con varias bolsitas de galletas para los tíos y unas de chocolate de ella que Thatch no vió en ningún momento.

Deja la bolsita en el picaporte de cada habitación de comandante, con una pequeña nota de Feliz Navidad y de quien era el regalo.

Entra a la habitación de Marco deteniéndose frente al escritorio donde él estaba trabajando. "¡Tou-chan!" Marco da un saludo murmurado mientras escribe duramente en un papel. Marcey parpadea. "¿Estas ocupado-ru?"

"Nunca lo estaré para ti, Pajarito" Pone el papel en la pila de los terminados. "¿Pasa algo?"

Marcey vuelve a sonreír felizmente. "¡Traje galletas! Las hice junto a Thatchy-ji" Se para de puntas y empuña una bolsa turquesa hacia Marco. "Estas son para Tou-chan" Mira hacia la puerta mientras usa Haki. "Son de chocolate, no le digas a Thatchy-ji" Susurra conspiradora mente.

Marco da una risa suave y toma la Bolsa. Las galletas tienen formas de árboles, campanas y más figuras que representan la Navidad. Muerde una.

"Están deliciosas-yoi" Marcey le sonríe, luego rodea el escritorio y se sube al regazo de Marco para comer sus propias galletas. Marco se recuesta, decidiendo tomar un descanso. "Dime Pajarito" Marcey lo mira con la boca llena de galletas y la cara sucia. Marco sonríe y le limpia la cara. "¿Hay algo que quieras? Que no sea comida"

Marcey traga. "¿Algo que quiera?" Inclina la cabeza y piensa. Luego una idea viene a ella y empieza a rebuscar en su bolso. "¡Un amigo para Moby!" Saca la pequeña ballena de peluche que se ve algo vieja, pero aún en buena condición.

Marco se ve sorprendido. "Esta es…" Toma el peluche.

"Es lo que me regaló Tou-chan cuando era pequeña" Marcey le sonríe antes de abrazarlo. "Nunca la he perdido y la cuido bien"

Marco abraza a Marcey y luego se levanta con ella en brazos. "Tomemos una siesta junto a…"

"Moby"

"Si, Moby" _Una gran coincidencia que se llame así. _

…

Marcey ayuda a Izo y otros de la 16ª División a decorar todo el comedor y el árbol. Ya era 24 y ese día tendrían una gran fiesta.

Todos se ven felices de tener ayuda de alguien que pueda volar y decorar el techo.

Marcey coloca la estrella en la punta del árbol. "Termine-ru"

"Ven conmigo Pequeña" Izo sale del comedor con Marcey detrás hacia el pasillo de habitaciones de comandantes. "Hice ropa especial para este día, solo para ti" Entran a la habitación con un 16 en la puerta.

…

Habían atracado en una isla, celebrarían Navidad en el barco, pero comprarían varias cosas que faltaban en el pueblo.

Marcey corre por la cubierta vestida con un traje completo de reno. La capucha tenía astas, ojos y una bolita roja simulando la nariz.

Haruta corre junto a ella, escapando.

Thatch las persigue a ambas enojado, con el cabello color verde.

Pasan por varios Piratas que miran sorprendidos, resignados, divertidos o se ríen abiertamente. Algunos gritando diferentes comentarios.

"¡Bonito cabello Comandante!"

"¡Ese es el espíritu navideño Comandante Thatch!"

"¡Bien hecho niña, Comandante Haruta!"

Otros comandantes observaron divertidos.

"¡Solo esperen que las atrape mocosas!"

"¡Feliz Broma de Navidad!" Gritaron juntas, solo enojando más a Thatch.

Algunos minutos después lograron perderlo entre una multitud en el pueblo.

"Esa fue una gran idea Haru-ba"

"Dejemos que se enfríe antes de volver"

"Aún estará enojado cuando volvamos-ru"

"Cómprale algo bonito y se le bajará"

"No tengo dinero"

"Aquí" Saca una bolsa de dinero. "Marco me la dio para ti, debía sacarte desde el principio. La broma fue un bono"

Marcey toma la bolsa, mirando dentro de ella. "Hay mucho-ru"

"Déjame ver" Toma la bolsa, contando el dinero. "Es más de lo normal. Bueno algunas cosas no son baratas. Veamos las tiendas"

…

Marcey y Haruta volvieron al barco con varios regalos ya envueltos.

"Ponlos bajo el árbol"

"Esta bien-ru"

Marcey entra al comedor dejando todos los regalos bajo el árbol. Haruta quedando en la cubierta.

Una mano cae en su hombro. "Te tengo" Thatch le da una sonrisa siniestra a Haruta. Se escucha un grito pero todos lo ignoran.

Un rato después Haruta camina por la cubierta vestida de duende, mientras hace pucheros.

"El verde te queda bien, Haru-ba"

Haruta gruñe y refunfuña mientras sube al nido de cuervo.

_**[NAVIDAD]**_

La fiesta había iniciado hace una horas, mientras todos estaban distraídos Marcey toma una copa de vino y camina a una parte sola del barco. Se acerca a la barandilla y se sienta.

Levanta la copa al aire. _Feliz cumpleaños Chopper. _Luego suelta la copa al mar. _Espero que nadie se de cuenta que falta una. _

Más temprano en la mañana había llamado a Luffy y los bandidos. Parecía que Luffy había encontrado un gran cocodrilo, lo cazó y ya debían estarlo comiendo. Junto a Makino que comentaron que invitarían.

…

Marcey volvió a entrar al comedor y se arrastró bajo una mesa.

Mientras ella estaba fuera ya habían abierto la mayoría de los regalos. Thatch ya no parecía enojado, pero Haruta todavía vestía de duende.

Deja escapar un pequeño chillido cuando una mano la saca de debajo de la mesa y la colocan sobre el regazo de alguien. Alza la mirada encontrándose con la mirada divertida de su padre.

"¿Qué hacías abajo-yoi?"

"Es la forma más fácil de llegar a cualquier lugar aquí dentro-ru"

El comedor estaba lleno, con todos los piratas dispersos. Difícil caminar para llegar a otro lugar dentro, muchos borrachos y habían varios charcos en el suelo. También ya habían varios desmayados que tendrían resaca en la mañana.

"Toda la razón" Marco sonaba divertido luego de observar todo el lugar. Marcey empezó a tomar comida, que era la carne más cercana que otro había estado comiendo, pero como se distrajo ahora era de ella. "Por cierto Pajarito" Marcey hace un sonido de que estaba escuchando aún mientras come. El pirata al que se le fue robada la carne la mira con resignación y se levanta para obtener más en el mar de gente. "Tengo algo pa-"

Fue interrumpido por el sonido de una bala de cañón que fue lanzada, luego una explosión en el agua.

Todos los piratas sobrios o poco tomados. Que eran más de la mitad, salieron a la cubierta.

Marcey los sigue con una pata de pollo en la mano. Parece que los Marines decidieron que Navidad sería un gran día para atacarlos.

"¡Acabaremos con ustedes, escoria pirata!" El que parecía ser el capitán les gritó. Todos los otros gritaron un acuerdo, luego saltaron al barco para empezar la pelea. Que era… patética, los piratas se defendían fácilmente.

Marcey sentada sobre un barril aún comiendo, observa algo aburrida. Mira al capitán que se ve algo desesperado y sus ojos muestran miedo. Sacude la cabeza hacia varios lados tratando de encontrar algo para ganar la batalla perdida. La mirada de él se fija en ella.

_Bueno, una niña sobre un barril vestida de reno con la cara sucia atraería la atención. _

El capitán marino se acerca a ella, con una mirada de falsa suavidad. "Hola niña, estos malos piratas de secuestraron, ¿no?" Se para frente a ella mientras todos están distraídos. Su voz ni siquiera decía una pregunta, solo una afirmación de verdad.

"Yo-"

"¡No te preocupes! ¡El capitán Seimur de la Marina te salvará!" _Almenos no me interrumpas idiota. _Marcey pone los ojos en blanco. Pero no dice nada cuando el idiota le da una paleta.

El capitán 'Seimur' la levanta sobre su hombro y empieza a correr, tratando de evitar cualquier batalla hacia el barco.

"¡Nos retiramos hombres!" El capitán llama desde el barco marino, Marcey aún en su hombro comiendo tranquilamente la paleta.

Los Marines recogieron a los compañeros caídos y corrieron de regreso a su barco. Los piratas se congelaron al ver a Marcey en el barco marino. Uno de ellos corrió hacia Marco que estaba hablando con Barbablanca, que habían estado ignorando la batalla, pero aún en guardia.

"¡Comandante Marco!" El barco marino empezó a alejarse del Moby Dick.

Marco lo mira y levanta una ceja al ver lo nervioso y asustado que esta uno de sus hermanos. "¿Hay alguien herido-yoi?" Se extrañó, después de todo era una batalla muy fácil.

El hombro empezó a sudar más. "Los Marines" Todos los que vieron lo que pasó empezaron a retirarse de la cubierta o alejarse de Marco. "Secuestraron a la Pequeña Marcey"

_**[NAVIDAD]**_

Marcey aún en la cubierta del barco marino, observa como se alejan cada vez más del Moby Dick. Se distrae un momento cuando el Teniente del barco se acerca a ella, pero luego ambos miran la explosión de fuego turquesa y dorado que viene del otro barco. Luego un punto de ese mismo fuego que vuela hacia ellos.

Marcey fue llevada a la enfermería rápidamente, mientras fuera todos se preparaban para la batalla perdida que tendrán.

Ignora los gritos de fuera a favor de coger el frasco lleno de paletas que estaba sobre un escritorio.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió, revelando a Marco que se veía enojado y preocupado. Marcey le enseñó su premio acercándose a él. Marco solo suspiro resignado a los problemas que pueden causar los D.

Al final, el barco fue destruido y Marcey fue devuelta al Moby Dick sin más complicaciones. Thatch le quito las paletas alegando sobre 'niñas que le causaran la muerte' y 'malo para ella'. Marcey se quejó hasta que él le dio su regalo que era chocolate casero.

La fiesta continuó hasta horas tarde en la madrugada. Marcey estuvo comiendo y abriendo los regalos que le fueron dados por muchos de la tripulación.

Marcey caminó hacia su habitación junto a Marco, que se había negado a dejarla fuera de su vista por el resto de la noche. Ella culpa al dulce con el que la distrajeron para escapar. Pero ama el dulce así que mejor no lo dice, además le gusta estar con su padre.

Entran a la habitación de Marco y él se acerca a su escritorio tomando un paquete envuelto, luego se lo dio a ella.

"Tu regalo Pajarito" Marcey lo abre alegremente.

Ella parpadea, antes de que una gran sonrisa estalle en su rostro. Abraza a Marco fuertemente. "¡Gracias gracias gracias gracias gracias!" Tenía un peluche de delfín color celeste en la mano, el paquete olvidado en el suelo.

"Feliz Navidad Pajarito"

"Feliz Navidad Tou-chan"

_**[FIN]**_

**¡Feliz Navidad a todos y Feliz Cumpleaños a Chopper!**

**Un pequeño especial de Navidad, espero les haya gustado. **

**Fecha: 24/12/19**

**Palabras: 2433**


	15. Chapter 14

_**[INICIO]**_

Un Fénix turquesa y un Grifo púrpura más pequeño, volaban sobre las nubes, estaban empezando a descender hacia una isla.

Al aterrizar Marco volvió a la forma humana y Marcey a forma híbrida. Habiendo fallado otra vez en controlar la transformación.

_Al menos solo son las alas y cola._ Piensa mirando sus piernas.

"¿Um? Esta isla es…"

"Isla Guri-yoi"

Marcey mira todas las tumbas, reconociendo vagamente algunos de los edificios. Marco toma su mano instándole a caminar. Recorren todo el pueblo hasta la casa más alejada.

Se detienen frente a una tumba mejor cuidada con flores muertas en ella.

Ambos cierran los ojos y juntan las manos, rezando por Xarah.

"¿Cómo supiste que estaba viva, Tou-chan?"

"Visité la isla e hice algo de investigación-yoi, Akagami lo confirmó hace 1 mes"

Marcey inclinó la cabeza. "¿Shanks sabe que soy tu hija-ru?"

"No lo creo, y dejémoslo sin saber por el momento-yoi"

"Como quieras Tou-chan"

Pasan unas horas en la isla, frente a la tumba y descansando antes de volver a tomar vuelo.

_Ahora se que puedo volar durante 2 días completos, pero necesitaré descansar unas horas antes de poder volver a volar. _

"¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos-ru?"

"Tomara un día llegar al Red Line-yoi, tomaremos un descanso en los Cabos Gemelos"

"¿Dónde está tu tripulación, Tou-chan?"

"Un barco nos espera en Sabaody, cuando estemos en el Nuevo Mundo seguiremos una vivre card hacia el Moby Dick"

"¿Vivre Card?"

"Te la enseñaré en el descanso-yoi"

"Esta bien-ru"

…

_~Cabos Gemelos~_

Marco y Marcey aterrizaron cerca del faro, ambos volviendo a forma humana.

Un hombre que parecía una flor salió del faro, vestido con una camisa rosa con franjas amarillas y verdes con círculos de color púrpura sobre la zona amarilla, junto con pantalones cortos de color gris azulado y sandalias. También lleva gafas, un collar de algas, tres brazaletes de oro y una pulsera de color verde en su muñeca izquierda. _Se llama Crocus no?_

Él los miró con el ceño fruncido, Marco solo le devolvió la mirada.

Marcey se aburrió de mirar a Crocus y empezó a observar su entorno para buscar algo para distraerse. Una enorme ballena con cicatrices salió del mar cerca del filo del Cabo, pero no distrajo a ambos hombres.

Marcey se acercó a ella a la orilla, llamándole la atención con una mano, la ballena se acercó hasta que su cabeza tocó la mano de Marcey.

"Eres tan linda-ru" Marcey arrulla acariciándola con su mano. Esta da un feliz pero fuerte sonido, ocasionando que Marcey se tape los oídos.

Donde Marco y Crocus, el primero se retiró del duelo de miradas para mirar el origen del sonido y masajearse un poco las oídos.

Marcey suelta una risita luego de recuperarse y abraza a la ballena.

Crocus gruñe. "Veo que creciste más mocoso" Mira a Marcey que escala a la ballena hasta estar en lo más alto. "Y no perdiste el tiempo" Vuelve su mirada a Marco que esta mirando a Marcey con cariño. "Parece que Hashiro se rindió, tus meses de intento valieron la pena" Camina hasta una silla y se sienta abriendo el periódico.

Marco bufa recordando los tiempos de hace 24 años. "Tomó varios años-yoi"

"Verlos coquetear mientras luchaban, ella siempre te distrajo haciéndote perder" Marco se ve un poco avergonzado al recordar eso. "Solo un mocoso"

Marco conoció a Xarah cuando él tenía 16 y ella 19, fueron 4 años de pelea y coqueteo antes de que empezarán a salir en secreto. "Valió la pena-yoi"

Crocus gruñe por segunda vez. "Puedo darles algo de comer, pero no tengo lo suficiente para alimentar a un D"

Marco suspira. "Ella puede comer normal también"

"Entonces les daré, pero me lo debes mocoso" Crocus se levanta regresando dentro del faro.

…

Marco se acerca a la ballena llamando a Marcey para comer. Ella se desliza desde lo más alto, siendo atrapada por Marco antes de caer al suelo. "¡Gracias Tou-chan!"

"Vamos a comer-yoi"

"¡Comida-ru!"

…

Luego de comer, descansan unas horas, antes de volver al cielo.

"Pararemos en 5 islas-yoi, tengo eternal pose para cada una de ellas"

"Bien-ru"

_**[O.P]**_

Les toma casi 2 días llegar a la primera isla.

Tiene la forma de un pequeño islote con una palmera en medio, había un edificio sobre esta.

Aterrizan en una parte desolada, para no llamar la atención.

"Esta es la Isla Kyuka-yoi, hay un hotel en lo más alto"

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos-ru?"

"Solo un día, nos iremos en la mañana"

Caminan hasta llegar a la ciudad, se ven varios hoteles y piscinas. Mucha gente por todos lados.

"Es una isla para tomar vacaciones-yoi"

"¿Has venido antes, Tou-chan?"

"Como dos o tres veces"

Entran a un hotel pequeño, pero con una linda decoración. Marco pide una habitación mientras Marcey se distrae viendo los peces en un estanque de la pared.

"Vamos Marcey"

Suben al segundo piso, la séptima habitación. El cuarto era algo grande con solo una cama matrimonial, una mesa con 2 sillones y un cuarto de baño.

Ambos toman un baño en la ducha, cuando terminan el sol ya se ocultó por completo.

"Mañana buscaremos algo de ropa para ti-yoi"

"Me gusta mi ropa-ru"

"No me molesta tu ropa, pero conozco a alguien que lo hará y no quiero escuchar sus quejas" Ambos se acuestan en la cama. "Solo consigamos algo nuevo-yoi"

Marcey se acurruca al costado de Marco y bosteza. "Esta bien-ru" Se duerme.

Marco se queda despierto más tiempo, acariciando la cabeza de Marcey con cariño, todavía parece un sueño haberla encontrado y que ella quisiera ir con él.

…

Salen de la tienda, Marcey vestida con una camisa con capucha color lila, pero tuvieron que contarle la parte de la espalda, un short gris y unas botas.

"Yo quería una capa-ru…"

Marco suelta una risita. "Podemos conseguir una cuando estemos en el barco-yoi, te ves linda Marcey"

"¡Gracias Tou-chan!"

"Desayunemos antes de irnos"

"¡Desayuno!"

…

"¿Cuál es la siguiente isla-ru?"

"Arabasta-yoi, descansaremos dos días en Nanohana"

"¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?"

"Semana y media"

"No puedo volar tanto tiempo-ru…"

"Te cargaré durante unas horas para que descanses, puedo volar hasta 2 semanas sin descanso-yoi"

"¡Eres increíble, Tou-chan!"

Marco da una risita por el asombro de Marcey. "Hora de irnos-yoi"

"¡Sí!"

_**[O.P]**_

En esa semana y media, cada 2 días Marcey dormía durante unas horas en su forma pequeña sobre la espalda de la forma Fénix de su padre. Cuando despertaba comía algunas frutas para luego volver a volar durante 2 días más.

Se podían ver las luces de la ciudad en la oscuridad y desde antes de aterrizar en una zona desierta Marcey podía oler el perfume que venía de la ciudad, parece que las tiendas seguían abiertas aunque ya fuera de noche.

Buscaron una posada para dormir, mañana descansarán y al siguiente seguirán volando.

…

Marcey luego del desayuno, se quedó quieta mirando la arena del desierto, algo en el fondo de su mente la ha estado molestando con ir allí.

Marco observa a Marcey, que ha estado mirando el desierto durante 10 minutos. Suspira porque sabe que es lo que ella siente. Toma su mano sacándola de su aturdimiento, llevándola detrás de una montaña de arena donde nadie podría verlos.

"¿Tou-chan?"

"Tomaremos un baño de arena-yoi"

Eso en el fondo de su mente arrulla felizmente a la idea. Marco se transforma en Fénix pero uno más pequeño, Marcey lo copia tomando su forma pequeña.

Eso del fondo de su mente toma el control de ella. La hace bajar el pecho al suelo y rodar, balancearse y agitar las alas para que la arena este en todo su cuerpo y por toda su piel pasando las plumas. Frota su cabeza en la arena, Marco haciendo algo parecido cerca de ella. Cuando terminan vuelan a un tronco seco y se sacuden la arena. El Fénix ayuda a la pequeña Grifo con su acicalamiento antes de hacer el suyo propio.

Toman el sol por el resto del día, cuando este desaparece ambos vuelven a la forma humana, sentados aún en el tronco.

"¿Qué fue eso-ru?"

"Es por la fruta del diablo-yoi, son nuestros instintos"

Vuelven a cenar a un restaurante y regresan a la Posada para salir por la mañana.

…

Marcey esta emocionada por el viaje. "¿Qué sigue-ru?"

Marco hace una mueca, recordando algo molesto, luego suelta un pequeño suspiro. "Isla Papanapple-yoi"

"¿Pasa algo con esa Isla Tou-chan?"

"No es nada-yoi, llegaremos en una semana"

"Uhh…"

_**[O.P]**_

En esa semana de viaje, Marcey hizo lo mismo para los descansos. Cuando se podía ver la Isla desde lejos Marcey entendió un poco porque a su padre puede que no le gustara la Isla. Esta tenía forma de piña.

Aterrizaron en la orilla apenas siendo el amanecer, siendo observados por varios monos. Se adentraron en la selva hasta llegar a un manantial.

"Acamparemos aquí por hoy y saldremos por la mañana-yoi"

"¿Puedo explorar-ru?"

"Claro, pero vuelve para almorzar, tendremos muchas frutas"

"¡Bien!"

Marcey corre adentrándose más por la selva, hasta encontrar un claro, hay varios monos en el, jugando algún tipo de juego con piñas.

Los monos observan a Marcey apenas aparece y le lanzan una piña, ella la agarra fácilmente. Todos los monos aplauden emocionados, Marcey devuelve la piña, pero sin tanta fuerza. El mismo mono la atrapa.

Pasa toda la mañana jugando con los monos, hasta que el sol marca el medio día. Vuelve con su padre que ha conseguido una pila de piñas para comer.

Marcey come todo lo que no ha podido comer en esas semanas de viaje para ahorrar dinero y los pocos suministros que cargan.

En la tarde corre con los monos hasta llegar a las montañas que forman las hojas de la piña. Escala junto a los monos usando solo sus garras en manos y pies.

Marcey vuelve luego de que oscurece para cenar. Esa noche Marco se recuesta en un árbol para dormir, con Marcey en su regazo y varios monos en los árboles y el suelo durmiendo.

…

Marcey bosteza y se estira. "¿A dónde Tou-chan?"

"Isla Cabra-yoi, nos tomará 4 casi 5 días llegar"

Marcey se despide de los monos antes de partir.

_**[O.P]**_

Llegan a la Isla en la madrugada del quinto día. Aterrizan en un gran árbol ambos cambiando a una forma más pequeña, acurrucándose juntos para dormir.

Duermen durante casi todo el quinto día, solo despertando para cenar y volver a dormir.

…

Despiertan al amanecer más descansados preparándose para salir.

"Iremos al Reino Lulusia, nos tomara como 2 semanas-yoi"

"Estoy algo cansada de volar por tanto tiempo-ru"

"En nuestra última parada antes de llegar a Sabaody" Marco le acaricia la cabeza. "Descansaremos más tiempo allí"

_**[O.P]**_

Luego de una semana de viaje, en la noche mientras Marcey descansaba sobre la espalda del Fénix, observó algo en el agua.

"Tou-chan, ¿qué es eso?"

"¿Um? ¡Oh! Es Spa Island-yoi, aunque es un barco" Marco cambia su rumbo. "Descansemos aquí 2 días"

"¡Yai!"

Marco aterriza en la punta del barco que esta sola y caminan hasta la recepción, Marco cargando a Marcey en su espalda mientras ella bosteza. Pide una habitación, con Marcey casi dormido con la cabeza en su hombro y la capucha puesta.

…

Duermen hasta medio día del octavo día, almuerzan y vuelven a dormir a la habitación. Hacen lo mismo para la cena.

…

Al noveno día luego de desayunar exploran el barco, mirando todas las piscinas, toboganes y baños. Visitan cada restaurante para probar diferente tipo de comida.

Exploran por delante unas horas más, toman el sol en unas sillas y luego cenan. Vuelven a dormir para salir temprano.

…

"Hora de irnos-yoi"

"El lugar se ve divertido-ru, ojalá pudiera nadar"

"Si volvemos a venir, puedes ir con alguien que no sea un usuario"

"¡Genial!"

_**[O.P]**_

Les tomó 3 días más para llegar al Reino Lulusia, aterrizaron en el frondoso bosque cerca de las 3 de la tarde.

"Puedes cazar algo para la cena si quieres"

"¡Si quiero! ¡Ah! Pero no tengo mi tubería…"

"¿Puedes cazar sin arma-yoi?"

"¡Sip! Pero con la tubería sería menos sucio"

"Vamos, te diré donde golpear para hacerlo menos sucio-yoi"

…

Cazaron un oso para la cena e hicieron una fogata para cocinarlo.

Marcey bosteza recostándose en el pecho de Marco.

"Vamos a dormir Pajarito" Marco la levanta y la acomoda en su regazo para que descanse más cómoda.

"… Pajarito-ru?"

"Eres mi pequeña Pajarito-yoi"

"Te quiero Tou-chan"

"Yo también te quiero-yoi"

…

"¿Cuánto tiempo tomará llegar a Sabaody-ru?"

"5 o 6 días, descansaremos el resto del día cuando lleguemos-yoi"

_**[O.P]**_

Volaron durante 5 días y medio hasta que Marcey pudo ver el Archipiélago desde el aire, era hermoso. Aterrizaron en la rama de lo alto del árbol del Grove 20. Marco cambio a una forma híbrida y Marcey a la humana.

"Sube a mi espalda-yoi"

Marcey sube a la espalda de Marco y este desciende hasta el suelo. Asegura la capucha sobre la cabeza de Marcey y cruza del Grove 20 hasta el 70 donde están los hoteles.

Entra a uno donde ya ha estado antes y paga una habitación para pasar la noche.

"Podemos dormir todo lo que resta de hoy y explorar mañana-yoi"

"¿A dónde iremos-ru?"

"Podría ser, ¿el parque de atracciones?"

"Umm no, prefiero visitarlo cuando llegue aquí en el futuro-ru"

"Entonces visitaremos a una vieja conocida Pajarito"

Marcey bosteza. "Bien"

…

A la mañana siguiente salen del hotel y vuelven a la zona sin ley por los Groves 20's. Marco vuelve ha asegurar la capucha en la cabeza de Marcey y toma su mano para que no se separe de él.

Entran en un bar que está en un lugar bastante alejado de otros. La camarera posee pelo corto y de color negro. Viste una blusa descotada con una araña estampada y una chaqueta que usa sobre la blusa. También tiene un collar de perlas amarillo.

Ella levanta la vista cuando entran y sonríe, apagando el cigarrillo que estaba fumando.

"Vaya, Marco-chan hace un tiempo no apareces por aquí" Enciende un nuevo cigarro, vuelve su mirada a Marcey que se quita la capucha. "Y parece que tienes una pequeña polluelo" Marcey suelta una risita al chiste de pájaro mientras Marco siente un pequeño tic en la ceja.

Marcey toma asiento mientras Marco sale a contestar una llamada, Shakky le da jugo. "Entonces, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña polluelo?"

"Mi nombre es Marcey, un gusto conocerla-ru"

"Puedes decirme Shakky polluelo"

"Shakky-san"

Sopla humo de la boca. "¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?"

Marcey inclina la cabeza. "Hashiro D. Marcey"

Shakky da una media sonrisa. "Ya veo" Ella recuerda a la madre de la niña, en los tiempos donde era una popular marine.

"¿Tienes comida-ru?"

"Sírvete polluelo" Señala la refrigeradora detrás de ella. Marcey se distrae comiendo, mucho pero con modales. Marco vuelve a entrar.

"Tengo que ir a un lugar-yoi, espérame aquí Marcey"

Marcey asiente aún comiendo, Marco vuelve a salir murmurando para sí mismo sobre hermanos problemáticos.

Luego de comer la mitad de la comida, Marcey y Shakky hablan, la mayor contándole historias sobre la madre de la menor de hace años.

La puerta abriéndose interrumpe la historia.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Nuevo Mundo, Moby Dick~_

"¡Oyaji!" Thatch corre hasta donde esta sentado el capitán en la cubierta. "¡Izo llamó! ¡Marco y Marcey llegaron a Sabaody!"

"Gurarararararara, parece que llegaran pronto"

"¡La habitación esta lista! Blamenco y los demás carpinteros se lucieron construyendo el cuarto al lado de el de Marco"

Haruta apareció detrás de Thatch. "Ayudé a ordenar los muebles"

"Tendré dulces para ella cuando llegue"

"¡¿Estas tratando de comprarla con dulces?!"

"¡Todo se vale!" Grita antes de correr, con Haruta tras de él.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake 2***_

En un periódico, salió una noticia a la cual casi nadie le dio importancia.

Dos bases marinas fueron destruidas, ambas solo estaban a 3 islas de distancia entre sí.

Mientras la primera base fue destruida sin complicaciones y casi ningún marine pudo ver a quien lo hizo. Los testigos afirmaron ver un demonio azul y que escuchaban murmuros escalofriantes.

Mientras la segunda base fue quemada, no pudieron salvar nada de ella, los testigos afirmaron ver un demonio de fuego, que estuvo gruñendo todo el tiempo mientras atacaba la base.

Más información en la Página 8-10.

_**[FIN]**_

**Un poco tarde pero aquí está el siguiente capítulo. **

**También espero que les haya gustado el pequeño especial de Navidad. **

**Fecha: 26/12/19**

**Palabras: 2726**


	16. Chapter 15

_**[INICIO]**_

La puerta se abrió revelando a un viejo con cabello blanco, gafas redondas y una cicatriz vertical sobre su ojo derecho.

Marcey sigue bebiendo su jugó mientras la nueva persona dentro del bar la observa por un momento antes de caminar a sentarse en la barra. Shakky coloca un trozo de pastel frente a Marcey.

"¿Quién eres-ru?" Pregunta antes de empezar a comer.

Él solo sonríe. "Él es mi esposo" Shakky presenta. "Ella es Marcey-chan, la pequeña polluelo de Marco-chan"

"Ya veo, mi nombre es Rayleigh, puedes decirme Ray"

"Un gusto conocerlo Ray-san"

"¿Sabes jugar Póker?"

"¿Si?"

…

3 juegos y 3 victorias de Marcey después.

Rayleigh suelta una carcajada. "¿Quién te enseño a jugar tan bien?"

"Shanks y Benn-san, aunque Benn-san ayudó más-ru"

"¿Quieres salir a un lugar un rato?"

"Claro"

…

En un casino, Rayleigh tenía a Marcey en su regazo mientras ella jugaba Póker contra otros adultos y los destrozaba fácilmente.

"Escalera Real"

Todos los adultos se quejaron tirando las cartas, Rayleigh se hecho a reír.

…

Unas horas después, Marco junto a Izo volvió al bar a buscar a Marcey. Pero al no encontrarla se preocupó, Shakky le dijo con quien se fue. Izo volvió al barco.

Marco sintió un tic en la ceja. Volvió a salir y uso Haki para buscar, podía sentir la presencia de Marcey junto a una más vieja, fuerte y familiar acercándose al bar.

Siguió ese camino para toparse con ellos. Marcey estaba sobre los hombros de Rayleigh, comiendo un algodón de azúcar. Rayleigh cargaba 3 bolsas de dinero muy llenas.

"Ah, ¡Tou-chan! ¡Volviste-ru!"

"Oh, Marco-kun, ha pasado un tiempo"

Marco saca a Marcey de los hombros de Rayleigh y la sostiene en su brazo. "¿A dónde llevaste a mi hija Rayleigh?"

Este solo ríe un poco. "Tu pequeña polluelo solo me estaba ayudando a conseguir esto" Mueve las bolsas de dinero. "Es una genio para el Póker"

"¡¿Qué?!" Marco estaba un poco enojado. "¿Pajarito, quién te enseñó a jugar Póker-yoi?"

Marcey mira a su padre que se ve enojado y parece que planea venganza. "Shanks"

Marco guarda esa información para más tarde. "Hora de irnos-yoi"

"Adiós Ray-san, dígale a Shakky-san adiós por mí-ru"

Rayleigh se despide agitando una mano, regresando al bar.

…

Marco acomoda la capucha sobre la cabeza de Marcey. La carga pasando por todos los Groves hasta llegar a los 50's.

"¿Qué estabas haciendo, Tou-chan?" Marcey acaba el algodón de azúcar.

"Alguien causó un problema y tuve que ayudar-yoi"

"Ohh… ¿Adonde vamos-ru?"

"Al barco, zarparemos pronto hacia Isla Gyojin"

"¡Genial! ¡¿Veremos sirenas?!"

Marco ríe. "Si lo haremos, llegaremos en la mañana Pajarito"

"¡Bien!"

Marcey ya podía ver el barco, parecía una ballena y era muy grande.

"Este es el Moby Two-yoi"

"Es muy grande-ru"

"El barco principal lo es más Pajarito"

Había una persona en tierra frente al barco y muchas otras abordo asomándose por la barandilla.

La persona en tierra vestía un kimono violeta y rosa, con un indumento en la cintura de color rojo con puntos negros. Tiene la piel muy pálida, los labios pintados y el pelo recogido. _Oh, es Izo el comandante de la 16ª División. _

Izo los mira o más bien trata de mirar a Marcey bien, pero tiene la capucha puesta.

"Zarpemos-yoi" Marco pasa ignorando la mirada de Izo y sube al barco.

"¡Marco!"

En el barco hay muchas personas, todas se ven emocionadas. Cuando creen que Marcey esta viendo a alguno de ellos, saludan y sonríen. Marcey devuelve algunos saludos haciendo que esas personas se vean más felices que antes.

Marco camina dando algunos saludos, pero sigue su camino hasta una habitación. Tiene una cama matrimonial algunos muebles y un escritorio con varios papeles.

Se escucharon algunos gemidos y murmullos fuera de la puerta. Marco dejó a Marcey en la cama y salió. Marcey se quitó la capucha, acomodándose un poco su cabello.

Todo quedó en silencio mientras Marco hablaba fuera.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, Izo entró y cerró la puerta tras de él. Mira a Marcey, ahora si puede ver bien sus características. Ella se parece mucho a Marco cuando era más joven.

Izo le sonrió. "Es bueno conocerte Marcey, mi nombre es Izo puedes decirme tía"

Marcey parpadea antes de sonreír. "Un gusto conocerte, Ba-chan"

Izo se sienta junto a ella y toma su cara. "Te pareces mucho a Marco" Marcey sonríe felizmente por el comentario.

Luego Izo frunce el ceño al ver la camisa cortada. "Ven conmigo, te conseguiré mejor ropa" Marcey se levanta tomando la mano de Izo.

Salen y entran a otra habitación que no está tan lejos de la que estaban antes.

Izo revuelve el armario murmurando bajo, mientras busca algo pequeño. Saca una camisa color verde limón, con un dibujo de una pluma blanca al frente.

"Ponte este" Marcey se cambia. "Botaremos esto después"

"Umm, pero Tou-chan corto la camisa para mi-ru"

"Él lo hizo, eh…"

Marco entra con un ceño fruncido en la cara. Mira a Izo y luego la nueva ropa de Marcey.

"Marco~, ¿Por qué la pequeña Marcey tenía esta cosa puesta?"

"Bueno-"

"¿Y por que la cortaste?"

"Es que-"

"Ella se vestirá mejor ahora que esta aquí"

"Déjame expli-"

"No, estoy a cargo de su ropa ahora"

Marco suspira fuertemente interrumpiendo a Izo.

"Marcey-yoi"

"¿Si, Tou-chan?"

"Alas"

Izo se confunde, hasta que escucha algo desgarrarse. Toda la parte de atrás de la nueva camisa esta rota, por las alas que salieron de la espalda de Marcey.

"¿Entiendes ahora-yoi?"

"Bien, pero haré ropa nueva para ella"

"¡Oh! ¡Quiero una capa con capucha-ru!"

"Esta bien pequeña"

"Que tenga en Jolly Roger-yoi"

"Claro"

…

Marcey dormía en la cama de Marco siendo vigilada por Izo, mientras el dueño de la habitación hablaba por DDM fuera.

"_Ya veo, ¿Cómo esta Marcey, hijo?"_

"Esta cansada-yoi, durmiendo, pero mañana ya debería estar mejor"

"_¿Qué hay de la vinculación padre e hija?"_

Marco sonríe suavemente. "Todo estuvo bien"

"_¿Qué decidió ella?"_

"Se quedará con nosotros 3 años-yoi"

…

Marcey despertó 1 hora después de haber atracado en Isla Gyojin. Se cambió de ropa, por una que Izo cortó para ella.

Salió de la habitación para buscar a su padre. Fue saludada por varios piratas y se quedó hablando con ellos.

Al final le tomó otra hora poder encontrarlo, siendo guiada por una enfermera que la sacó de la multitud de personas.

Marco estaba hablando con un Gyojin tipo tiburón. Es bastante alto pero encorvado. Lleva su cabello arreglado con picos hacia arriba. Tiene el número "8" tatuado en la parte izquierda de su cuello. Viste unos pantalones de color gris claro y una camiseta amarilla clara de mangas azules con un logo en el centro. _Uh ese es el comandante de la 8ª División, Namur._

Marcey lo observó fijamente hasta que él se dio cuenta de su mirada.

Namur no estaba seguro de que hacer, muchos humanos odiaban o temían a los Gyojin. Marco también fijo su mirada en Marcey, pero el sonrió.

"Buenos días-yoi"

"¡Buenos días Tou-chan! Y…"

Marco lo presenta ya que Namur quedó mudo. "Este es Namur, el comandante de la 8ª División"

"Un gusto conocerte-ru"

"A-Ah si un gusto" Namur se excusó y se fue a la isla.

Marcey parpadeó y se preocupó un poco. "¿Dije algo malo Tou-chan?"

"No hiciste nada mal Pajarito, Namur solo no es bueno para hablar con los humanos-yoi"

"Umm…"

"¿Qué tal si te enseño la isla?"

"¡Sí!"

…

Estaban en Colina de Coral, que es una ciudad portuaria. Parecía haber muchos Gyojin, sirenas y humanos ese día.

Marcey terminó siendo separada de Marco en algún momento, terminando pérdida.

Estuvo caminando durante algunos minutos tratando de encontrarlo o a alguien conocido. Con tanta gente no puedo diferenciar las presencias.

Una pequeña sirena terminó chocando con Marcey, haciéndola caer.

"¡L-Lo siento! Oh, una persona humana pequeña"

Marcey alzó la vista viendo a una sirena pequeña de su tamaño con pelo verde y ojos de color violeta. Su camisa es de color amarillo y rosa y lleva una mochila de color naranja. Tiene una cola de color rosa._ Um? Se me hace familiar. _

"No fue nada-ru, fue un accidente"

"Mi nombre es Camie, ¿Quién eres? Nunca había visto una persona humana tan pequeña en la isla"_ Ohh, por eso me era familiar. _

"Mi nombre es Marcey, puedes decirme Mar. Y claro que soy pequeña, solo tengo 13 años-ru"

"Wao, yo tengo 12 años, ¿Qué haces en la isla?"

"Bueno, vine con Tou-chan, pero nos separamos y estoy pérdida" Una mirada triste estaba en la cara de Marcey.

"¡Ya sé! Puedes venir conmigo a la Cala, hay muchas otras sirenas allí, alguna puede tener información sobre tu padre"

"¿Enserio-ru?"

"Por supuesto, ¡vamos Marchin!"

"¡Gracias Camie-chan!"

…

Marco estaba preocupado, solo tomó un minuto para ser separado de Marcey. No puede estar muy lejos, pero no puede diferenciar la presencia de ella con tantas.

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Kacha_. "¿Qué sucede-yoi?"

"_Marco! Hay esclavistas en la Cala de la Sirena, eres el más cercano. Parecen ser novatos, pero otros van en camino para respaldo"_

Marco maldijo internamente, por que justo en ese momento. "Voy en camino-yoi" _Kacha_.

…

Cuando estaban cerca de la Cala, escucharon gritos femeninos. Marcey tomó la mano de Camie, corrió y se escondieron detrás de una roca.

Varios hombres estaban capturando sirenas, algunas estaban atadas con cuerdas y tenían a otras aplastadas en el suelo. Una pequeña sirena escapó. _Ella avisará el problema. _

"¿Q-Que hacemos, Marchin?"

Marcey ve un Bo olvidado cerca de ellas. "Umm, ¿tienes algún pañuelo-ru?" Una idea formándose en su cabeza.

…

Marco, Namur y otros piratas llegaron a la Cala. Pero todas las sirenas estaban liberadas y los esclavistas atados.

Todas las sirenas estaban en un círculo, las más grandes agachadas. Estaban sonriendo y agradeciendo a quien estuviera en el centro.

Namur se adelantó. "Disculpen, ¿alguien podría explicarnos que sucedió?" Marco se paró a su lado.

Una de las sirenas fuera del círculo los vió y se acercó a ellos. "Fuimos salvadas por un pequeño humano" Volvió a ver al círculo, ninguna otra sirena les estaba poniendo atención. "¡Es tan linda!"

Marco tenía un presentimiento. Se acercaron al círculo. Hasta que dejaron espacio para ver quien o quienes estaban en el. Marcey y Camie estaban de espaldas a ellos, hablando con una sirena de las más grandes, Marcey aún tenía el Bo en la mano, pero tenía la capucha baja y ya no tenía el pañuelo tapándole la cara. Marco dio un suspiro de alivio.

"¡Marcey!" Marco y Namur se acercaron a las niñas.

"¡Ah! ¡Tou-chan! ¡Y Namur-jichan!"

Marco se agachó al lado de Marcey buscando alguna herida, Namur se detuvo teniendo un pequeño colapso mental al oír como lo llamaba la niña.

"¿Estas bien? ¿No estas herida?"

"Estoy bien Tou-chan"

"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Luego de separarme de Tou-chan, ¡encontré a Camie-chan!" Toma la mano de la pequeña sirena junto a ella. "Ella pensó que alguien de aquí podría saber donde estaba Tou-chan. Pero ellos" Mira a los esclavistas, que se estremecen a su mirada. "Estaban capturando sirenas, así que los derroté"

"¡Marchin fue asombrosa!" Camie grita, varias otras sirenas empiezan a animar y contar extractos del combate unilateral de Marcey con los esclavistas.

…

Mientras Marco junto a otros de la tripulación se hacía cargo de los esclavistas. Las demás sirenas se fueron, Marcey se despidió de Camie, prometiendo volver a verla algún día.

Marcey quedó a cuidado de Namur, para no perderse otra vez.

"Ji-chan" Namur casi salta al ser llamado tío otra vez. "Tengo hambre-ru"

Ya era pasado el almuerzo y Namur sabe que la niña no había desayunado. "Marco volverá pronto, luego volveremos al barco a comer"

"Umm…" Marcey lo volvió a mirar fijamente, incomodando un poco a Namur.

"¿Qué es?"

"¡¿Me puedes cargar en tus hombros?!" Pregunta emocionada, sorprendiendo a Namur.

Un rato después, Marcey le está haciendo varias preguntas a Namur sobre sus hombros, este las responde con calma. Marcey comenta que una vez robó un libro a unos nobles que hablaba sobre los Gyojin, pero que era basura y desde entonces quería conocer a uno.

…

Marco regresa, encontrando esa pequeña escena, sonríe contento de que su hermano este más cómodo con su hija.

…

En la noche luego de la cena, toda la tripulación estaba preparándose para emerger al Nuevo Mundo. Marcey estaba comiendo unos dulces que Namur le consiguió. Ella lo estuvo siguiendo el resto del día como un patito.

Marcey escuchó que seguirían la aguja que apuntaba a la Isla Mysterio, luego seguirían la Vivre Card para llegar al barco principal. Que estaba anclado esperándolos.

Marco llegó donde estaba Marcey recostada contra Namur dormitando. Él la carga en sus brazos para regresar a su habitación. Marcey bosteza.

"Buenas noches Namur-jichan…"

"Buenas noches Marcey"

Pasan por la habitación de Izo que esta con la puerta abierta, este trabajando en una tela.

"Buenas noches Izo-bachan…"

"Buenas noches pequeña"

Marco sienta a Marcey en la cama y consigue la pijama de los cinco juegos de ropa que Marcey ya tenía gracias a Izo. Él la ayuda a cambiarse, para luego cambiarse, poniéndose un pantalón pijama. Puede que pueda volar por mucho tiempo, pero aún así esta cansado. No emergerían hasta la tarde así que ambos podrían descansar bastante.

Se acuesta al lado de Marcey, tapando a ambos con la manta, ella de una vez se acomoda contra un costado de Marco.

"¿Te divertirte hoy, Pajarito?"

Marcey asiente. "Tengo fotos con mi nueva amiga-ru, también de varias partes de la Isla"

"¿Y que harás con ellas?"

"Las pondré en un álbum" Marcey bosteza acurrucándose más. "Uno nuevo, tomé varias fotos en nuestro viaje"

"¿Cómo no te vi haciendo eso-yoi?"

"Es un secreto-ru"

…

Alguien golpeando la puerta despierta a ambos. En algún momento de la noche, Marcey terminó sobre el pecho de Marco.

"… ¿Qué es-yoi?" Ambos seguían en la cama sin querer levantarse.

"Oyaji acaba de llamar" La voz de Izo se escucha al otro lado de la puerta. "Quiere hablar contigo"

Marco suspira. "Un momento" Se levanta, Marcey aún sujeta a él. Los ojos adormilados lo miran. Ella tenía los brazos abrazando su cuello y las piernas cruzadas por el estómago. "No me vas a soltar, ¿no?" Marco pregunta, soltando una risita.

Marcey bosteza y niega con la cabeza. Marco agarra una manta y tapa a Marcey con ella mientras sale hacia la Sala de comunicaciones.

Varios de los otros piratas ríen o sonríen cuando los ven.

Marco entra a la habitación completamente despierto y algo molesto. Toma el DDM que Izo señala sobre la mesa, sentándose y recostándose en una silla. Izo sonriendo, diversión y cariño brillando en sus ojos mientras observa a Padre e hija.

"Buenos días-yoi"

"_Gurarararararara, ya es tarde hijo"_

"¿Lo es?" Marco tararea, no se preocupó por eso cuando salió.

"_¿Cuánto tiempo tomara su llegada, hijos?"_

"2 o talvez unos 3 días-yoi"

"_Me comentaron sobre un pequeño accidente en la isla"_

Marco bufa, sabiendo porque y de que trataba la llamada. "Todo está bien-yoi, nos hicimos cargo del problema. Habrá un informe detallado cuando volvamos"

"Gurarararararara, los espero con ansias"

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Alguna Isla al azar en el Grand Line~_

Ace y Sabo de habían reunido luego de años de no verse. Pero lo primero que hicieron fue averiguar si alguno sabía algo sobre Marcey.

Ninguno tenía nada, solo lo que Luffy había dicho.

Hablaron sobre lo que habían hecho en esos años y Ace contó todo sobre los hermanos menores.

Intercambiaron trozos de uñas para hacer Vivre Card. Se prometieron llamar si tenían algún problema.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake 2***_

_~Algunos meses después~_

Garp tenía un presentimiento sobre sus nietos, haría una visita para calmar la sensación y darles algo de entrenamiento.

_**[FIN]**_

**Tengo pensado subir 1 capítulo por semana, que día les gustaría que sea, ¿um? **

**Fecha: 30/12/19**

**Palabras: 2630**


	17. Especial Cumpleaños Ace y Año Nuevo 2020

_**[INICIO]**_

**Ace: 15**

**Luffy-Marcey: 12**

…

"Corre Lu-chan" Marcey y Luffy corrían por el sendero del bosque hacia Fuusha. "Makino nos ayudará"

"Pastel~" Marcey usa la tubería para golpearlo en la cabeza y sacarlo del mundo del postre.

"¡Será para Ace-nii!"

"Pero, ¡también quiero pastel!"

"Habrá otro para nosotros, pero deja de pensar en el pastel. Debemos conseguir un regalo o una idea"

"¡Makino lo sabrá!"

…

"¡Bien! Solo falta el regalo-ru"

"No tenemos nada"

"Ya lo sé, cállate Lu-chan"

…

Marcey y Luffy se esconden en un callejón, están mirando hacia una tienda que vende ropa.

"Que aburrido~"

"Esa tienda no tiene nada bueno-ru"

"¡Ah! ¡Eso se ve bien!"

"Eh, ¿que viste Lu-chan?" La tienda de al lado de la que estaban viendo había una hebilla con una A en exhibición. "¡Se ve genial! Consíguelo buscaré más en otras tiendas"

"Bien~"

…

Marcey estuvo varias horas buscando un buen regalo de cumpleaños para Ace, pero sin ver nada interesante.

La ropa no importaba mucho y comida tendrían bastante, además del pastel que ya tenían listo para él para mañana.

Pasando frente a una tienda de armas vió lo que sería su regalo.

…

La fiesta fue muy bien, toda la comida se agotó rápidamente con 3 D.

Sabo había llamado y mandado un regalo por correo, el cual Ace no les enseñó a los menores los cuales se quejaron.

Ace golpearía a Sabo cuando lo vea por mandarle esas revistas.

La hebilla y la funda de cuchillo verde que le dieron Luffy y Marcey siempre las andaría con él.

_**[O.P]**_

_~Moby Dick~_

Ace gruñe de mal humor recostado contra un barril. Se acercaba el Primero de Enero, nunca le gustó su cumpleaños, pero sus hermanos siempre le hacían una fiesta y le daban regalos. Felices de que él haya nacido.

Pero ahora estaba rodeado de desconocidos con solo Marcey para alegrar sus días, no podía tener una fiesta ya que no quería que nadie en ese barco supiera su cumpleaños.

Por lo que ha estado todo el día de mal humor. Con Marcey trayéndole pequeñas meriendas cada hora.

"Ace-nii~" Marcey llega otra vez con Sándwiches en un plato. Ace da un gruñido de reconocimiento, Marcey resopla. "Deja de estar gruñón" Coloca el plato sobre el barril y se deja caer sobre el regazo de Ace.

"Off" Ace deja escapar aire. "Uhg, déjame estar de mal humor solo, Mar"

"Na na, se perfectamente porque estas así-ru" Ace toma un sándwich empezando a comer. "Habrá una fiest-"

"Espero que no sea para mi" Gruñe después de tragar.

Marcey pone los ojos en blanco. "No le dije a nadie-ru, es por el nuevo año"

"¿Y?"

"Mientras están en ello, podemos tener nuestra propia fiesta" Mientras Ace lo pienso, Marcey le quita el sándwich y lo termina ella. "Sabes que Makino y Luffy llamarán" Habla con la boca llena, ganándose un pequeño golpe de Ace. Marcey hace un puchero. "Sabo-nii debería llamar también"

Ace da un suspiro rindiéndose y toma otro sándwich. "Haz lo que quieras"

Marcey se levanta de un salto. "¡Genial! Es casi hora de la cena, ¡te traeré comida más tarde Nii-chan!" Ace da un zumbido, mientras ella se va.

…

Más tarde mientras Ace comía la cena que Marcey le llevó, ella pensaba en un regalo para él.

_No atracaremos en ninguna isla pronto. _Se rasca las plumas de su cuello. _Entonces queda descartado comprar algo, el pastel no contará como regalo. _Se tira en la cubierta para ver las estrellas. _Oh~ lo tengo! Será el regalo perfecto, gracias Fossa-ji~._

…

Al siguiente día 30 de diciembre, Marcey se escondió durante toda la mañana para poder hacer el regalo. Lo tenía todo planeado, será el regalo perfecto para Ace.

Fue bueno que Fossa me hubiera conseguido lo que prometió para ella. Solo con eso, su Ocarina estaría todo, las hojas donde lo escribió ya tendría todo.

Estuvo toda la mañana intentando pero aún no estaba bien, debe seguir.

Fue a almorzar y llevarle el almuerzo a Ace antes de volver a seguir intentando

En la tarde por fin pudo terminar el regalo, era perfecto y sabe que a Ace le encantará.

…

31 de diciembre, todos los cocineros estaban ocupado preparando la comida para el almuerzo y el festín de la noche.

Ninguno se dio cuenta en el momento que Marcey se coló y estaba haciendo sus propias cosas.

Primero empezó con un pastel de chocolate de 5 capas, quería tenerlo listo primero para meterlo al horno y empezar la comida.

Luego se salto a cocinar carne, Thatch le había dado algunas lecciones sobre que tipo de especies llevaba y la mejor manera de cocinarla. Debía tener al menos para 30 personas ya que sería solo para ellos 2.

Cocinó Hot Cakes, era algo que recordaba hacer mucho en su vida pasada y eran deliciosos. Sabe que hay miel para ellos en algún lugar, la buscara luego de cortar frutas para ellos.

Cuando el pastel estuvo listo lo saco y empezó la decoración. La cocina ya estaba un poco más vacío mientras estaban en el almuerzo. Decoro el pastel con glaseado de fresa y frescas sobre el, luego le hizo líneas de chocolate blanco. Cuando acabó escondió el pastel para que nadie pudiera llevárselo.

…

La fiesta empezó cerca de las 9pm, Marcey tomó mucha comida para llevar para Ace y ella.

Mientras comían él le contó que más temprano Luffy y Sabo lo habían llamado (Luffy teniendo ayuda de Makino) para desearle feliz cumpleaños desde antes. Marcey hizo un puchero ya que no estuvo con él para la llamada. Ace solo rodó los ojos y le dio una palmadita en la cabeza y un poco de su comida. Luego de acabar trajo la carne que ella preparó, recibiendo elogios por ella.

Cuando se acercaba media noche, Marcey fue por el pastel, luego de dejarlo donde se estaban escondiendo, regresó para buscar el regalo.

Se escuchaban gritos de los piratas borrachos y sobrios contando.

Marcey colocó una pequeña vela en el pastel que Ace le ayudó a encender.

Un fuerte grito se escuchó cuando llegó la media noche.

Ace sopló la pequeña vela sabiendo que eso era lo que Marcey quería.

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ace-chan!" Marcey lo abraza con felicidad. "Todos te amamos y nos alegra que hayas nacido"

Ace la abrazó contra su pecho para que no vea las pequeñas lágrimas. "Gracias Mar"

"Feliz Año también-ru"

"Feliz año"

"¡Tengo el regalo para ti!"

"¿Y que es eso?"

"Extiende la mano" Ace la extiende y Marcey coloca una concha en ella.

"¿Un Dial?"

"Uno de sonido, pero no lo toques aún" Saca otro Dial y se aleja un poco para estar frente a él. "Esto que cantaré esta en el Dial que te di-ru"

_Yo ga akeru mae ni tabidatou_

_Mada minu ashita wo mukae ni ikou_

_Sou kimeta koto kui wa nai_

_(Oh I know what I'm supposed to do)_

_Donna shiren ga machi ukete youto_

_Takanaru kodou tomerare wa shinai_

_Mezasu basho wa tada hitotsu_

_(Fly to the light!)_

_Tatakai no hate ni eta kizuna_

_Dare ni mo kizutsu kesase wa shinai_

_Nigirishi metate hirakeba_

_Soko ni chikara ga yadoru_

_Saa hajimeyou!_

_Atarashii sekai ga yondeiru_

_Hora mite goran_

_Ikutsu no umi hedatete itato shitemo_

_Itsudatte sasaeteiru_

_Osorezu ni mae he_

_Wasurenaide_

_We fight together!_

_Kegashita koto wa nai_

_Ano hi miageta_

_Doko made mo takaku hiroi sora_

_Zuibun to tooku made kita_

_Sorezore no chikai wo mune ni_

_Mayoi nado nai_

_Seou mono ga aru_

_Hi ga nobori_

_Kanashimi sae hitoshiku terasu_

_Shinjiterunda_

_Itsuka hitotsu ni tsunagaru mirai wo_

_Issho ni mitsuke ni ikou_

_Kimi no kawari wa inai_

_Wasurenai de_

_We fight together_

Ace sonrió y luego reprodujo su propio Dial, en el cual sonaba la melodía y la letra que Marcey acababa de cantar, se había grabado ella.

"Me encanta Mar"

"Me alegra que te guste-ru! Se que a ti y Lu-chan les gustaba escucharme cantar aunque lo negaras"

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de Ace. "Como digas"

Marcey solo se río. "Su nombre es Fight Together"

_**[O.P]**_

En el Moby Dick estaban celebrando el Nuevo año. Casi todos estaban en la fiesta.

Marcey de 15 años y Ace de ahora 19 estaban escondidos otra vez.

"¿Ace-chan por que no le dices a nadie sobre tu cumpleaños?"

"No quiero causar molestias con eso"

"Eres un idiota-ru"

Una marca de enojo aparece en la cabeza de Ace. "No quiero oír eso de alguien que cree que es bueno volar en medio de una tormenta"

Marcey hace un puchero. "No pasó nada malo esa vez"

"¡¿Como que esa vez?!" Grita. Unos pasos los hacen ver hacia la derecha.

Marco aparece con un vaso en la mano. "¿Que están haciendo solos y alejados mocosos?"

"Ace-chan esta siendo idiota-ru" _Golpe. _

"Basta Mar"

"¡Eso duele Ace-baka!"

Marco suspira. "Basta los dos-yoi" Se sienta cerca de ellos. "Ahora, ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Ambos se miran, teniendo una discusión silenciosa. Marcey frunce el ceño cuando Ace no coopera. Luego se le ocurre una idea.

"Ace-chan~" Ace la mira con cautela. "¿Recuerdas mi regalo del año pasado?"

"¿Si?"

Saca un nuevo Dial. "¡Aquí! Feliz Cumpleaños!" Ace da una carcajada sabiendo que sería. Ambos olvidando a Marco por un momento. Toma el Dial mientras Marcey saca otro para cantar.

"¿Cumpleaños?" Ambos miran a Marco recordando que estaba con ellos.

Ace hace una pequeña mueca. "Es mi cumpleaños" Se rasca la mejilla un poco avergonzado.

"Y no nos dijiste, ¿por?"

"No quiero molestar con eso"

"¡Es un idiota-ru!" Ace da un mirada. "Déjame terminar el regalo y podemos seguir hablando"

"¿Los Dial?"

"Solo escucha"

Marcey reproduce en Dial en su mano.

_Ame agari no sora wo aogu de tabi_

_Namimushi datta koro no boku wo omou_

_Dareka no senaka wo gamushara ni oitaketa~_

_Tsuyoku naritai" tte_

_Ima ha kaze ni kietta "arigatou"~_

_Boku wa tsuyoku nareteiru no kana?_

_Kotae wa mada desou ni nai kara sa~_

_Yappari mada aruiteiku yo~_

_Saa~ yukou tachitomaru koto naku_

_Nagareru toki ni makenai youni_

_Nando~ mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou~_

_Taisetsu na mono ushinaitakunai kara~_

_Boku no naka ni nagareru koe wa_

_Zutto zutto boku wo sasaeteru_

_Itazura na ame ga jama suru kedo_

_Ni gedasanai kara~_

_Saa yukou tachitomaru koto naku_

_Nagareru toki ni makenau youni_

_Nando mo tachimukai tsuzukeyou_

_Taisetsu na mono ushinaitakunai kara_

_Shinjita sono saki e to~_

Ace da una sonrisa feliz. "Bien, admitiré que me gusta cuando cantas"

Marco levanta una ceja impresionado. "Nunca has cantando para nadie"

Marcey se ríe algo nerviosa. "No quería, pero ¡cantaré algo para tu cumpleaños si quieres Tou-chan!"

"Gracias Marcey" Marco da una sonrisa. Luego se le ocurre algo. "Entonces, ¿celebraron así el año pasado-yoi?"

Marcey se ríe acercándose a Marco. "¡Sip!" Se deja caer en su regazo.

"Guardo muy bien el Dial que me dio"

Marco le acaricia la cabeza a Marcey. "Por eso cocinabas pastel más temprano" Lo dice algo divertido. "Te daré un regalo luego Ace"

"No es nece-"

"Te daré uno, déjalo así"

Ace bufa, pero esta feliz. "Bien"

"Feliz cumpleaños-yoi"

"Gracias" Mira a Marcey, mientras reproduce su Dial. "Como se llama esta canción?"

Marcey da un tipo de ronroneo mientras le acarician la cabeza. "One Day"

"Gracias Mar"

"Feliz cumpleaños Ace-chan, sabes lo que quiero decir con esto"

"Si…"

_**[FIN]**_

**Pequeño especial del Año Nuevo y el Cumpleaños de Ace. **

**¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ace!**

**Jajajaja estaba escribiendo este capítulo, luego comí, luego más escribir, luego salí a celebrar año nuevo y por último seguí escribiendo. **

**Termine e inicié el año escribiendo.**

**Por cierto parece que el día de actualización será los miércoles. Y si no entendieron algo de este cap especial seguro será aclarado en el capítulo 16.**

**Nota para mi querid lector o lectora Blue. Tengo una propuesta, si estas interesad por favor mandar mensaje por privado. **

**¡Feliz Año Nuevo a Todos! **

**Fecha: 01/01/20 Miércoles**

**Palabras: 1973**


	18. Chapter 16

Tomó 2 días y medio para que el Moby Dick se pudiera ver a la distancia.

Marcey estaba observando desde la barandilla con Marco a su lado. Con lo que había sucedido en la Isla no la dejó fuera de su vista. Ya lo habían nombrado mamá gallina antes y ahora por eso, el apodo era peor.

"¿Tou-chan, estás bien-ru?"

"Todo esta bien-yoi"

Cada vez estaba más cerca.

"Wao, de verdad es más grande-ru"

"¿No dejas nada olvidado Pajarito?"

"Nop"

…

Marcey abordó el Moby Dick junto a Marco. Toda la tripulación estaba observándolos subir. Izo, que había abordado antes que ellos, estaba hablando con otros comandantes.

Varios piratas discutían entre sí, para estar en la primera fila y poder ver mejor.

Marcey tenía una camisa con capucha celeste puesto, con la capucha arriba, Marco la había puesto. _Siento que solo quiere molestar a los demás._ Piensa viendo la mala cara en algunos de la tripulación.

Marco toma su mano y la guía hacia el capitán, que esta en una gran silla en la cubierta.

"Me alegra ver que llegaron a salvo hijos" Marcey solo mira a Barbablanca. Marco usa su mano libre para quitar la capucha. "Bienvenida a bordo Marcey"

Ella le sonríe. "¡Gracias Jii-chan!" Se da vuelta para mirar a todos los demás. "¡Es un gusto conocerlos a todos-ru!"

Todas las enfermeras dijeron 'Awwww' hasta algunos piratas machos lo hicieron, pero ellos lo negaran.

Acababan de llegar, pero una fiesta inicio unos minutos después eso. Marcey estuvo junto a Marco la mayor parte de la tarde, mientras se le eran presentados muchas personas.

Cuando anocheció la fiesta aún seguía. Marcey estaba hambrienta, por lo que se distrajo viendo la comida perdiendo a Marco en la multitud. Se encogió de hombros, esta vez almenos estaban en el barco y no en una isla.

Marcey se dispuso a buscar algo de comer. Miro a alguien que tenía traje de Chef, así que él debía saber donde estaba la comida.

Caminó hasta él, que estaba hablando con otras personas, y llamó su atención jalándole la camisa. Este miró sobre su hombro pero no vió a nadie. Luego miró hacia abajo y casi chilla de emoción.

"Chef-chan, ¿podrías darme comida-ru?"

"¡Claro que si! Mi nombre es Thatch, soy el comandante de la 4ª División. Puedes decirme tío"

"Entonces Ji-chan, ¿Dónde está la cocina?"

Thatch le toma la mano. "Por aquí"

Thatch la lleva a la cocina, en la que están solo otros cocineros, cocinando y otros llevando comida fuera. Marcey se sienta en la mesa más cercana a la comida.

"Aquí tienes"

"¡Gracias-ru!" Marcey toma un bocado y casi llora. "Esto es delicioso" Se lo acaba rápidamente. "¿Qué era eso-ru?"

"Solo era Bistec, ¿no lo has probado?"

"¿Um? ¿Entonces era carne? Sabe diferente a lo que siempre como"

Thatch pone un platillo diferente.

"¡Tan bueno-ru! ¿Qué es? ¡Y más por favor!"

"Pollo frito" Pone más frente a ella. "¿Qué tipo de comida te daban donde vivías?"

Traga antes de responder. "Cazábamos animales y los cocinábamos en una fogata"

"¿Solos?"

"¿Deben llevar algo más? Carne es carne, ¿no?. ¡Más!"

"Aquí" Coloca una hamburguesa. "Debería tener especies y otras cosas"

"¡Hamburguesa! Hace años no como una-ru" Marcey ignora la explicación de Thatch.

Otros cocineros se habían acercado y estaban escuchando su conversación. Uno de ellos habla.

"¿Has probado sushi?"

"Bueno, he comido pescado crudo, ¿eso cuenta?"

"¡No! Déjame traerte algo"

Luego de comerlo.

"¡Es delicioso-ru!"

Los cocineros empezaron una pequeña competencia. Llevando diferentes platillos a Marcey para que los probara.

"Hey pequeña, ¿Quién es tu madre?" Thatch pregunta mientras apila otro plato en la pila creciente.

…

Marco se acercó a Izo preguntando por Marcey, pero este no sabía dónde estaba. Namur se acercó a ellos habiendo escuchado su conversación.

"Si buscas a Marcey, Thatch la llevó a la cocina"

"Gracias-yoi"

Los 3 comandantes se dirigieron a la cocina. Entrando en la escena de todos los cocineros juntos en una mesa en la que está Marcey con varios platillos frente a ella y una pila creciente de más de 20 platos. Llegando a tiempo para escuchar la pregunta de Thatch.

Marcey con comida en la boca, murmura algo inentendible. Marco suspira sabiendo que harían esa pregunta en algún momento.

"Hashiro D. Xarah-yoi" Todos lo miran sorprendidos, después de todo el único que lo sabía era Barbablanca.

Marcey traga. "¡Ah, Tou-chan!" Acaba lo último de la comida mientras todos seguían en shock y se acerca a él, tenía la cara y la ropa sucia de tanto comer. Los bandidos no enseñan modales. "¿Qué pasa con todos-ru?"

Thatch se libera de su shock, acercándose rápidamente a Marco y sacudiéndolo de los hombros. "¡M-Ma-Marco! ¿C-Como, cuando, donde?"

Izo lo aleja de él. "¡¿Por qué nunca supimos esto?!" Empieza a sacudirlo también.

Aparece una vena de enojo en la cabeza de Marco. "¡Mi vida amorosa no es de su incumbencia-yoi!" Sale del agarre de Izo. Toma la mano de Marcey y sale de la cocina con rapidez.

"¿Estas bien Tou-chan?" Pregunta Marcey luego de casi tropezar. Marco se detiene y suspira.

"Estoy bien"

Un hombre los detuvo en su camino al pasillo de las habitaciones de comandantes. Es obeso pero musculoso con bolsillos en su barbilla, lleva un sombrero pirata con el Jolly Roger de los piratas de Barbablanca. Está vestido con un overol de hebilla morado que tiene un dibujo y una faja amarilla en su cintura.

"¡Espera Marco! ¡Tenemos una sorpresa para ustedes!" Marco levanta una ceja algo sospechoso. "Nada malo lo juro. Vamos les enseñaré, por cierto soy Blamenco, comandante de la 6ª División"

"Un gusto-ru"

Los guió hasta la habitación de Marco, pero este noto que había una habitación nueva al lado de la de él.

"Los carpinteros y yo construimos esto mientras no estabas"

Abre la puerta, mostrando una habitación un poco más pequeña que la de él. Con una cama, un ropero, un escritorio con silla, un sofá y un pequeño mueble con una lámpara. Hasta habían puesto un ojo de buey en ella.

"Es para Marcey, miren aquí" Había una puerta que conectaba a la habitación de Marco.

"¡Es asombroso-ru! ¡Eres genial Bla-jichan!"

"Aww no lo hice todo solo" Este se sonrojo un poco por el cumplido. "Los dejaré descansar, hasta mañana" Sale de la habitación.

Marcey va a subirse a su nueva cama para probarla, pero Marco la detiene alzándola del cuello de la camisa. "Necesitas un baño-yoi"

"¿Lo hago?"

"Si, estas llena de comida. ¿Por qué no ocuparías uno?"

"Puedo cambiarme la ropa y limpiarme la cara-ru"

"¿Cada cuanto tomabas un baño-yoi?"

"Si estábamos demasiado sucios o llenos de sangre"

"Por- no, no preguntaré. Tomaras un baño"

"¿Tou-chan lo tomará conmigo?"

"Si hace que te bañes, vamos Pajarito"

"Esta bien"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey observa desde la barandilla de la cubierta en la parte trasera del barco, el combate de entrenamiento entre el comandante de la 3ª División y un pirata de esa División llamado Zere.

El cual termina en victoria de Jozu con facilidad luego de endurecerse. "Siguiente" Los otros nuevos de la División se miraron entre ellos para ver quien sería el siguiente derrotado.

"¡Ohh! ¡Yo quiero entrenar Jozu-jichan!" Salta de la barandilla acercándose a la multitud de piratas. "Déjame intentar, ¡por favor-ru!"

"No creo que Marco este de acuerdo con esto" Jozu dudaba por completo que él aceptara que entrara a Marcey, podría lastimarla o algo peor.

"Tou-chan no debe saberlo. ¡Por favor Jozu-jichan!" Marcey le enseña unos ojos de cachorro muy mortales. Todos los piratas dudaron al verlos, Jozu trato de mantenerse firme pero se rindió.

"Bien, pero solo una vez y no le digas a Marco"

"¡No lo haré-ru!"

"Ninguno de ustedes" Mira a cada pirata presente. Todos asienten con la cabeza y dan algunos pasos atrás para poder mirar y ayudar si algo sale mal.

Jozu da un golpe lento con el brazo derecho, Marcey lo esquiva fácilmente y contraataca, pero Jozu lo bloquea con facilidad. Jozu empieza a subir la velocidad de los golpes algo sorprendido del buen nivel de lucha que tiene Marcey.

Luchan de la misma manera durante algunos minutos hasta que Jozu esta usando bastante velocidad. Pero Marcey es pequeña y ágil por lo que es más rápida aún.

Durante casi 1 hora de combate y varias apuestas después. Marcey logra dar un golpe, pero Jozu se endureció y contraatacó, Marcey no podría esquivarlo luego de distraerse por el dolor de su mano y Jozu no podía detenerse.

Antes de que alguien pudiera entrar en pánico, la electricidad de Marcey actuó. Electrificando a Jozu haciéndolo detenerse y dejándolo algo negro y con el cabello esponjado.

"Ups, ¡lo siento Jozu-jichan!"

Jozu abre la boca dejando salir una pequeña tos de humo. "¿Por qué nadie nos dijo que comiste una fruta del diablo?"

"Uh? Supongo que lo olvidamos-ru" Se escucharon pasos que iban hacia ellos rápidamente. "Oh oh"

Marco apareció con un ceño preocupado. "¿Qué sucedió-yoi?" Mira a Jozu.

Jozu sabía que él iba a matarlo si le decía lo que estaban haciendo. "Les estaba enseñando mi fruta del diablo" Marcey interrumpe llevando la atención hacia ella. "Pero perdí el control otra vez, lo siento-ru"

"Ya veo, iniciaremos un entrenamiento para ti mañana-yoi" Marco se va y cuando esta lejos del rango auditivo todos suspiran.

"Me salvaste Marcey, gracias"

"No lo hice gratis, me debes chocolate Ji-chan"

"Uhg"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey no había podido dormir, por lo que estaba sentada en la figura de ballena del frente mirando hacia el mar. Mientras pensaba un ruido la distrajo.

Una bola de pinchos con una cadena y una cara estaba al lado de ella saltando.

"Que lindo-ru" La bola salto más. Le mordió una manga tratando de llevarla a algún lugar. Marcey se dejó llevar con curiosidad. "¿A dónde me llevas?"

Llegaron a la cubierta trasera del barco, donde había un hombre dormido. Tenía rastas rubias oscuras, un bigote que consta de dos puntos consecutivos en ángulo diagonal. Vestía una capa de color amarillo con forros de color verde, un chaleco verde debajo de una camisa desabrochada, pantalones con una faja roja y botas normales. Por último un pañuelo amarillo y con la marca de Barbablanca.

Marcey empieza a tocar la mejilla de Rakuyo con un dedo, empujándolo. "Hey~ Rakuyo-jichan" La arma llamada Macey, estaba saltando al lado de ella.

"Uhg" Rakuyo abrió los ojos algo nebulosos.

"¿Estas bien Ji-chan? ¿Quieres que llame una enfermera-ru?" Eso levanto a Rakuyo por completo.

"¡No! ¡Estoy bien, estoy bien!" Ahora despierto pudo saber donde estaba. Se quedó dormido cansado luego de tanto papeleo mientras estaba vigilando. "¿Niña? ¿Qué estas haciendo fuera a esta hora?"

"No pude dormir-ru" Se sienta cruzando las piernas, una mano dándole palmaditas a Macey. "Macey me encontró y me trajo hasta aquí"

"Claro que lo hizo. ¿Por qué no estas con Marco?"

"Tou-chan esta ocupado haciendo papeleo. No quiero molestar"

"No creo que se moleste" Rakuyo se estira. "Puedes vigilar conmigo"

"¿Por si te duermes otra vez?"

"No le digas a nadie"

"Si me consigues chocolate-ru"

"Sabes que a Thatch no le gusta que comas mucho azúcar"

"Entonces te dormis-"

"Bien, bien. Te daré chocolate mañana"

"¡Un placer hacer negocios con usted-ru!"

_Perdí contra una niña, nadie puede saber eso._ Rakuyo mira a Marcey que esta jugando con Macey. "¿Has tenido mascotas niña?"

"Bueno hubo este tigre-"

"¡¿Tigre?!"

"¡Si! ¡De la isla que vine habían animales gigantes!"

"Como hay una isla así en el East Blue" Murmura para si mismo.

"Estaba el Rey de los Tigres"

"¡¿Rey?!"

"¡Sip! Era el más grande de todos logramos domarlo hace unos años-ru"

"¿Logramos?"

"Si, desde entonces ha sido nuestra mascota"

"¿Nuestra?"

"Entonces el cuida el bosque por nosotros, lo nombramos Fluff"

"¿Como lo domaron?"

"Lo golpeamos hasta que nos obedeció-ru. Ahora se comporta muy bien" Rakuyo suda por la explicación, sintiendo un poco de pena por el tigre.

Hablaron durante unas horas hasta que Marcey se durmió sobre Macey. Rakuyo la levantó y se dirigió a la habitación de Marco, toca y entra luego de obtener el permiso.

Marco no levanta la mirada. "¿Pasó algo Rakuyo?"

"Vengo a hacer una entrega"

"Que- ¿Marcey? ¿Dónde estaba ella?"

"En la cubierta, parece que no podía dormir"

Marco frunce el ceño mientras se levanta a tomar a Marcey. "Pudo venir conmigo-yoi"

"Dijo que estabas ocupado y no quería molestar" Marco mira el papeleo que está casi terminado.

"Supongo que podría irme a dormir, gracias por traerla Rakuyo buenas noches"

"Buenas noches"

Marco recuesta a Marcey en su cama para cambiarse y acostarse al lado de ella. "Nunca serás una molestia para mi Pajarito"

_**[O.P]**_

Izo se acerca a Marcey que esta comiendo algo de chocolate que nadie sabe de donde sacó ya que Thatch lo tiene guardado.

"Pequeña tu capa esta lista"

"¿En serio?"

"Si, ven sígueme"

Ambos se dirigen hacia la habitación de Izo, al entrar él recoge la capa que estaba sobre la cama.

"Aquí" Una capa con capucha color negro, por dentro es de un morado muy oscuro, detrás tiene el Jolly Roger de Barbablanca, el cual se tapa si la capucha no está puesta.

Marcey se la pone, aunque le queda casi arrastrando. "Es algo larga-ru"

"Lose, pero es para que crezcas en ella y luego no quede corta" Le ayuda a prensar los broches. "Esta hecha de una tela dura pero suave, será muy difícil de romper y ensuciar. Aún así trata de no dañarla"

"¡Por supuesto-ru! ¡Eres genial Ba-chan!"

"Ese es mi trabajo pequeña" Izo guiña un ojo. "Casi toda tu ropa esta lista, la pondré en tu armario más tarde, todas tienen la espalda abierta para tus alas" Se aleja. "Pronto llegaremos a una isla por eso hice la capa primero"

"Esta bien. ¡Le enseñarle la capa a Tou-chan!" Sale corriendo alegremente de la habitación.

Izo suspira felizmente. "Un niño alegra tanto este barco"

_**[O.P]**_

Blenheim, un hombre muy grande con una coleta oscura trenzada y barba blanca. Viste un chaleco y tiene el Jolly Roger de Barbablanca tatuado en ambos deltoides.

Estaba recostado en una pared mientras observaba lo último del entrenamiento de Marcey con Marco. Ha perdido el control más recientemente y se ha lastimado a si misma. Aunque sólo algunos caídas o que alguien le aplaste la cola.

Marco se aleja dándole unos últimos consejos a Marcey, para volver a trabajar. Ella recoge la capa que se había quitado para entrenar.

"Niña" Llama la atención de Marcey que estaba abrochando la capa.

"¿Um? Oh, ¿Heim-jichan que sucede-ru?"

"Estas mejorando, sigue así"

"¡Gracias Ji-chan!" Marcey termina de acomodarse la capa.

"¿No irás a la isla?"

"Tou-chan esta ocupado y no me deja ir sola"

"¿Quieres ir conmigo?"

"¡¿Enserio?! ¡Si! ¡Vamos!" Salta hacia él aferrándose a su pierna. Blenheim se ríe y la sube a su hombro.

Marcey se sube la capucha antes de salir. No quiere que la vean y sepan después quien es cuando se una a Luffy.

Es un pueblo no tan pequeño pero tampoco tan grande, es tranquilo y no tiene base de Marines.

"Escuche a alguien mencionar que hay una tienda de dulces, ¿quieres ir?"

Los ojos de Marcey brillaron y su estómago da un gruñido. "¡¿Dulces?! ¡Vamos, vamos!"

La tienda es bastante grande por lo que Blenheim puede entrar, hay dulces por todos lados por lo que es un paraíso para Marcey. _Extrañé tanto los dulces desde que renací y no tuve ninguno._

Marcey se detiene. "No traje dinero-ru"

"Te invite niña, así que te compraré. Pero solo 5 cosas, ya que a Thatch no le gusta que comas muchos dulces"

"¡Gracias Ji-chan!"

Marcey recorre la tienda examinando cada dulce para hacer sus elecciones sabiamente.

Primero tomó la paleta más grande que encontró, de sabor uva.

De segundo toma una bolsa de gomitas del tamaño de un pequeño saco. Por lo que traía bastante.

Tercero toma el chocolate más grande de la tienda.

Y para cuarto y quinto, consigue una bolsa de diferentes dulces para compartir con los demás y una paleta mediana para su padre, de piña ya que es su sabor favorito.

"¡Aquí Ji-chan!" Blenheim paga los dulces y salen de la tienda. Ellos recorren un rato más el pueblo. Marcey frente a Blenheim cargando una bolsa de sus dulces felizmente, Blenheim cargando otra.

Cuando vuelven al barco, se topan a Marco y Thatch en la cubierta, que están hablando y viendo unas listas.

"¡Tou-chan! ¡Thatchy-ji!"

"¿Marcey? ¿Fuiste al pueblo sola?"

"Nop, Heim-jichan me llevó y me compró esto" Alza una de las bolsas de dulces. Thatch le francés el ceño a la bolsa y luego a Blenheim. Marcey la revuelve sacando la paleta de piña. "Tou-chan esto es para ti" Luego saca la bolsa diferentes dulces. "Esto es para los demás Jji-chan's y Ba-chan's" Se la da a Thatch. Luego toma su propia bolsa y corre antes de que Thatch la confisque.

"Que- ¡Hey mocosa vuelve aquí y dame esa bolsa! ¡No los comerás todos ahora!" Corre tras ella.

"Gracias por llevarla-yoi"

"Ningún problema, fue divertido"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey observa con curiosidad a Vista que esta entrenando en una de las salas de entrenamiento con sus espadas. Los movimientos fluidos, fuertes y rápidos.

"Hey Vista-ji" Marcey lo interrumpe caminando hacia él, Vista se detiene. "¿Puedo conseguir un arma?"

"¿Un arma? Marco no ha dicho nada sobre eso"

"Se me acaba de ocurrir-ru"

"Depende de que arma quieras"

"¡Quiero una tubería-ru!"

"¿Tubería? No tenemos pero puedo darte un Bo"

"Supongo que estaría bien, ¿tienes alguno de metal?"

Vista se acerca al armario de armas. "Debería haber uno aquí" Revuelve algunas cosas hasta encontrar una caja. "Aquí" Lo abre revelando 3 piezas de metal. "Es uno armable por lo que es fácil de cargar" Saca las tres piezas y las junta, armando el Bo.

Marcey lo toma sintiendo el peso, un poco más pesado que la tubería a la que está acostumbrada pero será fácil de manejar con algo de práctica. Lo lanza al aire y luego lo gira un poco.

"Es genial-ru, gracias Vista-ji"

"Déjame ver como lo usas"

Marcey hace algunos movimientos dominando con facilidad el Bo luego de acostumbrarse al nuevo peso.

"Todo bien niña, con más entrenamiento estarás mejor. Practica armarlo y desarmarlo"

"¡Esta bien!" Marcey lo desarma pero una pieza de cae. "Ups, es más difícil de lo que parece-ru"

Vista se ríe. "Te acostumbras, solo sigue intentando"

"Bueno"

Marcey estuvo toda la tarde entrenando y practicando el armado y desarmado. Marco llegó a buscarla antes de la cena.

"¿Dónde encontró eso-yoi?"

"Se la di" Vista se acerca a él. "Nadie lo ocupa y ella lo usa bien"

"¿Estas entrenándola con eso?"

"No, ella es natural. Deberías enseñarle a poner Haki en el para que no se rompa"

"Lo haré en el futuro-yoi"

_**[O.P]**_

En el atardecer, Marcey hace pucheros sobre la cabeza de la ballena, Marco se fue a una misión, eso no le molesta sabe que no puede ir. Pero Marco no le dijo ni se despidió de ella. Se enteró por Thatch en el desayuno que él se estaba preparando el día anterior desde la mañana y se fue en la noche cuando ella tomaba un baño.

Un hombre grande y robusto con gafas, un sombrero de pescador verde y un par de protectores para los oídos que se parecen a unos auriculares. Tiene el Jolly Roger de Barbablanca tatuado en su barbilla. Viste un chaleco y unos pantalones de camuflaje. Curiel el comandante de la 10ª División.

Se acerca a Marcey es su turno de intentar animarla, todos los demás han fallado, ni siquiera los dulces la animan. Ha Estado tratando de hacerla hablar pero nada funcionaba, hasta que tuvo una idea.

"Vamos niña, ¿no quieres verme usar los cañones?"

Marcey levanta la vista con curiosidad. "¿Enserio?" Curiel tomó eso como una victoria.

"Por supuesto, ven vamos"

Curiel se levanta y Marcey lo sigue hacia la cubierta trasera. Saca algo de su chaleco.

"Toma" Le da sus gafas de repuesto. "Se que tu visión es algo sensible aún"

"Gracias Curiel-ji"

"Ahora, lanza esto lo más lejos que puedas" Le pasa una cubeta rota a Marcey.

Marcey se encoje de hombros y lo lanza lo más lejos que puede. Curiel prepara su cañón y dispara, haciendo una gran explosión y destruyendo la cubeta.

"¡Genial-ru! ¡Otra ves!"

Esta vez lanza un barril. La explosión fue hermosa.

"¡Más! ¡Más!"

Thatch, Izo y Haruta observan desde lejos.

"Se ve tan feliz ahora" Thatch comenta contento de que Marcey este mejor. "Parecen gustarle las explosiones"

"Marco no estará feliz de que le enseñan a la pequeña sobre destrucción"

"Ya es tarde" Le dice Haruta a Izo. "Mira que feliz es al ver algo destruirse"

Los 3 miran a Curiel y Marcey que se están riendo casi maniáticamente por la destrucción y las explosiones.

"Marco no será feliz"

"Es culpa de él"

"La ayudaré en una pequeña venganza"

_**[O.P]**_

Durante la mañana, Marcey estaba tirada en la cubierta cerca de Barbablanca, tenía sus alas fuera estiradas. Los piratas que pasaban haciendo sus propias cosas la rodeaban para evitar pisarla. Vestía un traje de ave púrpura que Izo cosió para ella. Tenía la espalda abierta y no tenía la capa puesta ya que el traje tenía capucha que tenía dibujada la cara de un pájaro.

"¿Qué pasa mocosa?"

"Estoy aburrida-ru" Murmura, aunque se oye algo apagado por estar boca abajo.

Barbablanca lanza una carcajada. "Me parece que Kingdew esta haciendo algo interesante"

Marcey levanta la cabeza. "¿Lo hace?"

"Si, puedes ir a mirar"

"¡Gracias Jii-chan!" Marcey se levanta y corre.

Hasta que logra encontrar a un hombre grande y moreno con el pelo corto rubio y mejillas ahuecadas. Lleva un par de guantes largos, de color azul blindados, una capa de color marrón que parece haberle traspasado hasta los hombros y pantalones negros y dorados a rayas amarillas metidos dentro de unas botas simples, con una faja azul alrededor de su cintura. En el lado derecho de su pecho hay un tatuaje.

"¡Hey Kingdew-ji! ¿Qué haces?"

"Estamos cerca de una isla, en ella hay varias aves gigantes. Aveces se acercan a las naves y roban cosas, así que estoy vigilando"

"¿Cómo las detendrías?"

"Son fáciles de asustar" Señala unos barriles detrás de ellos. "Con solo lanzarles uno se irán"

"¿Son peligrosas?"

"Solo cuando sus polluelos están en peligro" Saca una hoja y la extiende en la cubierta. "Mira son estas"

"Los polluelos son lindos-ru"

"La imagen fue difícil de conseguir, nadie puede acercarse lo suficiente a ellos"

Con ambos distraídos no notaron el gran ave que se acercaba, hasta que esta arrebató con cuidado a Marcey y se la llevó en sus garras.

Kingdew grito sorprendido, y se preocupó cuando escuchó a Marcey gritar algo. Él corre hacia Barbablanca rápidamente.

"¡Oyaji! ¡Tenemos un problema!" Los otros comandantes que estaban en la cubierta se acercan. "¡Uno de los pájaros se llevó a Marcey!"

…

"¡¿QUÉ?!"

"¡Pero ella podría derrotar al pájaro!"

"El problema es que, ella gritó algo sobre no estar aburrida y se dejó llevar"

"Mierda, Marco estará enojado si se entera"

"Gurarararararara, la mocosa se fue a una aventura, tiren el ancla y manden un barco a la isla"

…

Kingdew, Izo y Curiel junto a otros tripulantes de sus divisiones llegaron a la isla, escondiendo el barco en una cueva cerca del mar.

"Lo mejor sería separarnos y buscar, llamen si la encuentran"

"Bien, el pájaro era verde y rojo revisen los nidos de esos"

"¡Entendido!"

Todos se separaron. "Marco me matará si se entera de esto" Murmura tristemente Kingdew para si mismo.

Durante varias horas todos buscaron, se hicieron llamadas para verificar pero nadie había encontrado nada. Eso fue hasta que uno de los tripulantes de la 10ª División llamó avisando que encontró a Marcey en el nido del líder.

Los tres comandantes se dirigieron hacia él. "Informe"

"Parece que el nido del líder tiene 5 huevos rotos pero solo hay 4 polluelos, 1 debe haberse perdido y debió llevarse a Marcey creyendo que era suya"

"Significa que debemos buscar un polluelo que debe ser púrpura en alguna parte de la isla"

"Bien nos separaremos otra vez, Kingdew vigilando a Marcey"

Izo ordena antes de irse con los otros detrás. Kingdew observa a Marcey que se ve bien y feliz jugando con los otros polluelos.

"Esa mocosa será la muerte de alguien algún día"

Una hora después el líder se fue volando. Kingdew se iba a acercar para hablar con Marcey cuando sintió presencias desconocidas acercándose al nido.

"El líder de se fue"

"Rápido agarren otro"

"Hay alguien en el nido"

"¿Una niña?"

"Ella tiene alas"

"Debe ser una fruta, agárrenla tendrá un buen precio"

Antes de que pudieran acercarse más.

"Ejem" Kingdew apareció detrás de ellos muy enojado. Los caza tesoros empezaron a sudar. Kingdew crujió sus dedos.

Fueron derrotaron muy fácilmente, Marcey estaba mirando la pelea unilateral.

"¡Estuviste genial Kingdew-ji!"

"Claro que si" Se acerca a ella. "Ahora fuera del nido, debemos irnos"

Marcey hace un puchero. "Bien, fue divertido-ru. Adiós pequeños visitaré algún día y espero que puedan volar" Se despide de los polluelos, estos agitan sus pequeñas alas chirriando felices.

Kingdew carga a Marcey y empieza a volver a los árboles, encontrándose a Izo y otros de su División cargando un polluelo lila. Después de dejarlo en el nido todos volvieron al barco. Dejando a los caza tesoros para que las aves se encarguen de ellos.

"¡Fue divertido-ru!"

"Ugh no lo fue, Marco me matará por esto"

"Jum es no lo sabrá" Marcey sigue enojada. "Fue divertido así que tampoco diré nada-ru"

Kingdew le da una palmadita. "Gracias niña"

_**[O.P]**_

Haruta toca la puerta del cuarto de Marcey temprano en la mañana. Esta la abre aún somnolienta mientras bosteza.

"¿Haru-ba?"

Haruta da una sonrisa maliciosa. "Que dices de hacerle una broma a tu malvado padre, sobrinita"

"¿Una broma-ru? ¿Qué tienes en mente Haru-ba?"

"Sígueme" Marcey la sigue aún en piyama.

Haruta la guía a una puerta escondida cerca de un almacén. Dentro hay demasiadas cosas: pinturas, confeti, baldes, brochas y más.

"¿Qué es este cuarto?"

"El cuarto donde Thatch guarda sus cosas para bromas. Todos menos Marco saben de él"

"Y no lo sabrá"

"Por eso eres mi favorita, ahora elije tus armas"

"Umm…" Marcey da una vuelta examinando cada objeto. Escoge una 2 latas de pintura, un paquete de brillos, un sombrero negro, pegamento y un balde. "Tengo todo-ru"

"Bien empecemos, se supone que Marco volverá esta tarde"

…

"Todo listo"

"Esta será una gran broma, eres una genio sobrinita"

Ella hace un puchero. "Se lo merece"

"Vamos al cuarto de pánico"

"¿Cuarto de pánico?"

"El barco tiene algunos pasadizos demasiado pequeños para cualquiera en este barco menos tu y yo"

"¡Genial! ¡Enséñame Haru-ba-senpai!"

"Sígueme mi joven pupila"

…

Marco aterrizó en la cubierta, viendo algo extrañado de cuando Kingdew corrió huyendo de la cubierta.

No podía ver a Marcey en ninguna parte, olvidó decirle de la misión, después de todo nunca tenía que decirle a nadie que se iba, ya todos lo sabían o serían avisados.

Toca la puerta de la habitación de ella pero nadie contesta y luego de usar Haki descubre que no hay nadie dentro.

Da su informe a Barbablanca antes de dirigirse a su habitación. Tiene un presentimiento sobre algo, pero no sabe que.

Al abrir la puerta, pintura y brillos explotan cubriendo todo su cuerpo, luego un sombrero pintado de verde con unas hojas de piña pegadas sobre el, cae en su cabeza.

"¡THATCH!" Un clic silencioso se escuchó pero por el grito Marco no logró escucharlo.

Thatch que estaba en la cocina, corrió hacia el origen del grito. "¿Marco? Volviste, que suce-" Se interrumpe cuando ve a un Marco amarillo brillante con brillos y un sombrero. Pareciendo una verdadera piña andante. Él estalla en carcajadas. Cayendo al suelo y golpeando las madera con un puño.

"¡Thatch!"

"Jaja y-yo jajaja lo sien- jajajajaja no puedo jajajaja" Thatch consigue un golpe de Marco.

"Ow ow jajajaja lo siento, pero aún así no fui yo, pero esta muy bueno jajaja"

Marco deja a Thatch riendo mientras grita un segundo nombre.

"¡HARUTA!" Nadie aparece por lo que tiene a su culpable. Algunos otros miembros se acercaron por los gritos y todos empezaron a reír al ver a Marco.

Marco fulmina a todos con la mirada, solo callando unos pocos. "¿Dónde esta Haruta?"

Un hombre de la 2ª División contesta. "Nadie la ha visto desde el desayuno comandante"

Marco sale pisando fuertemente enojado. "¡Oyaji!"

"Gurarararararara, veo que te consiguieron hijo"

"¿Dónde está-yoi?"

"Ella estuvo jugando con la mocosa y ambas desaparecieron luego del desayuno"

"¿Marcey?" Suspira aún enojado. "¿Cómo esta ella-yoi?"

"Está enojada contigo hijo"

Marco hace una pequeña mueca. "¿Mucho?"

"Tanto como para inventar esa broma. ¡Gurarararararara!"

"… ¡¿Ella qué?!"

La voz de Marcey se escucha pero Marco no sabe de donde viene. "¡No debías decir eso Jii-chan!"

"Gurarararararara lo siento mocosa"

"¡Marcey!" Nadie responde. "Cuando encuentre esas mocosas" Marco se va refunfuñando enojado hacia los baños.

…

Marco espera en la puerta del comedor, limpio pero aun se ve algo de brillo sobre él, sabe que ellas tendrán hambre en algún momento y deben entrar por allí.

"Tou-chan esta en la puerta, ¿Qué hacemos Haru-ba-senpai?"

"Plan B"

Usan los pasadizos para entrar a la cocina y coger comida cuando todos los chef salen de ella. Toda la comida que era para Marcey y más para Haruta.

Un chef entra minutos después maldiciendo en voz alta al ver la comida desaparecida.

"¿Qué sucede-yoi?"

"¡Toda la comida de Marcey desapareció!"

Una vena apareció en la cabeza de Marco. "Mocosas…"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey mira desde un agujero a Haruta ser atrapada por Marco cuando ella intentó ir al baño. _Tou-chan no tiene piedad._ Piensa cuando ve a Marco castigar a Haruta con limpiar toda la cubierta sola. Haruta le había dicho una regla, si caes no regales a quien está en el cuarto de pánico.

Marcey esta muriendo de aburrimiento cuando se escucha una explosión. Según unas conversaciones que logró escuchar, un barco de novatos los esta atacando.

Marcey busca un lugar para salir, logrando hacerlo justo cuando alguien empezó a caminar por allí, sorprendiendo al hombre enorme con barba negra y una larga melena negra, vestido con una armadura y un casco con cuernos. Tiene una forma física muy robusta y fuerte. Lleva espadas en sus manos, tiene dos tatuajes en ambos brazos y tiene como una falda en su cintura. Cuando dobla la esquina y la ve. Atmos el comandante de la 13ª División.

"¡¿Niña?! ¿De donde saliste?"

Marcey pone una cara inocente. "Estuve aquí todo el tiempo Atmos-ji"

"No importa, ve dentro"

"¡Espera-ru! ¡Llévame contigo, no estorbaré!"

"No es seguro niña, además Marco te esta buscando desde ayer"

"Por favor-ru" Marcey se pega a la espalda de Atmos sin querer soltarlo y él no pudiendo hacerlo sin lastimarla en el proceso.

"Solo ten cuidado y no te sueltes" Suspira rindiéndose.

"¡Hecho!"

Atmos salta al barco enemigo derrotando fácilmente a los novatos. Marcey alegremente en su hombro. Cuando alguien trata de atacar por atrás Marcey les lanza una pluma.

Sigue por casi una hora hasta que todos los enemigos están derrotados.

"No les costó mucho-ru"

"Eran solo novatos niña"

Atmos y algunos de su División saquean el barco por los suministros y tesoros.

"Esto es la parte aburrida"

"Creo que es divertido buscar algo interesante-ru"

Atmos revisa varias habitaciones sin dejando a otros de la División para que carguen todo lo que van encontrando.

Cuando entran al cuarto del capitán Marcey ve algo. "¡Eso brilla-ru!"

"¿Qué cosa?" Atmos busca confundido pero no encuentra nada.

"Allí, allí" Marcey señala, haciendo que Atmos se acerque. Una concha gris brillante.

"Tienes buena vista niña, es un Dial de sonido" Atmos toca el botón pero no se escucha nada.

"¡¿Puedo quedármelo?!"

Atmos se ríe. "Lo encontraste es tuyo"

Marcey lo toma sonriendo, sabiendo para qué lo usará.

Se escuchan fuertes pasos caminando hacia ellos, pero solo Atmos los escucha, Marcey esta muy distraída con su nuevo Dial. Marco abre la puerta de golpe.

"Marcey~" Marcey sale de su ensoñación al escuchar a su padre. Ella lo mira un momento antes de desviar la mirada e ignorarlo. Marco suspira. "Vamos a hablar-yoi"

Atmos baja a Marcey y Marco la toma pero ella no lo mira. Él vuelve al barco y camina hasta su habitación. Deja a Marcey en la cama y toma una silla sentándose frente a ella.

"Marcey, mírame-yoi" Marcey sigue mirando su Dial. "No saldrás hasta que hablemos" Ahora hace un puchero. Marco suspira.

Marcey levanta la mirada con ojos llorosos, sorprendiendo un poco a Marco. "Tou-chan se fue y se olvidó de mi-ru"

Marco se cambia hacia la cama, poniendo a Marcey en su regazo y abrazándola. "Lo siento Pajarito, nunca tuve que avisar a nadie que me iba-yoi, todos son avisados luego" Marcey devuelve el abrazo. "No volverá a suceder"

"¿Lo prometes Tou-chan?"

"Lo prometo Pajarito"

"Entonces te perdono Tou-chan"

…

"Entonces sobre esa broma-yoi"

Marcey suda y le sonríe forzosa y nerviosamente. "Mira mi nuevo Dial de sonido-ru"

"Marcey"

"Es tan lindo y brillante"

"Marcey…"

"Se lo enseñaré a Thatchy-ji" Sale corriendo.

"¡Marcey!"

_**[O.P]**_

Speed Jiru, un hombre de mediana estatura, que lleva un Fez de color marrón con el Jolly Roger de Barbablanca de color blanco y una túnica blanca con mangas marrones, con el Jolly Roger de Barbablanca en el pecho. Él maneja una lanza como arma. También lleva un escudo con un Jolly Roger de Barbablanca.

"¿Crees poder ir más rápido niña?" Él está entrenando a Marcey con su velocidad, reflejos y defensa contra otros más rápidos que ella.

"Puedo intentarlo Jiru-ji" Prepara sus alas y cola. "Adelante-ru" Marcey era rápida pero Jiru era más rápido aún.

"Aún te falta niña"

"Te golpeé Jiru-ji"

"¿Eh?" Mira su túnica que tiene un pequeño rasguño, se ríe. "Parece que si, mejoras rápido niña. Terminamos por hoy"

"Ugh quiero chocolate-ru"

"Sigues castigada y no puedes tenerlo"

"Tou-chan es malo, 1 mes sin dulces es mucho"

"Supongo, pero la broma fue muy bueno"

"¡Gracias!"

"¡No la felicites por eso-yoi!"

"Ups, ¡buena suerte niña!" Se escapa.

"Jiru-ji cobarde" Murmura.

"Vamos Pajarito, si me ayudas con el papeleo te daré un chocolate-yoi"

"¡¿Enserio Tou-chan?!"

"De verdad"

"Vamos, vamos-ru" Lo arrastra emocionada.

_**[O.P]**_

Fossa, el comandante de la 15ª División. Un hombre grande y musculoso, con una barba y bigote, tiene una cicatriz en el frente de su cabeza, además, su barbilla está dividida en dos protuberancias. Viste con una chaqueta negra, un pantalón de color claro sostenido por un cinturón marrón y botas marrones/negras.

Esta tranquilamente fumando en la cubierta, hasta que Marcey salvaje aparece.

"¡Fossa-ji! ¡Escucha esto-ru!" Le muestra su Dial de sonido. Y reproduce una canción de su vida pasada.

"Suena bien pequeña, ¿eres tú quien toca?"

"¡Sip! ¡Escribiré la letra también! Donde puedo conseguir más Dial's?"

"Puedo conseguirte algunos pronto si quieres"

"Si por favor-ru, quiero grabar más canciones"

"¿Supongo que las cantarás?"

"¿Tal vez? Solo quiero escribirla, no había pensado en cantarlas"

"Intenta ahora, ya escribiste algo, ¿no? Canta esa pequeña parte"

"Esta bien-ru, reproducir"

_Ame agari no sora wo_

_Aogu tabi_

_Naki mushi datta koro no_

_Boku wo omou_

_Dare ka no senaka wo_

_Gamushyara ni_

_Oikaketa_

"_Tsuyoku naritai" tte_

"Eso es todo lo que tengo-ru"

A Fossa se le cayó su puro. "Mocosa eso estuvo muy bien" Recoge el puro y lo lanza al mar. "Deberías cantar más" Enciende uno nuevo.

"Estoy bien así aún, me lo pensaré" Vuelve a tomar su Dial. "¡Gracias por ti tiempo Fossa-ji!"

"En cualquier momento niña"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey coge un chocolate y va a salir de la cocina.

"Alto ahí mocosa" Thatch la detiene. "No puedes comer eso"

"Mi castigo terminó, ya puedo comerlo-ru"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"¡No!"

"Si!" … "¡¿Espera que?!"

"¡Gracias Thatchy-ji!"

Marco observa divertido desde la puerta, viendo a Marcey escapar con el chocolate.

"Ella ganó"

"¡No le digas a nadie!"

"Ya veremos-yoi"

"Marcooooo~"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey estaba durmiendo, luego de haber estado despierta hasta la madrugada por estar hablando con Luffy.

"Marco, hay alguien peleando contra Jimbe en una de nuestras islas"

"Lose-yoi, ya estamos camino allí" Pone la manta sobre Marcey antes de salir. "Llevan 2 días combatiendo, nos tomará 2 días llegar"

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

Garp estaba enojado, oh tan enojado. Luffy y Dadan a sus pies con un gran golpe en la cabeza cada uno y desmayados. Los demás bandidos temblando dentro de la casa.

Su nieto mayor escapó para hacerse pirata y su nieta menor fue llevada por su supuesto padre que también es pirata.

Ya verán esos 2 cuando los encuentre.

En otro lugar, tanto Ace como Marcey se estremecieron y tuvieron la necesidad de esconderse por alguna razón que desconocían.

_**[FIN]**_

**Marcey llegó a su destino y en el siguiente capítulo alguien se unirá a ella. **

**Alguien me había preguntado algo. **

**Hice a Haruta mujer. **

**Izo no es mujer, pero a él no le molesta ser referido como ella. **

**Y si, Marcey tendrá pareja en el futuro. **

**Entonces, Jii-chan con 2 i significa abuelo mientras que con una i significa tío. Lo mismo con Baa-chan y Ba-chan, abuela y tía. **

**Fecha: 08/01/20**

**Palabras: 6180**


	19. Chapter 17

_**[INICIO]**_

Marcey paso los siguientes 2 días desvelándose mientras hablaba con Luffy toda la noche, después de todo ya llevaba 6 meses en el barco. Debía ponerse al día y saber cómo iba el entrenamiento de cada uno.

Mientras dormía el barco atracó en una isla donde un pirata había derrotado a Jimbe al cuarto día (y no seguían luchando hasta el quinto día gracias al Haki) la tripulación consiguió un nuevo huésped que quería matar al capitán, él cual estaba en la enfermería inconsciente, pero Marcey durmió durante todo el proceso.

…

Cuando Marcey despertó ya eran 2 horas después del almuerzo. Salió de su habitación luego de haberse cambiado, fue a la cocina sin ver a Thatch por ningún lado. Le pidió comida a otro chef de la 4ª División.

Luego de comer sale a la cubierta buscando a su padre o algún otro comandante, pero ni siquiera Barbablanca esta en ella. "¿Dónde están-ru?" Murmura para si misma.

Sin lograr encontrar a ninguno decide volver a su habitación a terminar de escribir los hechos que logra recordar de cuando leyó el manga.

_Solo leí hasta el Arco de Whole Cake, antes del accidente. _

_No se nada sobre el Arco de Wano que aún no iniciaba. _

Marcey estuvo escribiendo hasta la hora de la cena, que hubiera pasado y habría olvidado su hambre por estar distraída, si no se hubiera abierto la puerta.

"Marcey-yoi"

"Ah, Tou-chan" Marco entra y se para a un lado de Marcey, leyendo pero sin entender el idioma. "¿Dónde estabas-ru?"

"Teníamos una reunión de comandantes" Marcey abraza a Marco. Él lo devuelve con una mano mientras usa la otra para levantar la libreta donde ella estaba escribiendo. "¿Qué idioma es este?"

Marcey suda nerviosa internamente. "Lo inventé"

"Umm" Marco solo le da una pequeña mirada mientras ella sonríe inocentemente. "Ya veo-yoi" Deja la libreta en el escritorio. "Tenemos un invitado en el barco, no bromas para él y no te le acerques. Puede lastimarte"

"Aww- digo nada de bromas claro-ru"

…

Al siguiente día Marcey despertó temprano algo de mal humor, por los choques que escuchó fuera. Ya era el cuarto que escuchaba, así que decidió levantarse y salir luego de cambiarse para ver que era el ruido de destrucción. "Si alguien esta destruyendo algo sin mi, lo golpeare-ru"

Cuando esta en la cubierta, ve 3 agujeros en las paredes y una parte de la barandilla destruida. Ella se acerca tranquilamente a Haruta que esta de mal humor.

"Haru-ba-senpai, ¿Por qué el mal humor-ru?"

Ella bufa enojada. "El mocoso nuevo trata de matar a Oyaji y a nadie le importa" Marcey se sienta a su lado. "Se que Oyaji se puede defender y el mocoso es 100 años muy joven como para hacerle algo. Pero por alguna razón aún lo quieren"

"Deben tener sus razones-ru"

"Me gustaría saberlas"

"¿Dónde está el nuevo?"

"En alguna parte de la cubierta trasera talvez, no me importa"

Marcey se levanta y camina simulando normalidad hacia la cubierta trasera evitando ser vista. Después de todo Marco no quería que se acercara a él. Cuando esta más cerca puede sentir una presencia familiar que no ha sentido en unos meses. Ella se congela. _Ese es…? _

Se acerca lentamente hasta la persona que esta detrás de algunos barriles evitando a cualquiera en ese lugar. Cuando ve el sombrero naranja familiar se alegra. Él está abrazando las rodillas con la cabeza sobre ellas.

Se para frente a él y se agacha. "Atacar a Barbablanca solo lo haría un suicida" Él le gruñe enojado sin levantar la cabeza. "Ace-nii es lo suficientemente idiota para eso-ru"

"Qu-" Ace levanta la mirada sorprendido luego de haber reconocido el tic. "¡¿Marcey?!"

"Nii-chan, tiempo sin verte" Marcey le sonríe felizmente ignorando la mirada fulminante de Ace. Este la atrae hacia él abrazándola y dándole un golpe en la cabeza después. "¡Ow! ¡¿Por qué fue eso Baka-nii?!"

"¡Por no llamar mocosa!" Marcey parpadea. "¡¿Sabes lo preocupados que estábamos cuando no teníamos noticias tuyas en meses?!"

_Oh… Así que eso fue lo que olvide… Ups. _

"Lo siento Ace-nii" Marcey lo abraza dándole ojos de cachorro. "Estaba distraída y lo olvidé"

"Por supuesto que estabas distraída, por eso siempre te separabas de nosotros" Ace bufa, ya algo menos molesto. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Mi padre esta en este barco-ru"

"¿Quién es?"

"Puedo llevarte a él-ru, Tou-chan quería conocer a mis hermanos mayores. Él conoció a Lu-chan y a Lu-chan le gusta"

"No confío en nadie en este barco" Gruñe. Marcey le da un pequeño pellizco. "Solo en ti claro Imouto"

Marcey pone los ojos en blanco. "Puedes confiar en Tou-chan" Se separa de Ace y se levanta. "Vamos-ru, te llevaré a él"

Ace duda un poco, pero termina levantándose siguiendo a Marcey.

"Por aquí" Levanta un barril, donde hay un agujero pequeño, pero donde tanto ella como Ace caben.

"Ehh, genial" Ambos entran y Ace sigue a Marcey hasta salir por debajo de la cama de su habitación.

"Esta es mi habitación" Marcey siente a Marco es su propia habitación al lado. "Ven, él esta por aquí" Camina hasta la puerta que conecta ambas habitaciones.

Marcey la abre y entra tranquilamente con Ace detrás aún alerta como si fuera a ser atacado. Marco levanta la vista y entrecierra los ojos al ver a Ace detrás de Marcey.

"¡Tou-chan!" Marcey ignora por completo el ambiente tenso. "¡Quiero que conozcas formalmente a Nii-chan!"

"¿Nii-chan/Tou-chan?" Se miran entre ellos analizándose.

"Querías conocerlos, ¿no-ru?" Marcey interrumpe el duelo de miradas. "Este es Ace-nii, el mayor de los 4"

Marco cruza los brazos. "Así que eres ese Ace-yoi"

"Eres el padre de Marcey eh…"

Marco se levanta. "Marcey, Thatch tenía algo para ti en la cocina"

"¿Algo para mi?"

"Pastel de chocolate-yoi"

Marcey corre apenas termina de decir eso. "¡Chocolate!" Dejando a ambos solos.

Hay un silencio tenso durante unos minutos.

"Eres Marco, ¿no?"

"Así es-yoi"

"Mar nos contó sobre ti, aunque nunca dijo quien eras"

"Marcey me contó sobre sus hermanos mayores" Marco se queda en silencio un momento. "Gracias por cuidar de ella"

Ace inclina un poco la cabeza hacia un lado. "Por supuesto, es lo que hacen los hermanos mayores"

"¿Me dirías alguna historia sobre ella?"

"Uhh, esta bien"

…

Marcey vuelve a la habitación, donde ambos están charlando en un buen ambiente, casi parecen amigos.

"¡Me alegra que se lleven bien-ru!"

…

Aún así Ace intentaba asesinan a Barbablanca todas las mañanas, en las tardes estaba con Marcey en su habitación poniéndose al día y contándole todo sobre su viaje desde que zarpó.

Marcey también le contó sobre todo lo que pasó cuando el se fue de la isla, cuando llegó su padre y ella decidió ir con él.

Sobre todo lo que ha hecho en el barco y las pequeñas aventuras que tuvo.

También sobre las bromas que ha hecho, en las que Ace aceptó ayudar.

Ace no aceptó comida de nadie que no fuera Marcey o aveces Marco. Ocasionando que Thatch hiciera pucheros, ya que quería conocer mejor a su nuevo pronto-a-ser-hermano.

Ninguno de los tripulantes sabía sobre que Ace es hermano de Marcey, excepto Marco.

Ese día Marcey estaba hablando sobre su viaje a Isla Gyojin y Ace le contó sobre cuando terminó en Wano.

"Nii-chan, ¿Dónde esta tu tripulación-ru?"

Ace gruñe enojado. "No lo se, estos tipos no me dijeron" Aunque estuviera enojado se veía muy preocupado.

Marcey frunce el ceño. "Espérame aquí, preguntaré"

Marcey sale de su habitación hacia el interior del barco bajando, donde puede sentir a su padre. Cuando lo encuentra él esta vigilando que otros hagan bien su trabajo.

Marcey camina hasta él. "Tou-chan" Marco hace solo un zumbido de que la esta escuchando. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿A solas?"

Marco acepta y luego de dar unas instrucciones caminan hasta un cuarto de almacenamiento donde pueden estar solos.

"¿Qué pasa Pajarito?"

"Tou-chan, Nii-chan no dirá nada, pero se que esta preocupado por no saber nada de su tripulación-ru"

Marco se ve un poco sorprendido, luego recuerda algo preocupado que nadie le ha dicho nada sobre ellos al niño. "Vamos, le diré donde están-yoi"

"¡Gracias Tou-chan!"

…

Cuando vuelven a la habitación, Ace esta durmiendo. Debe haber tenido un ataque de Narcolepsia. Marcey se acerca y le toca la mejilla para despertarlo.

"Uhg, basta Mar"

"Arriba Nii-chan"

"Bien, bien"

Estando Ace más despierto se tensa al sentir otra presencia en la habitación, pero se tranquiliza un poco cuando ve que es Marco.

"¿Qué?" Pregunta confundido.

"Primero, quiero disculparme-yoi" Ace se ve más confundido que antes. "Por no decirte donde esta tu tripulación" Ace entrecierra los ojos con desconfianza. "Ellos están bien, están en otro de nuestros barcos"

Ace da un pequeño suspiro de alivio. "Uh gracias" Desvía la mirada avergonzado.

Marco da una pequeña sonrisa. El chico sigue siendo un niño, después de todo solo tiene 17 años.

"Debo volver a trabajar-yoi, no causen problemas" Marco se despide mientras regresa a los inferiores del barco.

"Tou-chan se preocupa por Nii-chan-ru"

"¿Por qué lo haría?"

"Umm? Talvez te adoptó como un hijo ya que eres mi Nii-chan"

Ace gruñe. "No necesito un padre"

"Estas siendo tonto-ru"

"Cállate mocosa, no quiero escuchar eso de ti"

"Ah" Marcey recuerda algo importante. "Nii-chan, Lu-chan me dijo que Jiji esta enojado y nos busca" Ambos se estremecen.

"No crees que sepa donde estamos, ¿no?"

"Espero que no-ru"

_**[O.P]**_

Unos días después, Ace y Marcey tomaban una siesta en su habitación. Luego de los intentos de asesinato del día y que Ace tuviera un ataque de narcolepsia. Ace esta abrazando a Marcey contra su pecho mientras duermen.

Marco tapó a ambos con una manta mientras tiene una sonrisa cariñosa.

…

Unas horas después, se puede ver una barco marine acercándose.

Tenía un perro sosteniendo un hueso como mascarón de proa. Los piratas ya sabían de quien se trataba.

Marcey despertó de golpe al sentir una presencia familiar que no ha sentido en casi 3 años. Sacude a Ace para despertarlo.

"¡Nii-chan! ¡Despierta-ru!"

"Déjame dormir Mar…"

"¡Puedo sentir a Jiji en el barco!"

"…"

"…!"

"¡Mierda! ¡Hay que escondernos!"

"¡Ya no hay tiempo Nii-chan!"

Se escuchan fuertes pasos hacia la habitación.

"Hay que correr"

La puerta se rompe revelando a Garp enojado. Algo sorprendido de ver a Ace también, pero luego gruñó a ambos.

"¡Corre!"

Usan la puerta que conecta a la habitación de Marco para escapar. Luego corren hacia la cubierta con Garp detrás.

"¡Vengan aquí mocosos!"

"¡Nunca!"

Llegan a la cubierta donde todos se sorprenden al ver a Ace cargando a Marcey mientras corren.

Siguen corriendo hasta que Ace decide esconderse detrás de Marco.

Este parpadea sorprendido, al igual que todos.

Garp aparece más enojado que antes. Marco se tensa listo para protegerlos.

"¡Salgan de ahí!"

"¡No!"

Cada uno asoma la cabeza por los hombros de Marco.

"Que quieres con ellos, ¿Garp?"

"No es tu problema Newgate" Fulmina con la mirada a Marco. "Entrégame a mis nietos Phoenix"

Se escuchan varios jadeos. Marco entrecierra los ojos.

"¿Por qué lo haría-yoi?"

"¡Los llevaré conmigo y serán grandes marines!"

"¡Nunca/Jamás!"

"Mocosos…!"

"¡Basta!" Barbablanca grita enojado. "Explica esto Garp"

Garp gruñe. "Volví a mi isla solo para descubrir que mi nieto mayor y mi nieta menor se habían escapado" Vuelve a miran a dichos nietos que se encogen detrás de Marco. "Los llevaré conmigo"

Marcey chilla ocasionando que las plumas aparezcan en su cabello y espalda. "¡Me quedaré con Tou-chan!"

Garp mira a Marcey y luego a Marco, completando un rompecabezas. "Esa mocosa de Xarah solo tenía que juntarse con un pirata" Gruñe en voz baja, pero algunos lograron escucharlo. "No pertenecen aquí, los llevaré"

Ace aprieta la camisa de Marco por detrás en pánico.

Marco puede sentir su Fénix enojado porque tratan de quitarle sus polluelos.

"¡Me quedaré aquí Jiji!"

"Jiji no puede llevarnos-ru!"

"¡Llámenme abuelo!"

"¡Nunca!" Gritan ambos.

Garp dio un paso hacía ellos haciendo que se encogieran otra vez. "No puedes llevártelos-yoi" Marco tenía un ceño fruncido.

"No puedes decir nada contra esto Phoenix"

"Lo hago-yoi, Marcey es mi hija y Ace es su hermano por lo que también esta de alguna manera a _mí_ cuidado"

Toda la cubierta queda en silencio, todos estaban sorprendidos. Ace estaba sorprendido y confundido, Marcey sorprendida y feliz. Mientras Garp estaba algo sorprendido pero más enojado.

Antes que pudieran seguir discutiendo, Barbablanca golpea su bisento en la cubierta para llamar la atención.

"Tengamos una charla Garp" Garp lo fulmina con la mirada, pero acepta a regañadientes, lo sigue y ambos desaparecen en el interior.

"Es lo más enojado que lo he visto-ru"

"Te culpo por esto Mar"

"¡¿Cómo es esto mi culpa?!"

"Jiji estaba sorprendido de verme, así que no sabía que yo estaba aquí"

"Lu-chan debió decirle"

Ace bufa. "Lu no puede mentir"

Marco pone una mano en la cabeza de ambos, distrayéndolos de su charla. Volviendo a prestar atención alrededor, todos los miraban fijamente.

"Deberíamos escondernos Nii-chan"

"Buena idea"

"Corre-ru"

Los dos corren dejando a todos los piratas con caras estupefactas. Después todos empiezan a gritar sorprendidos y en pánico.

"¡Basta-yoi!" Marco grita silenciándolos.

Todas las miradas fueron a él, ya que estaba bastante tranquilo con esa nueva información.

Thatch lo señala acusadoramente. "¡Lo sabías!"

"¿Saber que-yoi?"

"¡Sobre Garp, Ace y Marcey!"

"Por supuesto que lo sabía"

"¡¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?!"

Marco empieza a salir de la cubierta para buscar a los hermanos que se fueron a esconder. "¿Por qué debería?" Les sonríe con maldad.

…

Marco los encuentra en su propia habitación, luego de inspeccionar la puerta rota de la habitación de Marcey.

Abre la puerta, viendo que ninguno de los 2 se sorprendió por su entrada. _Ace también tiene Haki eh… _

"Este no es un gran escondite-yoi" Ambos hacen un puchero, pero Ace negará que lo hizo.

"Contigo y Jii-chan es más seguro"

"Secundo esa idea. No quiero un Puño de Amor"

"Esos duelen mucho-ru"

"No-"

Ace se corto cuando cayó de cara en la cama. Marco se preocupó y estaba apuntó de entrar en pánico internamente cuando escuchó un ronquido proveniente de Ace.

"¿Solo se durmió-yoi?"

"Nii-chan tiene narcolepsia-ru"

"Y no me habías dicho, ¿por?"

"A nii-chan no le gusta que otros sepan"

"Los primeros días no tuvo ningún ataque"

"Se quedó sin pastillas hace unos días y no hemos atracado para que consiga más-ru"

Ace se levantó de golpe parpadeando somnoliento.

"¿Uh?"

"Tuviste un ataque Ace-nii"

Ace la miró y luego a Marco, le frunció el ceño. Marco suspira.

"No le diré a nadie-yoi, pero te conseguiré más pastillas"

"¡No-"

Marcey lo golpea. "Ace-nii aceptará las pastillas-ru" Lo fulmina con la mirada. Este desvía la mirada aceptando a regañadientes.

Pasan el resto del día encerrados en la habitación, Marco se queda con ellos.

…

Garp se va en algún momento, prometiendo volver para ver a sus nietos.

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey escribe más de lo que recuerda del canon sentada en un barril sobre la cubierta, Ace se está enfurruñando escondido en algún lugar del cuarto de pánico.

Thatch se acerca a ella con una gran sonrisa y simulando normalidad. "Oh, mi sobrina favorita-"

"Soy tu única sobrina"

Continúa ignorando que lo interrumpieron. "Podrías-"

"No"

"Pero ni siquiera-"

"No"

"Pero-"

"No"

Thatch le frunce el ceño. "No sabes lo que diré"

"Lo sé-ru y la respuesta es no"

"Ilumíname mocosa, ¿Qué traté de decir?"

"Quieres que convenza a Ace-chan para detenerse y unirse a ustedes"

Thatch la mira boquiabierto. "Entonces-"

"La respuesta sigue siendo no-ru"

Thatch gime tirándose al suelo. "¿Por qué no?" Se queja como un niño.

Marcey pone los ojos en blanco. "Ace-chan puede hacer lo que quiera-ru, no voy a influir en su decisión" Cierra la libreta sabiendo que ya no podrá seguir escribiendo. "Trata de convencerlo tu, Ji-chan" Saca un cepillo de su bolso.

"Ni siquiera acepta mi comida"

"Sigue intentando"

"Se aleja cada vez que alguno de nosotros se acerca"

"Sigan intentando"

"No quiere hablar con nosotros"

"Intenten más"

"No lo he visto sonreír desde que lo trajimos"

"Que lastima"

Thatch mira a Marcey que esta cepillado su cola. "No me estas escuchando"

"Deja de actuar como un bebé Ji-chan"

"No actúo como un bebé, tu si eres un bebé, mocosa"

"Tengo 14 años no soy un bebé"

"Tengo 43, ¿como parezco un bebé?"

"Tu actitud no parece de 43"

"¿Que esta pasando aquí?" Marco interrumpe la discusión.

"Marco~ Marcey me esta molestando"

Marcey pone los ojos en blanco y Marco rueda los ojos. "Deja de actuar como un bebé Thatch"

Thatch jadea dramáticamente. "Traicionado por mi propio hermano"

Marco suspira y procede a ignorarlo. "Habrá una fiesta más tarde, ve a buscar a tu hermano Marcey"

"Él no se unirá"

"No, pero lo haremos comer-yoi"

"Bien"

Marcey salta del barril, ignorando como Thatch se empieza a quejar a Marco, busca una parte desierta para poder entrar sin que nadie la vea.

Mueve la trampilla que esta bajo una caja y salta, cerrando y jalando la caja con una cuerda para volver a posicionarla.

Abajo no le cuesta encontrar la ubicación de Ace.

"Nii-chan~" Se acerca a él que esta acostado boca abajo en un gran cojín. "Habrá una fiesta más tarde, Tou-chan te quiere allí"

Ace gruñe. "No me uniré"

"No lo hagas si no quieres-ru, Tou-chan solo quiere que comas más" Ace se queja, gruñendo un poco más. "Deja de actuar como un bebé" Le pica la mejilla con un dedo.

Ace da un manotazo y levanta la cabeza. "Basta Mar"

Marcey se transforma y se aferra a la cara de Ace.

"¡Gah! ¡Marcey quítate!" Se levanta tratando de quitarla de su cara.

Marcey ríe, escuchándose como arrullos. Ace se tambalea tratando de sacarla, se tropieza con una cuerda ocasionando que un balde de agua de mar caiga sobre ambos.

Ace cae al suelo y Marcey lo suelta, ambos debilitados. Se escucha una risa nerviosa, ambos miran a Haruta que se está rascando el cuello.

"Lo siento, olvidé que eso estaba allí, jajajaja…" Empieza a sudar de nervios. Ambos la fulminan con la mirada. "¡Lo siento!" Empieza a correr.

Ace se levanta luego haber recuperado, con Marcey en su espalda que toma una forma híbrida en su espalda. "¡No huyas-ru!"

La persiguen, saliendo del cuarto de pánico. Siguiéndola por la cubierta.

Todos se apartan del camino, algo sorprendidos de ver a Ace siguiendo a Haruta. Con Marcey en la espalda y ambos mojados.

…

Más tarde en la fiesta, Marcey estaba comiendo y cambiando de lugar para conseguir nueva comida, también llevando comida a Ace, que estaba en una parte oscura.

En un momento más tarde ve a Marco hablando con Ace. Así que sigue por su cuenta sin interrumpir.

…

Al siguiente día. Ace y Marcey almorzaban en su habitación sobre la cama.

"Hey Mar…"

"¿Um?"

Ace duda un poco, dejando de comer. "Tu crees que…" Marcey levanta la mirada también dejando de comer. "Si acepto quedarme… ¿no me echarán cuando sepan quién es mi _padre?" _Escupe la última palabra.

"No lo harán"

"Pero-"

"No lo harán"

Ace se queda en silencio, Marcey se cambia de lugar haciéndose al lado de él para abrazarlo. Ace suspira, pero devuelve el abrazo.

"Tou-chan será feliz de que te unas Ace-chan"

"Umm, ese Oji no es tan malo" Comenta, pero luego abre los ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta lo que dijo.

"… Tu-"

"¡No! ¡No dije nada!"

"Lo dijiste"

"¡No!"

Marcey dio una gran sonrisa, Ace lo sabía por eso la aplastó contra su pecho para no verla. "Lo llamast-"

"¡No lo hice!"

"Ahg~ no respiro"

"Te soltare si admites no haber escuchado nada"

"¡Nunca-ru!"

"Entonces~" Dio una sonrisa malvada y empezó a hacerle cosquillas. Marcey chillona antes de sacudirse de risa.

"B-Basta" Trata de hacer que la suelte, pero no puede. Se sigue riendo.

"¡Admítelo!"

"¡Jamás!"

Marco entra viendo a ambos en su mundo, con la comida olvidada. Da una pequeña sonrisa y se aclara la garganta llamando la atención. Ambos lo miran, Ace deteniéndose y Marcey tratando se parar de reír. Marco alza una ceja cuando Marcey le da una gran sonrisa.

"¡Tou-chan! ¡Ace-nii te ll-"

Ace le tapa la boca rápidamente. "¡Nada!" Marcey trata de decir más pero solo suenan murmuros que no se entienden. "¡No dije nada!" Ace tiene un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. "¡Agh!" Suelta a Marcey que se ríe. "Me lamiste la mano, ¿en serio Mar?" Se limpia en la camisa de ella ocasionando que chille y salte de la cama.

"¡Nihihihihihihi!"

…

Al siguiente día hubo una celebración a Ace que aceptó unirse a la tripulación.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Alguna isla desconocida en el Nuevo Mundo~_

Una tripulación estaba de fiesta, celebrando un gran botín y un buen sake que habían conseguido.

"¡Dahahahaha, vamos a visitar al viejo con este sake. Aún me debe una historia de la última vez!"

La tripulación grito su acuerdo, pero siguieron celebrando.

Al siguiente día muchos despertaron con resaca, pero aún así empezaron a alistarse para zarpar.

_**[FIN]**_

**Actualizaré cada vez que pueda y tenga un capítulo listo. Lo siento el gran retraso. **

**Fecha: 10/03/20**

**Palabras: 3495**


	20. Chapter 18

_**[INICIO]**_

Habían pasado unos meses desde que Ace se unió a la tripulación. Fue colocado con la segunda División, se llevaba bien con casi todos. Excepto Teach.

Marcey algunos días se colaba en su habitación compartida, subiéndose en la hamaca para dormir junto a él. Ocasionando que Marco suspirara de exasperación cada vez que lo hacia.

La primera vez que sucedió, las divisiones y comandantes despiertos estuvieron buscando a Marcey durante unas horas en la mañana, hasta que alguien de la segunda División les dijo donde estaba.

Después de eso cada vez que desaparecía en la noche de su habitación se debía buscar donde Ace primero.

Ace ya tenía su tatuaje por lo que ya no andaba camisas.

Donde estaba Ace casi siempre Marcey estaba con él. Cuando hacia quehaceres ella ayudaba a su División.

En las fiestas se quedaba junto a él o con Marco.

…

Era de mañana un poco después del desayuno.

Marcey, Ace y Haruta se escondían en el cuarto de pánico de Thatch, que había sido la víctima de su última broma.

"¡Se acerca la Fuerza Roja!" Grita el pirata que estaba de turno en el nido de cuervo.

Haruta hizo una mueca, luego salió mientras refunfuñaba sobre visitas inesperadas.

"¿Fuerza Roja?... ¿No es la nave de Shanks?"

"Lo es, ¿deberíamos salir?"

"Bueno, Thatchy-ji debe estar allí como comandante, por lo tanto no puede hacernos nada"

"Buen punto, no he visto a Shanks en meses"

"¿Conociste a Shanks en persona?"

"Si… Él es…"

"Un idiota-ru"

"No llamaría idiota a un Yonkō"

"Trataste de matar a otro Yonkō"

"Eso es diferente"

"Para nada-ru, no tienes instinto de auto conservación"

"Eres peor que yo con eso"

"Lu-chan es peor"

"No puedo negar eso"

"Pero le sigues y luego yo, así que eres peor-ru"

"… Cállate, solo salgamos" Marcey le dio una sonrisa victoriosa.

Ambos salieron a la cubierta, en la cual gran parte de la tripulación estaba rodeando y haciendo un gran espacio para ambos Yonkōs. Todos los 15 Comandantes estaban cerca de Barbablanca.

Marcey subió a los hombros de Ace para poder ver sobre todos los piratas. Solo Shanks estaba allí. _Umm los demás deben seguir en el barco. _Se baja y se aleja acercándose a la barandilla para ver el otro barco. Algunos de la tripulación de Shanks estaban en la cubierta charlando. Ace se une a la multitud para escuchar mejor a ambos Yonkōs.

Ella salta la barandilla, atrayendo la atención de algunos de la tripulación de Shanks, nadie del Moby se dio cuenta de su partida.

Rockstar el miembro más nuevo de la tripulación de Shanks, se preparó para atacar, pero Benn lo detuvo y se acercó donde Marcey aterrizaría.

Marcey saca sus alas para detener la velocidad del descenso, aterrizando sobre Benn, que la atrapó sin complicaciones.

"¡Benn-san!" Dice alegremente y lo abraza. Luego alza la y da un grito ahogado. "¡¿Que le pasó a tu cabello?!"

"Envejecí" Responde algo divertido. "¿Tu padre sabe que estas aquí?"

Marcey parpadea hacia él inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad. "¿Sabias quien es?"

"Tu parecido con Marco no pasa desapercibido, lo confirmé cuando supe quien era tu madre" Luego da una pequeña risa. "Excepto para el Capitán, él no tiene idea de quien es tu padre aún"

"Pero si es Marcey, creciste Bebé Pájaro"

"Ha pasado un tiempo niña"

"¡Yasopp-san, Lucky-chan, John-san!" Benn la baja y corre a saludar. "¡Hola a todos-ru!" Recibe varios saludos a cambio y algunas risas.

En la cubierta del Moby, Marco se da cuenta de lo callado que está. Luego se da cuenta el porque. Marcey no estaba por ningún lugar de la cubierta, podía ver a Ace en la multitud, pero no a ella.

Se aleja dejando a los Yonkōs hablando, se acerca a Ace alejándolo.

"Ace, ¿Dónde está Marcey?"

"¿Mar?... Ella estaba conmigo, pero nos separamos hace un rato. Emm…" Usa su Haki para localizarla. "Por ¿allí?" Caminan hacia la barandilla.

Ambos ven a Marcey que habla animadamente con Yasopp y John, mientras come algo que estaba en un plato que ahora está vacío.

"¿Cuándo…?" Ace se encoje de hombros sin saberlo. Marco solo suelta un suspiro. Luego Salta hacia el otro barco con Ace siguiéndolo. Aterrizan fácilmente en la cubierta llamando la atención. "¡Marcey…!" Marcey los mira sonriendo muy alegremente ocasionando que Marco no tenga las fuerzas para regañarla.

"¡Tou-chan! ¡Ace-chan!" Ella se acerca a ellos y empieza a balbucear rápido sobre las cosas que estuvo hablando antes de que llegaran. Marco pone una mano en su cabeza deteniéndola de seguir con sus balbuceos. Ace solo sonríe mientras trata de no reír.

Marco asiente con la cabeza como saludo para la tripulación de Shanks. Luego mira al primer compañero. "Benn"

"Marco"

"¿Que quiere Akagami?"

Benn da una pequeña sonrisa, la diversión bailando en sus ojos. "Saber por que querían información sobre Marcey"

Marco suspira y mira a Marcey que ahora habla felizmente con Yasopp y Ace.

…

Cuando Shanks terminó la charla con Barbablanca sin obtener respuestas, se dispuso a buscar a Marco para invitarlo a su tripulación.

Regresa a su barco, viendo a Marco hablando con Benn en la cubierta de este. Salta y aterriza fácilmente en ella, pero nadie le presta atención.

"¡Marco Mamá Pájaro!" Grita acercándose a ellos 2 llamando su atención. "Únete a mi tripulación" Dice felizmente.

Marco lo mira con una cara en blanco. "No" Responde plano.

"Awwww" Luego vuelve a sonreír. "Aún deben decirme por que quería información sobre nuestra bebé pájaro"

Marco levanta una ceja algo divertido, pero sin demostrarlo. "No se de que hablas" Dice con la cara en blanco.

"Oh vamos, deberías saber" Mira a Marcey que está a su lado. "¿No lo crees bebé pájaro?" Vuelve a mirar a Marco, luego parpadea cuando la realización sobre quien estaba a su lado llegó a él.

Marcey le sonríe con diversión. "Shanks-baka, ha pasado tiempo-ru" Shanks abre boca confundido mirando a Marcey y luego a Ace que estaba detrás de ella y que le da un saludo despreocupado. Señala a Ace y luego a Marcey balbuceando.

"No me mires, ella ya estaba aquí cuando llegué"

Mientras detrás de ellos, Benn y Marco se dan la mano y éste último desaparece dentro del barco.

"Cierra la boca Shanks-baka, entrarán gaviotas"

"¡¿Como llegaste aquí?!"

"Ya llevó aquí un tiempo-ru"

"¡¿Como?!"

Marcey rasca una de sus orejas plumosas con tranquilidad. "Tou-chan me trajo aquí"

"¿T-tou-chan?" Cierra la boca y mira con más atención a Marcey que esta usando a Ace para recostarse. Luego la realización llega a él. "No.. ¡No, no!" Una sonrisa estalla en su cara. "¡No me digas! ¡¿De verdad?!"

Marcey y Ace lo miran sin comprender. "Es verdad Capitán" Benn responde la pregunta.

"Dahahahaha, Mamá Pájaro ¿¡donde estas?!" Corre para buscar a Marco.

"Creo que enloqueció-ru"

"Por alguna razón siento que es tu culpa"

"Eso es malo Ace-chan, no he hecho nada… aún"

"¿Planeabas algo? ¡¿Y no me invitarás?! Me siento ofendido" Lleva una mano a su pecho dramáticamente.

Marcey bufa divertida por su actuación. "Nunca dije que no te invitaría Ace-chan, no seas dramático-ru"

"Vamos por Haruta, Thatch debe seguir enojado"

"A veces dices cosas lógicas Ace-chan" Saca sus alas y vuelve al Moby.

"Donde quedó su respeto por mi y el decirme hermano" Se queja Ace en un susurro que solo Benn oyó, causando que ría disimuladamente.

_**[O.P]**_

Haruta, Ace y Marcey se asoman por una de las paredes viendo a Shanks molestar a Marco, el último con una vena de enojo en la frente. Los tres empiezan a susurrar.

"¿Todo listo mis secuaces?"

"No somos tus secuaces"

"Pero todo está listo-ru, Tou-chan está muy cerca del objetivo, ¿no saldrá herido también?"

"Aveces se deben hacer sacrificios mi pequeña pupila"

"Es por una buena causa, luego lloraremos por Marco"

Los tres se preparan y agarran las armas especiales que Blamenco hizo a petición de la menor.

"Apunten…" Los tres cargan la munición y apuntan. Marco que estaba más atento a su entorno sintió algo fuera de lugar.

Miro hacia atrás a un lado justo a tiempo para ver a los tres bromistas y apartarse del camino dejando solo a Shanks.

"¡Fuego!" Marco sale del rango y todas las balas le dan a Shanks que estaba distraído sin prestar atención a su Haki.

Todas las balas le dieron en todo el cuerpo, parpadeó una vez y luego cayó.

Marco lo miró y luego los mira a ellos. Haruta se esconde detrás de Ace y mueve sus labios diciendo '_Plan T' _hacia Marcey, para evitar que Marco la vea.

Marco camino a hacia ellos y Marcey se adelanta poniendo una cara inocente y Tierna. "¡Tou-chan! ¡Te salvamos del hombre malo-ru!" Lo dice con un brillo orgulloso en sus ojos.

Marco la mira, luego mira a Haruta y Ace que lo miran con el mismo brillo. Suspira y mira a Shanks 'muerto'.

Le da una palmadita a Marcey en la cabeza y les da una mirada a los otros dos. "No maten a nadie, volveré a trabajar ahora que puedo" Se va con una pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

Cuando esta fuera de la vista los tres chocan los 5. "¡El _Plan T _fue un éxito!" Haruta celebra mientras Marcey le vuelve a disparar a Shanks una bala de pintura verde en la cabeza, este gime. "Sabía que Marco tiene una debilidad muy grande por mi pequeña pupila" Ace bufa sabiendo lo grande que es eso. "Por ti también la tiene Ace" Ace se ahoga con su saliva.

"¡Eso no es verdad!" Tose antes de responder avergonzado.

"Cree lo que quieras"

"Deberíamos dispararle a otros para no desperdiciar la munición de hoy-ru" Interrumpe Marcey salvando a Ace de la vergüenza.

"¡Buena idea! ¡Vamos!"

_**[O.P]**_

Thatch observa como varios de sus hermanos entran algo gruñones llenos de pintura para cenar. Teach solo tiene unas pocas de color rojo todas.

Hace un puchero al ver que no fue incluido en eso, luego recuerda que sigue enojado y casi se le pasa.

Mira que los tres causantes del mal humor de varios de sus hermanos, entran detrás de Marco, los tres tienen sonrisas satisfechas en sus rostros.

Lo pasan sin mirarlo y agarran una bandeja para apilar comida almenos dos de ellos, Haruta toma una porción normal. Los tres se sientan en una mesa solos, Haruta por esa vez no comiendo con los otros comandantes.

Marco mira el comedor para analizar el daño de la broma, pero decide ignorarlo por esta vez y se sienta a comer a la par de Barbablanca. El cual tiene una sonrisa divertida en la cara.

Mientras tanto Shanks esta en su barco comiendo con su tripulación, refunfuñando como niños lo 'mataron' con pintura. Los demás solo se rieron de su desgracia.

_**[O.P]**_

Esa noche Marcey estaba hablando con Shanks sobre la figura de la ballena del Moby.

"¿Entonces 1 año?"

"Sip, todo este tiempo he estado conociendo a la familia de Tou-chan"

"Si sabías quien era tu padre, ¿por que no nos dijiste?"

"Benn-san dijo que ya sabían-ru" Shanks hace un puchero ante eso. "Y no sabía que ustedes lo conocían" _Mentira, pero no pueden saber eso. _"Tampoco sabía el nombre de Tou-chan"

"Sabes, tu actitud se parece mucho a la de tu madre"

Marcey inclina su cabeza mirando a Shanks. "¿La conocías?"

"Dahahahaha por supuesto que lo hicimos, fue cuando estaba en el barco de mi viejo capitán. Ella solo era una capitán de Marina en ese momento creo, bastante joven también"

"¿Ella era fuerte?"

"Nunca llegue a luchar contra ella, pero" a una sonrisa algo maliciosa apareció en su cara. "Pregúntale a tu padre, él llegó a luchar contra ella muchas veces"

"Cuéntame alguna historia"

"Bueno ya que insistes…"

…

Shanks estaba sentado con sus brazos atrás sosteniéndose, Marcey en su regazo dormida.

Marco aparece desde la oscuridad y sube para recoger a Marcey en sus brazos.

"Deberías contarle más sobre su madre" Shanks habla antes de que Marco se vaya.

Este se detiene un momento y mira hacia el cielo, las estrellas. "Lo haré" Luego piensa algo más. "…Gracias"

Shanks parpadea sorprendido. "¿Por que?"

"Salvar a Marcey cuando no estuve para ellas" Luego sigue su camino hacia las habitaciones.

Shanks sonríe para si mismo.

…

Marco acuesta a Marcey en su habitación y se sienta en la cama junto a ella. Se queda mirando el techo por unos minutos, perdido en sus pensamientos.

"_Estas muy radiante hoy Jun" Esquiva una roca. "Que tal una cita luego de esto"_

"_Bien, pero tu invitas" Marco de 20 años se detiene por la sorpresa, ocasionando que lo derriben, ella se ríe y luego Xarah de 23 años le da la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. "Andando Pajarraco, que muero de hambre" Marco se levanta y la sigue con una sonrisa boba. _

Sale de sus recuerdos cuando Marcey se remueve en la cama.

Suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello, siente tanta nostalgia. Sacude la cabeza, se cambia de ropa y se acuesta junto a Marcey para dormir.

_**[O.P]**_

Shanks se agarra a Benn. "No me quiero ir Benn" Lloriquea. Benn le da un golpe en la cabeza. "Lo siento" Hace un puchero.

Marcey, Ace y otros de la tripulación se despiden de la Fuerza Roja.

"¡Todos sigan trabajando!" Marco vuelve a poner orden. "¡Llegaremos en 1 semana a la isla!" Luego vuelve a trabajar junto a muchos otros.

"¿Llegaremos a una isla?"

"Oh si, es tiempo de misión"

"¿Misión de que-ru?"

"Verán, algunas veces las islas piden ayuda por diferentes razones, por eso vamos a una isla donde está otro de nuestros barcos y se eligieran 3 divisiones para la misión"

"¡Haruta! ¡Ponte a trabajar!"

"Uff que humor" Se estremece por la mirada que le dan. "¡Nos vemos luego!" Corre a su puesto.

"Iré a tomar una siesta Ace-chan"

"No elijas un lugar raro o no podrán encontrarte" Ace se va a trabajar.

…

"¿Alguien ha visto a Marcey?"

"Ace dijo que ella tomaría una siesta"

"Ayúdame a buscarla"

Mientras ellos buscan, Marcey esta durmiendo en uno de los postes que sostienen una de las velas.

_**[O.P]**_

Atracaron en la isla temprano en la mañana. Marcey iba a correr hacia ella, pero fue detenida por alguien agarrando su capucha, ese alguien, de nombre Thatch, la lanzó hacia Marco antes de que lo mordiera, rasguñara o algo peor hacia él.

"Wao tranquila chica" Thatch dice alzando las manos en señal de rendición a Marcey que le está frunciendo el ceño enojada.

"Tranquila Pajarito" Marco la vuelve a colocar en la cubierta. "Tu y yo iremos juntos-yoi" Marcey lo mira felizmente con su cola moviéndose igual bajo su capa, ocasionando que solo se vea algo moviéndose por dentro.

"¡Vamos, vamos-ru!"

…

Mientras caminaban por el pueblo, que les daba la bienvenida muy felices a los piratas ya que era una de las islas bajo su protección. Marcey vió una de las mejores tiendas que existen.

"¡Una confitería-ru!" Marco mira distraído hacia otro lado, así que Marcey aprovecha para ir a la tienda, esta vez si andaba dinero. Marco se ríe pensando en lo enojado que estará Thatch.

…

Marco y Marcey toman el camino corto hacia el otro barco, vuelan hacia la gran cueva donde está oculto o estaba, ya está en el mar y varios tripulantes están cargando suministros y limpiando.

Ambos aterrizan en la parte boscosa, Marco va a supervisar y Marcey explora es bosque por una 'pequeña' explosión de azúcar por comer tantos dulces.

…

Thatch llega junto con el Moby cerca del otro barco llamado _Moby Black _luego de bajar y abordar el Black, lo primero que ve es a Marcey saltando por todo el barco con varios de sus hermanos siguiéndola tratando de atraparla.

Ella solo se ríe y pasa sin mirarlo para subir a la vela. Entra en pánico y corre hacia la cocina, donde encuentra a Marco tranquilo tomando algo.

Thatch suspira, aunque no lo parezca Marco también tiene una explosión de azúcar, pero mientras a Marcey la vuelve hiperactiva, a Marco lo vuelve muy tranquilo y despreocupado. Gime de desesperación y deja que los otros atrapen a Marcey. Mejor va a cocinar para la fiesta de despedida.

Ya que las divisiones escogidas fueron la 2°, 4° y 16°.

…

A la hora de la fiesta ambos rubios siguen con azúcar en su sangre. Marcey sigue saltando y otros que ya están borrachos siguen su ejemplo.

Mientras Marco bebe tranquilamente junto a su División, los cuales son los menos borrachos de la fiesta.

…

Al final, las divisiones elegidas suben al Moby Black junto a dos comandantes. Todos van a sus camas a dormir.

Marcey a la cual se le está acabando la azúcar y empieza a sentir mucho sueño, entra al barco, sube a un mueble al azar y se acomoda de una manera que solo será vista si abren el gabinete del mueble.

_**[O.P]**_

Era medio día del siguiente día. Marco trabajaba en el papeleo suyo y de la segunda División ya que no tenían un comandante aún. Desde que despertó ha estado haciéndolo.

El Moby Black partió desde el amanecer y se tenía planeado que llegaran a la isla en semana y media.

Sale para tomar el almuerzo y volver al trabajo, al entrar al comedor se percata de lo tranquilo que está.

"Haruta" La llama y esta voltea a verlo desde su mesa. "¿Has visto a Marcey-yoi?"

"Yo-" se interrumpe y lo piensa mejor. "En realidad no la he visto desde la noche"

"Debe estar dormida en algún lugar raro-yoi, ayúdame a buscarla"

_**[O.P]**_

Thatch termina de ordenar la cocina luego del final del almuerzo, los demás cocineros están tomando su descanso.

Mientras guarda las especias, escucha algo moverse en uno de los muebles, donde se guarda el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

Se acerca y abre los gabinetes buscando lo que ocasionó el ruido. Cuando abrió la de arriba algo cayó y gracias a sus reflejos logró atraparlo. Maldijo internamente al reconocer que había atrapado.

"¡Despierta mocosa!" Sacude a la pequeña grifo en sus brazos. Esta suelta un trino, molesta por ser despertada.

Parpadea y mira quien la esta sosteniendo, cambia a una forma híbrida y Thatch la acomoda en sus brazos. Todavía somnolienta bosteza, mientras el mayor empieza a entrar en pánico por lo que significa que ella este con ellos.

"Buenos días Thatchy-ji"

"¡Nada de 'Buenos días' mocosa! ¡¿Sabes donde estás?!"

Marcey parpadea perezosamente. "Umm… ¿el barco?"

…

Un grito de desesperación sonó desde la cocina.

Varios corrieron a averiguar por que el grito. Ace e Izo de primeros, entraron y lo que vieron fue a Thatch que parecía su alma salía de su cuerpo y a Marcey que estaba completamente despierta rebuscando algo de comida.

Todos parecían sorprendidos.

"¡¿M-Marcey?!" Ace gritó.

Ella lo miró y lo saludó alegremente antes de volver a comer lo que encontró de las sobras del almuerzo.

Todos excepto los comandantes y Ace se retiraron, no querían tener nada que ver con lo que estaba pasando.

…

"¿Marco sabe que estas aquí?"

"No sé, yo acabo de despertar-ru"

Izo suspira. "Pediré que llamen al Moby para avisar" luego sale de la cocina.

…

"¡Marco!" Haruta abre la puerta. "Creo que encontré a Marcey"

"¿Crees?"

Haruta tose antes de continuar. "Recibimos una llamada del Moby Black, parece que durmió en la cocina del barco"

…

"Thatch" Izo lo buscó luego de terminar su llamada con Marco. "Marcey quedará a tu cargo por este mes" Le da un palmada en la espalda. "Buena suerte" Se retira.

"Por que a mi…" Se queja mientras mira a Marcey correr por la cubierta con Ace detrás de ella.

…

El primer día fue tranquilo para casi todos.

"Thatchy-ji, quiero dulces" Marcey lloriquea.

"No hay ninguno en este barco"

"¡Dulces!"

El segundo grito de desesperación del viaje sonó por todo el barco.

…

El quinto día.

"¡Izo! ¡Por favor!"

"No"

"¡Voy a morir!"

"Deja de ser tan dramático"

"Pero-"

"Solo es el quinto día Thatch"

"Siento que moriré o me saldrán canas verdes antes de llegar a la isla"

"Ella es tu responsabilidad aguántate"

…

Séptimo día.

Un balde de agua cayó sobre Thatch justo cuando salía de su habitación asignada preparado para día.

El vigésimo grito de desesperación sonó. "¡Marcey!"

Marcey lo mira escondida. "Muajajajaja ¡Nadie detendrá a la asombrosa Gryphel!"

"¡Ni al increíble Hiken no Ace!"

…

El día que atracaron en la isla, Thatch casi lloraba de alivio.

"Todavía te falta vigilarla en la isla y el viaje de regreso"

"Déjame disfrutar un poco almenos" Lloró.

…

"Tres tripulaciones de novatos hicieron una alianza para tomar bajo control esta isla, escapando de los Marines, pero ellos también los siguieron. Así que te quedaras en el barco donde estarás segura" Marcey hace un puchero. "¿Entendiste?"

"Bien-ru"

_~1 hora después~_

"Aburrido, aburrido, ¡aburrido!"

Se quedó en silencio cuando escucho un ruido. Un disparo sonó algo cerca pero alejado de donde atracaron.

"Jummm, obedecer a Thatchy-ji o buscar una aventura, que haría Lu-chan" Se ríe sola. "Pregunta tonta, ¡me voy de aventura-ru!"

Saltó de la barandilla hacia en suelo de la cueva donde se ocultaba el Moby Black.

Salió de ella y se encaminó al origen del sonido.

Desde detrás de unos arbustos vió a unos Marines que tenían esposados varios Piratas.

"Llévenlos al barco y llamen a los que están en la ciudad, nos deben decir que la emboscada a los Barbablanca salió como se planeaba"

Marcey puso los ojos en blanco, sabiendo muy bien que eso plan fracasó.

Cuando los Marines empezaron a retirarse. "Y revisen quien está en ese arbusto"

Marcey parpadeó mientras se sentaba. _Haki. _

Tres de los soldados se acercaron, uno con el arma lista para disparar, otro levanta el arma para dar apoyo y el último empujó el revelando a Marcey sentada observando con tranquilidad el arma frente a su cara. Los tres parecían sorprendidos.

"¡Es solo una niña Capitán!"

"Seguro escapó cuando batalla mostrar contra la escoria pirata y debe haberse perdido en el bosque"

"Llévenla con nosotros"

Uno de ellos trató de agarrar a Marcey, pero ella amenazó con morderlo.

"Te daremos dulces" Le enseñó uno que tenía.

_Uff pero que ofertón!_

Marcey se dejó llevar como una bolsa de papas mientras comía los dulces que le dieron, más los robó de las bolsas del marine que la carga sin que este se diera cuenta.

Cuando llegaron a la ciudad todos se quedaron en shock por ver las dos armadas derrotadas, una de las divisiones ayudando a los ciudadanos que habían sido encerrados por la Alianza de los Piratas, la segunda exploraba la isla y otra atando a los Marines.

Los dos comandantes estaban esperando al capitán y soldados que faltaban.

"Mierda, ¡corran y sepárense!"

Thatch entró en pánico al ver a Marcey sobre los hombros de uno de los soldados, que le hacia un saludo mientras el soldado corría. Empezó a seguir a ese.

Izo suspiro y siguió al Capitán, mandando a otro de su División por los demás soldados.

…

El soldado se detuvo cuando descubrió que estaba atrapado. Estaba en un pequeño claro que tenía el costado de la montaña que no podía subir delante y el comandante detrás.

_El soldado ya está muerto, no más no le han avisado~_

Thatch llegó luciendo muy enojado, sacó su espada y más rápido de lo que pudo saber el marine este en el suelo temblando y Marcey en los brazos de Thatch.

"Eso fue asombroso Thatchy-ji"

"Estoy muy enojado contigo mocosa"

"Yo no hice nada-ru"

"Marco estará tan enojado si se entera"

"¿Debes decirle de esto a Tou-chan?"

"Marco debe saber todo lo que pasa en las misiones"

"Te extrañaremos Ji-chan, Tou-chan no tendrá piedad"

El marine observo todo el intercambio sorprendido mientras los dos se iban. _La hija de Fushichō Marco? Mierda de verdad se parecen mucho, esto me ayudará a subir de rango. _

…

En el viaje de regreso.

Un balde de pintura cayó sobre Thatch.

"¡MARCEY!"

Marcey mirando de lejos.

"Muajajajaja, Gryphel lo hizo otra vez"

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Unos días después~_

El periódico llegó como cualquier vez que llegaba al barco.

Se escucho un ruido de destrucción desde la habitación-oficina de Marco.

Jozu se acercó y abrió la puerta sin llamar. Marco estaba a la par de su escritorio destruido y había un cartel de recompensa en el suelo.

Cuando lo levantó, también se sorprendió sobre de quien era. En el cartel salía Marcey mirando hacia el frente pero no ala cámara y sonriendo. De nombre ponía '_Hija de Fushichō Marco'_

"Oh no…"

_***Omake 2***_

_~En otro lugar~_

Un joven de 18 años con sombrero de copa, tenía el cartel de recompensa en su mano. Sintiendo orgullo, miedo y enojo.

"Esos 2, al fin los encuentro. Voy a golpearlos por no llamar y por esto" Sale de la habitación.

_***Omake 3***_

"Ace-chan, ¿que haces-ru?"

Ace frunció en ceño disgustado con alguien. "Teach tiró esto sobre mi" Enseña un portapapeles. "Desde que abandonamos el Moby Dick he estado supervisando todo sobre la segunda División, aunque no es tan complicado"

"¡Haces un gran trabajo-ru!"

"Gracias Mar" Le da una palmadita en la cabeza.

_**[FIN]**_

**Por cierto, tengo nueva portada quiero agradecerle a quien me la ha regalado, su Nick es Mar_GD en wattpad. **

**Por cierto subiré en unos minutos una nueva historia sobre un mundo paralelo al de plumas, son bienvenidos a leerla, sobre One Piece en el mundo de la mafia, con Marcey incluida. **

**Jun significa Orden u Ordenar en Japonés. **

**Palabras: 4259**

**Fecha: 19/03/20**


	21. Chapter 19

_**[INICIO]**_

Marcey observa con curiosidad y diversión a Thatch en el agua y Marco que no lo deja subir.

"Haru-ba, ¿por que Tou-chan está tan enojado?"

Haruta que esta al lado de Marcey en la barandilla, riéndose de la desgraciada de Thatch se estremece.

"No quieres saber…"

"Si tú lo dices-ru"

Luego de un rato para que Marco se desahogara por una razón que Marcey desconoce. Todos los comandantes fueron llamados a una reunión.

Una hora después del inicio de la reunión Izo salió para llamar a Ace, que fue llevado dentro.

_~Algunas horas después~_

Ace y Thatch se alistaban para partir, no mucho después de haber llegado de la última misión.

"¿A donde van, Ace-chan?"

"Me dieron elección para hacer lo que quiera, como algún tipo de misión" cierra su bolsa. "Puedo tener ayuda de 3 personas, pero solo elegí a Thatch"

"¿Puedo ir?"

"¡No! Esto será más peligroso"

"Los D comemos peligro-ru"

"No puedo argumentar contra esa lógica. Pero n-"

"Que bien que nos entendemos-ru, iré a prepararme"

"Qu- ¡Marcey espera! No dije que si…" Marcey ya se había ido. "Bueno ya que, ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"

"Ace, el barco está listo. Andando"

"Voy"

Marcey entra a su habitación y agarra algo de ropa, la hecha en su bolso y entra a la habitación-oficina de Marco.

"¡Tou-chan! ¡Iré a una misión con Thatchy-ji y Ace-chan! ¡Adiós-ru!" Marcey habla rápidamente.

"No maten a nadie-yoi" Marco responde, mientras termina el papeleo sobre la última misión, pensando que Marcey solo hará otra broma.

…

Thatch organiza la cocina del pequeño barco que les fue dado para la misión de la que Ace no ha dicho que será.

"Thatchy-ji, tenemos hambre" Thatch salta, distraído no notó la entrada de nadie.

"¡¿Marcey?! ¡¿Que haces aquí?!"

"¡Los acompañaré en su misión-ru!"

"¡¿Por que no fui informado de eso?!" Se estremece recordando el castigo de Marco. "Por favor, dime que Marco sabe que estas aquí" Suplica.

"Por supuesto-ru, le dije antes de zarpar"

"¿Que dijo él?"

"¡No maten a nadie-ru!"

Thatch duda sobre eso. "¿Que hacia Marco cuando me avisaste?"

"Papeleo"

Thatch se llevó las manos a la cara, suspirando de exasperación. "Por supuesto, él siempre hace eso" Lo piensa por un momento. "No es mi culpa esta, no podrá enfadarse conmigo" Sigue hablando solo.

"¡Thatch comida!" Ace interrumpe su crisis.

"Ya voy, ya voy"

…

Casi 3 días de viaje, un pequeño barco con vela negra y sin ningún tipo de Jolly Roger. Los tres sintieron el avance del barco y una persona en el, pero solo dos de ellos reconocieron la familiar presencia, Thatch salió de la cocina.

Ambos se estremecieron. "Siento que olvidamos algo Ace-chan"

"Mierda… Lo olvidé por completo"

La puerta se abre siniestramente, ambos voltean lentamente hacia ella y ven una sombra en la puerta.

"Claro que lo olvidaron…"

Dos golpes se escucharon, Thatch entra corriendo. Ace y Marcey tienen un chichón en sus cabezas.

"Sabo…"

"Uh… Sabo-nii, ha pasado un tiempo-ru" Ambos se ríen nerviosos.

Ambos se callan al ver la mirada que les da. _Ups… olvidé llamarlo. _Piensan los dos.

…

Los tres están sentados en la mesa, mientras Thatch vigila el rumbo afuera para darles privacidad.

"¿Algo que decir?"

El mayor y la menor se miran a los ojos antes de empezar a discutir.

"Ace-chan no me recordó-ru"

"¡¿Esto es mi culpa?!"

"Eres el mayor, claro que es tu culpa"

"¡Eso no tiene sentido!"

"Lo tiene para mi"

"¡Basta!" Sabo los detiene, suspira y se quita el sombrero para pasarse la mano por el pelo.

"Te ves bien Sabo-nii"

"Gracias Mar yo-… ¡No cambies el tema!"

"No lo lograste Mar"

"Pss, almenos lo intenté, tu no has dicho nada útil Ace-chan"

"Tu…!"

"¡Ya!" Los dos se callan. "Bien, luego hablaremos de esto" Suspira. "Te he estado buscando por un tiempo Mar"

"¿Como sabias donde estaba-ru?"

"Esto" Saca un papel de una de sus bolsas. Cuando Marcey lo ve mejor, son dos carteles de recompensa. "La recompensa de Ace subió, también decía que te uniste a Barbablanca" Enseña el segundo cartel y ambos se sorprenden. "Gracias a este, supe donde estabas y que estaban juntos"

"¡Desde cuando tiene recompensa!"

"Ni siquiera tiene mi nombre…" Marcey se queja.

"¡Ese no es el problema!" Los dos mayores le gritan.

Marcey hace un puchero. "¿Entonces cual es?"

"Eres muy joven aún para tener recompensa"

"Nico Robin era más joven cuando le dieron una recompensa"

"¿Quien?"

"¿Como sabes eso?"

"Leo mucho" Ambos la miran sin saber si creerse eso.

"Claro… pero esto es diferente Mar"

"Solo te dieron recompensa por quien es tu padre" Ace frunce el ceño muy enojado.

Marcey pone un dedo entre la cejas de Ace. "Tendrás arrugas Ace-chan"

"¡¿A quien le importa eso?!"

"A mi-ru"

"¡¿Por qué?!"

"Si tienes arrugas, ya no serás tan guapo-ru"

El comentario apagó el enojo de Ace de golpe y encendió su vergüenza haciéndolo sonrojar. Sabo se río, pero rápidamente se tapó la boca para ocultarlo.

Ace balbuceó un poco antes de encontrar su voz para responder. "¡No digas cosas así de la nada!"

Marcey parpadea inocentemente sin entender que ha dicho mal. "Pero, solo dije lo que pensaba"

Sabo estalló a reír. "Cállate Sabo" Ace le grita mientras su sonrojo crece. "¡Sigamos en lo que estábamos antes de eso!"

Sabo se limpia una lagrimita de la risa. "Ah jaja, ya ya, sigamos" Se aclara la garganta. "Mira Mar, el problema es que ahora serás buscada, tanto por la Marina como por los enemigos de la tripulación del Primer Comandante"

Marcey frunce en ceño entendiendo. "Eso significa que…" Sus ojos se cristalizan. "No podré volver con Lu-chan" Desvía su mirada hacia la mesa.

Ace y Sabo entran en pánico y se empiezan a hacer señas para alguno hiciera algo.

_¡Haz algo! _

_¡Hazlo tu! ¡Eres el mayor! _

_¡Eres el hermano amable!_

_¡Has estado con ella más tiempo que yo! ¡Hazlo!_

Ace suspira sabiendo que perdió y se acerca más a Marcey para abrazarla. "Idearemos algo para que puedas volver con Lu" Marcey lo mira llorosa. "No llores Mar" Le limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares. "Todos te ayudaremos" Miran a Sabo que asiente con la cabeza con una pequeña sonrisa.

"Bueno…" Ella les da una pequeña sonrisa.

Thatch interrumpe la charla abriendo la puerta. "Ahora que Thatch entró, hablemos sobre mi plan" Ace cambia el tema. "En una isla cerca de aquí, hay una base Marina que tengo planeado atacar" Da una sonrisa malvada. "Todos atacaremos"

"¿Por qué estoy incluido en este plan?"

"¡Llegaste justo a tiempo para participar!"

"¿Cual es el plan?"

"Bien…" Saca un plano de la construcción de la base.

_**[O.P]**_

Los cuatro están en la isla, fuera de la base escondidos detrás de las rocas.

"¿Listos?"

"¡Estoy lista-ru!"

"Ten cuidado Mar"

"Por supuesto Sabo-nii"

Marcey se transforma haciéndose lo más pequeña posible y vuela dentro de la base, usa su Haki para ocultar su presencia para moverse más fácilmente dentro de la base.

Encuentra fácilmente la pintura y busca a Ace que ya estaba dentro de la base.

Lo encuentra en la sala de lavado, donde él ya tiene todo listo. Después de todo él hará todo ya que es su idea y su misión.

Marcey da un pequeño Coo para llamar la atención de Ace, ya que ella estaba sobre uno de los muebles más altos.

Ace la miró e hizo el pulgar hacia arriba a ella. Bajó y le pasó las latas de pintura

"Quédate conmigo y vigila" Marcey da un pequeño Coo afirmativo en respuesta.

Ace deja la lavandería y baja a una de las habitaciones más escondidas donde está el sistema de tubería.

Mientras usa unas herramientas que Sabo consiguió para él, Marcey lo mira con curiosidad. _De aquí a cuando él sabe hacer esto?_

Ace la mira sintiendo que ella lo juzgaba con la mirada. "¿Qué?" Marcey señala lo que está haciendo. "Aprendí esto durante mi aventura"

Sabo y Thatch aparecieron justo cuando salían, el Rubio le dio una llave a Ace y Thatch le pasó una bolsa.

Ace levanta a Marcey y la pasa a Sabo, ella le da una mirada ofendida.

"Los veré cuando termine" Luego se va sigilosamente.

…

Sabo se separó de ellos en su viaje de regreso a los barcos, yendo al pueblo. Por lo que son solo ella y Thatch.

Marcey en forma humana camina por una vez, tranquilamente junto al mayor.

"Thatchy-ji, ¿Qué fecha es?"

"19 de Marzo"

Marcey se detiene por un momento. "¿Podemos hacer un pastel?"

"Claro mocosa, pero ¿Por qué?"

"¡Mañana es el cumpleaños de Sabo-nii!"

Llegan al barco y entran de una vez a la cocina para empezar un pastel.

Luego de 2 hora de iniciar y haber terminado el pastel, Ace y Sabo aún no habían vuelto.

"Están durando mucho"

"Seguro fueron a divertirse y me dejaron de niñera"

"No necesito niñera-ru"

"Entonces, este galán irá a buscar una chica"

"¿Galán? ¿Quien?"

"Yo por supuesto"

Marcey se hecha a reír, pero para de hacerlo al ver la mirada ofendida de Thatch. "Hablas enserio Ji-chan? Espera, ¡déjame reírme más fuerte-ru!" Estalla en carcajadas.

Thatch golpea su cabeza en el muro más cercano, con un aura de penumbra en él. Ace y Sabo entran justo en ese momento confundidos por la escena frente a ellos.

…

Al siguiente día, vemos a Ace, Sabo y Marcey, durmiendo los 3 juntos en dos camas que juntaron en una de las habitaciones del barco más grande.

Sabo duerme normal, Ace de cabeza y Marcey sobre los estómagos de ambos.

La menor de los 3, se despierta primero recordando el día. Salta golpeando a ambos mayores haciéndolos tener un doloroso despertar.

"Ugh Mar" Ace se queja sin aire y medio dormido.

Sabo gruñe despertándose de mal humor.

"¡Lo siento-ru!" Se levanta de Ace y queda sentada sobre el rubio mayor, este parpadea aún adormilado. "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sabo-nii!"

Ace despierta de golpe al recordar que día es. Bosteza y se rasca la cabeza antes de mirar a Sabo. "Feliz Cumpleaños Sabo"

El nombrado sonríe y se sienta, ocasionando que Marcey caiga a su regazo. Acaricia la cabeza de la menor y abraza de los hombros a Ace, que se hizo a su lado. "Gracias a ambos"

"Cambiémonos y vamos a desayunar"

"¡Comida-ru!" Marcey se quita la camisa con rapidez antes que algunos de los mayores pueda detenerla.

Sabo suspira con resignación y Ace desvía la mirada, cuando Marcey sale de la habitación ambos de miran.

Sabo ríe al ver el rostro sonrojado de Ace, el peli-negro le lanza una almohada para callarlo.

"Deberías estar acostumbrado a eso Ace"

"Que ella haga eso siempre, no significa que me acostumbre" Bufa, Sabo se levanta de la cama.

"Deberíamos ir antes de que ella se coma todo" Ace se levanta de un salto y sale. Sabo da una risita. "Ambos son tan densos" Sigue a Ace.

…

Cuando acaban de desayunar, Thatch hecha a los 3 de la cocina y manda a Ace a vigilar el rumbo.

"Que tal si, me pones al día sobre lo que han hecho ¿Mar?"

"Bueno, Tou-chan llegó a la isla unos meses después de que Ace-chan zarpara" Ambos se sientan en la barandilla. "Decidí venir con el para conocer a todos-ru. Conocí a todos mis tíos y me agradan, aunque no todos en la tripulación me gustan" _Ese gordo no me gusta para nada, por eso siempre lo evito. Lo bueno es que toma muchas 'misiones'. _

"¿Como te trata el Primer Comandante?"

"¿Tou-chan? Él me trata muy bien, lo amo"

"¿Que hay del Capitán Barbablanca?"

"Jii-chan es muy bueno también, debes conocerlos cuando volvamos al barco"

"Esta bien"

"Ace-chan llegó casi 1 año luego de que él zarpara, trató de matar a Jii-chan muchas veces"

"Porque no me sorprende"

"Porque es un idiota-ru"

"Tienes toda la razón"

"Es raro que Lu-chan no haya llamado"

Sabo se ríe un poco incómodo. "Me llamó hace unos días, parece que Garp estará en la isla 2 semanas" Ambos se estremecen. "Makino pensó que sería buena idea, ya que después, Garp no le daría tiempo"

"Las chicas siempre tenemos razón"

El rubio mayor levanta una ceja. "¿Qué hay de volar en una tormenta?"

"Eso fue divertido" Desvía la mirada.

"Y estúpido" Comenta Ace acercándose a los rubios.

"Oh si, porque tratar de matar a un Yonko es una gran idea-ru"

"Nunca dejarás ir eso ¿no?"

"Nop"

Ace se sienta en la cubierta, recostando su espalda contra la barandilla. Sabo mira por un momento a ambos antes de tener una idea.

"¿Mar?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Tienes tu Cámara?"

"Por supuesto-ru, siempre la ando"

"¿Me la prestas un momento?"

"¿Eh? Claro" Saca la Cámara de su bolso.

"Perfecto, gracias" Antes de tomar la Cámara, toma a Marcey de dejado de las axilas, la alza y la coloca en el regazo de Ace. Ambos parpadean sin saber que planeado el rubio mayor. "Bien" Toma la Cámara de las manos de Marcey y no le cuesta nada descubrir cómo funciona.

Les toma una foto a ambos que aún están sorprendidos. Luego se acerca ellos. "Sonrían" Toma una foto de los 3. "Esto será un buen regalo de cumpleaños"

Marcey ríe y toma la Cámara, fácilmente imprime la foto de los 3 juntos y se la da a Sabo. "Aquí tienes Sabo-nii"

"La próxima solo dinos lo que quieres Sabo" Ace comenta mientras pone su barbilla sobre la cabeza de Marcey y la abraza por detrás. Sabo los mira y de ríe. "¿Que pasa contigo?"

"Nada, nada. Solo pesando que algunas personas son muy densas" Ambos lo miran confundidos. Sabo se ríe otra vez.

…

A la hora de la cena Marcey saca el pastel que ella y Thatch habían hecho la noche anterior.

Tienen una tranquila y linda noche celebrando.

…

"¡Llegó el periódico-ru!" Marcey grita desde el nido de cuervo y empieza a leer.

_Base Marina en la Isla Supdía fue atacada y bandalizada. _

Salen fotos de varios Marines, todos con los uniformes rosas.

Otros tenían el pelo o todo el cuerpo de otro color gracias a la pintura que Ace coló en las tuberías.

Abajo siguió la foto del Vicealmirante que estaba en la base en ese momento. Mozambia en la foto sale vestido con un tutú Rosa, medias rosas, una camisa Rosa con un unicornio y una diadema con un cuerno en ella. _El Vicealmirante Mozambia afirmó que todo tiene pegamento. _

_Se sospecha del Pirata Portgas D. Ace, ya que su antiguo Jolly Roger junto al de los Piratas Barbablanca aparecieron quemados en una pared. _

"¿Algo interesante Mar?" Ace grita desde la cubierta sonriendo maliciosamente.

"¡Todo perfecto Ace-chan!" Grita antes de saltar.

…

Estando a 1 día de viaje para llegar al barco principal.

Los 4 ocupantes del barco se sientan rodeando la mesa con miradas serias.

Thatch pone sus cartas en la mesa. "Póker" Tenía cuatro 9 y un 3, tanto Ace y Sabo tiran sus cartas a la mesa. Thatch sonríe y esta apuntó llevarse el dinero cuando…

"No tan rápido-ru" Marcey habla con sus cartas aún frente a su cara. Thatch tiene un mal presentimiento. "Escalera de Color" Coloca las cartas en la mesa, 7, 8, 9, 10, J de diamantes.

"¡No puede ser!" Golpea la mesa con frustración.

Marcey toma todo el dinero de la mesa. Ace carraspea la garganta, Marcey bufa, pero le da la mitad a Ace. Después de todo él fue quien le dio dinero para participar en el juego.

"Jugarás conmigo cuando volvamos al barco Mar"

"¡Claro Ace-chan! Pero me llevaré el 60% de las ganancias"

Ace frunce el ceño listo para negociar. "50/50"

"Yo estaré jugando-ru"

"El dinero lo pondré yo" Ambos se acercan quedando cara a cara.

"Entonces juega por tu cuenta Ace-chan"

Hacen una guerra de miradas hasta que uno cede. "Bien" Ace suspira.

Marcey le da un beso en la frente aprovechando la cercanía. "65/35 hecho Ace-chan" Ofrece la mano.

Ace la toma confundido, sorprendido y un poco sonrojado. "Hecho…"

"Bien!" Marcey toma sus ganancias y corre.

Ace le toma un momento, pero luego termina de procesar la conversación que acaba de tener y se da cuenta que fue manipulado. Se levanta de un salto y corre tras la rubia. "¡Vuelve aquí Marcey!" La risa de ella y los pasos de Ace siguiéndola se oyen hasta la cocina.

_**[O.P]**_

Cuando llegaron a la nave el primero en recibirlos fue Marco, que pasó de Ace, Thatch y el rubio desconocido para él, para abrazar a Marcey.

"¡Tou-chan volvimos-ru!" Habla felizmente devolviendo el abrazo.

"Serás mi muerte algún día-yoi" Marco suspira.

Marcey parpadea inocentemente e inclina la cabeza. "¿Eh?"

Marco vuelve a suspirar y mira al otro rubio. Este se quita el sombrero y hace una pequeña reverencia. "Mi nombre es Sabo, el hermano de Ace y Marcey" Se presenta. "Es un placer conocerlo Primer Comandante y gracias por cuidar de estos dos"

"No es nada, es bueno ver que uno de los mayores tiene modales"

"¡Hey!" Ace se queja ofendido. "Puedo tener modales"

Todos lo miran fijamente causando que Ace haga un puchero aún más ofendido.

…

Marcey quedó fuera de la reunión de comandantes, al que Ace fue llevado.

Ella le mostro su habitación y sus lugares favoritos del barco a Sabo, incluyendo los pasadizos secretos, les llevó casi 2 horas. Luego lo llevó a la cocina donde los chefs felices de verla cocinaron para ambos.

Un rato después Ace apareció en la cocina y arrastró a ambos sin dejarlos acabar la comida, hacia el cuarto de Marcey.

Llegó y cerró ambos puertas. "Que pasa contigo Ace" Sabo se queja limpiando su boca con un pañuelo que andaba y luego limpia la cara de Marcey mientras ella se queja.

Ace empieza a caminar en círculos. "Ocupo un consejo" Habla sin detenerse.

"Creo que por fin enloqueció-ru"

Sabo le da un pequeño golpe en la cabeza y ella se queja. "Está teniendo una crisis no le molestes en este momento" La menor hace un puchero, pero se queda callada. "¿Que pasa Ace?"

"Quieren… ellos quieren que sea un Comandante…"

"¿Y eso que tiene de malo? Eres fuerte y según lo que me dijiste de tu última misión, fuiste el responsable de supervisar todo lo de tu División"

"Pe-pero… cuando ellos lo sepan no querrán que lo sea"

Los 2 rubios compartieron una mirada sabiendo de que hablaba. "Ace-chan, Jii-chan te aceptará, díselo-ru"

"No te rechazarán Ace. Nos alegra que entraras en nuestras vidas"

"¡Y que hayas nacido-ru!"

Ace se detiene frente a ellos y abraza a ambos. Se quedan así durante un rato hasta que todos se duermen.

…

Cuando Ace despierta, Sabo no está en la habitación y Marcey sigue dormida sobre él. Bosteza y se levanta, pero Marcey sigue aferrada a él.

"Mar suéltame"

"Nooo…"

"Ugh, como quieras, pero voy a salir"

Sale y se encamina hasta la cocina, cuando entra lo primero que ve es a Sabo rodeado de todos los comandantes. Ace parpadea y se acerca a ellos.

"¡Ace! ¡Tu hermano es tan amable!"

"Tiene buenos modales"

"¡Puedo tener modales si quiero!" Se queja.

"Nunca los usas aquí"

"Tampoco son tan necesarios" Desvía la mirada.

"Oh, Ace despertaron" Mira a Marcey. "O almenos tu lo hiciste"

"¡Ace!" Alguien de la primera División llama. "Oyaji quiere hablar contigo y tu hermano"

"¡Bien! ¡Ya vamos!"

"Tomaré a esta pequeña por ti" Marco dice con diversión mientras toma a Marcey.

…

"¿Que hiciste durante la misión Pajarito?"

Marcey bosteza, sentada en el regazo de Marco mientras él terminaba el poco papeleo que le queda. "Robé un poco de pintura y vigilé, Ace-chan dijo que él debía hacer todo-ru"

"¿Quién te dejó ir con ellos?"

"Tu lo hiciste Tou-chan" Marco deja de escribir y parpadea pensando en ello.

"¿En que momento?"

"Unos minutos antes de zarpar-ru, te dije que iría con ellos a hacer una misión"

Marco suspira y suelta la pluma. "¿Que respondí?"

"No maten a nadie-ru"

"La próxima vez, asegúrate que te esté mirando Pajarito"

Marcey inclina la cabeza. "Esta bien"

…

"Debo irme, pero los vendré a visitar luego"

"¡Cuídate Sabo-nii!"

"Llámanos"

Ambos se despedían desde la barandilla.

"¡Salúdanos a tu novia!" Los dos disfrutan del grito frustrado de Sabo.

"Por cierto, Ace-chan"

"¿Si?"

"¿Por qué le diste dinero a Sabo-nii antes de que se fuera?"

"Es un secreto"

…

Unos días después, se hizo una fiesta por el nuevo Comandante de la Segunda División.

_**[O.P]**_

Un cuerpo se estrella contra la cubierta, este se levanta refunfuñando y murmurando maldiciones. Ace se ríe de su mal humor.

Está entrenando con varios de su División, no son tan difíciles de vencer para él ya que la mayoría de ellos no sabe Haki.

Marcey bosteza con aburrimiento luego de ver al veintitrés ser derribado o era treinta? Ya perdió la cuenta. Luego de ver el siguiente participante ser derribado con facilidad decide intervenir.

"Eso no se ve muy justo Ace-chan" El nombrado la mira, distrayéndose del combate, pero el ataca pasa a través de él inofensivamente.

Pone los ojos el blanco y termina el entrenamiento, todos huyen rápidamente y algunos arrastran a otros.

"Sabes que muy pocos pueden golpearme ahora"

"Lo sé-ru, pero y si, te encuentras con alguien que sabe Haki o tiene una arma de Kairoseki, hasta podrías terminar esposado alguna vez y no puedas usar tu poder"

Ace suspira. "Bien tienes razón, ¿a que quieres llegar con esto?"

"Deberías pedir que te entrenen en Haki y no sólo confiar en tu fruta del diablo"

Ace bufa sabiendo que ella tiene razón. "Bien, vamos con Marco"

"Esa es una muy buena decisión Ace-chan"

…

"Niña…"

"¿Si, Ji-chan?"

"¿Que haces?"

"Jugar a dibujar-ru"

"Ya veo…"

"…"

"…"

"¿Por que exactamente allí? ¿No tienes papel?"

"Tengo, pero ¡aquí es el mejor lugar para jugar a conectar los puntos!"

"Él va a estar enojado cuando despierte"

"No lo sabrá si no le dices"

"Si, no" La levanta sobre su hombro y se aleja, Marcey mira orgullosamente su obra.

Unos 20 minutos después Ace despierta de su ataque de Narcolepsia, se levanta y camina hacia su habitación.

Todos se ríen cuando lo miran a la cara, él los mira confundido, cambia su rumbo hacia el baño para verse en un espejo.

"¡¿QUIEN RALLÓ MI ROSTRO?!"

"Creo que ya despertó-ru"

"¿Que te hace pensar eso?" Pregunta con sarcasmo.

"¡THATCH!"

"Parece que encontró a quien no lo hizo"

"Bueno, dejémoslo así"

"Debes tomar la responsabilidad de tus acciones niña"

"Como esa vez en el baño que tu-"

"Thatch es el culpable"

"Por supuesto Rakuyo-ji"

…

El edificio en llamas se derrumba.

"…"

"…"

"Tou-chan te va a matar"

"¿Crees que sepa que fui yo?"

Marcey mira el fuego que aún arde. "Ese fuego hace muy obvio quien fue-ru"

"Creo que tomaré unas vacaciones en el Grand Línea por unas semanas"

Marcey mira detrás de Ace. "Ay, creo que no se va a poder-ru"

Una mano cae sobre el hombro de Ace. Este mira lentamente hacia el dueño de la mano, Marco lo mira con una sonrisa siniestra. "Vendrás conmigo-yoi"

Ace mira a Marcey pidiendo ayuda con la mirada mientras llora por dentro. Ella solo le da una palmadita en el brazo y se aleja, dejándolo en manos de un Fénix muy enojado.

_Traidora. _

…

Ace, Haruta, Thatch y Marcey se encuentran pelando papas.

Ace fue castigado por dar tanto papeleo y Haruta por una broma, Marcey solo se ofreció a ayudar.

"Hiciste todo un espectáculo con ese edificio Ace"

"Marco no te dio un castigo tan duro"

"…"

"…"

*Golpe* *Golpe*

"¡Solo porque pueden cocinar las papas, no significa que puedan comérselas mientras las pelan!"

Ace y Marcey soban sus propias cabezas por el dolor. "¡Tenemos hambre!" Se quejan ambos.

"Entiendo, pero ¡están comiendo más de lo que están colocando en el barril!" Suspira. "Le diré a Marco que ponga un castigo más duro para ti Ace y para ti mocosa, no habrán dulces por 1 semana"

"¡¿Eh?!"

"¡Estas siendo malo Thatchy-ji!"

"¡Soy malo cuando se trata sobre mi cocina!"

"Le diré a Tou-chan que fuiste el culpable de que su cabello se pusiera rojo-ru"

"Bien, no habrá castigos… pero no le digas nada a Marco"

"Trato"

Thatch sigue pelando de mal humor. "Una niña de 15 años te ganó"

"Cállate Haruta"

…

Ace y Marcey huyen de una horda enfurecida, ¿como pasó? Pues…

"Tou-chan dijo que hay Marines en la isla, Ace-chan"

"No te preocupes Mar, puedo derrotarlos"

"No estoy preocupada y tampoco me refiero a eso"

"Mira ese se ve como un buen restaurante para comer"

"¿Traes dinero?"

"No"

"Bueno, comamos-ru"

Entran y se sientes en la mesa más cerca a la puerta, ambos piden el menú completo y comen su propia montaña de comida cada uno.

Cuando acaban, el mesero se acerca para dejar la cuenta y luego se retira.

Ace la toma y la sostiene en su mano por unos momentos.

"¿Tienes dinero Mar?"

"Nop"

"… ¿Que?"

"No tengo-ru"

"¿Entonces por que quisiste entrar?"

"Porque no será mi culpa, no me dan mucho dinero solo tengo 15 años y no soy pirata aún-ru" Coloca sus codos en la mesa y su cara en sus manos. "Te culparan ya que eres él que debería tener dinero-ru"

"Eres malvada" La fulmina con la mirada.

"Gracias Ace-chan" Le sonríe alegremente.

"Disculpen señor, señorita" El camarero interrumpe. "¿Están listo para pagar?"

"En un momento" Ace le sonríe amablemente. El camarero se retira de nuevo. "Llama a Marco"

"No se el número de DDM del barco"

"Maldita sea, aún no lo aprendo"

"Entonces, solo queda una cosa por hacer-ru"

"¿Correr?"

"Correr"

Ambos se levantan lentamente y mientras no los ven corren rápido hacia la salida.

"¡Hey! ¡No han pagado la cuenta!"

"¡Por eso elegiste esa mesa!"

"Claro-ru, ¡pienso las cosas desde antes!"

"Siento que me insultaste"

"Puede ser"

"¡Atrápenlos!"

"¡Mierda!" Los Marines cercanos los reconocieron y empezaron a seguirlos. Cada vez aparecían más hasta que hubo una horda y todos parecían muy enojados.

"¿Hicimos algo para enojarlos?"

"¡Eso no importa en este momento Mar!"

"¡Oh! ¡Por ahí-ru! La salida de la ciudad, luego puedes derrotarlos sin destruir nada y provocar papeleo"

"¡Por fin dices algo útil!"

Marcey pone los ojos en blanco. "Sabes que puedo dejarte solo en cualquier momento, ¿no?"

"Quiero decir, que buen clima ¿no?"

"¡Tienes razón-ru! Parece que habrá una tormenta"

"¡Maldita sea!"

Cuando lograron salir de la ciudad y alejarse bastante para no causar daños a ella. Ace se detuvo y los enfrentó.

"¡Hiken!"

"¡Buena limpieza Ace-chan!"

Luego se alejaron de la escena y volvieron al barco. Marco esta supervisando todo y a todos mientras volvían.

"¡Marco volvimos!" Marco lo analizó con la mirada.

"Hiciste algo estúpido, puedo sentirlo"

"¡Eso me ofende!"

"Pero es verdad-ru"

"¡Cállate Mar!"

"¿Que hiciste-yoi?"

"¿Por que es mi culpa?"

"Porque huiste del barco arrastrando a Marcey antes de tomar una tarea o dinero-yoi"

"Ehhh…"

"¿Algo que decir?"

"¿Ups?" Marco puso los ojos en blanco.

"Estarás en servicio de limpieza toda la semana" Ace hace un puchero. "Y tu Marcey, nada de dulces por el resto de la semana" Se va a continuar a supervisar a los demás que están llegando.

"Te culpó de esto Ace-chan"

"¡Que! ¡Vuelve aquí Marcey!"

…

Ace despertó de golpe al sentir a alguien más en su habitación, encendió su mano listo para atacar, pero la detuvo justo frente a la cara de Marcey.

"¿Mar? ¿Que haces aquí?"

"Dormir contigo-ru"

"¿No estás grande para eso?"

"Puede ser, pero quiero dormir con Ace-chan"

"¿Pensé que estabas enojada conmigo?"

"Ya terminó el castigo, así que ya no importa-ru"

"Bien has lo que quieras, pero déjame dormir. Mañana no debo despertar temprano"

"¡Bien!"

Al siguiente día, en la mañana.

La luz del sol le da a Ace en la cara, este gime y se entierra más en la almohada, que es más suave de lo normal. Acerca su mano y toca sintiendo algo suave parecido a una pequeña pelota, abre los ojos y lo que ve es a Marcey dormida y él tiene su cara enterrada en los pechos de ella. Mira donde está tocando su mano y…

Ace grita cayendo de la cama, despertando a Marcey en el proceso.

"¿Eh? ¿Que?" Marcey bosteza y mira a Ace en el suelo que no se levanta. "¿Ace-chan estás bien? Estás rojo, ¿Te enfermaste?"

"Marcey…"

"¿Si?"

"Sal de mi cuarto"

"¿Por qué?"

"Por favor, solo hazlo"

"Como quieras-ru" Marcey baja de la cama y sale de la habitación, saluda a Marco que estaba fuera, en la puerta mientras camina a la habitación de ella.

Marco entra y mira a Ace que todavía está en el suelo, con la cara enterrada en sus manos, sus orejas se ven rojas.

"Ace, ¿Qué sucede-yoi?"

"Nada, no pasó nada"

"¿Seguro? Te escuché gritar"

"Estoy seguro, por favor déjame solo"

"Esta bien…" Sale de la habitación confundido.

Ace queda solo aún con la cara en sus manos. "_Eran tan suaves…"_

…

"Inténtalo de nuevo Marcey"

"Es más difícil de lo que parece-ru"

"Estas mejorando-yoi, no desesperes y sigue intentando"

"Bien~"

"¡Ace!" Marco grita llamando la atención de este, que estaba entrenando un poco más alejado.

"¿Que pasa Marco?"

"¿No estas un poco más lejos de lo normal?"

Ace ve que ambos rubios lo miran con curiosidad, se sonroja recordando el accidente y responde nervioso. "¡Estoy bien aquí!"

"Ace-chan está actuando raro"

"Ya se le pasará-yoi, intenta de nuevo Pajarito"

…

"¿Por qué disparaste balas de pintura a Squard Marcey?"

"¡Fue un accidente-ru!"

"¡Disparaste 5 veces-yoi!"

"¡Fue sin querer!"

"¡Te estabas riendo!"

"¡Es que me acordé de un chiste!"

…

Marco y Marcey salen de la sala de entrenamiento designada para ellos, Ace estaba fuera en una misión rápida.

Marcey acomoda unas últimas cosas antes de acercarse a Marco que estaba en la puerta. Cuando la abre, una lata de pintura verde cae sobre su cabeza.

Marcey salta hacia atrás para evitar llenarse de pintura y parpadea sorprendida.

Marco la mira.

"No me mires Tou-chan, estuve aquí contigo todo el tiempo-ru" Reclama ofendida.

"Lleva a Thatch a mi habitación Marcey"

"Enseguida-ru"

"¿Por que quiere verme Marco, mocosa?"

"Pss lo sabrás cuando entres Ji-chan"

Thatch entra y mira sorprendido a Marco lleno de pintura verde, luego se pone tenso al recordar que lo puso para que cualquiera cayera en esa broma.

"No sabrás algo sobre una lata de pintura en una de las salas de entrenamiento, ¿no, Thatch?"

_Mierda, hazte el estúpido. _"¿Qué es una lata de pintura?" _¡Pero no tan estúpido!_

"Estarás en servicio de limpieza 2 semanas y harás el papeleo de Ace mientras no esté" _No es tan malo _piensa aliviado. "No cocinarás por 1 semana"

"¡NOOOOO!" Se tira al piso de rodillas, alzando las manos al cielo.

"Ji-chan está exagerando-ru"

"Déjalo sufrir un poco más-yoi"

…

"¡Ace-chan!"

"…"

"¡Deja de ignorarme-ru!"

"…"

"¡Eres un idiota-ru!" Ace solo desvía la mirada algo irritado y enojado consigo mismo. "¡Te odio!"

"Ah si, pues ¡yo te odio más!"

Marcey parpadea y luego sus ojos se ponen cristalinos. "¿Lo haces…?"

Ace entra en pánico. "¡No no no no!" Se acerca y la abraza. "No te odio Mar, tranquila no llores"

"Entonces, ¿por que me ignorabas?"

"Solo estaba siendo tonto, ¿si? ¿Me perdonas?"

"Bueno"

"Vamos, te traje chocolate de mi última misión"

"¡Gracias Ace-chan!"

…

"¿Que tanto puedes crecer Mar?" Ace y Marcey se sientan en un acantilado de una isla desierta donde atracaron hace 2 días.

La rubia lo piensa por unos momentos. "No se, no he intentando crecer lo máximo posible"

"¿Crees que puedas llevarme a volar?"

"¡Claro-ru!"

Marcey se transforma, pero el tamaño normal de su transformación no funcionará para poder cargar a Ace, solo para personas más pequeñas, como Luffy.

Crece un poco más hasta tener un tamaño decente para cargarlo. Se acerca a él para que pueda subirse, cuando esta listo salta por el acantilado y abre las alas tomando las corrientes y ascendiendo al cielo.

"¡Volar es asombroso!" Grita Ace para que se pueda escuchar. Marcey suelta un trino feliz y se lanza hacia el suelo de picada. Ace agarra sus plumas más fuerte.

Antes del choque abre las alas y aterriza con suavidad. Ace se baja un poco mareado. "¡Eso fue genial!" Marcey Trina y reduce su tamaño hasta poder hacerse sobre los hombros de Ace.

Un trino enojado se escucha sobre ellos, ambos miran al Fénix que los mira con desaprobación y enojo.

"Uhh… ¿podemos explicarlo?" Un suave Coo se escucha de Marcey. Parece que serán castigados otra vez.

…

"¿Te queda dinero Ace-chan?"

"Muy poco y Marco no nos dará por un tiempo"

"Tengo una idea-ru"

Varios comandantes se sientan rodeando una mesa, todos con cartas en sus manos, Marcey sentada en el regazo de Ace con sus propias cartas, están jugando como un equipo.

"¡Vean y lloren! ¡Escalera de Color!" Thatch se jacta, seguro de su victoria, después de todo, el dinero en la mesa era más de la mitad de cada uno de los participantes.

Ace aclara su garganta atrayendo la atención de todos, Thatch los mira y tiene un mal presentimiento. Marcey coloca las cartas lentamente en la mesa. "Escalera Real"

"¡No puede ser! ¡Estás haciendo trampa de alguna manera mocosa!"

"No seas mal perdedor Ji-chan" Ace toma todo el dinero y lo mete en una bolsa. "Un placer ganarles, adiós-ru"

"Conseguimos lo suficiente para 1 mes" Marcey y Ace chocan los cinco.

…

"Marcey ya no puedes seguir haciendo esto" Una de las enfermeras la regaña.

"No me gustan los sostenes-ru"

"Podemos encontrar otra solución"

"Te hará mal amarrarte siempre aquí"

"¿Que otra cosa podría usar?"

"Tengo una buena solución" Izo entra a la enfermería, donde las enfermeras habían arrastrado a Marcey. "Ponte esto"

"¿Que es esto? Es muy suave"

"Es un sostén que hice para ti a petición de todas ellas"

"Bien me lo pondré"

"Es muy cómodo, no como los otros"

"Perfecto, te haré más entonces"

"¡Gracias Ba-chan!"

"¡Gracias Comandante Izo!"

…

"Marcey" La nombrada esconde rápido y disimuladamente algo tras su espalda. "¿Qué haces-yoi?"

"¿No puedo solo estar sentada aquí al lado de Ace-chan, Tou-chan?"

"Bien no importa, volveremos pronto al Paraíso por un tiempo"

"Entendido-ru"

"No causes problemas" Le da una palmadita en la cabeza y se va.

Ace se despierta unos momentos después. "Maldita Narcolepsia" Se queja.

"Tranquilo Ace-chan, mientras estuve aquí nadie se acercó a pintarte la cara"

"Gracias Mar"

…

"¡Camie-chan!"

"¡Marchin!"

"Te dije que nos veríamos de nuevo-ru"

"Has crecido mucho"

"Tu también-ru, estás más linda"

"Las demás estarán felices de verte de nuevo"

"¿En serio? ¡Vamos a verlas-ru!"

"¡Por aquí!"

"¿Dónde está Marcey?"

"Corrió hacia la isla apenas atracamos"

"Y nadie trató de detenerla ¿por?"

"Dijo que iría a ver a una amiga"

"Bien, ya se de quien habla, más tarde iré a buscarla-yoi. Dejaré que se divierta"

"Si quieres puedo…"

"¡Ponte a trabajar Ace!" Hace un puchero, pero obedece.

"Hola linda sirenita y señorita" Ambas se detienen y miran al hombre que les habló, parecía ser un pirata con una gran cicatriz en un brazo, media casi 2 metros y tenía una fea sonrisa. Tenía una espada en su cadera.

"¡Hola!" Camie le sonríe con inocencia, Marcey lo mira con una cara en blanco.

"¿No les interesaría ver un gran barco pirata?"

"No" Marcey responde con simplicidad.

Una vena de enojo se marca en la calva del hombre. "Entonces, ¿que tal si las invito a comer algo?"

"No, estamos bien"

Una segunda vena apareció. "Solo trato de ser amable…"

"No nos interesa-ru"

"Maldita mocosa, vienen conmigo o si no…" Saca la espada y la pone frente a la cara de Marcey, Camie se esconde tras ella.

"O si no, ¿que?" Responde descaradamente mientras pone una mano en su espalda.

"Esto" Alza su espada para atacar, pero Marcey rápidamente saca su Bo el cual arma es menos de 1 segundo, la espada se rompe al hacer contacto con el Bo ahora negro.

El pirata mira sorprendido luego Marcey ataca dándole un golpe en la cabeza haciéndolo caer. Ella de acerca al pirata caído el cual alza su mirada para verla.

Forma una sonrisa siniestra muy parecida a la de Marco. "Que tal si hablamos un poco señor" Golpea el Bo en el suelo justo al lado de la cara del hombre. El cual tiene una mirada de terror.

El resto de la tripulación se acerca al hombre, que debía haber llevado la carga al barco. Lo ven junto a las 2 niñas en el suelo con varios golpes.

Marcey la cual había guardado su arma los mira sin miedo, Camie los mira con curiosidad.

El pirata caído se arrastra lejos de las niñas. "¡Atáquenlas!" Los demás acatan la orden y sacan sus armas listos para atacar.

"Hey Mar, Marco dice que…" Ace mira la escena frente a él, toda una tripulación con armas apuntando a la pequeña rubia y una pequeña sirena. "¿Que esta pasando?"

"Bueno, ese quería secuestrarnos, así que lo golpeé y ahora ellos quieren matarnos" Dice con mucha tranquilidad.

Una sombra cubre la cara de Ace. "Oh si…" Los piratas se tensan al reconocer al Segundo Comandante de Barbablanca.

"Marcey" Marco llega a tiempo para ver la pelea unilateral de Ace. "Solo mandé a Ace por una pregunta, ¿que ocasionó esto-yoi?"

"Bueno, ellos querían secuestrarnos o matarnos, ya no estoy tan segura-ru"

"Ellos querían eso eh…"

Marcey y Camie observan sentadas sobre el cuerpo muy quieto del supuesto capitán pirata que Marcey había derrotado, la masacre que tanto Ace como Marco hacen con el resto de la tripulación.

"¿Deberíamos detenerlos?"

"Naa" Agita su mano. "Hay que dejarlos desahogarse"

"Peleas mejor que antes Marchin"

"He estado entrenando"

"Tu arma se puso negra"

Marcey parpadea sorprendida al haber olvidado eso. "Oh si… ¡Al fin logre hacerlo!"

"¡Adiós Camie-chan! ¡Te visitaré cuando pueda!"

"¡Cuídate Marchin!"

"Pequeña"

"¿Si, Jii-chan?"

"¿Alguna razón por la que tu padre y Ace estén tan enojados?"

"Oh, ¿siguen enojados? Bueno, unos piratas querían matarnos, así que ellos los golpearon"

"¿Que pasó con ellos?"

"Creo que los tiraron a los Reyes del mar-ru"

…

En alguna isla al azar del Grand Line, Marcey de 16 años caminaba con tranquilidad mirando las tiendas, todos estaban ocupado, pero esta vez la dejaron ir por su cuenta. Aunque Ace o Marco se unirá a ella más tarde.

Compra una manzana y sigue caminando aburrida, después de todo la isla es muy tranquila ya que esta bajo la protección de Barbablanca.

"Hey"

"¿Si?" Marcey mira al chico que le acaba de hablar, parecía cercano a su edad, rubio como Sabo y ojos rosas.

"Disculpa… eh… es que eres tan bella que se me olvidó lo que iba a decir"

"Eh, ¿gracias?" Marcey responde algo confundida.

"¿Eres nueva aquí?"

Marcey piensa sobre como acaban de llegar a la isla y de que es su primera vez allí. "Umm… se podría decir que si-ru"

El joven parpadea a la forma de hablar y luego su sonrisa crece. "¿Quieres que te muestre la ciudad?"

"Claro, porque no" Ella se encoge de hombros con indiferencia.

"Por cierto, mi nombre es Ren"

"Marcey"

"No suelo hacer esto, pero ¿tienes fuego?"

"¿Eh? No, pero conozco a alguien que lo tiene-ru" Ren ríe un poco incómodo. "¿Pasa algo?"

"Jajaja no es nada" Desvía la mirada. "Por aquí está la panadería"

"Huele bien"

El rubio la mira y mientras siguen caminando piensa otra cosa. "Tremendo el calor que recorre mi cuerpo a tu paso"

Marcey se detiene confundida. "¿Estoy caminando muy rápido?" Mira hacia el cielo. "No siento mucho calor, podemos parar si quieres-ru"

"Ah… no está bien" Sonríe incómodo.

Unos pasos atrás, detrás de un edificio, Ace se esconde para evitar ser visto, apretado la pared tan fuerte que empieza a desmoronarse.

Marco que estaba cerca buscando unas cuantas cosas lo mira y suspira. Se acerca a él. "Ace, suelta la pared-yoi"

Ace parpadea hacia él, luego mira la pared y la suelta, viendo como una parte se desmorona. "Ups"

"¿Que te enojó tanto?"

Ace vuelve a fruncir el ceño y señala la escena un poco lejos de ambos.

Miran como el rubio que es más alto que Marcey, pero más bajo que Ace le ofrece una flor a ella.

Marcey toma la flor y le agradece. A Izo le gustará para decorar su habitación. Ren celebra internamente pensando que al fin entendió lo que trataba de hacer.

Ace y Marco se acercan para escuchar mejor, o almenos Ace ya que Marco podía escuchar perfectamente desde donde estaban, permaneciendo fuera de la vista.

"Deberíamos salir" Lo dice con un sonrisa coqueta.

"¿Que?" Marcey lo mira como si le creciera una segunda cabeza. "Ya estamos afuera-ru" Ren casi se tropieza por su respuesta.

Ace se ríe pero rápidamente se tapa la boca antes de estallar en carcajadas. Marco da una risita, luego suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara.

Ren piensa en la inocencia de Marcey, luego se le ocurre una idea que puede funcionar. "Me enseñas a besar"

"¿Eh?" Marcey parpadea, algo atrás gran parte de una pared se desmorona. "Nunca lo he hecho"

"Podemos aprender juntos"

"Yo-" Antes de que pueda responder, Marco y Ace ya estas detrás de ellos.

"Marcey aquí estas" Ace dice demasiado feliz.

"Ah, Ace-chan, Tou-chan"

Ren palidece al reconocer al Primer y Segundo comandante de Barbablanca. Ace pasa su brazo por los hombros de Marcey, atrayéndola hacia si mientras mataba con la mirada a Ren. Marco solo lo miró de una forma espeluznante que casi hace que se moje en sus pantalones.

"¡R-Recordé algo que debo hacer! A-¡Adiós!" Habla tropezando con sus palabras y sale corriendo, casi chocando varias veces.

Se quedan un momento en silencio. "Que tipo más raro-ru"

"Si~, que tal si volvemos al barco, ¿Mar?"

"Claro, ya me aburrí aquí-ru"

Los tres caminan de regreso al barco, ambos comandantes con auras negras saliendo de ellos del enojo que aún sentían. Marcey inconsciente de ellas camina tranquilamente.

…

Marco se para frente a Thatch, Haruta, Ace y Marcey que están de rodillas.

"¿Algo que decir-yoi?"

"¿Como supiste que éramos nosotros?" Thatch pregunta.

"Escuché gritos y destrucción a lo lejos y pensé, ¿quienes más podrían ser?"

"Él tiene un buen punto"

…

Marco se despierta al sentir un peso sobre él, abre los ojos viendo a Marcey que esta sobre y parece brillar de alegría.

"¿Que haces despierta tan temprano, Pajarito?"

"¡Feliz Cumpleaños Tou-chan!"

Marco parpadea más despierto. "¿Cumpleaños?"

"¡Si! ¡Aquí!" Le da una hoja. Marco la toma y mira que es un dibujo de ellos 2.

Marcey está muy orgullosa de su dibujo, no es tan bueno como los de Usopp pero tampoco son pésimos como los de Luffy.

Marco sonríe y la abraza ocasionando que ella quede acostada sobre él. "Vamos a dormir un poco más-yoi" El sol aún no sale. "Después saldremos solos tu y yo"

Marcey bosteza y se duerme fácilmente.

Marco sonríe tranquilamente, su hija es lo mejor que le ha pasado.

"_Marco~" Xarah corre y lo abraza desde atrás. Marco tropieza un poco, pero no cae. _

"_Xarah" Se da la vuelta y le devuelve el abrazo. "Pareces muy feliz-yoi, ¿pasó algo bueno?"_

"_En realidad…"_

"_¿Si?"_

"_Quiero plantar un árbol contigo"_

_Marco se confunde un poco. "¿Un árbol? De acuerdo… ¿De que tipo?"_

"_Uno genealógico" Le da una sonrisa coqueta. _

_Marco sorprendido balbuceo un poco, con un sonrojo, Xarah estalla en risitas. _

Marco despierta por segunda vez ese día, Marcey todavía duerme sobre él. Da una sonrisa al pensar en el sueño o recuerdo.

"Despierta Pajarito" Marcey gime y abre los ojos. "Cámbiate, iremos a volar un poco-yoi"

Marcey salta más despierta. "Enseguida-ru" Corre a su habitación.

"¿Adonde vamos?"

"Hay un pequeño desierto en esta isla"

Los ojos del pequeño grifo brillan felices al saber lo que eso significa.

Continúan volando por unos minutos hasta que se empieza a ver la arena del desierto.

Apenas aterrizan Marcey empieza a tomar su baño de arena, tenía mucho tiempo sin tomar uno, Marco la imita solo unos momentos después.

Se suben a un tronco caído donde Marco empieza a acicalar a Marcey, la cual de deja hacer felizmente.

Más tarde en la noche cuando están de vuelta en el barco y antes de que empieze la fiesta.

"Tou-chan, tengo otro regalo-ru" Saca un álbum de su bolso. "Para ti"

Marco lo abre, viendo fotos de todos ellos en diferentes islas o haciendo diferentes cosas, hasta hay algunas donde Ace aún intentaba matar a Barbablanca.

"Gracias Pajarito" Le da una palmadita en la cabeza.

"Por cierto Tou-chan"

"¿Si?"

"Siempre me he preguntado, ¿Por qué alcanza tanto en este bolso sin llegar a pesar o llenarse"

"Umm… ¿me lo prestas un momento-yoi?" Marcey se lo da, Marco lo toma, lo abre y mete la mano, sus ojos de abren un poco al ver que entra todo su brazo. Luego sonríe. "Esto es gracias a una Fruta del Diablo"

"Eso explica perfectamente sobre esto-ru" Vuelve a ponerse el bolso y toma la mano de Marco. "Vamos Tou-chan, ¡la fiesta está por iniciar!"

…

"Bien ahora iniciemos las clase de cocina con el tío Thatch"

"Se cocinar-ru"

"Se lo suficiente para sobrevivir solo"

"¡Clases de cocina con el tío Thatch dije!"

"No eres mi tío"

"Bien solo clases de cocina con Thatch"

"No creo que salga bien"

"Pienso lo mismo Ace-chan"

En la primera clase de cocina, hubo una explosión dentro de ella.

"Teníamos razón-ru"

"¡ACE!"

Clase de cocina número 20.

"Se quemó"

"Almenos nada explotó esta vez-ru"

"Que asco"

Clase de cocina número 30.

"Está crudo Ace-chan"

"Pero no se quemó esta vez"

"Ugh"

Clase cocina número 40.

"Cuando dije que tenía que arder no quise decir que, ¡toda la cocina debía hacerlo!"

"Te dije que no era literalmente Ace-chan"

"Cállate Mar"

Clase de cocina número 50.

"Creo que vas mejorando Ace-chan" Thatch se esconde detrás de ella.

"Creo que esa cosa se movió"

"No seas malo Ji-chan"

Clase de cocina número 60.

"Ace-chan se supone que lleva sal, no azúcar"

"¡Creí que esto era sal!"

"¡Los frascos tienen nombre! ¡Léelos!"

"Deja de ser malo Ji-chan"

Clase de cocina número 70.

"Felicitaciones Ace-chan, salió perfecto y nada explotó"

"Por fin"

"¿Que es lo siguiente Thatch?"

"¡No! ¡Fuera de mi cocina!"

…

"¡Sabo-nii!"

"Hola Mar, es bueno verte de nuevo"

"¡Me alegra que visites-ru!"

"¿Donde está Ace?"

"Allí" Marcey señala a Ace que esta tirado en la tierra dormido.

"Sabo" Ace lo saludo luego de despertar. "¿Está terminado supongo?"

"¿Qué está terminado-ru?"

Los mayores se miran sonriendo, Sabo saca una caja de su espalda. "Puede que no te veamos para tu próximo cumpleaños"

"Entonces, ambos pusimos dinero para este regalo. Sabo dio una buena idea"

"Duran un poco en hacerse, pero son lo mejor"

Sabo le pasa la caja a Marcey, ella la abre y de sorprende al ver el regalo.

Una preciosa gorra o boina, hecha de lana con una bonita combinación entre los colores azul y morado.

"Conozco a una persona con la fruta del diablo de lana, me hizo un buen descuento cuando supo que era para mi hermanita. Dijo que es casi indestructible" Le guiña un ojo.

Una pocas lágrima salieron de los ojos de Marcey, soltó la caja y abrazo a ambos. "¡Gracias Sabo-nii, Ace-chan!" Grita sosteniendo su nueva boina. Ellos le devuelven el abrazo.

Marcey brilla de felicidad con su nueva boina puesta.

"Ahora" Sabo llama la atención. "Estuve pensando sobre la manera que puedas estar con Lu sin que los Marines o algún enemigo se entere"

Marcey y Ace lo miran. "¿Que?"

"La respuesta simple es tu Fruta del diablo" Ambos parpadean. "Los Marines no saben sobre ella, por lo que, quedándote transformada nadie podrá reconocerte"

"Eso es buena idea"

"Podrás hacerlo"

"Por supuesto que si-ru"

"Lu seguro encontrará problemas"

"No hay de que preocuparse-ru, soy fuerte aún en esa forma"

"Por alguna razón ambos juntos me preocupa más"

"Pienso lo mismo"

"¡Hey!"

…

"¡¿Quien metió sapos en el baño?!" Vista grita enojado. Varios de su División sufriendo.

"Muajajajaja la asombrosa Gryphel desayuna sufrimiento" Sale de la cocina en pijama comiendo cereal.

…

"¡Todo listo-ru!" Acomoda su bufanda. "¡Lista para partir de vuelta al East Blue!"

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Nuevo Mundo~_

"¡Dahahahaha la primera recompensa del Bebé Pájaro! ¡50 millones! ¡A celebrar!"

…

"¡¿Donde está el sake?!"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Te lo bebiste todo, Capitán?"

"¡No! ¡Mi sake!"

~_Moby Dick~_

Marco sintió una satisfacción maliciosa llenarlo.

_**[FIN]**_

**Este es el capítulo más largo hasta ahora. **

**El viaje al East Blue inicia en el siguiente! **

**Palabras: 8050**

**Fecha: 29/03/20**


	22. Chapter 20

_**[INICIO]**_

Temprano esa mañana, Marcey sale de su habitación del Moby con todo lo importante guardado en su bolso. Mientras camina hacia la cubierta, cada comandante va apareciendo.

"¡Marcey! ¡Estoy haciendo un pastel de chocolate, si te quedas podrás comerlo todo!" Thatch.

"¡Querida pupila! ¡Planeé una gran broma para esta noche, necesitaré tu ayuda!" Haruta.

"La próxima entrega de Dials de sonido llega la otra semana niña" Fossa.

"Construí una bazooka de pintura para ti niña" Blamenco.

"¿Quieres hacer pareja para entrenamiento?" Jozu.

"¡Macey quiere jugar contigo niña!" Rakuyo.

"Debemos tener un desfile de ropa esta noche cariño" Izo.

"Hay una isla cercana que tiene un volcán, deberíamos ir" Blenheim.

"Aún debemos entrenar con tu Bo" Vista.

"¡Te prestaré uno de mis cañones esta tarde!" Curiel.

"La ave que te llevó tuvo huevos hace poco, deberíamos ir a visitarla" Kingdew.

"Puedes ir conmigo contra el siguiente barco que nos ataque niña" Atmos.

"¡Debemos tener una competencia de velocidad!" Jiru.

"Puedo llevarte a nadar un poco" Namur.

Marcey se siente presionada con tantas caras y ojos tristes. "¡Tou-chan!" Marco aparece unos momentos después y luego de observar la situación unos segundos, pone los ojos en blanco.

"Todos vengan conmigo-yoi, dejen a Marcey tranquila, no harán que se quede si no quiere" La mayoría emite una queja al respecto, pero luego de la mirada que Marco les da lo siguen.

Marcey suspira luego de quedar sola, camina hacia la habitación de Barbablanca para despedirse. Toca y entra luego de que den permiso.

"¡Jii-chan! ¡Buenos días!"

"Buenos días mocosa, supongo que los gritos y lloriqueos de mis hijos comandantes son por ti, ¿no?"

Marcey se cruza de brazos con un puchero. "Ellos sabían que me iría, pero aún tratan de detenerme"

"Siempre puedes tomar mi nombre y surcar los mares junto a nosotros"

"Ya les he dicho varias veces este mes que regresaré con mi hermano"

"Bueno lo intenté Gurarararararara"

"¿Es alguna clase de competencia-ru?"

Barbablanca solo le sonríe. "Cuídate en tu viaje, llámanos cuando puedas y diviértete causando estragos"

"Por supuesto Jii-chan"

"Deja de darle malos consejos Oyaji"

"Gurarararararara, sabes que eso no se podrá evitar Marco"

Marco suspira. "Vamos Pajarito, hora de partir o no llegarás a tiempo"

"Enseguida-ru" Marcey se acerca a Barbablanca, usando sus alas se acerca a la cara de él para abrazarlo. "Te extrañaré Jii-chan, te amo"

"Yo también te amo mocosa" La abraza con una mano teniendo cuidado. "¡Ahora ve a causar estragos y enorgullécenos!"

"¡Oyaji!"

"Gurarararararara"

…

Todos los comandantes estaban reunidos en la cubierta trasera del barco para despedir a Marcey, mientras esperaban que saliera, observaban las burbujas de Sabaody. Solo los comandantes estarían para que nadie más supiera a donde iba.

Thatch estaba tirado contra la barandilla con lágrimas de cocodrilo. Haruta a su lado solo le daba palmaditas en la espalda. "Lo intentamos"

"El pastel de chocolate no la convenció"

Izo lo golpea con su abanico. Justo en ese momento Marco y Marcey aparecen.

"¿Ace-chan podemos hablar?" Todos miran a Ace, quien levanta una ceja y asiente. Ambos se alejan lo suficiente para que nadie los escuche, excepto que olvidaron que Marco podría oírlos, o ¿ella lo habrá olvidado de verdad?

"¿Que pasa Mar?"

"¿Recuerdas lo que te dije antes de que salieras de la isla hace 3 años?"

"Si, tu…" Marco escucha sin mostrar que lo esta haciendo. "¿Que tiene eso que ver?"

"No confíes en él, vigílalo"

"¿Estas segura? Después de todo él es parte de la tripulación" Marco entrecierra mirando hacia el mar.

"Sabes que siempre tengo razón Ace-chan" Se pone sería. "Teach no es de fiar, confía en mi con eso" Marco se sorprende al oír eso.

"Lo vigilaré" Marcey sonríe.

"Ahora" Ace levanta una ceja. Marcey se ríe antes de lanzarse al él con un abrazo. Ace tropieza un poco hacia atrás, pero logra estabilizarse para no caer.

Ace le devuelve el abrazo colocando sus brazos en la cintura de ella. Los únicos que ven esa escena son Marco e Izo.

Marco parpadea armando una idea sobre lo que pasa, Izo le golpea con codo y le da una sonrisa cómplice sabiendo lo que piensa y confirmándolo, Marco ahora sabe lo que pasa sobre la escena gracias a que Izo lo confirma.

Marcey y Ace vuelven luego de la charla.

En ese momento Thatch llega a su límite, da un grito antes de caer de rodillas frente a Marcey, la abraza llorando exageradamente mientras balbucea incoherencias.

La mayoría de los comandantes se dan una palmada en la cara, Ace y Haruta se ríen de su drama. Marcey sofocada por su abrazo pide ayuda moviendo lo brazos.

Marco la libera justo cuando ella libera una descarga eléctrica que el rubio mayor toma imperturbable, Marcey tose y respira luego de casi ser exprimida viva.

"Deja de exagerar las cosas Thatch, la volveremos a ver-yoi"

"Pe-pero… ¡extrañaré a mi sobrina favorita!" Estalla en lágrima otra vez.

"Llamaré cada vez que pueda-ru" Thatch aún con lágrimas asiente.

Marcey con su nuevo atuendo hecho por Izo, que se ve orgulloso de su trabajo. Se para en la barandilla lista para partir.

Una camisa de manga corta color morado y la parte central tiene un morado claro, con una pequeña chaqueta corta de color negro, que tapa la parte trasera de la camisa la cual no tiene, para dejar salir sus alas sin romper nada.

Unos shorts con tirantes pero los tirantes los deja sueltos, de color negro con partes grises.

Medias negras desde los talones hasta las rodillas de color negro, tienen unas correas cafés debajo de las rodillas.

Y anda descalza ya que así se siente más cómoda.

Acomoda su bufanda la cual la deja bastante suelta por lo que llega por sus muslos, ajusta su boina estando lista.

Izo se limpia una lagrimita de lo contento y orgulloso que está.

Marco se acerca y al abraza tomándola en sus brazos. "Te voy a extrañar Pajarito, llama cuando puedas" Susurra para que nadie escuche y le da un beso en la cabeza.

"También te extrañaré Tou-chan, te amo"

"No creas que no escuché lo que hablaste con Ace"

Marcey se suelta y vuelve a subirse en la barandilla transformándose en su forma Grifo completa de un tamaño que le sería fácil y rápido viajar.

Mira a Marco a los ojos. "_No confíes en él, Tou-chan" _Marco asiente aún dudoso, siendo él único que puedo entender lo que dijo, los demás solo escucharon '_rururururururu~'_

Marcey se alza en vuelto despidiéndose y viendo a los demás dar sus despedidas.

Cuando ya no logran verla se van retirando.

"Ace" Marco lo llama antes que se vaya.

"¿Si?"

"Ve y limpia los baños de tu División solo" Luego se va dejando a Ace boquiabierto.

"Pero no he hecho nada malo" _Aún. _

Izo suelta unas risitas desde detrás de Ace llamando su atención. "Marco solo está celoso~"

"¿Q-que? ¿Por qué?" Izo se va aún riendo dejando a Ace confundido. "¡Espera Izo! ¡¿De que estas hablando?!"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey sostiene en su garra el Eternal Pose de la primera isla a la que debe llegar. Estuvo todo el último mes estudiando sobre las islas por las que debería pasar para poder volver al East Blue las cuales tuvieran viajes cortos de vuelo.

_Debo pasar por 13 islas, que cansado será, es una lastima no poder tomar el camino por el que vine la primera vez. Algunos viajes duran máximo 2 semanas y lo máximo que puedo volar ahora es por 1 semana sin dormir y tengo que estar comiendo y bebiendo. _

_Aveces envidio a los Fénix. _

_Tomará unas semanas lograr llegar al East Blue. _

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey aterriza en los Cabos Gemelos cerca del atardecer, se transforma en una forma híbrida y se estira. Estira lo brazos hacia arriba y las alas hacia los lados.

"Veo que volviste"

"Crocus-san, es bueno ver que esté bien-ru"

"¿Estás sola mocosa?"

"Así es, me uniré a la tripulación de mi hermano pronto"

"Una tripulación novata sobre la de un Yonko, decisiones extrañas justo como tu madre" Marcey de ríe al escuchar eso. "Es raro que te suelten sin pelear"

"Jaja no sabes, pelearon mucho el mes antes de mi partida para que me quedara"

"Puedo imaginarlo"

"¿Te molesta si duermo aquí está noche-ru?"

Crocus gruñe, luego se da la vuelta para volver a entrar al faro. "Entra, tengo una cama libre"

"Muchas Gracias-ru~"

"Te veré de nuevo cuando entre al Paraíso con mi hermano-ru, ¡adiós Crocus-san!"

Crocus gruñe una despedida viendo a Marcey volar.

_**[O.P]**_

_Debería detenerme en Loguetown? _

Un olor la distrae de sus pensamientos haciéndola desviarse de su camino. Mira el oscuro mar buscando de donde proviene el olor.

_Oh? Ese es el Baratie, que buen momento. Tengo tiempo sin una buena comida~_

Se transforma haciéndose lo más pequeña posible y aterriza en una parte desolada. Vuelve a su forma humana, se sienta por un momento en la cubierta y saca unas sandalias de su bolso. Se las pone y camina buscando la entrada para entrar al restaurante y comer esa deliciosa comida.

Pasa por la entrada con tranquilidad, viendo que aún de noche tienen bastantes clientes.

Toma asiento en una mesa sola que está algo alejada de cualquier otro cliente. Observa alrededor del lugar con curiosidad. _Que bien que ando dinero, aquí si pagaré, no como otros lugares. _

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando un hombre de aspecto mayor con pelo rubio, que esconde bajo un largo sombrero de cocinero. Un bigote largo trenzado y barba. Vestía un uniforme de chef, con un ascot azul y un delantal blanco. Además, tiene una pata de clavija.

"¿Qué hace la hija de un pirata de renombre tan lejos del Nuevo Mundo?"

"Solo por quien sea mi padre, no significa que debo quedarme con ellos-ru"

Zeff la analiza por unos segundos. "¿Que quieres mocosa?"

"Todo en el menú, por favor y gracias-ru!" Zeff solo vuelve por donde vino.

_Ah~ que hambre. _

Mientras espera la comida saca su mapa y una brújula.

_Bien, estoy aquí, si voy por el norte llegaré en unos días a Dawn. Solo debo apurar el paso. _

Una rosa aparece justo frente a su cara, parpadea y mira hacia la mano que la sosteniendo encontrándose por primera al rubio futuro cocinero de Luffy, Sanji.

"Esta rosa no se compara con tu belleza, ni la Luna en el cielo o cualquier sirena podría rivalizar con-"

"En realidad las sirenas son muy hermosas" Marcey me sonríe.

"¿S-sirenas? ¿Usted hermosa señorita ha visto sirenas?"

"Así es-ru, tengo unas amigas sirenas, puedo mostrarte una foto si quieres"

"Aceptaría cualquier cosa de su mano señorita"

Marcey busca en su bolso una de las fotos que tomó de las sirenas en una de sus visitas a la Cala.

"Aquí tienes-ru" Le pasa la foto, Sanji la toma con cuidado y casi se desmaya al ver por primera vez sirenas. Mientras Sanji babea por la foto, Marcey empieza a comer los diferentes platillos que fueron colocados en su mesa cuando no prestaba atención.

"¡Regresa a trabajar mocoso!" Sanji sale de su ensueño por el grito de Zeff.

"Puedes quedarte la foto" Marcey dice antes de que la devuelva.

Sanji se sonroja felizmente sosteniendo la foto contra su corazón. "Nuestro primer regalo de amor, lo atesoraré por siempre" Se va cuando Zeff vuelve a gritarle.

_Él es agradable. _

Marcey saborea felizmente cada bocado. _Es la mejor comida que he probado. _

_{En algún lugar del Nuevo Mundo, Thatch sintió un golpe a su ego de cocinero}_

La comida sigue llegando a su mesa mientras acaba cada plato más rápido de lo que llega uno nuevo.

Sanji pasa por su mesa varias veces preguntando si necesita algo más o solo haciendo una pequeña charla.

En algún momento luego de acabar toda la comida, se queda dormida en la mesa, después de todo llevaba 4 días sin dormir, cuando despierta ya estaba amaneciendo y tenía una manta sobre ella.

Bosteza y mira alrededor el cual está limpio, hasta su mesa. La única otra persona allí es Zeff.

"Espero que pagues por todo eso mocosa"

Marcey sonríe y saca todo el dinero necesario por toda la comida. La coloca en la mesa y camina hacia la puerta.

"Nos veremos de nuevo-ru, ¡adiós viejo!" Se detiene un momento. "¡Dele mis gracias al chico rubio!" Después de todo Sanji nunca se presentó.

Sale y vuelve al sitio donde aterrizó, se quita las sandalias volviéndolas a guardar, no quiere romperlas, toma vuelo antes de que alguien la vea, desde el cielo aprovecha para tomar una foto del restaurante flotante. Luego sigue su camino.

_**[O.P]**_

Logra ver Dawn Island luego de 5 días de vuelo. Cambia su rumbo un poco para aterrizar en el bosque donde no será vista.

_Umm Lu ya no está es la Isla. Bueno, ya lo alcanzaré._

Toma su camino hacia el pueblo, pasando de todos entrando al bar. Makino levanta la vista cuando escucha a alguien entrar.

"Bienv… ¿Marcey?"

"¡Makino!" Marcey grita con alegría acercándose y abrazándola cuando ella sale de la barra.

"Oh cariño, estás tan grande y preciosa"

"Te extrañé Makino"

"Yo también te extrañé cariño, es bueno poder verte antes de vayas a buscar a Luffy"

"Por supuesto-ru, debo visitar a mi familia aquí antes de partir"

"Vamos iré contigo"

"Gracias Makino, tu también eres mi familia, eres como una hermana mayor-ru"

"Aww cariño, yo también te veo así"

Makino cierra el Bar por el día y caminan hacia la casa de los bandidos, Marcey le va contando sobre sus pequeños aventuras viviendo en el Moby.

Ella le cuenta sobre Luffy que estuvo feliz y enojado cuando supo de su recompensa. "Estaba feliz de que tuvieras una, pero se enojó de que la tengas antes que él" Ambas se ríen.

Logran llegar sin complicaciones a la casa y tocan la puerta, una Dadan enojada la abre de golpe, parpadea al ver quienes están frente a ella.

"¡¿Por que volviste mocosa?! ¡No te quiero aquí!" Los demás bandidos se asoman por detrás de ella felices de verla.

"¡Yo también los extrañé-ru!" Saca una gran bolsa llena de dinero de su bolsa. "¡Robe esto para ustedes!" Todos los bandidos son tocados por su regalo.

La hacen entrar felices empezando a cocinar un festín de celebración.

Luego de un rato de estar celebrando. "Makino, Dad" Marcey rebusca en su bolso por unas fotos. "Para ustedes" La foto es la que se tomó Sabo, Ace y ella.

Ambas jadean. "¿Él es…?" Makino pregunta.

"Sabo-nii"

Makino sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos, Dadan les da la espalda ocultando sus lágrimas. "Está tan grande"

"Ese mocoso, es mejor que visite pronto"

…

Marcey se alista en la mañana para partir y alcanzar a Luffy. "¡Adiós chicos!"

Los bandidos se despiden. "Ya vete" Dadan le dice sin verla.

Marcey sonríe. "Siempre serás como una segunda madre para mi-ru"

Las lágrimas caen de la cara de Dadan y saca un pañuelo. "Ya lárgate, ¡maldición!" Solloza.

Marcey se ríe y camina hacia el acantilado, en la noche se despidió de Makino así no tendría que volver al pueblo.

_Veamos, según el mapa Shells Town debe estar al este de aquí, un viaje de almenos 3 días. _

_**[O.P]**_

Vuela sobre la ciudad ocultándose gracias a la oscuridad de la noche. Observa la base pero no hay nadie de pelo verde en el patio. _Bueno aprovecharé para sacar una foto de aquí. _

Se acerca a la base Marina con precaución, nada interesante, oh miren eso. Un niño de cabello rosado sale de la base. _Perfecto!_

Marcey lo sigue sin dejarse ser vista. Cuando entra a un callejón cerca del restaurante, se deja caer al suelo transformándose rápido para que él no pueda verla.

"¡Hola!" El niño da un pequeño grito y salta, se da vuelta viendo a la rubia que le sonríe con diversión. "Tengo unas preguntas para ti~"

Coby tiembla de miedo sin saber que hacer. "¿Q-que?"

"¿Has visto un chico con sombrero de paja por aquí?"

Coby deja de temblar y se pone serio. "N-no"

"Siento que me mientes" Marcey intimida a Coby acercándose a él. "¿Donde está?"

Coby tartamudea palabras ininteligibles por un momento. "¡No lo diré!"

Marcey estalla en risitas luego de unos momentos confundiendo a Coby. "Bien dicho chico, Lu-chan elige buenos amigos"

"¿L-lu-chan?"

"Así es, habló de Luffy, busco a mi hermano-ru"

"¡¿H-hermano?! ¡¿Tu eres Marcey?!"

"Oh~ ¿Lu-chan te habló de mi?"

"Luffy-san preguntó si te había visto y que te buscaba"

"Ya veo~ ¿hace cuanto se fue?"

"Hace 4 días"

"Ya veo, gracias por la información-ru, ¡me iré ahora!"

"S-Si, de nada"

"Por cierto, tu no me viste" Coby se confunde mientras la ve correr, la sigue la ya no está por ningún lado.

Decide volver a la base para no tener más sorpresas esa noche, el rostro de ella sele hace familiar.

Cuando se topa un cartel de recompensa el cual es de una rubia que acaba de conocer da un grito interno.

Marcey ya lejos de allí se ríe y mira la foto que logró tomarle sin que él se diera cuenta.

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey toma una foto de la Ciudad Orange desde el cielo, da una vuelta tomando una forma pequeña, hay destrucción por varias partes y personas reconstruyendo, vuelve al puerto donde puede ver un perro.

"¡_Hola que tal!" _Saludo al pequeño perro blanco que solo la mira. "¿_Ha pasado por aquí un humano con sombrero de Paja?"_

"_Lo hizo"_

"_Supongo que se fue hace un tiempo ¿ya?"_

"_Así es"_

"_Ehh… bueno gracias por tu ayuda" _Marcey toma una foto del perrito. "_Le daré tus saludos cuando lo encuentre"_

"_Gracias"_

"_¡Adiós-ru!"_

El alcalde vio confundido el extraño intercambio entre ambos animales. "¿Que fue eso…?"

_**[O.P]**_

Marcey vuela y refunfuña sobre Luffy que avanza muy rápido, debería poder alcanzarlo en la siguiente isla, la cual es hogar de Usopp. Espera poder alcanzarlo en esa Isla porque esta cansada de estar volando por tanto tiempo, necesita dormir almenos una semana entera.

Observa la luna mientras vuela con más tranquilidad que en el Paraíso, unas cuantas veces los cambios de clima bruscos la retrasaron. Bosteza y saca un poco de fruta para comer.

Luego de unas horas ya puede ver la Isla más cerca, llega justo a tiempo a una de las costas para ver a los piratas gato ser atacados por Usopp.

_Oh~ no pensé que llegaría justo en este momento. Podría ayudar un poco supongo. _

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

Ace trata de hacer el papeleo lo más rápido posible. La puerta se abre revelando a Marco el cual trae aún más papeleo para que Ace haga.

"Quiero esto terminado hoy-yoi" Luego sale sin dar más detalles.

Ace llora con lágrimas de cocodrilo sin entender por que merece ese castigo, no ha hecho nada malo.

Izo se ríe sabiendo perfectamente.

_**[FIN]**_

**Este capítulo si es más corto, en el siguiente iniciará el canon oficialmente! **

**Gracias cuarentena por dejarme tiempo para escribir. **

**Palabras: 3142**

**Fecha: 31/03/20**


	23. Chapter 21

_**[INICIO]**_

Marcey aterriza sobre una roca en uno de los acantilados. Nadie le prestó atención a su llegada por Usopp que estaba jactándose de sus '100 millones de hombres'

Ninguno de la tripulación de Kuro les cree, excepto Jango que pensó que era verdad.

_Ese idiota de Lu-chan, debe aprender a usar su Haki naturalmente. _Piensa al sentir su presencia lejos de donde estaba.

Marcey mira como sacan el tesoro de Nami de los botes pequeños que estaban atracados en la costa.

Mueve su cola perezosamente mientras sigue mirando sin querer involucrarse por el momento.

Usopp grita diciendo que les da el tesoro pero que se vayan de la Isla.

_Como si los piratas idiotas fuera a hacer eso. _Pone los ojos en blanco.

"Te apartarás del camino cuando termine de decir 'one, two, Jango'" Usopp mira el aro.

Marcey lo mira con curiosidad, no entiende como algunas personas pueden caer en esa hipnosis.

"One, Two, Jan…" Nami golpe a Usopp en la parte trasera de la cabeza, mandándole hacia delante, Marcey se ríe.

"¡No inventes tonterías!"

"¡Duele!"

Marcey se ríe más viendo a Jango haberse hipnotizado a si mismo.

"¡Los tesoros de ese barco son todos míos! ¡No les daré ni un solo Bellie! ¡Será mejor que dejen todo donde estaba"

"¡Dolió mucho!" Usopp se queja mirándola.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a entregar mis tesoros?!" Le grita Nami a cambio.

"¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?!"

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Te he salvado!" Usopp se confunde. "¡Olvidé decírtelo, pero nunca mires ese aro! ¡Es un hipnotizador!"

"¿H-Hipnotizador?"

"Hey, ¿dónde está Luffy?" Marcey se pregunta lo mismo. "¿No fue el primero en llegar aquí?"

"No lo sé. O se acobardó o se perdió" _Estoy segurísima que se perdió._

"Lo más probable es que se haya perdido" _No lleva tanto tiempo con él, pero ya lo conoce bastante. _Marcey se ríe. "¡Cielos, en un momento crítico como este…!" Nami mira a la derecha y parpadea.

Lo que ella cree que es un tipo de pájaro extraño púrpura con un gorro y un bolso. Marcey la saluda, Nami la ve con extrañeza, devolviendo el saludo distraídamente.

Eso ocasiona que cada persona la mire, Marcey posa felizmente por la atención.

"¿Qué diablos es eso?"

"¿Un pájaro?"

"Captúrenlo, puede valer mucho"

Los piratas hacen planes que Marcey oye perfectamente, pero los ignora a favor de divertirse observando la discusión de Nami y Usopp, que ya habían dejado de verla.

"Tú atacas y yo te cubro"

"¡Hey, ¿por qué yo? ¡No puedo luchar contra tantas personas! ¡Soy una chica débil"

"¡No creas que soy fuerte por ser hombre! ¡Tengo tanto miedo que mis piernas me tiemblan!"

"¡¿Qué importa?! ¡Tengo tanto miedo que me pondré a llorar!"

"¡Tus ojos están completamente secos! ¡Si vas a mentir, di algo más creíble!"

"¡No tienes derecho a decir eso!"

_Esa discusión es bastante patética, pero también muy divertida. _

Los piratas gritan y empiezan a subir, Nami y Usopp entran en pánico.

Usopp saca varias tachuelas y las comparte con Nami, las tiran en el camino. Marcey se ríe al ver como también cayeron detrás de ellos sin que se dieran cuenta.

Los piratas gritan de dolor luego de haberlas pisado. _Por alguna razón extraño el Paraíso._

"¡Bien, está funcionando!"

"¡Ahora! ¡_Hissatsu Namari Boshi!" _Lanza con su resortera lo que Marcey cree que es un balín. Le da a un pirata con camisa verde haciéndolo caer al suelo.

"No está mal, sigue así" Nami le da una palmada en el hombro. "Yo me tomaré un descanso"

"¡Hey, pero si no has hecho nada!" Grita y justo después Nami se da cuenta de las tachuelas detrás de ellos. "¿Qué pasa?"

"También hay tachuelas detrás de nosotros" Marcey estalla en carcajadas atrayendo la atención de todos de nuevo. "¡Cállate pájaro!" Nami le grita enojada.

Marcey se levanta de golpe y con un vuelo rápido detiene el extraño martillo de unos de los piratas que estaba por golpear a Usopp. Este grita y cae al suelo sorprendido.

"¿Q-Que?"

"¿Qué pasa con este pájaro? ¡Suéltalo!"

Las garras de Marcey se ponen negras casi sin notarse y destruye fácilmente el arma. El pirata de pelo blanco grita sorprendido al ver su arma ser destruida tan fácilmente.

Marcey aterriza al lado de Usopp que sigue en el suelo.

"¡Ese pájaro destruyó el arma!"

"¡Ignórenlo, no nos está atacando, continúen al pueblo!"

"¡El Capitán Kuro nos está esperando!" Todos animan y siguen su camino.

Marcey detiene con su ala que Usopp detenga al pirata.

"¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No puedo permitir que pasen esta cuesta!" La ignora y se levanta. "Esta será otra de mis mentiras habituales. ¡Esta aldea tendrá paz como la ha tenido siempre! ¡Por eso, no dejaré que pasen!"

Un pirata se prepara para atacar a Usopp por la espalda, pero Nami lo ataca antes que pueda hacerle daño. Otro pirata la ataca y la tira al césped. Marcey la observa de reojo, mientras no estuviera en peligro de muerte no haría nada por el momento.

Jango les llama la atención gritándoles que sigan o serán asesinados por no cumplir el plan. Todos gritan y siguen su camino, Usopp trata de levantarse por completo, pero es golpeado por algunos piratas que corren.

Usopp mira a Marcey esperanzado que haga algo. Cuando no la ve moverse trata de detenerlos por su cuenta, pero es pateado por un pirata al azar ocasionando que cayera.

Marcey espera con ansias moviendo su cola conociendo la presencia que esta en el final de la cuesta.

Todos los primeros piratas que habían llegado al final de la cuesta son derrotados. _Llueven idiotas!._

Marcey oye a los piratas quejarse, pero su mirada está en el final de la cuesta, Luffy y Zoro están en ella, el menor de ellos jadeando.

"¿Qué es todo este escándalo?"

"¿Y yo qué sé? Sigo enfadado"

"¡Nami! ¡¿Cómo te atreviste a pisarme en la otra cuesta?!"

"¡Usopp, maldito! ¡No me dijiste en qué dirección estaba el norte!" Zoro y Luffy gritan enojado, pero el enojo de Luffy desaparece al ver a alguien familiar a la par de Usopp. "¿Mar?"

Marcey trina feliz y se dispara hacia la cara de Luffy, frotando sus mejillas juntas de felicidad. Luffy se ríe tomándola en sus brazos para un abrazo.

"Al fin llegaron"

"¿Tan fuertes son?"

Zoro observa a Marcey. "¿Eso es un pájaro?" Marcey le trina enojada al ser llamada eso.

Luffy sonríe felizmente. "Ella es Mar" Dice sin dar más detalles. Zoro levanta una ceja.

"Son demasiado lentos" Nami atrae la atención de ellos.

"¡Eso fue porque me arrastraste hacia el aceite!"

"Eso fue un accidente, no pude hacer nada" Le da una mirada de 'duh'. "Como los dos nos estábamos resbalando, era mejor que uno pasara por encima del otro"

"¡Entonces, ¿por qué no te quedaste tú?!" Grita enojado.

Luffy mira a Usopp que sigue en el suelo y su enojo regresa. "¡Ir hacia el norte, ir hacia el norte!" Marcey sube a su hombro. "¡Nunca me dijiste en que dirección estaba el norte!"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tu saliste corriendo lleno de confianza!"

Luffy se tranquiliza. "Fue sin pensar por impulso" Marcey lo golpea con el ala, agregando Haki para que lo sienta. "¡Eso duele Mar!" Se queja. La atención de todos va a los piratas que tratan de levantarse y Jango con su aro. "¿Qué pretenden?"

"Los hipnotizará. Hará que crean que son fuertes… ¡Qué tontería!"

Luffy mira fijamente el aro. Marcey ríe en su mente y vuela del hombro de este, prefiere quedarse cerca de Nami por el momento. Ella podría evitarlo, pero quiere ver algo divertido y que mejor que seguir el canon.

Terminando de hipnotizar, todos los piratas gritan, uno golpea el acantilado ocasionando que una parte de este caiga. Vuelven a gritar luego de eso.

"¡D-Derrumbó parte del acantilado! ¡Pero qué poder!"

"De verdad los hipnotizó"

"¡Y sólo fue uno de tantos!"

Marcey mira sin sorprenderse. _Extraño el Paraíso x2. _Mira a Luffy inclinando su cabeza. _Su aura se siente perturbada._

"¡Adelante!" Jango grita atrayendo la atención de Marcey de nuevo. "¡Pártanle el cuello a quien intente detenernos!" Los piratas hipnotizados gritan y empiezan a correr hacia ellos.

"¡Retrocedan!" Zoro ordena. "¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!"

Usopp gatea acercándose a ellas.

"Hey, Luffy" Zoro llama, pero al no obtener respuesta lo mira. "¿Luffy?" Luffy gruñe y levanta los brazos gritando. "¡¿También te hipnotizaron a ti?!"

Luffy grita y carga directo hacia los piratas.

"¡Qué tipo tan simple!"

Con un Gatling de Luffy todos fueron derrotados fácilmente. Luffy vuelve a gruñir antes de empezar a correr otra vez hacia los piratas, estos gritan y corren hacia la costa.

Marcey se ríe desde su lugar, golpeando una garra contra el suelo pidiendo aire. Los otros 3 la miran con una cara en blanco.

Luffy sigue corriendo alcanzando a los piratas, los cuales caen apenas llegan a la arena. Luffy continua pasando de todos directo al barco.

"¿Adónde va?" Escucha a Zoro decir.

Luffy agarra el mascarón de proa con figura de gato y empieza a tirar de ella.

"¡Vamos Luffy!" Nami anima, Marcey trina emocionada animando también.

Logra romperla, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos mira a los piratas y empieza a caminar hacia ellos.

Jango saca su aro y vuelve a hipnotizar a Luffy, durmiéndolo. Luffy cae con el mascarón aplastándolo y este mismo derriba a cada pirata.

_Supongo que solo los idiotas se pueden hipnotizar, me pregunto si Ace-chan sería hipnotizado._

"Parece que ha acabado con todos"

"Eso parece"

"Oigan, ¿no deberíamos preocuparnos por Luffy?"

"No morirá. Mejor preocúpate por tus heridas" _No está tan herido, si el martillo lo hubiera golpeado no podría levantarse por su cuenta._

Marcey siente que sus plumas se erizan cuando 2 tipos vestidos de gato y uno que parece una vaca salen del barco. _Por alguna razón esos 2 tipos me dan asco._

Los hermanos Nyaban se presentan y posan. Sham y Buchi hablan juntos.

Nami y Usopp los miran con sorpresa mientras Zoro solo los mira con una cara en blanco.

Jango les da la orden y ellos actúan asustados. _Que malos actores._

"¿Qué? ¿No se suponía que eran su aspecto bajo la manga?"

"¡Se ha puesto a llorar! ¿Qué pretende?"

Sham corre patéticamente hacia Zoro.

"¿Cómo se puede pelear contra alguien así?" Se pregunta Nami.

"¡Hey, tú! ¡Prepárate, que voy a clavarte estas feroces garras!" Sham grita mientras corre.

"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer? ¡Si no te de tienes te cortaré!" Zoro le grita.

Sham sigue gritando, pero de un momento a otro deja de actuar. "Si es que puedes"

"¡¿Qué?!" Zoro se protege con una espada del ataque. _Debería aprender a no subestimar a sus oponentes._

"Me subestimaste" _Gracias capitán obvio. _"Lo bloqueaste bien" Salta hacia atrás con las otras 2 espadas de Zoro en su espalda. "Estuve actuando todo el tiempo. ¡Tal vez sea pequeño, pero no subestimes a Sham de los hermanos Nyaban!" Se lame la mano.

Marcey se estremece. _Por alguna razón tengo ganas de golpearlo. _Piensa con asco.

Zoro se da cuenta que sus espadas faltan. "¿Perdiste algo? No sé nada al respecto"

"¡Devuélveme esas espadas!"

"¿Devolvértelas? ¿Acaso no tienes una en la mano?" Toma en sus manos las espadas. "Estas espadas son un estorbo" Las lanza hacia atrás. Zoro se ve más enojado. "¡Bien, ya me siento más cómodo!" Dice mientras se lame los dedos.

Zoro corre hacia él. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a lanzar mis preciadas pertenencias?!" Lo corta en un costado, Sham grita como si fuera herido.

Zoro sigue directo a sus espadas, Sham le Salta desde atrás, se para en su espalda y sostiene ambos brazos.

"¿Qué intentabas cortar? Al fin y al cabo soy un gato, lo hace caer, quedando sentado en la espalda del peli-verde. "¡Ven, Buchi! ¡Es tu turno!"

"¡Sujétalo Sham!" El gordo salta. "¡Kyattao Za…" Zoro logra soltarse y rodar antes de ser pisoteado. "…Funjyatta!"

Buchi se queja a Sham sobre soltarlo y este se disculpa diciendo una escusa.

"¡Esta vez no escaparás!"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Zoro se levanta tomando una postura. "No soy bueno en técnicas de una sola espada pero…"

"¡Vamos Buchi!"

"¡De acuerdo Sham!

"¡Neko Yanagi Daikoushin!" Gritan ambos y saltan hacia Zoro atacando con sus 'garras'. Zoro se defiende con su única espada.

"Esto no es bueno, Zoro está bajo presión" Nami dice. Usopp prepara su resortera. "¿Qué pretendes?"

"No podrá ganar si lo siguen atacando así. ¡Lo cubriré!" Marcey trina atrayendo la atención de Nami. Salta y detiene fácilmente el proyectil de Usopp.

Zoro los miraba por el rabillo del ojo, aprovechando la distracción Salta hacia atrás tomando distancia.

"¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!" Ambos le gritan a Marcey. Marcey golpea con su cola la cabeza de Usopp, este grita de dolor.

Zoro los mira. "¡Eres un idiota Usopp! ¿Acaso quieres morir? Ese pájaro hizo un buen trabajo deteniendo el ataque"

Usopp se sorprende todavía con sus manos en su cabeza.

Sham y Buchi vuelven a atacar a Zoro.

"Tal vez… acaba de salvarnos" Nami mira a Marcey la cual ahora estaba en suelo. "Si los hubieras golpeado con el pachinko, esos dos probablemente… nos habrían atacado a nosotros" Marcey trina levantando una garra como diciendo que es correcto.

"Ya veo…" Usopp mira a Marcey, ya no enojado por su golpe hacia él.

Nami se levanta. "Iré por sus espadas. ¡Si Zoro recupera sus espadas, podrá derrotarlos!"

"Entonces yo…"

"No te esfuerces demasiado. Apenas puedes caminar" Salta y cae en la Cuesta, corriendo hacia las espadas.

_Debería ayudar. _Marcey se lo piensa. _Naa, hasta que se pueda confiar completamente en ella no haré tanto. _Se echa en el suelo observando todo desde allí.

Nami se agacha y toca la funda, pero Jango pisa esta y corta a Nami en el hombro con el aro. Nami cae sangrando.

"¡Nami!" Usopp grita preocupado.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con esas espadas?" Jango dice antes de mirar al final de la cuesta y asustarse.

_Apenas se da cuenta que ese tipo está ahí, nadie lo ha notado. Extraño el Paraíso x3._

Zoro mira hacia atrás, Sham y Buchi también se asustan.

Jango trata de explicarse.

Kuro acomoda sus lentes. "A pesar de que hace tiempo que amaneció… ¿Por qué no has seguido el plan?"

Los piratas que aún están consientes se asustaste al ver a Kuro. Todos los de su tripulación tiemblan de miedo.

"Esto no es bueno" Usopp se susurra.

"¡¿Qué demonios es todo esto?!" Grita enojado Kuro. Todo queda en silencio, con los piratas temblando de miedo. "Nunca pensé que esos mocosos podrían detenerlos" Deja caer su maleta, en la cual se escucha metal tintinear. "Los Piratas del Gato Negro ya no son lo que solían ser. ¡¿Eh…" Se acomoda los lentes con el dorso de la mano, las venas de enojo de marcan en su frente. "Jango?!"

"Pero… ¿A-Acaso no dijiste… que esos mocosos no serían un problema?" Lo señala.

"Sí, lo dije. ¿Y eso qué? Yo ya sabía de antemano que vendrían a intentar detenerlos. ¡Lo que no estaba dentro de mis cálculos… es que ustedes fueran unos malditos inútiles!"

"¿Qué somos inútiles?"

"¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso, Capitán Kuro?!" Bushi y Sham dicen enojados.

Cada uno choca sus 'garras' entre si. "Es verdad que solía ser fuerte, pero eso fue hace tres años. ¡Mientras usted la pasaba bien en la aldea, nosotros no estuvimos de brazos cruzados!"

"¡Es verdad! Hemos saqueado innumerables aldeas y mandado al fondo muchas tripulaciones piratas"

"¿Qué quieren decir?" Pregunta con simpleza.

"¡¿Después de tres años,"

"aún tendrás la habilidad suficiente para derrotarnos?!" Sham empieza y Bushi termina la oración.

Ambos corren pasando a Zoro, directo hacia Kuro.

Jango grita. "¡Deténganse, Bushi, Sham!"

Kuro toma la maleta. "¡Ya no eres nuestro capitán!" Sham inicia.

"Discúlpanos, pero vamos a atacarte" Bushi termina, luego ambos gritan.

Kuro levanta la maleta y se saca las garras de cuchillas colocándola en sus manos, los hermanos Nyaban destrozan la maleta, Marcey sigue con facilidad la velocidad con la que Kuro se mueve, este se coloca detrás de los hermanos.

Las fundas de las garras caen, revelando las cuchillas.

"¡¿C-Cuando se puso detrás de ellos?!" Zoro se pregunta sorprendido. "Esa arma…"

Los hermanos parecen sorprendidos al ver que solo destrozaron la maleta. "¿Quién? ¿Quién quiere matarme?"

"¡Date…"

"…la vuelta!" Kuro vuelve a moverse. "¡Ha desaparecido!"

Marcey bosteza siguiéndolo con facilidad sin tener que verlo.

Kuro se coloca detrás de los hermanos. "Tienen razón" Coloca las cuchillas de sus dedos pulgares cerca de la cara de ambos. Estos lloran de miedo. "No soy tan rápido como antes"

Marcey ignora la escena, mira a Nami levantarse tomando su hombro herido, la peli-naranja camina y patea las espadas de Zoro hacia él. "¡Zoro!"

"¡Hey! ¡No patees mis espadas!"

"¿Ni siquiera me das las gracias?"

Zoro lanza la única espada que tenía a mano, hacía arriba y salta sacando de sus fundas las 2 que Nami lanzó, luego atrapa la que lanzó al principio. "Gracias" Zoro toma una pose. "¡Tora…" Los hermanos atacan. "…Gari!" Zoro los derrota con facilidad con ese ataque.

"Quedan 4 minutos" Dice Kuro con simplicidad.

Los hermano caen derrotados frente a Jango y Nami.

_Me pregunto cómo puede hablar teniendo una espada en su boca…_

"Quedan 3 minutos"

Bushi agarra el tobillo de Jango. "¡M-Mataré a ese bastardo! Capitán…" Logra levantarse un poco. "Por favor, hipnotíceme" Levanta la cabeza mirándolo. "¡P-Por favor, Capitán!"

Marcey mira con atención el aro, pero cuando acaba no pasa nada. _Bueno no soy idiota como Lu-chan. _

Los músculos de Bushi crecen y se levanta, crea pequeños cráteres donde pisa. A Zoro se le cae la espada que tenía en la boca.

Bushi grita levantando los brazos, la herida en forma de X que Zoro le infringió se nota ahora.

Marcey ignora la vaca-gato hipnotizado y se levanta estirándose, vuela justo cuando Nami corre hacia Luffy, Jango se prepara para lanzar su aro.

Marcey vuela sobre Nami sin hacerse notar por la peli-naranja.

"¡Nami! ¡Cuidado!" Zoro grita desde la cuesta justo cuando Nami pisa la cara de Luffy, Nami voltea viendo el aro ir hacia ella. "¡Esquívalo!"

"¿Qué demonios?" Luffy se queja despertando, toma el talón de Nami y la hace caer. "¡Nami! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a pasarme la cara?!" El aro le da en la cara a Luffy, pero él lo atrapa con los dientes.

Luffy se detiene antes de caer hacia atrás. "¿L-Luffy?" El nombrado rompe el aro solo con los dientes. "¡Luffy!"

"Duele…" Toca sus labios, Marcey aterriza al lado de Nami en la arena, rebuscando algo en su bolso. "¡Duele!"

"¡Ese tipo se levantó!"

"Esto no es bueno, con él…"

"¡No hay manera que podamos derrotarlos en cinco minutos!"

"¡Nami, duele mucho, maldita!" Le grita.

"¡No fui yo!" Grita de vuelta. "No fui…" Cae a la arena.

"Nami, ¿tienes el hombro herido?"

"No es nada, estoy bien" Más sangre se nota debajo de su mano que agarra la herida. "De todas maneras, hice lo que pude. Te dejo el resto a ti" Gime de dolor. "¡No podemos perder esta batalla!" Luffy asiente. "Por el bien de mis tesoros"

Luffy suda por su motivación. "Pues vamos allá" Recoge su sombrero.

"¡Animo! Por el bien de mis tesoros"

"Eso es propio de ti" Se pone su sombrero mientras camina hacia la batalla. Los piratas llorando y con miedo, le dan espacio a Luffy para que pase.

Marcey trina un _ajá _cuando logra sacar vendas de su bolso. Las sacude frente a la cara de Nami para llamar su atención. Esta la mira y se sienta.

"¿Por qué un pájaro tiene vendas?" Murmura para sí misma mientras las toma.

_Bueno… puede que no sea doctora, pero Tou-chan me enseñó primeros auxilios básicos después de todo, él si es doctor._

Marcey ayuda como puede a vendar el hombro de Nami sin tener dedos. Cuando está listo guarda las vendas sobrantes en su bolso.

"Gracias… supongo" Nami murmura un agradecimiento. Marcey trina feliz de haber ayudado.

Unos gritos llaman la atención de ambas, Kaya? Marcey cree que se llama así la chica rubia que le está gritando a Kuro.

Los piratas hablan entre sí mirando a Kaya.

Marcey ignora la conversión y se recuesta en el regazo de Nami, esta salta sin haberse esperado eso, alza una mano sin saber si quitarla es una buena idea o no.

La mano cae en su cabeza y acaricia cerca de sus orejas, la hacen hacer un ruido que parece un ronroneo.

Marcey vuelve a mirar justo a tiempo para ver a Luffy golpear a Kuro en la cara. "¡Como veo que lo odias tanto, te daré cien golpes más!"

Los piratas caídos gritan en pánico y confundidos por Luffy que golpeó a Kuro y por su brazo que se estiró.

"Te dejo el resto" Nami se prepara para levantarse, pero gime un poco de dolor. Marcey se quita de su regazo. "¡Voy a recuperar mis tesoros!" Se levanta con dirección al barco de los gatos. Marcey vuela quedando a la altura de la cara de Nami siguiéndola.

Nami la mira, pero no dice nada y sigue su camino. Sube al barco con poca dificultad, Marcey la sigue vigilándola.

Revisan varias habitaciones del barco en busca del tesoro de los piratas, las primeras eran habitaciones comunes, en una habían varias hamacas, la segunda eran baños, la tercera era la cocina.

Mientras Nami sigue revisando, Marcey va más abajo en la cubierta buscando alguna habitación que se distinga de las demás. Las mira detenidamente sabiendo como distinguirlas por haber vivido en un gran barco por unos años.

Encuentra una con la puerta más oscura que las demás, la abre con facilidad, dentro están varios tesoros, aunque son pocos. _Perfecto!_

Marcey trina fuerte para poder llamar la atención de Nami, espera por unos momentos. Solo unos minutos después Nami aparece en la puerta, una sonrisa extendiéndose en su cara.

"¡Buen trabajo Pájaro!" Agarra una bolsa y empieza a echar los pocos tesoros que hay en ella. Marcey toca la pierna de Nami con su garra para llamar su atención cuando amarra la bolsa. Cuando tiene la atención de ella, señala arriba para que salgan.

Nami se levanta arrastrando la bolsa y suben de regreso a la cubierta superior. Llegan hasta la parte donde Luffy arrancó el mascarón de proa.

"Pensé que tendrían más tesoros. Bueno, es suficiente por ahora ¿Um?" Todos los piratas están quietos y silenciosos, Luffy más arriba en la cuesta de espaldas a ellos, el cual no parece tener ninguna herida de garras. "¿Qué? Nadie se mueve. ¿Ya habrá terminado?"

Un pirata es atacado de la nada, todos los demás se asustan. "¿C-Cómo llegó allí?" Luffy se pregunta sorprendido.

Otro pirata es atacado, luego una roca que está cerca de Luffy.

Marcey le trina enojada a Luffy atrayendo su atención e ignorando a los demás piratas que están siendo atacados. Él la mira y Marcey sabe que no la entiende. Señala con una garra su cabeza y luego alrededor con ambas garras. Luffy abre la boca con un silencioso _oh _y golpea un puño en su palma, cierra los ojos.

Luffy esquiva dando un paso hacia atrás un ataque, luego uno atrás a la izquierda, sigue a la derecha, todavía con los ojos cerrados. Luffy tiembla cada vez más enojado escuchando los gritos de los piratas.

Abre los ojos. "¡¿Qué crees que son tus nakamas?!" Un ataque logra darle a Luffy en su torso.

_Lu-chan ocupa un mejor entrenamiento en Haki._

Estira el brazo y agarra a Kuro por su ropa, lo alza lanzándolo hacia el suelo, haciéndolo caer de espalda. "Te encontré"

"Maldito… Debiste haber dejado que te cortara. ¡Mira! Por tu culpa, mis queridos hombres están agonizando. Sería más humano acabar de matarlos" Luffy lo mira sin responder. "¿Ahora qué? Parece que tienes algo que decirme" Se levanta.

"Si"… "Nunca me convertiré… en alguien como tú"

"No es que no te convertirás" Coloca las garras que le quedan frente a la cara de Luffy. "Alguien como tú, no podría hacerlo. Además, estas a punto de morir" Empieza a caminar hacia atrás. "Sentirás la agonía de ser cortado en pedazos y luego morir" Se detiene justo al final de la cuesta. "Te daré un trato especial" Se acomoda las gafas. "No me contendré contigo" se empieza a mover de un lado a otro.

Luffy corre hacia él. "¡No lo permitiré!"

"¡Shakushi!" Desaparece de la vista de todos. Marcey puede seguirlo. _Es rápido para alguien del nivel del East Blue, pero en el Grand Line hay más rápidos que él._

Hay más piratas heridos, Luffy recibe una herida en el hombro.

Marcey baja del barco siguiendo a Nami, cuando están en la arena la empuja haciendo la caer hacia delante. Antes de que ella le grite un gran zarpazo aparece donde estuvo Nami de pie. Ella se ve sorprendida y tiembla un poco al imaginar la herida que tendría si eso le hubiera dado.

Marcey inclina la cabeza. _Me pregunto si esto le pasó a la Nami en el anime… no tuvo ninguna otra herida, será por mi presencia que esto cambió?_

Mientras lo piensa, Luffy sigue quieto, se hace un poco atrás esquivando un zarpazo, Kuro aparece frente a él sonriendo. Luego desaparece y aparece unos metros detrás de Luffy.

"¿Ya te cansaste?"

"El Shakushi tiene tantos movimientos que muchos son inútiles. No seas arrogante" Se acomoda los lentes, que ahora no tienen vidrio. "Sólo he estado jugando contigo" Luffy hace un _jumm. _"Recibirás un trato especial" Retira las manos de su cara. "Te haré sentir lo que es el verdadero miedo. Acabaré contigo poco a poco" Vuelve a hacer el Shakushi.

_Que con los villanos y sus monólogos?_

Luffy atrapa el tobillo de Kuro y lo hace detenerse, se estira acercándose a él y se enreda en el cuerpo del ex-mayordomo.

"A ver cómo haces esos movimientos ahora"

"¡Maldición! ¡Suéltame, bastardo!"

"¡Con esto, tu plan de tres años llega a su fin!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡Ese tipo ha atrapado al Capitán Kuro!"

"Quizás si gana, no seremos asesinados"

"¡Ánimo, hombre de goma!"

"¡Acaba con el Capitán Kuro!"

Luffy los mira por un momento antes de darle un cabezazo a Kuro.

"Ustedes…" Estira su cabeza hacia atrás, hasta tenerla frente a los piratas. "¡Dejen de darme ánimos!" Los piratas se asustan. "¡Gomu Gomu no…" Su cabeza se retrae. "Kane!"

"¡Mi plan… nunca fallará!"

Luffy le da un gran cabezazo, haciéndolo sangrar, dejándolo inconsciente.

"Ha derrotado al Capitán Kuro"

"Los Marines nunca fueron rivales para Kuro, el calculador. ¡Pero él lo venció!"

"¿Quién Diablos eres?"

"Soy Monkey D. Luffy. Nunca perdería contra un tipo que dejó atrás su vida de pirata. Un pirata de verdad nunca huye de su nombre"

"¿Luffy? No recuerdo haber oído ese nombre"

"¡A partir de ahora, recuérdenlo!" Sonríe. "¡Porque soy el hombre que será el próximo Rey de los Piratas!" Toma a Kuro del cuello de su traje y lo carga en su hombro antes de lanzarlo hacia los piratas. "¡Ahora váyanse!" Kuro cae en medio de todos. "¡Y no vuelvan!" Los piratas huyen arrastrando a Kuro.

Nami y Marcey se acercan a Luffy. "Buen trabajo" El peli-negro se sienta, para luego acostarse. "Hasta tú debes estar exhausto después de una pelea como esa" Nami se sienta, Marcey usa uno de los brazos de Luffy para apoyar su cabeza cuando se acuesta. "Oye… ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto?"

"No me agradan. Se equivocan. A un nakama… no se le trata así"

"¿Qué estás diciendo?" Nami toma el sobrero de Luffy. "En realidad son así, los piratas no son tan nobles como piensas. El Capitán Kuro es el estándar" _Solo has conocido malos piratas Nami-chan._

"Tengo ganas de comer carne" Dice arruinando el estado de ánimo.

Nami pone el sombrero en la cara de Luffy tratando de ahogarlo. "Este tipo…" Luffy se sacude, por lo que Marcey se quita de su brazo y se estira.

_**[O.P]**_

Un tiempo después, Zoro y Usopp habían regresado diciendo que habían derrotado a Jango.

Zoro de recuesta contra un lado del acantilado, Usopp se queda de pie.

"Muchas gracias. Sin ustedes, no habría podido proteger la aldea"

"¿Qué estás diciendo? Si no hubieras arriesgado tu vida, yo no hubiera hecho nada"

"¡Yo tampoco!"

"Ya no importa" Nami les resta importancia, restregando su mejilla contra la bolsa de tesoros. "Ahora tengo mis tesoros"

Usopp se ríe un poco, luego se queda sería viendo hacia el cielo. "Pero, gracias a este incidente, al fin me he decidido"

"Iré a contar mi tesoro" Nami corre hacia los barcos, con un pequeño salto feliz en su paso.

Los tres sudan, Zoro mira a Marcey que está rebuscando en su bolso. "Por cierto, ¿Qué pasa con el Pájaro?"

Luffy mira a Marcey que saca algunas cosas de su bolso. "Ella es Mar, ¡mi hermanita!" Zoro y Usopp la mira, luego se miran entre ellos sin saber que decir a eso.

"Un placer conocerlos-ru" Ambos vuelven a mirar rápidamente, ahora en vez de un pájaro había una niña de la edad de los 2 chicos más jóvenes.

"¿Qué…?"

"Siéntate Lu-chan" Luffy se queja, Marcey le da una mirada, hace un puchero, pero obedece y se sienta.

Marcey lo hace quitarse la camisa destrozada y empieza a limpiar sus heridas.

"Entonces… ¿Eres el Pájaro?" Zoro pregunta, Usopp la mira tratando de recordar donde la ha visto antes.

"Soy un grifo-ru, y antes de que pregunten, es una fruta del diablo" Empieza a vendar las pocas heridas que Luffy tiene.

Usopp jadea atrayendo la atención, tiembla mientras la señala. "¡T-Tu…! ¡E-Eres la hija de Fushichō Marco!"

Marcey le sonríe con tranquilidad mientras guarda los suministros. "Esa sería yo-ru, Hashiro D. Marcey, placer conocerlos" Les sonríe.

Luffy la abraza mientras hace pucheros. "Por que tienes una recompensa antes que yo~"

"Los Marines son idiotas-ru, me dieron esa recompensa solo por quien es mi padre. No les había hecho nada" _Que ellos sepan._

"¿N-No deberías estar con los Piratas de Barbablanca?"

"Podría, pero me uniré a Lu-chan en su aventura~"

Luffy se pone de pie de un salto aún abrazando a Marcey, por lo que ella debe pararse también, después de todo son del mismo tamaño.

"¡Iremos a ponernos al día! ¡Te veré en un rato Zoro!" Ambos desaparecen entre los árboles.

"¡No le digan nada de esto a Nami-chan!" Logra gritar la rubia.

_**[O.P]**_

"Ace-chan comió una fruta del diablo"

"¿Cuál?"

"Mera Mera no mi, ahora está hecho de fuego-ru"

Marcey y Luffy se respuestas contra un árbol sentados juntos.

"¡Asombroso! Shishishishishi" Se ríe. "Pero lo derrotaré cuando lo vea"

"Hasta que domines el Busoshoku Haki no podrás lastimarlo-ru"

"¿Umm? ¡Lo derrotaré!"

Marcey da un suspiro. "Lo que digas Lu-chan"

"Dadan te extrañó aunque no nos lo dijera"

"Oh si, pasé por la Isla antes de encontrarte" Saca su cámara. "Mira aquí" Le enseña de foto de un perrito.

"¡Ah! ¡Es Chouchou!"

"Pase por varias Islas también-ru, encontré otro amigo tuyo" Muestra la foto de Coby.

"Shishishishishi, ¡es Coby! Que bien, ahora es un marine"

"Hablando de Marines" Marcey le da una mirada oscura antes de darle un golpe imbuido de Haki en la cabeza.

"¡Auch! ¡Eso duele Mar!"

"Eso fue por decirle al Jiji donde estaba"

"¡Me obligó!"

Marcey levanta una ceja. "Apuesto a que te sobornó son carne-ru"

Luffy empieza a sudar, desvía la mira y estira los labios. "No nada de eso" Sacude una mano.

"Eres un pésimo mentiroso Lu-chan" Luffy se gana otro golpe, se vuelve a quejar. "Ah cierto" Pasa las fotos hasta encontrar una en específico. "Mira aquí" Le enseña la foto donde sale Sabo, Ace y ella. "Así se ve Sabo-nii ahora"

Luffy frunce el ceño. "Tiene una cicatriz de…"

"Lo hace" No dicen nada por unos momentos. "Ace-chan te manda un mensaje" Luffy inclina la cabeza. "Nos buscará cuando tengas tu primera recompensa"

Luffy da una gran sonrisa. "¡Lo haré y será más grande que la primera que tuvo!"

"Lo será" Después de todo la primera recompensa de Ace fue de 25 millones.

Luffy salta emocionado y empieza a caminar hacia la aldea después de que su estómago retumbara.

"Busca una nueva camisa primero, Lu-chan"

"Ah, cierto" Toma un nuevo destino. Marcey pone los ojos en blanco con cariño. Se transforma y vuela hacia el hombro de Luffy. El cual le cuenta sus aventuras antes de que ella los alcanzara.

_**[O.P]**_

Los 4 están en el pequeño bar de la aldea, terminando de comer. _Extrañaba la comida. _Piensa terminando su penúltimo pez y clavando su garra en la mano de Luffy antes de que él agarre el último de su plato. Rápidamente lo mete en su pico, Luffy le hace un puchero al no poder robarle el pez, aún masticando los huesos del último de los de él.

"Estamos llenos" Habla Zoro. "Ya es hora de irnos"

"Es verdad" Luffy deja de mirar a Marcey.

La puerta se abre, por ella entra Kaya. "Aquí están"

"¡Hola, señorita!"

"¿Segura que no deberías estar descansando?"

"Si. Este último año he padecido una gran depresión por la muerte de mis padres. Pero Usopp-san se ha esforzado mucho para alegrarme" Ella sonríe. "No puedo seguir estando triste" Marcey mastica lentamente su pez mientras le presta atención. "Sé que he sido una molestia. Gracias por todo. Me gustaría darles un regalo de despedida. Espero que lo acepten con todo su corazón"

…

Kaya los lleva hacia una de las costas, donde estaba el mayordomo Merry esperando y detrás de él, la carabela.

Todos se alegran al verla.

"¡Una carabela!"

"¿De verdad nos la podemos quedar?"

"Sí, por favor, acéptenlo"

Marcey ignora la explicación del mayordomo, vuela alrededor de la carabela viéndola de todos los ángulos. _Hola_ Merry. Toca con su garra la barandilla. _Tengamos buenas aventuras juntos._

_Antes de irme debería tomar algunas fotos de aquí. _Piensa, seguido de volar hacia la aldea, ignorando un humano rodante.

_**[O.P]**_

Cuando vuela de regreso, sabe que ya han zarpado, pero no le molesta, están cerca aún. Puede ir volando tranquilamente.

Se detiene en un acantilado, donde Kaya y Merry están. Aterriza frente a ellos sorprendiéndolos y transformándose en una forma híbrida.

"Muchas gracias por todo Kaya-chan, Merry-san" Hace una pequeña reverencia, luego se levanta viendo los rostros sorprendidos de ambos. Les sonríe con diversión. "Mi nombre es Marcey. Cuidare de Usopp-chan para que no tengas que preocuparte tanto-ru"

"Y-Yo… gracias"

Marcey sonríe y vuelve a volar se despide ellos, toma una foto mientras ambos sonríen y una de la isla, antes de volver a transformarse y volar hacia el barco.

Vuela sobre el nido de cuervo donde Luffy está sentado, aterriza en su regazo y se acomoda para una siesta.

"Shishishishishi, me alegra verte de nuevo Mar~" Marcey da un trino contento, estando de acuerdo con él. Luffy le acaricia la cabeza.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

_~Hace 24 años~_

Varios Piratas de Barbablanca estaban amontonados rodeando a alguien.

Un joven Marco de 19 años, estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una bebé Hiyori de unos meses de edad.

"Que pequeña es…"

"Es muy linda"

"Ten cuidado con ella"

"¿La está sosteniendo bien?"

"Ya cállense-yoi, se como sostenerla"

"Hey, Marco" Rakuyo habla, captando la atención de todos.

"… ¿Si?"

"¿Quieres una bebé también? Te ves muy cómodo con la pequeña Hiyori, cuando nació Momo no te ofreciste a cuidarlo"

Los demás se ríen.

"¡Eso no pasará!"

"¡No tiene con quién!"

"¡Es sólo un niño!"

"¡Quien querría con él!"

Por la mente de Marco pasó la imagen de una Marine en particular. Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas luego del pensamiento, sacude la cabeza tratando de sacarlo de su mente.

Los demás vieron su sonrojo y se rieron más fuerte.

"¡Cállense-yoi!" Se levanta y sale fácilmente de la multitud que aún se ríe. "No es como que yo quiera un hijo-yoi" refunfuña mientras se aleja, él no está haciendo pucheros, no lo está no importa lo que otros digan.

Luego de devolver a Hiyori a sus padres fue a la cubierta trasera. Mira el mini DDM en su mano durante unos momentos antes de decidirse marcar el número personal de Xarah.

Él tiene sus maneras para haber conseguido ese número, debe varios favores, pero logró conseguirlo.

"_¿Quién es?"_

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake 2***_

_~Moby Dick~_

Marco con un portapapeles en su mano, supervisa a todos por el día.

"¡Comandante Marco!" Un hombre de la primera vez División lo llama.

"¿Qué es-yoi?"

"Tengo una pregunta, pero no está relacionada con el trabajo"

"No importa"

"¿Hay alguna razón, por la que Marcey se llevó tantas mantas?"

"¿Mantas?" Marco tararea pensando. "No lo sabría, pero lo voy a averiguar. Vuelve al trabajo-yoi"

"¡Si Comandante!"

Marco encuentra a Marcey en su habitación y no en la de ella, entra sin tocar, haciendo saltar a Marcey que estaba concentrada en su trabajo.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Pajarito?" Pregunta viendo el trabajo de Marcey en el suelo.

"¡Un nido-ru!" Responde orgullosa de su trabajo.

"¿Por qué no en la cama-yoi?"

"Es muy pequeña" Hace un puchero. "Por eso lo hice en el suelo-ru"

Marco se acerca al nido, pero sin entrar a el. "¿Puedo entrar?"

"¡Adelante!"

Se quita las sandalias y entra al nido, sentándose a la par de Marcey, ella se tira sobre él haciéndolo caer.

"Es un nido perfecto-yoi" Le acaricia la cabeza. Marcey sonríe feliz.

Por alguna razón Marco siente que, en el pasado dijo algo que ahora lo hizo tener una hija y ser tan feliz.

El nido estaba hecho con muchas mantas y almohadas, incluyendo una que otra ropa de ambos.

Más tarde, Izo los encontró a ambos acurrucados juntos en el nido durmiendo.

_**[FIN]**_

**Aquí está el inicio del canon! Espero les guste y disfruten el cap.**

**Por cierto quien más cumple años en abril y está encerrado por la cuarentena?**

**Hoy es mi cumpleaños y no puedo salir a comer al KFC, lo extraño :c**

**Palabras: 6282**

**Fecha: 21/04/20**


	24. Chapter 22

_**[INICIO]**_

En su primera noche en el mar, en el nuevo barco. Marcey decidió tomar la primera noche de vigilancia, además así podría estar sola y hacer llamadas.

Voló hacia el nido de cuervo, aún vigilando su entorno, se transforma y se agacha por si acaso, para que nadie pueda verla.

Saca el mini DDM de su bolso y marca el número que sabe de memoria.

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_~Kacha~ "¿Ha llamado al periódico BBC, en que puedo ayudarle?"_

"Tengo un gran chisme para el periódico Haru-ba"

"… _Marcey?" _Se escucharon varios gritos de fondo.

"_¡¿Marcey está llamando?!"_

"_¡Hey mocosa!"_

"_¡Dame el caracol!"_

"_¡No! ¡Dámelo a mi!"_

Más luchas y más voces uniéndose a ella.

Marcey cuelga, espera unos minutos y vuelve a llamar.

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_~Kacha~ "Todos están fuera de la habitación-yoi" _Se oyen varias voces apagadas, gimiendo tristemente. _"¿Cómo fue tu viaje, Pajarito?"_

"Fue cansado-ru, pero ¡logré reunirme con Lu-chan hoy más temprano!"

"_Me alegra que llamaras Pajarito, duraste mucho en hacerlo-yoi" _Marcey se ríe nerviosamente. _"Lo olvidaste, ¿no es así?"_

"Jejeje, que comes que adivinas Tou-chan" El caracol rueda los ojos.

"_Cuando Thatch vuelva lo castigaré por ser mala influencia-yoi"_

Marcey estaba por decir una broma para que Thatch tuviera un peor castigo, cuando hizo una segunda toma de lo que dijo Marco.

"¿Thatchy-ji no está en el barco-ru?"

"_Él y su División salieron a una misión ayer-yoi, deberían volver en 1 mes máximo"_

No dejó que su voz mostrará ninguna preocupación. "Ya veo-ru, que lástima, quería hablar con él"

Marco tararea entendiendo. _"Los demás están dormidos, pero Ace tiene turno hoy-yoi, puedo llamarlo si quieres"_

"No, no, lo llamaré ahorita. Quiero hablar contigo Tou-chan, no ha pasado mucho pero los extraño a todos, pero no les digas que dije eso-ru"

Marco se ríe. _"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo Pajarito"_

…

Luego de haber hablado con varios de la tripulación que estaban en la habitación de los DDM. Marcey cortó y decidió llamar a Ace.

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_Purupurupurupurupuru_

_~Kacha~ "Sabo ya te dije que…"_

"¿Por que Sabo-nii te estaría llamando, Ace-chan?"

"_¿Mar?"_

"Quien más-ru, entonces ¿que quiere Sabo-nii?"

"_Saber sobre una apuesta que hay en el barco, pero no se nada sobre ella y nada quiere decirme de que trata"_

"¿Por qué no sólo robas el libro de apuestas?"

"_Lo hice, pero Marco me descubrió y me quitó el libro" Se escucha un bufido de enojo. "¡Luego me castigó y yo no había hecho nada malo, aún!"_

"Eso solo me da más curiosidad sobre la apuesta-ru"

"_También a mi, parecía que Marco tampoco sabía nada sobre ella"_

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"_Castigó a todos los que estaban apuntados en el libro"_

Marcey bufó con diversión. Se escucha un grito desde el otro lado del DDM.

"_Mierda, llámame luego Mar"_

"¡Adiós Ace-chan!" _~Kacha~_

Guarda el mini DDM en su bolso y se estira, mira al cielo y calcula la hora.

Escucha la trampilla que lleva a la habitación de los hombres abrirse, luego unos pasos que se dirigen a su dirección. Una mano aparece en el nido de cuervo y luego aparece Luffy que cae sin gracia dentro.

Marcey se ríe suavemente para no despertar a nadie. "¿Pasa algo, Lu-chan?"

Luffy solo bosteza y la abraza, unos segundos después está dormido otra vez.

Marcey vuelve a reír, pero devuelve el abrazo y se acomoda para dormir.

_**[O.P]**_

Al siguiente día, temprano.

Luffy dibujaba, Nami estudiaba unos mapas y Zoro dormitaba.

Marcey también dormitaba junto a Zoro. Tenía una oreja escuchando las payasadas de Usopp y la otra el mar.

Su oreja tembló cuando escucho a Luffy levantarse. "¡Ya está!" Marcey parpadea y se levanta estirándose. "¡Vean! ¡Nuestra bandera pirata!" Zoro se levanta mientras Luffy sigue hablando.

"¿Esa es nuestra insignia?"

Luffy sonríe orgulloso. "¿Qué tal? Es genial, ¿no?"

"La bandera debería infundir terror, dar pánico" Marcey vuela y se coloca en el hombro izquierdo de Zoro, quien le da una mirada y ella lo mira con inocencia. Él bufa.

"La verdad es que sí infunde terror, tu talento" Marcey se ríe, estando de acuerdo internamente.

Usopp levanta un dedo y lo mueve haciendo ruidos con la lengua. "¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho antes?" Baja la mano. "¿Cómo pueden olvidarse de mí? Soy un genio pintor"

"¿Un pintor?"

"¡He Estado pintando en muros durante 50 años! Nadie dibuja mejor que yo"

"¡Increíble! ¡50 años!"

"¡Entonces, eres un viejo!"

"Sí, debe tener com nietos"

"¡Eso también es increíble!"

Usopp se queja. Marcey se ríe. _Yo también quiero decir algo, pero nadie me entiende_. Piensa haciendo un puchero.

…

Consiguiendo una nueva bandera, Usopp empieza a dibujar.

_Umm que precisión, me dan ganas de practicar más el dibujo._

"¡Ahora sí, observen esta obra de arte!" Levanta la bandera, enseñando que hizo su propio diseño en vez de el de Luffy. "¡Tachán!" Zoro y Luffy estaban a ambos lados de él.

"¡¿Y quién dijo que hicieras tu bandera?!" Ambos lo golpean en la cabeza.

Usopp se queja del golpe y busca otra tela para un nuevo dibujo. Vuelve a tirar al suelo para empezar murmurando sobre que su diseño era mejor.

Marcey trina alegre al ver la nueva bandera. Los demás se acercan.

"Bueno, creo que ahora sí"

"¡Está bastante bien!" Nami comenta.

"Sí, está bien, me gusta" Luffy aprueba.

"Así que esta será nuestra insignia…"

"¡Bien!" Señala la vela. "¡Usopp, también dibújalo en la vela!"

"¡Si!" Dice orgulloso, pero luego se queda en silencia en como hará eso.

Marcey siente una alegría al poder ayudar esta vez, pero una alegría maliciosa. Ella trina llamando la atención y busca una tabla y cuerdas.

Nami lo recoge entendiendo la idea. "Bien pensado pájaro" Hincha su pecho orgullosa, pero luego le trina a Nami por como le dijo. Ella la ignora.

…

"¡D-Derecha!" Usopp grita. Marcey vuela hacia la derecha sosteniéndolo. Usopp está sentado en una tabla con las pinturas a su lado, las cuerdas en cada esquina de la tabla, las cuales Marcey sostiene.

Desde abajo los otros 3 los miran.

"Ese pájaro tiene mucha fuerza"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" Luffy se ve muy feliz.

"¡Arriba!" Marcey vuelve a moverse, el dibujo esta completo con eso. "¡Listo, bájame!" El pequeño grifo púrpura lo ve con malicia y empieza a moverlo con brusquedad, ocasionando que Usopp se agarre de una cuerda gritando de miedo. Marcey se ríe de alegría.

Luffy salta emocionado. "¡Oh! ¡Sigo yo, sigo yo!"

…

"¡Bien, listo! ¡Con esto, ya tenemos la insignia del Going Merry!" Mira con felicidad la vela. Marcey en su cabeza sin dañar el sombrero de paja.

Zoro y Nami están sentados cerca del mástil principal, con Usopp acostado y mareado cerca de ellos, con la cara azul. Marcey se ríe de su desgracia.

Su oreja tiembla al escuchar truenos, mira hacia ese lugar. Hay una gran tormenta rodeando una isla, Marcey señala hacia ella, Luffy voltea a mirar.

"¿No pasa nada si viene hacia aquí? Parece un poco peligroso"

Usopp se levanta con lentitud. "¿Q-Qué?"

Nami estudia sus mapas. "Esperen" Se levanta y camina rápidamente hacia el frente, Marcey le pasa los binoculares. "¡Sí, no hay duda alguna!"

"¿Ves algo…? ¿Algo interesante?" _Bueno, gracias a mi vista puedo ver que hay una isla, pero solo veo un pequeño punto de tierra._

"Es la legendaria isla del tesoro"

"¿La legendaria isla del tesoro? ¡He oído algo sobre ella!"

"Es bastante famosa entre los piratas… al igual que su extraña leyenda"

"¿Una extraña leyenda?"

"Que quienes se acerquen a esa isla… sentirán la ira de Dios"

…

Un trueno suena y Usopp grita de miedo. "Entonces, ¿la leyenda es verdad?" Una ola golpea el barco. "¿Esta es la ira de Dios?" Están navegando en la tormenta.

Marcey se desliza por la cubierta divertida.

"En cierto modo, suena divertido"

"Luffy, ¿no vas a…?"

"¡Así es!"

Luffy se sube a la figura de oveja, Marcey se para en su cabeza. "¡Vamos! ¡A la isla del tesoro!"

…

Atracan en la isla y todos bajan.

Caminan por el bosque, Nami de primera, seguida de Luffy con Marcey aún en su cabeza, Zoro y Usopp detrás de él.

Marcey mira las extrañas plantas que parecen ser carnívoras. Usopp suelta un grito asustado.

"Pero que isla más extraña"

"¿Ah, si?"

"Se dice que… en algún lugar de esta isla hay un tesoro inimaginable. Hasta la fecha muchos piratas han venido aquí, pero todos caían presa del pánico y huían de la isla antes de buscar el tesoro" Nami se detiene.

Luffy para. "¿Por pánico?"

"Por ejemplo, sus rostros se transformaban en los de jabalíes durante la noche. O su bigote crecía y crecía… en forma de serpiente, rodeaba su cuello y los mataba"

Usopp se ve azul del miedo. "E-Es mentira, ¿verdad?"

Nami se encoje de hombros. "Bueno, es lo que cuentan, un mito nada más"

"Pero no me asustes" Usopp se queja.

_Puedo sentir varias auras, pero son muy débiles y pequeñas, por lo que deben ser animales._

Zoro se acuesta a dormir.

"Pero ¿cómo puede dormir en un lugar raro como este?"

"Sí, ¿cómo puede ser tan temerario?"

Luffy y Marcey miran una serpiente con cabeza de conejo. Ambos parpadean hacia ella, la serpiente les saca la lengua.

Marcey desvía la mirada hacia Zoro, lo mira unos segundos y luego decida volar hacia él, acostarse en su pecho y dormitar.

Escucha un poco el ruido del bosque, los gritos de Nami y Usopp, la voz de un hombre y el ruido de los animales. Solo presta un poco de atención, decide seguir dormitando.

Un disparo molesta su semi-sueño por lo que decide levantarse, él único que queda con ella es Zoro, se encoje de hombros y decide tomarle fotos a los híbridos animales interesantes.

Primero al perro-gallo, un oso panda-murciélago, una avestruz-cebra, un cerdo-león, un hipopótamo-mono, una oveja-ornitorrinco, una rinoceronte-canguro y su bebé en la bolsa, y una jirafa pequeña que no tiene idea de cual es su otro tipo.

Su oreja se mueve escuchando los pasos de Zoro, Marcey lo alcanza y poco después llegan a un acantilado donde están los demás y un arbusto parlante. El hombre-arbusto estaba en un cofre, tenía barba y le faltaba un diente.

Zoro bosteza rascando su cabeza. "Así que estaban aquí…" Marcey aterriza en las piernas de Luffy ganando la atención del arbusto.

"¿Pudieron dormir con semejante escándalo?" Nami pregunta.

Zoro le quita el vaso a Usopp y se sienta en una roca, toma su contenido con los ojos cerrados. Cuando los abre, se sorprende del arbusto y cae de la roca. "¿Qué es ese tipo?"

"Debiste darte cuenta antes"

"Es un hombre que vive en una caja" Luffy lo señala.

El arbusto mira a Marcey y ella le devuelve la mirada. "Nunca te he visto aquí" Reflexiona en voz alta. "¿Acabas de nacer?" Acerca su mano para tocarla.

Marcey abre su pico y casi muerde el dedo del arbusto si no llega a quitarlo a tiempo.

"Mar no es de aquí" Luffy anuncia.

"¿Qué tipo de pájaro es?"

"Es un lifo" Responde Luffy orgulloso de recordarlo.

Marcey sacude la cabeza.

"¿Qué diablos es un lifo?"

"¡No puede ser!" Nami se da cuenta. "¡¿Quieres decir un grifo?! ¡¿Cómo, las bestias mitológicas del pasado que ahora están extintas?!"

"¡Sí, eso!"

Nami se queda callada imaginando algo, sus ojos parecen signos de berries. Zoro y Usopp sabiamente quedan en silencio. Luffy la toma, la deja en el suelo y se levanta.

"¿Es un bebé?" Se pregunta a si mismo el arbusto.

Con él distraído, Luffy se sube encima y le toma la boca tirando de él. "Zoro, ayúdame por favor"

"¡Ah, duele! ¡Duele, ¿qué haces?!" Zoro se une a ayudarlo, ambos tirando para intentar sacarlo de la caja. "¡Deténganse, mi cuello…!"

Unos momentos después.

"Es verdad, no sale"

"¡Deja de fastidiar! ¡Debido a que pasé todos estos años sin moverme, mi cuerpo se ha adaptado al cofre! Si lo destruyen, también me destrozarían a mí"

"Pero que tipo más ruidoso" Dice simplemente Zoro.

"Pero, ¿quiénes son ustedes? Son bastante distintos a los otros piratas que han venido"

Luffy se sienta en una roca. "Soy Luffy, el hombre que será el Rey de los Piratas" Lo dice con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Q-Que?" El arbusto se sorprende.

"Conseguiré el One Piece y seré el Rey de los Piratas"

"¿Has dicho el One Piece? ¿De verdad planeas ir al Grand Line?"

"Hasta tenemos una carta de navegación del Grand Line" La enseña. _Donde tenía eso guardado?_

El arbusto parece enojado. "¡No lo subestimes! ¡Ese lugar es el cementerio de los piratas! He visto muchos piratas que vienen huyendo del Grand Line. Sin alma, vacíos, casi muertos… Algo horrible les pasó, tal vez vieron un monstruo o algo así… Ninguno pudo hablar de ello" Luffy se inclina hacia delante escuchando. "Además hay muchos rumores sobre el One Piece, pero nadie sabe la verdad. La Era de la Piratería lleva ya veinte años… y el One Piece se ha convertido en algo más que una leyenda, en un sueño dentro de un sueño"

Marcey bosteza aburrida de tanta palabrería, ella extraña el Paraíso.

El arbusto se acerca a Luffy que abre la carta de navegación, ambos la miran. "¿Hacia dónde está el Grand Line?"

"No sé. ¿Tú lo sabes, viejo cepillo?"

"No sé nada de cartas de navegación"

"Maldita sea, estamos igual" Ambos se ríen, Marcey se une a la risa.

"¿Así es una conversación entre piratas?" Nami levanta a Marcey para que no esté con los idiotas. "Como sea, si vamos al Grand Line, lo más indicado sería conseguir todo el dinero posible y regresar cuanto antes"

"Seguramente encontraremos el One Piece, tengo mucha suerte" _La suerte del protagonista es una de las mejores que hay. _Marcey asiente de acuerdo.

"¿Y por qué estás tan seguro?"

"Porque seguro que lo encontraré"

"Me rindo" Nami suspira, Marcey restringir sus mejillas juntas para animarla. _Nunca ganarás contra un idiota como Lu-chan, Nami-chan._

"Nos parecemos" El arbusto habla, atrayendo la atención de todos. "Nos parecemos demasiado, casi somos gemelos" Marcey bufa riendo un poco.

Nami se acerca al arbusto exasperada. "¡¿Dónde está el parecido?!"

Arbusto la ignora. "Ya lo entiendo. Nosotros creímos que con nuestras manos algún día haríamos nuestros sueños realidad"

"¿Nosotros?" Luffy pregunta.

"Da igual si tienes que arriesgar tu vida por un tesoro. Es esa pasión la que ha cambiado mi vida"

"E-Espera, ¿a qué te refieres?"

Arbusto habla de nuevo ignorando a Nami otra vez. Empieza a contar su historia. Nami suspira y se encoje de hombros.

Marcey salta hacia el hombro de Luffy, mientras arbusto sigue hablando. Nami se sienta en el suelo junto a Usopp, Zoro se queda de pie.

"Así que solo vi una vez el tesoro, pero aún sigo pensando en él. Muchos piratas han venido a esta isla a buscarlo, pero gracias a estos chicos los he ahuyentado" Tres de los animales están cerca de él. "Durante estos veinte años he estado protegiendo mi tesoro. ¡Es mío!"

Luffy asiente. "Sin duda. Es tuyo, viejo"

"Gaimon-san, ahora lo entiendo" _Ohh entonces así se llama. _"Deja que bajemos esos tesoros por ti" Nami se levanta.

"¿E-En serio?" Pregunta sorprendido y esperanzado.

Usopp mira a Nami sin creérselo. "No puede ser…"

"Tú le robas a los piratas, ¿no?" Luffy le dice a Nami.

"¡Qué grosero!" Nami se queja. "Yo decido a quien robar"

Arbusto los mira con esperanza. "Síganme"

Vuelven a entrar a la selva donde encuentran una vaca-tortuga gigante. Todos se suben al caparazón y esta empieza a caminar siguiendo la petición de arbusto. Marcey en la cabeza de la vaca.

…

Llegan a un gran acantilado. _Me pregunto cuanto medirá esto. _Piensa alzando la vista hasta la orilla que se ve arriba del acantilado. Todos bajan de la vaca-tortuga.

"Ya veo"

"Llevo tiempo sin venir aquí" Todos sonríen. "Al fin, el gran momento ha llegado. Hoy es el día. Te lo encargo, Mugiwara"

"¡Bien!" Estira su brazo. "¡Gomu Gomu no…" Se agarra de la orilla y se lanza hacia arriba. "…Rocket!" Marcey trina y vuela siguiéndolo.

Ambos se acercan a los cofres, Luffy abre el primero, pero está vacío.

"_Coo" _Marcey inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, Luffy abre los demás, pero también están vacíos.

Toma el última que abrió y se acerca a la orilla. Para responder a los gritos que habían estado ignorando.

"¡Aquí están! ¡Son cinco cajas!"

"G-Genial" Arbusto empieza a reír emocionado. "¡Al fin tengo el tesoro, el tesoro! ¡Ahora dámelo, por favor! ¡Mi tesoro!" Sigue riendo.

"¡No!" Luffy se niega sorprendiendo a todos los de abajo.

"¿Qué?"

"¡Que no! No te los daré"

"¿Qué estupideces estás diciendo? ¡Deja de fastidiar!" Nami grita.

"¡Así es, ese tesoro le pertenece a Gaimon-san! ¡Dáselo todo!" Usopp gritó, pero Luffy no dijo nada. Zoro se quedó en silencio.

"¡Ya es suficiente!"

"Está bien…" Arbusto interrumpe. "Ya está bien"

"No está bien"

"¡Así es, has estado protegiéndolos durante veinte años!"

Arbusto los ignora. "Mugiwara, eres una buena persona"

"¿A qué te refieres?" Marcey suspira y decide acercarse a ver y no sólo escuchar.

"Siempre tuve ese presentimiento" Hay lágrimas en sus ojos. "Aunque traté de negarlo. ¡Están vacíos, ¿verdad?!" Trata de limpiarse las lágrimas. Usopp y Nami se sorprenden.

"Así es… Están todos vacíos"

"No puede ser. Después de protegerlos durante veinte años, resulta que están vacíos…"

Arbusto se tapa la cara con las manos sollozando. "Eso es algo que suele ocurrir con los tesoros. A veces los tesoros ya han sido robados cuando los encuentras. Eso es parte de la vida diaria de un pirata. Malgastan su vida o la arriesgan… para no obtener nada al final. Así les pasa a muchos piratas"

Luffy empieza a reírse. "Bueno, no te pongas triste, viejo. Alégrate de que viniéramos veinte años después. Tal vez estarías muerto si hubiésemos venido dentro de treinta años"

Arbusto deja de sollozar y destapa su cara. "Mugiwara…"

"Luffy…"

"Este tipo…"

"Esta vez te ha salido mal, pero aún queda el One Piece, ¿verdad? Conviértete en pirata una vez más y ven con nosotros"

Más lágrimas salen de los ojos y mocos de la nariz de Arbusto. "¿De verdad me estás invitando?" Vuelve a llorar. "Hasta ahora, nadie me había hablado… después de verme en esta condición" Sorbe su nariz. "No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que confié en alguien" Solloza. "¡Muchísimas gracias!"

_**[O.P]**_

Cerca del atardecer, todos están en la costa donde está anclado el barco.

"¿De verdad quieres quedarte en la isla, viejo?"

"Sí, Mugiwara. Aún tengo un gran tesoro que quiero proteger aquí" Todos los híbridos animales están cerca de él. "Durante veinte años he pasado momentos felices y tristes con ellos. ¿Cómo podría dejarlos solos?" Los animales empiezan a lamerlo de felicidad. "Ahora que sé que no hay tesoros, me siento libre. De ahora en adelante, voy a vivir mi vida al máximo. Además, también disfrutó estar metido en esta caja"

"Ya veo" Luffy responde. "Que lástima, porque eres divertido, viejo"

"Eres nakama de esos animales raros, ¿eh?" Zoro comenta con una sonrisa ladina.

"Aunque, viejo, tú eres el más raro de todos, ¿verdad?"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Grita enojado.

Todos empiezan a reír.

Mientras abordaban el barco, Marcey se acerca a Gaimon y le ofrece una foto.

"¿Ah, para mi?" Mira la foto que es de él y todos los animales. Lágrimas de felicidad empiezan a salir de sus ojos. "¡G-Gracias!" Marcey le trina feliz y vuela al barco.

…

Se despiden de Gaimon y los animales que están en la costa despidiéndolos.

_**[O.P]**_

Solo habían pasado 2 días cuando volvieron a pisar tierra.

Marcey que estaba acostada boca arriba, no se había molestado en mirar aún.

Cuando están todos por desembarcar, ella se levanta para seguirlos.

Se congela al ver la isla donde habían llegado.

"Esta isla está inhabitada desde hace varios años" Explica Nami.

"¿Eh, por qué? Hay varias casas por allá"

Nami frunce el ceño. "Esta es Isla Guri, fue masacrada"

Usopp palidece, Luffy se congeló igual que Marcey, pero el único que lo notó fue Zoro.

Bajan a la isla, pero evitan el pueblo fantasma y van a buscar suministros al bosque.

Luffy y Marcey son los únicos que se quedan en la orilla. El pequeño grifo sube al hombro de Luffy y señala hacia el pueblo.

Luffy empieza a caminar siguiendo las indicaciones. Luego de unos minutos de caminata, llegaron frente a su vieja casa.

Marcey la miro en blanco unos momentos y luego señala que siga caminando hasta estar frente a una tumba.

Marcey baja al suelo y se transforma, ya que no hay nadie en esa isla que pueda verla.

Junta sus manos y reza por ella, Luffy imitándola. Luego Luffy se va.

"Hola Kaa-chan, ha pasado un tiempo desde que te visité" Mira la tumba fijamente, Luffy vuelve con unas flores. Marcey las toma y las pone sobre la tumba, tirando las viejas lejos. "Este es Luffy uno de mis hermanos mayores"

"Hola Ba-chan" Luffy dice con simpleza, Marcey le sonríe.

Siente que los demás regresan al barco. "Deberíamos volver Lu-chan" Mira la tumba. "¿Puedes adelantarte?"

"Claro"

"…"

Marcey hace una cruz con ramas y la coloca junto a la tumba de su madre.

"Puede que no estés sola arriba por mucho tiempo Kaa-chan" Mira hacia el cielo con una cara en blanco. "Cuando vea a Tou-chan le diré que pasé por aquí, adiós Kaa-chan"

Vuelve a transformarse y vuela para encontrarse con los demás en el barco listo para zarpar.

Mira la isla desaparecer mientras más se alejan.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake***_

"…"

"…"

"Entonces…" Ace mira a Marcey. "Te lo dije-ru" Una vena de enojo estalla en su cabeza. "Que bien se siente decir eso" Ace refunfuña por lo bajo.

"Gracias Capitán obvio" Gruñe.

Marcey le sonríe. "De nada, Sargento sarcasmo" Ace la fulmina con la mirada.

Ambos están atrapados en una isla desierta, esposados con kairoseki.

Marcey se tira al suelo. "Tocará esperar-ru"

"¿Cómo sabes que alguien nos encontrará?"

"¿Sabes por que Tou-chan no estaba en el barco?"

"No le pregunté" Ace levanta una ceja.

"Tou-chan dijo: 'Ustedes dos causan muchos problemas-yoi, por eso te conseguiré una vivre card para poder encontrarte cuando eso pase' y luego se fue volando a hacer eso-ru"

Ace gime cayendo al suelo. "¿Por qué siempre me pasa esto a mí?"

"Los problemas siempre nos encuentran-ru"

"Pareces muy feliz por eso"

"Es divertido" Ace se queja. "Te culparán por esto Ace-chan"

"Por supuesto que lo harán" Gruñe.

Unas horas después, pudieron ver una mancha turquesa que se acercaba a la isla.

"Compartiré la culpa si me das tu postre por una semana-ru"

"Hecho"

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake 2***_

_~La apuesta~_

Casi la tripulación completa estaba siendo castigada por participar en la apuesta, su trabajo fue cuadruplicado. Hasta el mismo Capitán que participaba, fue castigado sin sake.

En el pequeño libro decía, ¿_quién se confesará primero, Ace o Marcey?_

La mayoría había apostado por Ace, habían solo 4 personas que apostaron por Marcey.

Marco quemó el libro, pero no sabía que tenían una copia de eso.

_**[O.P]**_

_***Omake 3***_

_~Cumpleaños número 11 de Luffy~_

Ace y Luffy se miraban fijamente sin parpadear, un pedazo de pastel entre ellos.

_*Golpe* *Golpe*_

Ambos fueron cara a la mesa por el golpe.

"Basta…" Marcey les dio una mirada mortal, ambos sabiamente no hablaron, no se movieron, ni respiraban. "Le daremos eso a Fluff para que no peleen" Los interrumpió antes de que se quejaran. "¿Entendido?" Estaba tan enojada que su tic verbal no salió.

Ambos asintieron varias veces y rápidamente.

Marcey sonrió como si eso no hubiera pasado, ambos niños sudaron. "Ahora, ¡abre los regalos Lu-chan!"

"¡Sí!"

Los dos menores corrieron hacia los regalos.

Ace solo miró a la rubia. "Que pasa con ella…" Makino solo río detrás de su mano.

_~Cumpleaños 17, después del reencuentro~_

"Aquí tienes Lu-chan" Le pasa un dial.

Luffy parpadea moviendo el dial. "¿Una concha?" Inclina la cabeza.

Marcey se ríe. "Tocas aquí y…" Una canción empieza a sonar.

Luffy sonríe emocionado. "¡Eso es…!"

"Tu canción favorita de las que les cantaba" Luffy la abraza con felicidad mientras ríe. "Feliz Cumpleaños Lu-chan"

_**[FIN]**_

**Feliz cumpleaños Luffy!**

**Bien, se supone que en el siguiente capítulo debería iniciar el Arco del Baratie, pero tengo planeado un especial.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Palabras: 4040**

**Fecha: 05/05/2020**


	25. Especial Película 1

**Quiero agradecerle a una amiga y seguidora de Wattpad, por un hermoso dibujo de Marcey. Lo verán en este enlace.**

**mirumy / art / 20200808-002605-852046402? ga_submit_new = 10**

**Este es el capítulo más largo de todos los que he hecho hasta ahora, espero que les guste y comenten. Disfruten leyendo ~**

**Por cierto, tengo un fic llamado Omakes Plumas, la mayoría de ellos son canon de esta historia.**

_**[INICIO]**_

_En el East Blue, había un hombre conocido como 'el Gran Pirata de Oro'. Su nombre era Woonan._

_En incontables y cruentas batallas, Woonan despojó a diversos enemigos de su oro._

_La leyenda dice que todo el oro que robó, apilado, tenía la altura de una montaña… e iluminaba el océano de noche como si fuera de día._

_Pero, al cabo de varios años, Woonan desapareció de la faz de la Tierra._

_El gran Pirata de Oro escondió todo su tesoro en una pequeña isla y murió._

_El rumor sigue vivo incluso ahora. Y muchos piratas siguen buscando dicha isla._

_Existe un mapa del Tesoro dibujado por uno de los nakamas de Woonan. Aquel que encuentre ese mapa, podrá encontrar la isla. Un lugar donde se dice que espera una montaña de oro. ¡Una isla legendaria!_

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Se ve una caja flotando en el mar, con un niño dentro de esta. El niño tiene cabello y ojos negros, short y zapatos café, una camisa gris con un chaleco café claro sobre esta y tenía una pequeña capa negra con llamas Rojas al final. Había algo envuelto en un paño verde a su lado.

"El Gran Pirata de Oro ..."

Un barco con las velas desgarradas aparece tras la niebla, se ve las sombras de varios piratas celebrando con armas en alto.

En la cubierta del barco están todos los miembros de su tripulación muertos.

Varios truenos caían.

La sombra más grande toma un mapa que sostenía uno de los tripulantes muertos, que estaba tirado en la barandilla.

"Por fin lo tengo" Tiene cabello rojo largo y peludo, con la parte central trenzada. Viste con una armadura hecha de oro y una capa negra. "Este es el mapa de Woonan…" El niño que había abordado el barco masacrado, se escondía detrás de un barril observando todo. El pelirrojo empieza a reír malvadamente, tiene dientes afilados y uñas largas cubiertas de oro.

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

El Going Merry navegaba en el tranquilo mar bajo el cielo despejado.

Marcey estaba profundamente dormida recostada contra la mascarón de proa, había una olla de madera a su lado. Luffy y Zoro estaban acostados en la cubierta quejándose.

"Tengo hambre…"

"La última vez que comimos fue hace una semana" Comenta Zoro.

"Las nubes se ven deliciosas ..."

"Yo ya no tengo ni apetito…"

Nami estaba de pie cerca de donde dormía el pequeño grifo, perdida en sus pensamientos.

Luego de un momento sonríe y va use los binoculares, pero por estar distraída no se da cuenta en el instante que Luffy estuvo frente a ella, por lo que lo único que ve con los binoculares son los ojos del pelinegro. Nami se sorprende.

"¿Has encontrado algo para comer?"

"¡No me asustes así Luffy" Le dice enojada mientras lo sacude. "¡¿Se puede saber en qué piensas ?!"

"¡Picó, picó, picó, por fin picó!" Usopp grita sacudiendo su caña de pescar, cerca de la barandilla. "Está tirando mucho de la caña. ¡Debe ser el atún elefante más grande del mundo! ¡Prepárense, que van a comer hasta reventar!" Nami y Luffy solo lo miran. Tira de la caña que trae una botella con el dibujo de un atún-elefante y dice ELEPHANT. "Era broma" Se encoge de hombros.

Nami suelta a Luffy y le da la espalda a Usopp. "Nunca caeré en ese tipo de bromas"

"¡Picó, lo tengo…! ¡Ya viene!" Vuelve a jugar Usopp.

"Si seguimos así dos días más, todos moriremos de hambre" Dice Zoro aún acostado.

"¡A todo esto, ¿de quién es la culpa de que nos estemos muriendo de hambre ?!" Nami empieza a caminar de un lado a otro. "Trabajé muy duro en conseguir comida para un mes de viaje tan largo…" Despotrica enojada. "¿Quién se la comió en sólo tres días?" Se detiene. "¡Fuiste tú, ¿verdad Luffy ?!"

"¡Dos días!" Levanta 2 dedos.

"¡Encima bromeas!" Le grita con dientes de tiburón.

Mientras Nami discute tres extraños abordan el barco.

"¡Bueno, ve a atrapar un pez o algo así" Señala al grifo dormido. "¡O mándala a capturar algún otro pájaro" Luffy se distrae agarrando la olla de madera para ver su interior. "¡Qué inútil eres!"

"¡Oh ...! ¡¿Qué es esto ?!"

"Está vacío" Nami se aleja de él.

"¡Un grano de arroz!" Dice felizmente. Zoro llega a su lado antes de que termine de hablar, Usopp se acerca solo un momento después.

"¿Qué? ¡¿Un grano ?!"

"¡Está pegado a la tapa! ¡Debe de ser suerte!" Usopp dice mientras los 3 luchan por la tapa.

"¡Alto, es mío!"

Nami sólo los ve discutir cerca de la puerta de la cocina. "Esto es horrible, fui una estúpida. ¿Por qué me uní a estos idiotas?" Queda frente a 3 extraños que cargan una bolsa cada uno.

"Oh, hola" Habla el del centro, que tiene cabello rosa, viste en su parte superior un traje formal con las mangas arremangadas, un pantalón gris y una faja naranja.

"Ese es mi tesoro… ¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Estoy seguro de que sabes quiénes somos" Los tres hacen una pequeña reverencia. "Hasta luego" Salta la barandilla hacia si barco.

"¡Chicos! ¡Ladrones!"

Zoro y Usopp solo miran a Luffy quien ganó la tapa. "¿Ladrones? ¿Son malas personas?"

"Quién sabe, esos tesoros de por sí ya eran robados" Dice Usopp con simpleza.

Zoro se ríe. "Es verdad"

"¡Son malas personas!" Les grita Nami enojada.

Uno de los ladrones que tiene cabello morado atado en una coleta alta, unas gafas negras en la cabeza, una camisa amarilla con rayas negras, con un chaleco verde encima de esta. Un pantalón azul con círculos grises y una faja celeste. Se queda en la barandilla. "Les daré esto a cambio del tesoro" Lanza varias bolas de arroz hacia ellos.

Marcey despertó como un rayo al oler la comida, voló y tomó 3 bolas de arroz en el aire, dejando las demás caer para los chicos. Que se lanzan a ellas y comienzan a comer diciendo lo deliciosas que eran.

"¡No lo hijo!" Marcey le ofrece una de las bolas de arroz que agarró, Nami refunfuña pero toma una y la come enojada.

Luffy se acerca a la barandilla cuando acaban de comer, el barco de los ladrones empieza a moverse. "¡Oigan! ¡Necesito más onigiris…!" El hombre de cabello rosa le dispara en la frente interrumpiéndolo.

Luffy cae de espaldas a la cubierta en cámara lenta, Zoro, Usopp y Marcey lo miran. Se levanta de golpe. "¡Oye, Nami, son malas personas!"

"¡Eso es lo que les estaba diciendo!" Grita con dientes de tiburón.

Luffy se vuelve hacia la barandilla. "¡Oye, me ha disparado! ¡Me asustaste!"

"C-Creí que le había dado…"

"¡Fuego, fuego!" El de cabello morado grita y los tres toman pistolas empezando a disparar hacia el Merry, dañando un poco la barandilla.

Luffy salta sobre la barandilla y estira un brazo hacia el barco de los ladrones. Aferrándose al mástil principal de la pequeña nave.

Marcey se aferra a la espalda de Luffy. "¡Gomu Gomu no…" Se suelta. "... ¡Cohete!" Ambos son disparados hacia los ladrones. Luffy falla por completo y se estrella contra la cabina, Marcey lo suelta antes del choque. Se ríe mientras vuela sobre el desastre.

"¡¿What?!" Gritan los tres ladrones enojados, sorprendidos y llorando.

El mástil se rompe, Marcey se retira del camino como si bailara en el aire, el mástil cae sobre los tres ladrones. Zoro, Nami y Usopp solo observan desde la barandilla del Merry.

Luffy sale de la madera destrozada, los ladrones se asustan y retroceden lo máximo que pueden.

"¡Mierda, me pasé con el salto!" Marcey trina divertida arriba de él. "¿Eh? ¿Mar?" El pequeño grifo se ríe y señala el desastre levantando lo que parece un pulgar. Un comentario de los ladrones capta su atención. "¿Goma? Eso es porque soy un hombre de goma" Marcey aterriza en su cabeza.

"¿Hombre de goma?"

"No me digas que eres un usuario de las habilidades como El Drago-sama"

"¿El Drago? ¿Quién es ese?" Luffy nota a un niño bajo los escombros.

_Oh, él es esa pequeña aura que sentí. _Piensa Marcey viendo al niño, pero escuchando a los ladrones.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"Un pájaro extraño"

"Si lo vendemos tal vez nos darán millones"

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" Luffy le pregunta al niño.

"¡Oye, Luffy, ten cuidado!" Zoro grita desde el barco. Ambos lo miran. "Allí" Señala al frente, donde un gran barco se acerca.

"¡El Drago-sama!" El hombre de cabello rosa dice sorprendido.

"Esa pose, no me digas que ..." Dice el último de los ladrones, vestido con un conjunto rosado, una faja morada y cabello negro.

"¡Va a usar sus habilidades!" El hombre de cabello morado termina.

"¡Huyan!" Toman las bolsas del tesoro y saltan al agua.

"¿Pero qué…?"

Marcey desconecta a todos mientras piensa. _¿El Drago? Nunca escuché sobre él, ¿era relleno? Eh, pero creo que iba seguido hasta Sanji._

Un grito la saca de sus pensamientos, un láser sale del barco y pasa entre ambos barcos más pequeños, ocasionando olas que traga al más pequeño.

_¡¿What?! No he caído al mar desde que comí la fruta, ¡ayuda !. _Luffy, Marcey y el niño caen al agua.

Marcey trata de hacer cualquier cosa, pero era cierto que cualquier usuario es como un ancla. Pierde el aire rápido por el pánico, todo se vuelve negro.

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

_Des… erta…_ "¡Despierta!" Le saca las cobijas.

"¡Ah! ¡Yo ahogo!" Una joven mujer grita.

La primer mujer suspira. "Despierta de una vez" La mujer en la cama abre los ojos desorientada. "Te desvelaste de nuevo" Dice afirmando.

"¿Eh? ¿Quién…?"

"¿Sigues dormida? Despierta de una vez, llegaremos tarde"

"Tarde ... ¿Tarde para qué-ru?" Frunce ceño en confusión, levantándose con los codos.

"¿Para que más? Para el trabajo"

Parpadea lentamente "Trabajo ..." Se levanta de golpe con los ojos bien abiertos, completamente despierta. "¡Trabajo!" Se baja de la cama tropezando con las cobijas en el suelo y cayendo. "Estoy bien-ru" Corre al baño.

La mujer mayor suspira. "Nunca aprenderá" Niega con la cabeza.

La habitación está llena de fotografías de distintas partes del mundo.

...

Se mira en el espejo, su cabello negro largo y ojos café. "¿Siempre me he visto así?" Murmura en confusión. Mira el reloj en el baño. "Mierda, es tarde"

...

"Disculpa los problemas" Ambas mujeres caminan de camino al trabajo. "Olvidé poner la alarma-ru"

"No es la primera vez"

"Lo bueno es que tengo a mi buena amiga y hermana que nunca tuve para despertarme" Sonríe, la cámara que guinda en su cuello se balancea.

"Que harías sin mi" La mayor, pero un poco más baja dice con diversión. Su largo cabello castaño moviéndose por el viento. "¿Qué hiciste ayer?"

La pelinegra sonríe con emoción. "Me vi un anime Otome…" Se detiene dudando. "Yo ... ¿hice eso ayer-ru?" Se detiene por completo.

Su amiga también se detiene. "Umm, ¿***? ¿Qué pasa?"

"Yo ... ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Lizzy?" _Un momento, ¿Quién era Lizzy? _Se agarra la cabeza con dolor, mirando al suelo.

_Delaware…_

"¿Qué pasa, ***?" Alza la mirada, detrás de los lentes de la mayor, hay unos ojos dorados mirándola.

_Despi… _

"What…?" Todo a su alrededor se puso negro. Cuando pudo ver de nuevo, todo a su alrededor seguía negro, pero donde estaba la mujer ahora había un kitsune blanco y dorado, con los mismos ojos dorados que había visto antes.

" _Despierta"_

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Marcey despierta y tose, escupiendo el agua que había tragado. Se aferra con sus garras al trozo de madera que era antes el mascarón de proa del barco de los ladrones.

Se suelta del agarre de Zoro y se sacude como un perro para deshacerse del exceso de agua en su plumaje.

"¡Creí que iba a morir!" Luffy jadea aferrado al trozo flotante.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Pregunta Zoro.

"Me siento más pesado" comenta Luffy. Zoro mira al niño aferrado a Luffy.

"¿Quién es? ¿Uno de ellos?"

"¡Ni de broma!" Grita el niño enojado. "¿Te atreves a decirle eso al gran pirata Tobio?" Los tres suben por completo.

"¿Gran pirata Tobio?"

"¡Exacto! Zarpé encontrar la isla del tesoro, pero fui atrapado por El Drago y forzado a trabajar… ¡No, no es así! Fingí unirme a ellos para encontrar la isla del oro"

"Me muero de hambre" Dice Zoro ignorando a Tobio.

"¿Hay algo de comida por aquí?" Luffy le sigue, Marcey se sube al regazo de Luffy, restregándose en su camisa, él le pone la mano en la espalda, acariciando el plumaje.

"Oigan, ¿me están escuchando?"

Marcey hace un pequeño sonido parecido a un lloriqueo, atrayendo la atención. El pequeño grifo tiene un temblor que solo los mayores notan.

_Ugh, se que soñé algo, pero no recuerdo nada de eso, me dio dolor de cabeza al despertar. ¿Debo recordar lo que soñé? ¿Era importante?_

Luffy la alza quedando cara a cara. "¿Mar?" Le llama la atención, con un poco de preocupación en sus ojos. Marcey hace un pequeño ruido, muy diferente a sus trinos alegres.

"¿Esto es normal?" Pregunta Zoro con duda. Luffy no responde.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunta Tobio confundido.

"No es _eso_ " Luffy arruga la nariz. "Ella es mi hermanita" Tobio lo mira como si estuviera loco. "¿Mar?" Luffy repite, Marcey lo mira, y da un trino lo más alegre que puede. Luffy la suelta, pero aún la mira sin estar completamente convencido. Pero se distrae cuando logra olfatear algo. "Y ese olor tan maravilloso es…" Zoro olfatea también. Se miran y sonríen.

"¿Q-Qué?" Tobio pregunta sin entender.

Arrancan pedazos de madera y comienzan a remarcar al origen del olor.

Marcey se queda en el regazo de Luffy. Pensando mientras espera llegar a su destino.

_Caer en el mar es una de las peores cosas, solo espero que no pase de nuevo, pero se que eso será imposible. Además de ese sueño que no puedo recordar. _Suspira internamente. Mira el mar. _No hay con quien pueda hablar sobre esto. _Piensa con una mirada oscura.

Se enviará, Marcey mira que están frente a un pequeño barco que parece ser una tienda, Marcey olfatea. _¿Oden? _El pequeño barco tiene una barra, un techo color verde, en un poste hay un cable donde hay tendida ropa.

"¿Qué es este escándalo?" Un hombre moreno, calvo y con bigote, viste una camisa blanca y un delantal azul, un pantalón café que recogido, tiene un pañuelo verde con círculos blancos atado en la cabeza, y sandalias. Parece sorprendido al ver al niño. "¿Tobio?"

"Abuelo Ganzou"

"¿Cuántas veces tienes que salir corriendo para que te canses?" Se cruza de brazos. "Siempre sales corriendo y vuelves unos días después" Luffy y Zoro saltan y se sientan en los bancos que hay en la barra. Marcey los sigue tomando su propio asiento, ya más tranquila.

"¡Da igual! He vuelto porque mis secuaces tienen hambre, así que pensé en darles un poco de oden" Dice con seguridad. Llevando sus manos a la cintura.

"¿Secuaces?" Ganzou mira a los piratas. "¡Oigan, no coman sin mi permiso!" Los regaña, ambos chicos se envían, tienen platos de comida en las manos. Marcey sentada al lado de Zoro en forma humana revisando lo que ahora llama Diario del canon. Ganzou suspira y va detrás de la barra. El niño sube al bote-restaurant dándoles la espalda a todos.

Zoro y Luffy lloran de felicidad. "¡Qué rico!" Ambos gritan. Marcey roba comida de Zoro sin que este se dé cuenta.

"Nunca había probado un oden tan rico" Dice tomando más para comer. "¡La cocina de tu abuelo es la mejor del mundo!"

"No es más que un viejo testarudo" Responde Tobio sin tomarle importancia. "Su oden está bueno, pero nada más" Luffy come rápido tomando más cada vez que se vacía su plato. "Cada día se dedica a hacer oden, pero ¿para qué? No hay tantos clientes. Estoy tan cansado de esta vida tan miserable"

"Qué bueno estaba" Luffy dice sonriendo.

"¡¿Eh?! ¡No queda nada!" Zoro se sorprende, viendo las charolas vacías. "¡Luffy, maldito!"

"Nunca seré como mi abuelo. Quiero ser un gran pirata como Woonan"

Zoro lo mira, reconociendo el nombre. "¿Woonan? ¿Ese pirata de oro?" Con ese Zoro distraído Luffy se come lo que queda en el plato de él. "¡Ah, eso es mío!" Lo agarra del cuello y lo tira junto al asiento. "¡Maldito, te voy a patear el trasero!" Empiezan a pelear.

"¡Se dice que el pirata legendario Woonan robó una tercera parte del oro del mundo!" Explica Tobio.

Marcey tararea sin levantar la vista de su diario. "Solamente robaba a personas malas, ¿no?"

Responde sin mirarla "¡Exacto! Si no eres malo, no robaría tu oro. Es un pirata muy orgulloso"

Ganzou vuelve a poner otro plato lleno de oden en la barra, Zoro se sienta listo para comer, Luffy queda en el suelo con el sombrero en la cara.

"Entonces, debe ser muy fuerte, ¿verdad?"

"Pensaba que había muerto hace años" Comenta Zoro un poco apagado por la comida en su boca.

Marcey pasa una hoja. "Eso es lo que se dice-ru" _Nada, no hay nada. _Suspira y guarda el diario.

"¡Está vivo! ¡Woonan es inmortal! ¡Seguro que ahora mismo está en alguna parte de la isla de oro! He oído que El Drago y sus hombres van hacia la isla de oro… Tengo una buena idea de dónde está. Le pediré a Woonan que me deje unir a su tripulación "

Luffy se levanta junto al asiento caído. "Bien, yo también voy a conocer a ese tal Woonan"

"¿Eh?"

"Si es un buen tipo, le pediré que sea mi nakama" Tanto el abuelo como el nieto se sorrenden por esa declaración.

"¿Qué estás pensando?" Tobio le pregunta con dientes de tiburón, sacudiendo sus brazos de arriba a abajo. "¿Y por qué se uniría Woonan a tu tripulación?"

"Porque yo seré el Rey de los Piratas" Declara Luffy con seguridad, el abuelo lo ve con la quijada abierta. Marcey sonríe mientras come frutas que guardaba en su bolso.

"¿Rey de los Piratas?" Pregunta Tobio con sorpresa.

"¡Sí! Voy hacia el Grand Line para encontrar el gran tesoro, el One Piece. Así me convertiré en el Rey de los Piratas" Tobio lo mira con el ceño fruncido. "Y, como Rey de los Piratas, es lógico que alguien legendario sea mi nakama"

"¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Deja de bromear y dímelo! ¡Di que nunca seré capaz de unirme a la tripulación de Woonan!"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Luffy pregunta con confusión.

"Oye, niño" Tobio mira a Zoro asustado. "Sé que es difícil de creer, pero él habla en serio" Ganzou llama la atención de los piratas, cobrando toda lo que consumieron. Es cuando Tobio nota a Marcey.

"¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Cuándo llegaste?!" Grita señalándola.

Marcey lo mira con inocencia. "Siempre estuve aquí-ru" Le sonríe, hace aparecer las alas en su espalda. "Siempre"

"¡Ah! ¡Eres el pájaro! Pero ... también ¿una persona?" Se acerca a ella, viendo sus alas con curiosidad, Marcey le acerca una para que la toque. Ambos ignoran la discusión entre Ganzou y Luffy que quería irse sin pagar.

"Si, pero no soy un pájaro" Toca la ala con emoción infantil. "Soy un grifo, solo que esa es una forma pequeña-ru, comí una fruta del diablo cuando era una niña"

"Genial"

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Nami logró subir al barco de El Drago, estaba viendo a escondidas, a los tres ladrones quejarse con El Drago por casi ser golpeados por el rayo que lanzó.

Los ladrones dicen sobre el tesoro que lograron conseguir, Nami se enoja cuando El Drago dice que si no es oro, que lo tiren, pero presta más atención cuando El Drago despliega un mapa.

_Ese mapa… ¿no será…?_

"¡Tierra a la vista!" Grita un hombre desde el nido de cuervo. "¡La isla de oro! ¡La isla de oro de Woonan!"

_La isla de oro…_ Nami sonríe.

...

Todos los piratas, después de tirar el ancla, suben a los botes para llegar a la orilla, ya que las rocas impiden que el gran barco se acerque más.

Nami los observa con los binoculares. _Ahora ya sé dónde está la isla… Sólo me falta conseguir el mapa. ¿Oh? _Se sorprende al ver la vela con el cráneo y sombrero.

"¡El Going Merry!" Baja los binoculares. "Eso significa… ¡Ah!" Vuelve a usar los binoculares cuando nota un barril, que solo un momento después le salen piernas y corre por la arena. "Ese es…" El barril retrocede a punta de 3 armas que sostienen los tres ladrones. "¡Usopp!"

...

Usopp rompe el barril, levantando los brazos. "¡Qué bien he dormido!" Los ladrones bajan las armas confundidos. Usopp empieza a actuar. "¡Oh, no, llego tarde, llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde a mi cita!" Empieza a correr para escapar, pero termina chocando con El Drago. "¡Si!"

El gran hombre pelirrojo lo mira. "Oye, ¿Quién eres?"

Usopp retrocede nervioso. "¡¿Acaso no conoces al gran Capitán Usopp ?! ¡De seguro no eres nadie importante!" Lo señala.

"Quizás esté, igual que nosotros buscando el tesoro en la isla ..." Usopp mira al líder de los tres ladrones.

_¿B-Buscando el tesoro? ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Quiénes demonios son estos?_

El Drago le habla al hombre un poco detrás de él, era moreno, alto, grueso y vestía como indio, lleva una espada en la espalda. "Gorashi" Tiró 3 monedas de oro a la arena frente a él. Gorashi las recoge y sonríe. "¡Hazlo!" Usopp se pone nervioso cuando el indio saca la larga espada.

"No debe darse tanta prisa ..." Retrocede un poco cuando Gorashi se acerca a él. "¡Alto! Si me matan no podrán encontrar el tesoro… ¡Jamás!"

"¡¿Qué?!" El Drago cuestiona.

"¿Sabes dónde está el tesoro?" El ladrón de cabello rosa pregunta.

"Claro que lo sé" Usopp miente, rodeado de todos los piratas de El Drago. "Si llevan al famoso cazador de tesoros, el gran Usopp-sama, les enseñará lugares donde pueden encontrar diamantes, rubíes, zafiros y mucho más"

"Diamantes, rubíes ..." El Drago dice aburrido.

"¡Sí! Zafiros y mucho más ..."

"¡Mátenlo!" Ordena el pelirrojo.

Usopp grita de miedo. "¿Por qué?"

El Drago levanta su mano, enseñando sus uñas largas de oro. "¡Lo que quiero es ... oro!"

Usopp vuelve a actuar seguro. "¡O-Oro, claro! ¡Sé dónde hay una montaña de oro!"

"¡Oro!" El Drago sonríe tontamente.

Usopp suda. _¿Q-Qué le pasa a este tipo?_

Gorashi señala con su espada a Usopp. "¿Dónde está?"

Usopp levanta un pulgar. "Por supuesto, les diré dónde" Se lleva la mano a la barbilla. "Pero sin un mapa no puedo mostrarles dónde está"

El ladrón de pelo rosa saca el mapa. "Aquí está el mapa"

Usopp se vuelve hacia él. "No puede ser, de verdad tienen uno…" Susurra lo último. "¿Es un mapa del tesoro?" Abre el mapa. "Los mejores tesoros del gran pirata Woonan" Se sorprende. _¿Woonan? ¿Son los tesoros de Woonan? _"El tesoro duerme ... Mira al sur de la colina ... Si la ballena mira hacia el oeste, entonces, la cola ..."

"Está borroso después de eso, así que no podemos leerlo" El ladrón de cabello rosa dice.

"Si la ballena mira hacia el oeste" El segundo ladrón empieza.

"La cola, al este" Usopp termina.

"¿Eh?"

"Si la ballena mira hacia el oeste…" Sonríe. "¡Claro, la cola tiene que estar al este! Lo que significa que el tesoro está en la dirección opuesta de donde mira la ballena"

Todos se sorrenden, la realización llegando a ellos. "Ya veo, así que era eso" El Drago dice.

Usopp suda desviando la mirada. "Estos tipos son idiotas"

"¡Bien, vamos, chicos!" Ordena El Drago.

Todos gritan de acuerdo y comienzan a caminar, arrastrando a Usopp. "Esperen, ¿yo también voy?"

"¡Claro!"

"¡No puede ser!"

...

Nami representa todo desde el barco con los binoculares. "Siempre hace que me preocupe…" Mira al alrededor. "¿Oh?" Jadea con sorpresa. "¡Lo sabía, son ellos!" Luffy y Zoro están atados juntos con un ancla, Ganzou frente a ellos. Suspira bajando los binoculares y se encoje de hombres. "Haré como que no los he visto" Se adentra en el barco.

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Marcey se remueve, está transformada de nuevo desde que atracaron en la isla, cerca de Tobio que está lavando platos. Marcey estaba dormitando e ignorando el regaño de Ganzou hacia su hermano y nakama.

Un grito de Luffy llama la atención del niño. "¡Oh, Tobio! ¿Puedes atrapar eso? Es muy importante"

"¡Si!" Tobio respondió dejando los platos y atrapando el sombrero que fue llevado por el viento.

"¡Date prisa y sigue limpiando! ¡Si sigues perdiendo el tiempo, jamás podrás seguir mis pasos!" Ganzou regaña a Tobio.

"¿What?" Le grita sosteniendo el sombrero con ambas manos. Marcey se despierta por completo, parpadeando hacia el niño. "¡No decidas por mí! ¡¿Cuándo he dicho yo que quiero vender oden ?!"

"¡No me repliques, pequeño delincuente! ¡Haz lo que te he pedido!" Le grita enojado.

"¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡Siempre estás hablando de oden! ¿Tan importante es el oden? ¡Ya he tenido suficiente" Patea los platos apilados. "Voy a encontrar a Woonan ..." Pisa los platos, quebrándolos. "¡Y no volveré!" Venta corriendo hacia el bosque. Marcey lo persigue.

Lo última que escucha en un grito de Luffy. "¡Ah, mi sombrero!"

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Usopp y toda la tripulación de El Drago estaban frente a una gran roca con forma de ballena. Todos estaban sorprendidos.

_¿Qué es esto? _Usopp piensa boquiabierto.

"Es una ballena, ¿verdad?" Dados El Drago.

Los tres ladrones y Usopp hablan al unísono. "Si la ballena mira al oeste, la cola apunta al este"

"Eso significa que el tesoro está…" Usopp habla solo para gritar sorprendido al ver un castillo al este. "¿Está allí?"

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Marcey sigue al niño que no ha dejado de correr, adentrándose más en el bosque, con el sombrero de Luffy en sus manos.

"¡Tobio!" Luffy grita cuando logrelos, el niño se detiene. Luffy lo traspasa, pero se desliza para detenerse. El ancla terminando golpeando a Zoro, Marcey da un bufido de diversión. "Mi sombrero" Pide.

"Ah, cierto" Luffy inclina su cuerpo y Tobio le pone el sombrero.

Luffy sonríe. "¡Bien! Bien, volvamos, Zoro" El peliverde no responde, el golpe lo dejó inconsciente. "¿Qué? ¿Te has dormido? No tienes remedio" Marcey se ríe mientras aterriza en la cabeza del niño, que pierde un poco el equilibrio por el nuevo peso.

"Díganme ..." Empieza el niño, Luffy lo mira y Marcey deja de reír para prestarle atención. "Tengo que ser fuerte para unirme a la tripulación de Woonan, ¿verdad?"

"¿Ah?"

"No creo ser suficientemente fuerte para unirme ahora mismo ..." Habla deprimido, Marcey le da una caricia en la cabeza.

"Entonces, hazte más fuerte" Luffy habla sonriendo. "Yo tengo mis ambiciones, y tú tienes las tuyas. Eso quiere decir que debes seguir avanzando hacia esa meta"

"Eres ... muy simple" Dice sudando el niño, Marcey vuelve a reír.

"Adiós" Luffy se despide y empieza a regresar, pero se detiene, el ancla vuelve a golpear a Zoro. "¿Por dónde es el camino de vuelta?" Dice perdido.

Tobio solo lo mira, Marcey suspira, podría llevarlo fácilmente. Pero… _¿Dónde está la diversión en hacer eso?_

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Nami sigue a la tripulación de El Drago escondida entre los árboles.

"Daré prisa y sigue andando" Manda el pelirosa a Usopp.

"¡Ya voy!" Se queja. Nami suspira y vuelve a moverse, desapareciendo entre los árboles.

"¡Estoy seguro de que el oro está cerca del castillo que acabamos de ver! El problema es en qué parte del castillo" El pelirosa habla.

El tercer ladrón vestido de rosa responde sonriendo. "No pasa nada, este tipo lo sabe, ¿verdad?"

Usopp se pone nervioso y vuelve a mentir. "Claro que lo sé, yo era un buen amigo de Woonan"

El ladrón se sorprende. "¿Qué? ¿Amigo de Woonan?"

Todos se secretaria. "¡Exacto!" Sacude el puño. "¡Si se atreven a hacerme algo, tendrán que vérselas con la tripulación de Woonan!" Pone las manos en su cintura confiado de su mentira.

Todos se ríen de él. El Drago es quien habla. "La tripulación de Woonan ya no está en este mundo"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué significa eso?" Usopp pregunta confundido.

Los ladrones sonríen con malicia. "Significa que ya nos hemos encargado de ellos…" Se miran. "Con nuestras propias manos"

"¿Qué ha dicho?"

"El último al que matamos tenía el mapa" El ladrón de cabello morado habla. "El mapa muestra la isla donde se encuentra el oro de Woonan"

El de cabello rosa continua. "Como ya no están aquí, es lógico que nosotros nos quedemos con el dinero"

El Drago se altera por sus palabras. "¡No es 'nosotros'!" Toda la tripulación menos Gorashi jadean. "¡El oro es mío!" Los demás nerviosos le dicen sus afirmativas.

"Cierto, todo el oro es de El Drago-sama" Usopp trata de escapar durante la escena "Todos los sabemos"

Pero Gorashi se da cuenta de su huida. "¿Adónde vas?" Todos se callan y lo miran.

"¿Intentas escapar?"

"No ... necesito ir al baño" Miente. "Aguantarse las ganas no es bueno, ¿cierto?"

"Este tipo es muy sospechoso"

"¿De verdad sabes dónde está el oro?"

"Vamos, chicos, ¿de verdad parezco alguien que mentiría?" Se lleva la palma de la mano al pecho. "Aunque no lo parezca, se puede confiar en mí" Da una pequeña risa nerviosa.

"¿De verdad?"

"Claro, es obvio. No he dicho ni una mentira desde que nací" Vuelve a reír nerviosamente. _Qué mal. Esto pinta muy mal. Si no encuentro una oportunidad para huir…_

"¡El Drago-sama!" Uno de los piratas que se había adelantado, llama preguntando que hacer sobre el camino que está bloqueado por un derrumbe.

Los piratas se quejan, pero El Drago les dice que no se preocupen, le tira 4 monedas de oro a Gorashi, quien las atrapa en su mano. Sonríe y se acerca al gran derrumbe.

Desenvaina su espada y se concentra. Grita y hace un corte poderoso, despejando el camino por completo fácilmente, todo el derrumbe desapareció.

Usopp está asustado por el despliegue de poder.

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Luffy corre, se detiene al llegar a un acantilado en los árboles con vista al mar.

"Hemos vuelto aquí" Dice Zoro, ahora despierto.

"Es lo que les estaba diciendo" Tobio habla desde la espalda de Marcey, que le está cargando con facilidad. "¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¡Estamos perdidos!" Dado enojado.

Luffy le da una sonrisa. "No te enfades"

Zoro habla, atado aún con el ancla de espalda a Luffy. "Bueno, el castillo de Woonan debe de estar en alguna parte de la isla. Lo único que tenemos que hacer es encontrarlo"

"Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿por qué caminamos en círculos"

"Ninguno de ellos tiene sentido de la dirección-ru" Marcey pone los ojos en blanco.

"¡Oye!" Zoro le gruñe, Luffy solo se ríe, despreocupadamente y se sienta en la tierra.

"Saben que fácilmente puedo volar y ver donde estamos, ¿no?" Alarga el no al final, viendo la realización en la cara de Zoro.

"Solo hazlo" Zoro responde de manera gruñona.

Marcey se ríe y se dirige al niño. "Agárrate bien Tobio-chan" Advierte antes de sacar sus alas y volar, pasa todas las ramas sin complicación hasta estar sobre los árboles, mira a su alrededor para poder ubicarse.

Tobio chilla aferrándose más fuerte al cuello de la rubia. "¡Volar es genial!" Dice mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Cierto?" Marcey le sonríe al niño. "¡Oh, lo encontré!" Baja de nuevo y empieza a guiarlos, apresuran el paso al escuchar una explosión.

Al llegar a una colina pueden ver el castillo, justo cuando ocurre otra explosión. "¿Qué?"

"Ese ... ese es el castillo de Woonan"

"¿Ahí es donde está Woonan?"

"¡Woonan!" Tobio se baja de la espalda de Marcey antes de que ella pueda evitarlo y trata de correr al castillo.

"¡Tobio!" Luffy lo detiene, le da la espalda. "¡Agárrate a Zoro!" Tobio se agarra y Luffy empieza a correr.

_Me pregunto que pasará. _Marcey se transforma y vuela al lugar, para llegar antes que Luffy.

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Usopp y toda la tripulación de El Drago están en un puente que lleva a las escaleras de la entrada del castillo.

El castillo ya está deteriorado por el tiempo, está hecho de roca, algunas partes tienen pintura en forma triangular de color celeste, con pintura rosa en las orillas de las formas. Dos grandes columnas, las más grande tiene una puerta, y una columna más pequeña y menos gruesa que solo tiene una ventana.

"¡Increíble!" Dice Usopp asombrado, toda la tripulación menos El Drago y Gorashi, están boquiabiertos.

"Este es el castillo de Woonan" Dice el ladrón de cabello rosa.

"¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está el oro?" Habla El Drago a Usopp. Usopp se endereza por el miedo, dando un chillido. "¿Dónde?"

"¡Me ruge el estómago, me ruge!" Empieza a bailar tontamente. "¡Mi estómago hace pa, pi, pu, pe, po!" Termina. Se vuelve hacia los piratas encogiéndose de hombros. "Eso hace"

"¿Qué ha sido eso?" Todos cuestionan enojados, con dientes de tiburón.

"Así que no lo sabes" Los ladrones de cabello rosa y morado se acercan a cada costado de Usopp, este retrocede un poco, sonriendo nervioso.

"¿Qué hacemos?"

"¡Mátenlo!" Ordena El Drago. Usopp se agacha con las manos en la cabeza por el miedo.

Nami aparece frente a todos, bajo un arco de roca. "¡Oye, Kamesuke! ¡Me ha traicionado!" Grita con enojo fingido.

"¿Quién eres?"

Se pone las manos en la cintura. "Soy Josephine. ¡La nieta del Gran Pirata de Oro, Woonan!"

"¿De Woonan?"

"Kamesuke, se lo has dicho, ¿verdad?" Lo señala. "¡Que la montaña de oro está enterrada debajo de esta entrada!"

"¿Bajo esta entrada?" El Drago repite.

Usopp empieza a sudar de los nervios y miedo. _Bajo la entrada… bajo la entrada…_ Sonríe y empieza a actuar, se lleva las manos a la cabeza dramatizando. "Señorita Josephine, ¿ahora que hacemos?" Extiende los brazos a los lados. "Si cavan durante tres días, encontrarán el oro" Empieza a llorar falsamente. "Claro, yo nunca diría eso ..." Jadea con fuerza tapando su boca con ambas manos. "Mierda, halado demasiado ..."

_Te estás pasando…_ Piensa Nami sudando. _No es creíble._

El Drago habla feliz. "¡Ya veo, así que bajo la entrada!" Los demás se animan también.

_¡Oye! _Piensa Nami poniendo los ojos en blanco, Usopp sonrió desde detrás de sus manos. _Bueno, tres días es suficiente para que encontremos el oro y corramos. _Sonríe.

"¡El Drago-sama, empecemos a cavar! En tres días ..."

"¡No hace falta!" Interrumpe El Drago.

"¿Eh?"

Levanta los brazos. "Diez segundos bastarán" Un aura dorada lo rodea mientras prepara su poder, todos gritan y se alejan.

"¿What?" Nami pregunta confundida.

"¡Oh, no! ¡Nami, huye!" Usopp le grita empezando a correr hacia ella, ocasionando que ella también corra para alejarse.

El Drago grita, lanzando un rayo en dirección a las escaleras, Usopp empuja a Nami y ambos salen del camino.

"¡Usopp!"

"¡Estoy bien! ¿Qué es ese tipo?" El Drago vuelve a la misma pose, el aura vuelve a rodearlo. "¡Lo hará otra vez!"

Vuelve a lanzar otros 2 disparos. "¡Esta técnica con sonido…! ¡Es la Goe Goe no mi!" Nami se da cuenta.

"Entonces, ¿es una fruta del diablo?"

"Dicen que tiene el poder de transformar el sonido en destrucción. Los rumores eran ciertos ..."

Marcey vuela sobre el castillo, logrando captar la explicación de Nami. _Aún no siento nada familiar sobre esto. _Piensa.

"A este paso, el castillo de Woonan será destruido" Usopp dice con un ceño preocupado.

"¿Quién demonios le dijo que había oro bajo él?"

"¡Has sido tú!" Le grita Usopp enojado. Nami sonríe tímida.

Marcey suda por su conversación, un poco divertida. _Entonces, es por eso que está atacando el castillo._

El pelirrojo que Marcey supone que es El Drago se ríe. "Si lo destrozo todo, el oro aparece en algún momento"

Luffy llega al lugar. "¡Cierra la boca!" Le grita. El Drago lo mira. "¡Cállate de una vez, león! ¡Me lastimas los oídos!"

Marcey suspira adolorida. _Por esa misma razón no me he acercado, aún duelen mis oídos por el último grito._

"¿León?" Cuestiona el pelirrojo.

"Perdón, quería decir gato" Se disculpa Luffy. Marcey bufa.

"¡¿Quién eres ?!"

"¿Yo? Soy Luffy. El hombre que será el Rey de los Piratas" Se da la vuelta, enseñando a Zoro, para presentarlo. "Este de aquí es Zoro"

"Buenas" Saluda.

Marcey vuelve a reír por la graciosa escena, pero luego se le ocurre algo. _Eh… ¿Dónde está Tobio? _Marcey busca su presencia.

"¡Woonan! ¡¿Estás ahí?! ¡Contesta si lo estás!" Luffy gritando viendo hacia el castillo humeante. El eco de sus gritos se escuchan.

El Drago se ríe burlón. "¿De qué estás hablando? Ese tipo murió hace mucho tiempo"

"Eso no se sabe hasta que lo ves" Luffy habla serio. "¡Aunque sólo sea una persona la que crea que sigue con vida, puede que aún siga vivo!" Lo mira.

"¿Qué tonterías corta en dados?"

Marcey luego de ver a Tobio a salvo, se acerca a Usopp y Nami.

Usopp los mira confundido. "Oye, ¿Por qué están atados de esa forma?" Pregunta, pero luego todos se sorprenden al ver a Tobio empujarlos y quedar frente a El Drago, sosteniendo un palo.

"¡Apártense! ¡Protegeré el oro de Woonan yo solo!" Le tiemblan las piernas.

"Oye, oye ..."

"En esta isla yace el preciado oro por el que Woonan arriesgó la vida… ¡No dejaré que malas personas como tú se salgan con la suya! ¡Váyanse de esta isla de inmediato!"

Marcey entrecierra los ojos cuando El Drago toma y alza el palo que sostiene Tobio, por lo que el niño queda en el aire. "¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?" Lo lanza al aire, listo para clavarle sus uñas.

Tres se mueven al mismo tiempo, Luffy salta, por lo que Zoro le corta las uñas con una espada en la boca, Marcey atrapa al niño antes de caer al suelo y lo aleja.

"Maldito…" Zoro sonríe aún con la espada en la boca. "Eres un buen espadachín" Se truena los dedos. "¡Pero no puedes detenerme!" Lo ataca, pero Zoro salta para evitarlo, aterrizando cerca de Marcey que sostiene al niño inconsciente. Luffy atrapa el ancla con los pies.

Zoro se desliza por una cuesta con El Drago tras él, comenzar a luchar uñas vs una espada.

_Oh oh_ Piensa Marcey al ver como el ancla se quedó atrapada entre las rocas arriba de la cuesta, por lo que el pie de Luffy se estiró.

Justo como el Rocket de Luffy, son regresados y lanzados al aire. _¡Ah! _Marcey vuela para seguirlos aún sosteniendo al niño.

Nami y Usopp escaparon mientras todos estaban distraídos.

El Drago pregunta por ellos, pero nadie sabe dónde están, por lo que se enoja.

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Luffy y Zoro aterrizan cerca de la roca en forma de ballena, Marcey baja al niño con cuidado, revisando que no tenga herida.

Usopp y Nami corren hacia ellos. "¡Luffy! ¡Zoro!"

Tobio se despierta desorientado. "¿Qué? ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?" Marcey le da un pequeño abrazo con el ala, da un trino sorprendido cuando el niño la abraza contra su pecho, temblando un poco.

"Maldición, no se les puede dejar solos" Nami se queja de los chicos atados, se agacha para desatarlos.

Usopp se acerca al niño y Marcey. "¿Están bien?" Marcey levanta la garra dando un trino. Usopp ayuda al niño a sentarse.

Nami abre el candado con facilidad practicada de años de ladrona. "Listo"

Zoro se quita la cadena y se levanta. Suspira aliviado. "¡Estamos salvados!"

Luffy que estaba aplastado contra la tierra, se sienta. "Oye, Nami, ¿me das algo de dinero?"

Zoro estira los brazos. Nami mira a Luffy con las manos en la cintura, Tobio les da la espalda. "¿Por qué?"

"No han pagado" Declara el niño. "¿Por qué no fingen olvidarlo? Sólo es oden"

Nami se vuelve a Luffy. "¿Quién es ese chico?"

"Tobio" Responde con simpleza.

"¿Quién es Tobio?" Tobio se levanta y corre aún con Marcey en brazos, hacia la colina.

"Simplemente Tobio"

"¡No me refiero a eso!"

Marcey da un arrullo para llamar la atención del niño, pero él la ignora y suelta al ver el estado del castillo.

"El castillo de Woonan…" Los demás se acercan.

Usopp es el primero en hablar, luego de suspirar. "Seguro que el oro está bajo todos esos escombros"

Tobio se sorprende. "¿Qué? ¿Tú también quieres el oro?"

Usopp levanta ambas manos en señal de rendición. "No, no es eso lo que quería decir. Ese oro es de Woonan. Si es que aún vive"

"¡Aún vive!" Grita enfadado.

Nami interrumpe. "El oro no está ahí, ni tampoco Woonan"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Zoro cuestiona.

"¿No te diste cuenta?" Mete sus dedos en su camisa y saca un mapa. "Ese castillo no tiene ningún indicio de que alguien haya vivido ahí" Los despliega. "Debe ser un señuelo. Probablemente Woonan está en otro sitio"

"¡Ese es el mapa del tesoro!" Usopp dice contento.

"¿Mapa del tesoro?" Nami lo pone en el suelo.

"Sí, el legendario mapa del tesoro que tenía uno de los nakamas de Woonan"

Marcey los desconecta. _Ah… ahora que lo pienso, se que hay varias películas, ¿esto será sobre una de ellas? Aunque… no recuerdo nada de las películas. _Bufa frustrada.

Vuelve a mirar justo a tiempo para ver el mapa quemarse. _¿Eh…? _Nami le quiso aplicar calor para ver si aparecía algo oculto. Marcey suda por la escena de todos boquiabiertos.

"¡Nami!" Le gritan los tres enfadados con dientes de tiburón.

Nami se levanta y aleja. Levanta un puño al aire mientras suda. "¡Vamos! ¡Hacia el Grand Line!" Marcey bufa una risa, pero lo oculta tras su ala.

"¡No cambies el tema!" Le grita Usopp, luego suspira de tristeza. "¿Qué hacemos ahora que no tenemos un mapa?" Dados deprimido.

"Hemos perdido la única pista sobre Woonan" Zoro declara.

"Oigan, ¿había algo escrito en el mapa?" Luffy pregunta, Marcey se hace en su hombro, ganando un caricia del mayor. _Luffy preguntó algo inteligente._

"Esto, creo ... que decía ..." Usopp se acerca a la roca y la toca con una mano. "'El tesoro duerme' 'Mira al sur de la colina' 'Si la ballena mira hacia el oeste, entonces, la cola al este'"

Nami baja el brazo. "Eh, ¿de verdad?"

"El castillo de Woonan está hacia el este. Además de eso…" Nami interrumpe la explicación de Usopp.

"¿La cola está hacia el este?"

"¿Eh?" Usopp se acerca a la cola. Grita sorprendido. "¡Ah, no apunta hacia el este!" Corre hasta el final. "Eso significa que en realidad está…" Todos rodean la ballena para poder ver. Una gran montaña. "¡Allí!"

...

Caminan hasta llegar al inicio de la escalada.

Luffy se detiene con felicidad al habérsele ocurrido una idea. "¡Ah! ¡Mar puede llevarnos!" Todos lo miran y luego miran a Marcey. El grifo lo golpea con la ala imbuida de Haki con los ojos en blanco. "¡Si!" Cruza sus brazos en forma de X, rechazando la idea.

_Máximo puedo llevar 2 personas. _Piensa ignorando el puchero de su hermano.

...

El viento es más fuerte mientras más suben. "¡No vayan a salir volando!" Usopp advierte.

Luffy se ríe. "¡No importa! ¡Mar los atrapa!" Sostiene el sombrero en su cabeza para que no se lo lleve el viento.

Zoro ayuda a Nami a subir. "¡Si escalamos este acantilado, seguro que vemos los tesoros ...!"

"¡Podremos conocer a Woonan!" Dice Luffy feliz.

Marcey frunce el ceño en sus pensamientos. _Lu quiere invitarlo, pero obviamente él no estará, lo que significa que, o no aceptó o de verdad está muerto._

El grito de Tobio la devuelve a la realidad, el niño resbaló, pero Usopp lo agarró antes que cayera, Marcey da una suspiro de alivio.

Usopp le pregunta si está bien, Zoro dice que es demasiado para el niño. Dicho niño niega y dice que no podrá unirse a la tripulación de Woonan. Usopp lo detiene de move mucho porque pueden caerse.

"Oigan, he encontrado un buen sitio para descansar" Declara Luffy contento de tener más espacio. Se detiene al ver a alguien dentro de la cueva.

Tobio es el segundo en ver. "¿Abuelo?"

"¿Qué hacen aquí?"

Espera hasta que el último entre a la cueva antes de empezar a explicar lo que hacían. Marcey es la última en entrar, por si acaso alguien caía. Se queda en el regazo de Luffy, que la abraza cuando aterriza.

"Ya veo, el mapa del tesoro…"

"¿Qué hace aquí, viejo?" Luffy pregunta.

"Enterrar el tesoro en el sitio más alto siempre había sido su forma de hacer las cosas ... En está isla, solo aquí lo haría ..." Dice Ganzou en vez de responder la pregunta de Luffy.

"Abuelo" Tobio sentando abrazando sus piernas de sorprende. "¿Conocías a Woonan?"

"¿Estuviste con él?" Nami pregunta con sorpresa.

Ganzou cierra los ojos y se queda un momento en silencio. "Él y yo éramos como hermanos, crecimos en el mismo pueblo" Inicia su historia. Todos parecen sorprendidos solo por el inicio.

El padre de Woonan en toda su vida solo consiguió oro del tamaño de una pequeña roca, por eso Woonan quería ser pirata y robar el oro de personas malas. Woonan le pidió a Ganzou que fuera su mano derecha, pero él no estaba interesado en el oro. Dice que el padre de Woonan era un buen hombre y que él le enseñó a preparar oden.

Ganzou decidió, que viviría viajando por el mundo dejando que la gente probando su oden. Mientras Woonan dijo que los hombres debían tener una gran ambición, quería que jurara por la bandera pirata de él.

Por eso, tuvieron una discusión y pelea en un acantilado, la bandera casi cae del acantilado, pero Woonan logró atraparla, aunque eso ocasionó que él casi cayera, de no ser porque Ganzou lo agarró por la cintura para evitarlo, quedó con medio cuerpo guindando .

Pero, la roca terminó desprendiéndose y ambos cayeron por el acantilado, golpearon un pequeño árbol que crece en el costado. La bandera quedó atorada en una rama, por lo que ambos se salvaron de caer al agua.

La bandera se estaba rompiendo por el peso de ambos. Ganzou se soltó, lo último que le dijo a su amigo fue que 'nunca pierda de vista su ambición' y cayó al mar.

...

"Y…" Luffy parecía muy emocionado con la historia. "¿Murió?" Marcey se rió mentalmente por la tonta pregunta.

"¡¿Pero no ves que está vivo, idiota ?!" Usopp señala a Ganzou.

Ganzou continuó su historia. "Por suerte, pasaba un barco cerca en ese momento. Fue el primer milagro de pueblo"

Luffy parecía decepcionado. "¿Qué? ¿No murió?"

"¡Claro que no!" Todos gritaron con dientes de tiburón. Marcey solo le dio una palmadita a la rodilla de su hermano en comprensión.

Ganzou continua. "Cuando me desperté, 3 días después de aquello. Woonan ya había partido hacia su travesía. Y nunca más nos volvimos a ver"

Tobio estaba muy sorprendido por la historia de su abuelo. "No lo sabía. Mi abuelo conocía a…"

"El Woonan que recuerdo cambió desde entonces. Aquel chico terco y obstinado que no probaba mi oden. Pero ahora… creo que sí lo comería" Tiene una olla de oden atada en su cabeza. "Esta olla de oden a la que he dedicado mi vida ..."

"¿Una olla de oden a la que ha dedicado su vida?" Luffy dijo casi en contemplación.

Ganzou se levanta. "Bueno, no perdamos el tiempo aquí entonces. Se enfriará el oden"

Luffy se levanta de un salto, tomando a Marcey en brazos mientras está en el aire por el salto. "¡Bien, vamos!"

"Si"

"Vamos"

...

Terminan de escalar la montaña hasta llegar a la cima, parece un desierto, hay rocas de diferentes tamaños en todas partes, pero si hay buen espacio para caminar. Unos árboles secos, un poste que tiene una tela raída, hay una casa hecha de ladrillos grises al fondo, con techo de paja. Marcey nota todo eso desde el aire, da un trino, llamando a la atención de Luffy, y señala a la casa.

"¡Una choza!" Luffy dice al notarla. Todos corren hacia ella. Luffy abre la puerta, el lugar está deteriorado y vacío. "Nada por aquí" Entra con tranquilidad. Marcey se posa en su hombro.

"¡No puede ser!" Nami dice sin creerlo, corre hacia otra habitación. "También está vacío por aquí"

"¿De verdad aquí vivía Woonan?" Tobio pregunta.

"No hay mesas ni sillas ... sólo una chimenea común y corriente. ¿Hm?" Zoro parece notar algo con la chimenea, por lo que se acerca a ella. La empuja con facilidad, revelando un camino de escaleras hacia abajo.

Luffy y Usopp lo miran boquiabiertos, el primero grita. "Increíble, ¿Cómo has encontrado eso?" Tobio mira a Luffy como si fuera un idiota.

"¡Hasta un idiota lo encontraría!" Zoro le grita.

Marcey alza sus orejas alerta, mirando a la puerta cerrada. Solo Zoro nota su estado alerta.

"Oigan, miren, se puede bajar aquí" Usopp los llama.

"Un sótano" Nami se acerca.

"Entonces, Woonan debe estar ahí abajo" Tobio dice feliz.

"Con su montaña de oro" Comenta Usopp. Empiezan a acercarse al camino escondido.

_¡Viene! _Marcey trina en advertencia y Salta del hombro de Luffy. Al mismo tiempo Zoro grita su advertencia. "¡Al suelo!"

La casa es destruida. Marcey sale debajo de una de las tablas que eran antes el techo, Nami se levanta, tubo la suerte que no estar bajo ninguno.

Ganzou protegió a Tobio, ambos salen debajo de la puerta. El Drago está frente a ellos.

"'Si la ballena mira al oeste, la cola al este'" Recita lo que Usopp les había dicho. "¡Qué montón de mentiras!"

"Ah, mierda" Usopp que estaba bajo unas de las tablas, que había levantado, la baja para ocultarse de nuevo, al escuchar las palabras de El Drago.

Los tres ladrones han encontrado la entrada al sótano oculta. "El Drago-sama, aquí hay una entrada" Llama el pelirosa.

El Drago suelta una risa. "Así que el oro está ahí abajo… Bien, tráiganlo" Ordena.

"¡Si!"

Tobio corre hacia El Drago con una roca sobre su cabeza.

Las orejas de Marcey bajan al verlo. _Ay, ese niño, no tiene instinto de conservación, me recuerda a unas cuantas personas…_

"¡Alto!" Le grita Tobio. Ganzou se para frente a su nieto, justo a tiempo para tomar el golpe que lanzó El Drago.

"¡Viejo!" Gritó Usopp saliendo de escondite.

"¡Abuelo!"

Ganzou cayó al suelo, la olla de su cabeza fue mandada a volar, cayendo volteada. El Drago la miró.

"¿Qué es eso? ¿Oro?" Ganzou se arrastra a la olla, pero El Drago la patea, por lo que el oden queda descubierto.

"¡Alto!" Tobio grita. "Ese es ... el oden en el que mi abuelo ha dedicado su vida, por Woonan" Aun sostiene la roca. "Más les vale ... no tocarlo"

El Drago sonríe con maldad y pisa el oden. "¿Satisfecho?" Dice sonriendo. Tobio grita enojado mientras llora, corre hacia el pelirrojo sosteniendo la roca en alto. "¿Tantas ganas tienes de morir?"

"¡Tobio!" Grita preocupado Ganzou.

Antes que El Drago pueda atacar al niño, un golpe en su mejilla lo hace deslizarse lejos de él.

"¿Y quién eres tú?"

El sombrero tapa los ojos de Luffy. Camina hasta estar frente al oden arruinado. Se arrodilla y lo junta en sus manos, para luego comerlo.

"¡Delicioso! No hay duda de que el oden del abuelo es el mejor de todos" Se levanta, mira con enojo al pelirrojo. "¡No te lo perdonaré"

_Como se atreve a desperdiciar comida de esa forma. _Piensa Marcey erizada del enojo, no tiene que saber el futuro para saber que Luffy le pateará el trasero.

"¿Qué estás balbuceando? ¡Encárgate de ellos, Gorashi!" Ordena.

El indio se adelanta para atacar, pero su espada es detenida por las 3 de Zoro.

"¡Zoro!"

"Parece que este será mi oponente"

Los ladrones se sorrenden y aterran al reconocer a Zoro.

"No importa quién sea" Le resta importancia El Drago. "No hay nadie más hábil con la espada que Gorashi, ¡Gorashi! ¡Córtalo en pedazos!" Ordena. "¡Te daré 200 monedas de oro por cada corte! ¡Si lo matas, serán 500!"

Gorashi vuelve a atacar más motiva. Zoro detiene su espada, pero no puede evitar ser empujado hasta chocar con una roca, la espada en su boca se cae.

El Drago anima a Gorashi diciendo que le dará 1000 monedas de oro.

La roca se destruye por pura fuerza, Usopp grita preocupado por Zoro. El peliverde todavía detiene la espada del indio aunque este tirado en la tierra.

Zoro parece darse cuenta de algo sobre Gorashi.

Marcey que escucha perfectamente lo que ha dicho se confunde. _¿Avergonzarse? ¿Ese indio se avergüenza de algo? _Marcey escucha la explicación de Zoro. Se avergüenza de matar por ese tipo, y empuñar su espada por oro. _Ahora entiendo un poco más. _Inclina su cabeza.

Zoro logra quitarse de encima al hombre más grande, se levanta y vuelve a poner la espada en su boca. Gorashi grita corriendo hacia él para atacar, Zoro se prepara y ataca con rapidez. Gorashi cae derrotado, todos parecen sorprendidos.

Zoro enfunda sus espadas. "He evitado golpear tus órganos vitales. ¡Cuando vuelvas a blandir tus espada con orgullo, ven a desafiarme de nuevo! Me enfrentaré contigo entonces" Gorashi tiembla inconsciente, la sangre sale de su boca.

"Nunca pensé que fuera tan fuerte" Tobio dice asombrado.

Nami sonríe. "Esto aún no acaba, es pronto para sorprenderse"

_Muy cierto. _Marcey mira a El Drago. _Ese es la presa de Lu, entonces…_ Desvía su mirada hacia los demás hombres de la tripulación. _No creo que sean fuertes, pero quiero jugar un poco ~_ Piensa con maldad. _Mierda. _Piensa al ver a El Drago preparando su poder. Aplasta sus orejas contra su cabeza y usa sus palmas para aplastarlas más.

Gime mientras sus oídos timbran por el grito. El rayo blanco le dio a Luffy, mandándole hacia atrás, pero él agarró una roca con la mano, por lo que se estiró.

Se devuelve con un Rocket, golpeando a El Drago en el estómago y chocando contra una gran roca detrás de él.

Ganzou y Tobio parecen sorprendidos por los poderes de Luffy, Usopp les explica que es un usuario de fruta del diablo.

Marcey sacude su dolor, decide alejarse y acercarse a todos los hombres de El Drago que se estaban resguardando lejos. Ignora los choques y gritos de la batalla de su hermano.

Aterriza entre todos los hombres, que le prestan atención.

"Oye, eso es ..."

"El pájaro extraño"

Marcey los mira con inocencia cuando intentan acercarse a ella, luego cambia su mirada a una maligna, que hace que los hombres sientan escalofríos.

Pequeñas chispas recorren su cuerpo, los hombres se buscan y tratan de retroceder.

Marcey suelta una gran descarga, al mismo tiempo que hubo una gran explosión por un rayo de El Drago. Los hombres gritan de dolor, cuando la descarga termina los hombres caen aún consientes, pero negros y con el cabello alborotado y echando humo. Se alejan lo más rápido que pueden de Marcey.

Marcey sonríe divertida, sabe controlar los voltios que usará para evitar matar. Mira la batalla justo a tiempo para ver a Luffy destrozar la armadura de oro de El Drago.

El Drago se niega a rendirse. "¡El oro es mío!" El aura dorada lo rodea, preparando su ataque de nuevo.

_Esa aura me recuerda algo, pero no sé exactamente que era. _Rasca el plumaje debajo de su boina pensando.

Luffy absorbe aire, cuando El Drago dispara el rayo, Luffy enreda sus brazos y piernas en el pelirrojo, Luffy aguanta todo el poder, el cual queda contenido en su cuerpo estirado.

Luffy le devuelve su propio poder, ocasionando una explosión lo suficientemente grande como para destruir la mitad superior de la montaña. El Drago queda entre los escombros aún consiente. Luffy usa una Bazooka para terminar la batalla. Con suficiente fuerza para mandar a El Drago a volar fuera de la isla.

Los ladrones quedaron boquiabiertos. "El… El Drago-sama ha… perdido"

Luffy sonríe feliz y orgulloso, luego se voltea a los ladrones que estaban detrás de él. "¿Ah?"

Los tres gritan de terror. "¡Hora de huir!"

"¡Huyamos!"

"¡A huir!"

Gritan y corren hacia la orilla de la montaña, los demás hombres que aún se notan tostados cargando a Gorashi.

Luffy les grita tratando de detenerlos. "¡Oigan, esperen, alto!" Todos caen de la montaña, aún gritando, Marcey suda un poco, pero aún así está muy divertida. "Eso era lo que les decía…" Tobio se acerca a Luffy sonriendo y sosteniendo el sombrero de paja en sus manos. "Ah" Tobio le da el sombrero a Luffy. "Gracias, Tobio" Vuelve a mirar a Ganzou que está detrás del niño. "Por cierto, viejo. Lo siento, me comí todo el oden de Woonan"

"Te va a dar dolor de estómago por comerte eso" Marcey bufa al escuchar eso.

"Mi estómago es de piedra" Marcey aterriza en su hombro derecho, teniendo cuidado con las heridas. "Soy un pirata" Ganzou sonríe, Luffy empieza a reír.

Deciden continuar por lo que está subido esa montaña, entran al sótano oculto.

_Esto parece una mina, más con esos rieles en el suelo. _Marcey piensa, ahora siendo cargada en los brazos de Luffy. Aun no se olvida de sus heridas, cuando estén solos las tratará.

Nami iba guiando con una lámpara en la mano, Tobio y Ganzou cerca de ella.

"Por fin podré conocer a Woonan"

"Si" Le responde su abuelo.

Llegan hasta una puerta de madera. "Aquí es"

"Tras esa puerta ... está Woonan" dice Luffy.

Nami toma el manubrio. "La abriré" La abre jalándola. Nami jadea de sorpresa, todos también están sorprendidos.

En la habitación sentado una silla estaba el esqueleto de Woonan.

Luffy suelta a Marcey, ella vuelta hasta estar a la altura de su hombro, se queda en el aire.

Usopp avanza hasta estar junto a Ganzou. "E-Esto es ..."

Tobio grita en negación, con lágrimas es la esquina de sus ojos. "¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser Woonan! Es un impostor. Woonan debe de estar en otra parte" Ganzou camina hacia Tobio y le pone una mano en el hombro. Ganzou niega con me cabeza, las lágrima caen. "Abuelo ..."

Marcey aparta su vista y parpadea al ver algo en la pared detrás de ellos. Usopp mira lo mismo que ella. "Oigan, ¿Qué es eso?" Lo señala.

Todos tratan de mirar mejor, Nami alumbra con la lámpara, alguien había escrito en toda la pared.

"No hay duda, es la letra de Woonan"

Usopp empieza a leer. "A aquellos que vengan por el oro: Yo soy Woonan. Antiguamente conocido como 'el Gran Pirata de Oro'…" Se confunde. "¿Antiguamente? ¿Qué quiere decir?"

Nami continua. "Pero ahora sólo soy un hombre a punto de morir. Todo el oro que he reunido lo he devuelto a sus legítimos dueños ... ¿Eh?"

Usopp sigue donde Nami lo dejó. "Esto ha sido una batalla… para cumplir mi sueño de la infancia. Y para formar una montaña de oro, como nunca se había visto antes. Pero cuando me siento ante ella, las palabras que dijeron cierto hombre me vienen a la mente. El oro no ríe, no es más que una piedra. Es cierto. Aquello a lo que le dediqué toda mi vida ... no era el oro. Fue la aventura de encontrar ese oro "

"Ya no queda oro aquí, pero en su lugar, hay un tesoro aún más valioso" Zoro sigue la lectura. "Para otros puede no tener valor, pero para mí es suficiente" Ganzou se acerca al esqueleto. "Por favor no destruyan este lugar. Aquí es donde duerme mi más preciado tesoro"

Miran a Ganzou que toma el tesoro del que se hablaba, la bandera de su pasado, pero ahora estaba cosida donde se había roto.

Marcey mira el último trozo de la lectura. 'Ganzou ... Desde el día en que me salvaste la vida ... en el fondo, siempre he creído ... que has estado en el mismo barco que yo, a mi lado en todas estas aventuras. Por ello, no me arrepiento de haber vivido así '

Usopp se arrodilla junto a Tobio, poniendo sus manos en los hombros del niño, con emoción. "¡Vaya, tu abuelo es un gran hombre!" Le da palmadas en los hombros. "¡Es la única persona en la que confiaba el pirata legendario!"

"Uno es un gran pirata. El otro vende oden. Pero…" Zoro dice. "... ambos con el mismo orgullo"

"Abuelo ..." Mira al suelo. "¡L-Lo ..." Tobio lo abraza. "... lo siento!" Llora.

"Tobio ..." Cierra los ojos por un momento. "Vive como te plazca. Yo… siempre te protegeré" Todos sonríen por la línea escena.

...

Mientras caminan de regreso a los barcos, Marcey recuerda algo. Aterriza en el hombro de Luffy llamando su atención, señala unos árboles.

"Ah ... regresaremos pronto" Luffy se separa del grupo, adentrándose en los árboles.

Luffy se sienta en el suelo balanceándose de un lado a otro mientras Marcey se transforma. Saca su botiquín y se acerca a Luffy para limpiar sus heridas.

Luffy hace un puchero. "Estoy bien ~" Se queja.

Marcey le sonríe mientras le hace quitarse la camisa destrozada. "Si quieres puedo hacerte una herida más grande-ru, así puedo tratarlas todas al mismo tiempo" Luffy se calla, sudando un poco.

"Eh ... yo ... ¿andas otra camisa?" Decide preguntar, sabe que no debe enojar a su hermana.

Marcey pone los ojos en blanco, pero aún así sonríe con cariño. "Si" Limpia las heridas, aunque ninguna necesita ser vendada.

Luffy mira un arbusto cuando se mueve, Marcey no levanta la mirada sabiendo de quien se trata. Tobio aparece traspasando el arbusto. Luffy le sonríe.

"¡Oh, Tobio!" Marcey guarda su botiquín y le tira la camisa a Luffy, que la atrapa con facilidad y se la pone.

Marcey tararea viendo al niño. "¿Qué pasa, Tobio-chan?" El niño se queda en silencio mirándola. Los hermanos comparten una mirada, teniendo una conversación silenciosa.

Luffy se encoge de hombros y se levanta para regresar a los barcos.

"Ahora ... ¿Qué sucede-ru?"

"Marcey-nee" La rubia parpadea con sorpresa, no se esperaba que el niño la llamara así. "¿Puedes llevarme a volar una vez más?"

Marcey le sonríe. "Claro-ru"

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Luffy, Zoro y Usopp hablan con Ganzou y Tobio. Marcey vuela más arriba, vigilando a Nami que había entrado al barco de El Drago y ya venía de regreso.

"¿Ya se van?" Ganzou pregunta.

"Sí" Responde Luffy. "¿Y que harán ustedes?"

"Cuando cavemos una tumba para Woonan, seguiré con mi restaurante de oden"

"¿Y bien?" Usopp se dirige a Tobio. "¿Aún quieres ser pirata? ¿O…"

"... ¿vender oden?" Zoro termina la pregunta.

Tobio sonríe. "Ya lo pensaré la próxima vez que me vaya de casa. Si vivo mi vida con seriedad como mi abuelo, encontraré la respuesta algún día, ¿verdad?"

Usopp se ríe contento. "Oh, tienes razón"

Nami los sorprende con la gran bolsa de tesoros que carga. Marcey suda, _es asombroso que pueda cargar eso._

Usopp es el más sorprendido. "¿Dónde tiene…?"

"¡Los tesoros de El Drago, me los llevo todos!"

"Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, cierto" Nami recoge un poco de dinero. Se acerca a Ganzou. "Toma, esto es por lo que comieron esos dos" Marcey está feliz de no ser incluida con ellos. "Es un préstamo"

"¿Un préstamo?" Zoro se sorprende.

"Claro, espero el triple de vuelta"

"Serás ..."

"No, ahora no puedo aceptarlo" Ganzou los interrumpe. Todos le prestan atención. "Lo he hablado con Tobio, y ese dinero queda como deuda. Sin intereses" Nami parece sorprendida y decepcionada.

"Así nos volveremos a ver otra vez, ¿no?" Habla Tobio sonriendo.

"Vamos, ¿Qué hacen aún aquí? ¡Zarpen ahora que el tiempo es bueno! ¡Malditos idiotas que se van sin pagar!"

"¡Si!"

Todos abordan el Merry y sueltan la vela principal, listos para salir, zarpan volviendo a su aventura.

"¡Adiós!" Todos se despiden de Ganzou y Tobio.

"¡No olviden al gran Capitán Usopp-sama"

"¡Cuídense los dos!" Marcey trina como despedida, en su garra hay una de las 2 copias de una foto que sacó, en la foto salen ella y Tobio volando y sonriendo.

Aprovecha para sacar una última foto de ambos y de isla.

"¡Hasta luego!" Es lo último que escuchan del niño.

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

Esa noche, la guardia le tocaba a Zoro que estaba en el nido de cuervo. Marcey sin poder dormir aún, estaba acostada en la cubierta trasera.

Hace una mueca. _Todavía no puedo recordar nada sobre ese sueño. _Suspira pasando una mano por su cabello, su boina guardada en su bolso. Vestía un kigurumi de ovejita.

Mira las estrellas. _Se que no sé todo sobre el futuro, he olvidado muchos detalles importantes desde hace años._

Lleva sus manos a la cara y gime estresada, el mini DDM empieza a sonar. "¿Eh?" Lo saca y contesta. "Habla Marcey" Habla un poco desmotivada.

" _Hola Pajarito"_ Marcey se sienta de golpe.

"Tou-chan" Dice feliz, pero aún en voz baja.

" _¿Pasó algo-yoi?"_

"No, solo pensaba-ru" Le resta importancia, no puede hablar sobre eso con nadie. "Estoy feliz de que llamaras-ru, ¿Cómo han estado todos?"

Escucha la risa de su padre. _"Bueno ..."_

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

_*** Omake ***_

Marcey aparece frente a la cara de Usopp, volando de cabeza, mientras este se concentraba pescando en la cubierta trasera, logrando asustarlo y hacerlo gritar.

"¡Tú…! ¿Quieres darme un ataque?" Se queja enojado con la mano en el pecho.

Marcey sonríe divertida. "No exageres-ru" Le resta importancia moviendo una mano, Usopp la mira con enojo. "En realidad quería pedirte un favor-ru"

Usopp da un bufido frustrado, pero deja la caña de lado para prestarle atención. "¿Qué?"

"Me preguntaba si podrías construirme una- no ... dos cosas" Sonríe.

"¿Exactamente qué?"

...

"¿Qué tal?" Usopp presenta su obra.

"¡Oh ~ ¡es perfecto-ru!" Marcey da un aplauso.

"¿Para qué los usarás?" Usopp suda.

"Los convertiré en nidos"

"¿No prefieres una cama o hamaca?"

Marcey lo mira como si fuera un idiota. "Claro que si-ru, pero pasaré más tiempo transformada, los nidos son mejores"

"No entiendo por qué haces eso"

"Déjame hacerte una pregunta, Usopp-chan" El nombrado asiente confundido. "Que crees que pensarían los Marines al ver a la hija de Fushichō Marco con piratas sin nombre" Lo interrumpe levantando una mano antes que pueda responder. "En realidad, que crees que harían los Marines al ver a dicha hija lejos de dicho pirata de renombre-ru" Usopp palidece al entender lo que insinúa. "Gracias por la ayuda Usopp-chan" Deja al mayor solo, el cual aún está pálido.

_**[~ 1 ~]**_

_*** Omake 2 ***_

Marcey bosteza aburrida, le toca la guardia nocturna y la noche pasa muy lentamente. Casi se queda dormida de no ser, por su mini DDM que empieza a sonar, despertándola de un sobresalto. Lo saca de su bolso para respondedor.

"Aló ~" Responde adormilada. Hay un grito y varias maldiciones, luego un ruido fuerte. Marcey ahora más despierta mira su caracol con extrañeza. "¿Quién habla-ru?"

" _¡Marcey!"_

Marcey parpadea con sorpresa por la voz familiar. "¿Thatchy-ji?"

" _¡El mismo!" _Su tono de voz se notaba feliz.

"¿Cómo sabes mi número? Solo Tou-chan y Ace-chan deberían saberlo" Pregunta con sospecha.

" _Tengo mis maneras"_

"Sobornaste a Ace-chan, ¿no?" Pone los ojos en blanco.

" _Ehh ... no, para nada"_ Da una risa nerviosa.

Marcey rueda los ojos. "Ya hablaré con él luego-ru, ¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde?"

" _Verás, quiero llevarle un gift a Izo, así que pensé que una chica femenina podría ayudarme, pero no conozco ninguna además de las enfermeras"_ Marcey se siente insultada. _"Así que pensé, 'hey, la mocosa es una niña aunque no sea femenina, talvez pueda ayudar', entonces, ¿podrías?"_

"Primero, le diré a Tou-chan ya Izo-ba sobre ese insulto" Escucha un jadeo de traición de Thatch. "Segundo, ayudaré-ru, pero eres un idiota Ji-chan"

" _¡Oye!"_

Marcey bufa. "Si no fuera por mi, ni siquiera estarían juntos-ru, nunca te hubieras declarado"

" _¡HEY!" _Marcey murmura un 'cobarde' ganando un jadeo ofendido. La rubia se ríe.

_**[ALETA]**_

**Utiliza una manera diferente de narrar en este capítulo, que opinan?**

**También lo siento por haber durado tanto, espero que les haya gustado el especial ~**

**Díganme sus opiniones, y su les gustaría que haga especial de película.**

**Espero les haya gustado!**

**También feliz día de las madres ~**

**Fecha: 15/08/2020**

**Palabras: 11268**


	26. Especial Cumpleaños Marcey

_**[INICIO]**_

Marcey iba caminando por uno de los tantos pasillos del barco, habían llegado a una de las islas protegidas de la tripulación, así que bajaría por su cuenta un rato.

Una puerta al azar es abierta y una mano sale de esta, arrastrando a Marcey al armario de objetos de limpieza.

Tropieza un poco, pero lograr mantener el equilibrio y no caer. Mira al culpable y levanta un ceja.

"¿Qué?" Dice simplemente mirando al cuarto comandante.

"Necesito tu ayuda con algo"

"¿Qué gano yo al ayudarte-ru?" Se recuesta en la pared.

"Un agradecimiento y un abrazo de tu tío favorito" Marcey ya estaba abriendo la puerta. "¡Espera!" La rubia se detiene. "Una barra de chocolate" La menor no responde. "Bien" Se queja. "Cinco"

Marcey se da la vuelta sonriendo. "Tenemos un trato-ru"

Thatch refunfuña. "Consigamos a Ace también"

…

Ace se sobresaltó un poco cuando fue jalado dentro de uno de los armarios de objetos de limpieza. Alza la vista, mirando enojado a sus secuestradores.

"¿Por qué me secuestraron?"

"No fue secuestro-ru, solo te trajimos sin tu consentimiento"

Ace levanta una ceja divertido. "Eso es secuestro" Murmura. "¿Qué quieren?"

"Saben como tratamos de pasar por nuestras islas protegidas cuando podemos" Empieza Thatch. "Esta isla tiene algo de especial para uno de los comandantes" Los menores lo miran con curiosidad.

"Tiene que ver con como Bla-ji ha evitado salir a la cubierta-ru"

"O cualquier tarea relacionada con salir del barco"

"S-Si, no pensé que lo notaran" Ambos lo miran como si fuera un idiota. "¡Bueno! Es muy obvio, como sea" Bufa haciendo un puchero.

"¿Entonces, por qué es?"

Thatch sonríe con emoción y un poco de burla. "Está enamorado de una mujer que vive aquí"

"¿Enamorado?" Parpadean mientras hablan al mismo tiempo.

"Así es, por eso necesito su ayuda para ayudarlo"

"¿Qué quieres que hagamos?"

…

"Espera… ¡¿Qué?!"

"Shh"

"Nos dices que está comprometida y esperas que no gritemos-ru" Marcey dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

"Pero" Dice conteniendo su enojo. "Ella no ama a su prometido, es un matrimonio arreglado"

"Ohh"

"Blamenco prometió mantenerse alejado de ella por eso" Cruza los brazos enfadado, como un niño haciendo un berrinche. "Aunque es muy obvio que se aman entre ellos" Suspira. "Blamenco perdió su confianza al saber que el prometido de ella es un amigo de la infancia y que es un supuesto hombre guapo" Sigue despotricando.

Ace y Marcey comparten una mirada, la menor se encoge de hombros, Ace suspira y luego se aclara la garganta.

Thatch tose. "Como decía" Ambos ponen los ojos en blanco. "Quiero ayuda para juntarlos"

"¿Cómo exactamente haremos eso?" Ace levanta una ceja, Marcey asiente mientras se recuesta contra él.

"¿Y Bla-ji está de acuerdo con esto o…?" Thatch desvía la mirada silbando.

"Entonces, ¿ayudarán?"

Volvieron a compartir una mirada. Ace preguntado _'¿Ayudamos?', _Marcey se encoge de hombros respondiendo _'Claro, si pasa algo malo es culpa de él'._

"Bien" Ace acepta por ambos. "¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

Thatch sonríe orgulloso. "Ya tengo el plan perfecto" Saca un paquete y se lo lanza a Ace. "Será una cena romántica bajo el árbol de Sakura más hermoso de la isla" Suspira soñador. Ace abre el paquete, sacando un traje de sirviente, hay otro dentro, pero de mujer. "Los dos serán los meseros" Señala a Marcey "Tú mocosa" Le pasa varias hojas. "También quiero que escribas una canción perfecto para esa noche" Marcey levanta una ceja, no esperaba que le pidiera eso. "Y las partituras para los que ayudarán a tocarla" Ella solo asiente, pensando en alguna canción que quede bien con el momento.

…

Marcey tararea mientras escribe una partitura para violín. Ya había terminado la de batería y piano, luego de eso solo le faltaría escribir la partitura de flauta y la letra.

Ella no tenía idea de que Thatch podía tocar el piano, Ace de alguna manera convenció a Deuce para que tocara el violín. La flauta y batería la tocarían dos hombres, uno de la cuarta División y el otro de la sexta. Mientras en la isla encontraron a un cantante supuestamente profesional para que cantara la canción que ella escribirá.

Tiene la canción perfecta.

…

"¿Por qué hacemos esto nuestra última noche en la isla?"

Thatch les guiña un ojo. "Si ella acepta, podría venirse con nosotros" Se aleja de ellos soñando despierto.

"Está actuando más extraño de lo normal"

"¿Crees que ese golpe que se dio un día antes de llegar… haya sido el problema?" Se miran por un momento antes de estallar a reír. "Siempre es raro-ru"

"Confirmo" Le acaricia la cabeza.

…

Marcey escribe la partitura para flauta sentada en su cama, había acercado un pequeño escritorio para apoyarse y poner los papeles, Ace acostado detrás de ella con el sombrero en la cara.

Marcey sacude sus alas.

"Ya es la novena vez que haces eso"

"No es cierto" Ace se quita el sombrero de la cara para levantarle una ceja. "Es la décima-ru" Ace pone los ojos en blanco.

"¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?"

"Hay una pluma molesta en mi ala derecha"

Ace se sienta. "Déjame ver" Marcey levanta su ala hacia él. Da una buena mirada en toda la ala, hasta encontrar una pluma doblada, la toma y arranca.

Marcey gime satisfecha, recostando la parte superior de su cuerpo en el escritorio. "Esa fue-ru~"

Ace da una segunda mirada. "Tienes más así"

"¿Puedes quitarlas?"

"Claro, déjame ver…"

Ace pasó el resto de la tarde acicalando las alas de Marcey, mientras ella terminaba la partitura.

_**[O.P]**_

Thatch caminaba de un lado a otro, mordiéndose las uñas. Todo estaba listo, la comida, la decoración, todos vestidos, los músicos en su posición, pero el cantante aún no había llegado. Los invitados de honor deberían llegar pronto.

El árbol de Sakura en el centro del claro, estaba decorado con algunas linternas, la mesa bajo el árbol, tenía puesto un mantel rosa y una vela en el centro, junto con los cubiertos. Habían linternas en un gran círculo, dejando espacio para que bailaran (como planeaba Thatch), más a la derecha había una cortina tapando toda la comida preparada y a los músicos.

Ace y Marcey lo observaban, ambos ya vestidos con sus trajes.

"1000 Belly a que no llega-ru"

"Hecho"

Unos minutos después llega el supuesto mánager del cantante, cuando se va, Thatch se tira al césped dramáticamente, llevando ambas manos al rostro.

Marcey extiende su palma, Ace pone el dinero en ella refunfuñando.

"Un placer hacer apuestas contigo-ru" Ace bufa enojado, pensando que ya no hará más apuestas con ella.

Thatch se acerca a ellos casi llorando. "¡Se enfermó!" Dice desesperado. "¡¿Qué haremos?!" Casi grita. Ambos se encojen de hombros sin saber que responder.

Marcey mira hacia el sendero por el que llegaron al lugar. Un aura desconocida se acercaba.

Thatch también la sintió, por lo que se recompuso con rapidez, se acercó a la mujer rubia y la llevó a su asiento. Ella era casi tan grande como Blamenco.

"Esto va a salir muy mal"

"Apuesto que sale bien-ru"

"Hecho"

Thatch vuelve a ellos, volviendo a morderse más uñas. Los mira a ambos nervioso, luego su cara se ilumina como si hubiera tenido la mejor idea de su vida.

Jadea. "¡Marcey puedes cantarla!"

Ella solo parpadea con sorpresa. "¿Qué?"

"Te sabes la canción perfectamente" Aplaude.

"Eso no era parte del trato-ru" Arruga la cara descontenta. "Además yo no canto" Golpea con un codo el estómago de Ace antes de que hable. Él hace una pequeña mueca ya que lo golpeó usando Haki. "Y se supone que esa canción debe cantarla un hombre-ru"

"¡Te daré el doble de lo que prometí!"

Marcey niega con la cabeza, se sentía tentada, pero no quería cantar. Ella es la primera en mirar el sendero cuando siente a Blamenco acercarse, los otros dos miran un momento después.

"¡El triple!" Thatch ofrece. Marcey se cruza de brazos moviéndose de un pie a otro, mordiéndose el labio inferior tentada.

"Bien" Suspira. "Pero si esto sale mal, no puedes culparme-ru"

"¡Yes!" Levanta la mano celebrando.

…

Blamenco y la mujer rubia, Natsumi como le dijo Thatch, comían en un silencio tenso, sin mirarse directamente.

Marcey, Ace y Thatch los observaban desde detrás de la cortina.

"Podría cortar la tensión en el aire con mi garra" Susurra divertida, Ace se ríe y Thatch gira los ojos.

"Prepárate mocosa"

"Si, si, como sea-ru" Hace un pequeño puchero.

Cuando termina la comida y ninguno ha tratado de hablar, Thatch los pone en marcha.

Los músicos salen de la cortina, Thatch empujando el piano para que esté a la vista.

Marcey se encogió un poco por los nervios. Ace le pone una mano en la cabeza, sonriéndole.

"Lo harás bien Mar" Marcey le da una pequeña sonrisa, inspira y exhala, luego camina hacia los músicos con el micrófono en la mano.

Blamenco y Natsumi los miran, el primero con realización y la última con curiosidad. Se levanta y le ofrece una mano a la rubia para que bailen. Ella acepta con una pequeña sonrisa, ambos caminan lejos de la mesa.

La música inició, Marcey meciéndose al ritmo lento.

_Al principio tú~ sincera amistad. _Empieza a cantar cerrando los ojos.

_Fue como un sol que me ilumino_

_Y me enamoré perdidamente. _Se lleva la mano derecha al pecho, sobre el corazón.

_Es tarde, lo sé, ya estas con alguien mas. _Extiende la mano.

_Intenté decirte lo que siento en realidad. _Se mece siguiendo el ritmo.

_Pero nunca fui capaz de hablarte con claridad. _Se abraza a sí misma.

_Y aunque no quieras hablar~ presiento que _

_Tú también te sientes igual. _Alza una mano, mientras alarga la última letra.

Empieza un pequeño baile. La pareja baila, sin mirarse aún.

_La lluvia del verano cae y resuena_

_Se oyen también las hojas secas al pisarlas_

_Tan solo tu pudiste ver en mí, mucho más de lo que nadie mas_

_Tú y yo, él y tú, ella y yo, nosotros tres_

_En una sombrilla para dos, no hay forma de caber los tres, aun así_

Levanta un brazo al aire.

_Te amo aún más de lo que nadie puede amarte_

_Y se también que tú me amas más que a nadie_

_Tan solo tú pudiste ser capaz de entrar profundamente en mí_

_Quiero que seamos tan solo tú y yo_

_Ya sé que soy infantil mi deseo es que encontremos la felicidad~_

Una pequeña parte solo de música, Marcey aprovecha eso para jalar a Ace, para que esté a su lado.

_En mi pecho estoy~ arrastrando el dolor_

_De amarte y saber que eres de~ alguien mas_

_Sé que prometí alejarme de ti, _La rubia busca la mirada de Blamenco al escuchar la letra.

_Perdona, por no~ ser capaz de cumplir. _La rubia le sonríe con tristeza.

_Si es contigo, soy capaz de hablar de cosas que no_

_Puedo hablar con nadie más, tú eres tan especial~ _Ambos se sonrojan.

_Y no puedo explicar~ la libertad de tenerte cerca de mí. _Alarga la última letra. Toma ambas manos de Ace para hacer un pequeño baile juntos.

_Los pétalos de flores caen del cerezo. _Bailan al ritmo de la música.

_La nieve que anuncia que llegó el invierno_

_Tan solo tú fuiste capaz de verme como realmente era yo. _Se miran a los ojos.

_Tú y yo, él y tú, ella y yo, nosotros tres_

_Si es un destino para dos, no hay forma de viajar los tres, aun así. _Ace le suelta una mano para darle una vuelta.

_Te amo aún más de lo que nadie puede amarte. _Canta con mucho sentimiento.

_Y se también que tú me amas más que a nadie_

_Tú siempre fuiste quien permaneció a mi lado en la oscuridad_

_Quiero que seamos tan solo tú y yo_

_Ya sé que soy infantil mi deseo es que encontremos la felicidad. _Las parejas empezaron a bailar lentamente.

_Tal vez fue un gran error conocernos tú y yo. _La pareja de adultos se miró a los ojos, identificándose con la letra.

_Aun así, el tiempo ya jamás regresará_

_Pero ya es hora de sincerarnos y admitir_

_Que te amo y que me amas y entregarnos a estos sentimientos. _Hay lágrimas no derramadas en los ojos de la rubia, mientras le sonríe con suavidad.

_La lluvia del verano cae y resuena_

_Se oyen también las hojas secas al pisarlas_

_Tan solo tu consigues ver en mí, mucho más de lo que nadie mas_

_Tú y yo, él y tú, ella y yo, nosotros tres_

_En una sombrilla para dos, no hay forma de caber los tres, aun así_

_Te amo aún más de lo que nadie puede amarte. _Marcey canta mirando a Ace a los ojos, feliz.

_Y se también que tú me amas más que a nadie_

_Tan solo tú pudiste ser capaz de entrar profundamente en mí. _Marcey se separa y se lleva ambas manos al pecho.

_Quiero que seamos tan solo tú y yo. _Ace le da una mirada que no nota. Con un brillo que él mismo no comprende.

_Ya sé que soy infantil mi deseo es que encontremos la felicidad. _Alarga la última letra.

_Tu junto a mi… _Extiende ambos brazos al aire, mientras alarga la última nota, la música continua unos segundos antes de acabar.

La pareja llora mientras se abrazan, todos vuelven detrás de la cortina, para darles un poco de privacidad.

Thatch le da una palmada a la espalda de la pequeña rubia.

"¡Salió perfecto!" Sonríe orgulloso. "No sabía que podías cantar"

"No lo hago-ru" Se rasca la cabeza un poco avergonzada.

Mientras discuten, ambos se pierden la extraña mirada de Ace y el pequeño sonrojo en su rostro.

…

Cuando partieron, a primera hora del día siguiente, Natsumi a bordo, como una nueva enfermera en práctica. Parece que se escapó sin decirle a nadie.

"¿Ace-chan?"

Ace parpadea, saliendo de sus pensamientos. "¿Eh? ¿Si, Mar?"

"¿Estás bien? Desde ayer pareces un poco distraído-ru"

"Si, estoy bien…" _Creo._

_**[O.P]**_

**Un pequeño anuncio antes de seguir.**

**-Quien adivine cual o de donde es esa canción, gana el derecho a hacer cualquier pregunta sobre el fic, aunque sea spoiler.**

**Hay tiempo hasta el domingo 13 de septiembre.**

**Eso es todo. Continuando…**

**Alerta de spoiler.**

_**[O.P]**_

_~Time skip 2 años, Nuevo Mundo~_

El Sunny navegaba con tranquilidad, en un extraño tranquilo mar del Nuevo Mundo. Era la tarde, casi entrando la noche.

Marcey y Luffy dormían con tranquilidad dentro del nido de cuervo, uno sobre otro. Zoro hacia pesas sin preocuparse de que ellos estuvieran ahí.

Viendo por la ventana, vió algo acercarse con rapidez al barco.

_Entonces ya llegó. _Piensa y deja las pesas, luego baja de regreso a la cubierta.

…

Un pequeño toque en la nariz molesta el sueño de Marcey, ella arruga la cara tratando de ignorarlo. El toque vuelve por lo que trata de espantar lo que sea que fuera con la mano, termina tomando lo que parece la mano de alguien más.

Parpadea adormilada, cree que sigue soñando al ver la cara de Ace, por lo que vuelve a cerrar los ojos.

Escucha un bufido de diversión. "Vamos Mar, despierta" El toque vuelve.

"No~" Se queja enterrando su cara en la espalda de Luffy, que seguía durmiendo.

Ace se ríe. "Vamos~" Hace un puchero. "Vine a visitarlos desde tan lejos"

Marcey vuelve a mirarlo, aun adormilada. Levanta la mano y le da un golpe fuerte a la mejilla pecosa.

"¡Agh!" Se aleja de ella, acunando su mejilla. "¡Mierda! ¡¿Eso por qué fue?!"

"Uhh, no eres un sueño-ru"

"¡No!" Un pequeño sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas. "Me halaga que sueñes conmigo, pero eso dolió"

Marcey parpadea. "Ups…"

"¡Nada de 'ups'!" Suspira mientras se tranquiliza. "Solo levántate"

Marcey gime, pero termina levantándose y estirándose. Abraza a Ace sonriendo perezosamente.

"Es bueno verte-ru~" Se escucha un ronquido.

"También me alegra verlos" Ace dice con un poco de sarcasmo al ver que Luffy no despertó.

"No es que me queje-ru" Se restriega el ojo. "Pero, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"¿No sabes que día es hoy?" Levanta una ceja.

Marcey frunce las cejas pensando. "Ehh… lu-jue-dom…" Se rinde encogiéndose de hombros. "Ni idea-ru"

Ace bufa. "Por supuesto, eres igual que Marco en eso" Patea a Luffy para que se despierte.

"¡Carne!" Se levanta de un salto. Los mira parpadeando. "¡Ace!" Salta a ellos con una gran sonrisa. Los tres terminan en el suelo, ambos sobre Ace.

El mayor gruñe por el peso. "¿Qué día es hoy, Luffy?"

"¿Eh?" Luffy inclina la cabeza confundido y despistado. "¿Ace se olvidó del cumpleaños de Mar?"

"¡Es por eso que estoy aquí!" Grita al mismo tiempo que Marcey pregunta.

"¡¿Hoy es mi cumpleaños?!"

Ace suspira casi con sufrimiento, Luffy se ríe.

"Solo salgamos, ya debe estar la comida" Eso fue suficiente para convencer a Luffy.

"¡Carne!" Desapareció con rapidez.

Antes que Ace pudiera seguirlo, Marcey lo tomó del brazo para detenerlo, y antes de que pudiera abrir la boca para preguntar que era, la rubia le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

"Me alegra que visites Ace-chan" Le dice con un brillo amoroso en sus ojos. Luego baja dejando al mayor con un sonrojo cubriendo sus pecas.

…

A Ace le tomó unos minutos bajar, la tripulación ya tenía casi todo listo en el césped, solo faltaba llevar la comida. Marcey hablaba felizmente con Robin y Nami.

Usopp distraía a Luffy y Chopper con una historia mientras esperaban, Sanji estaba en la cocina.

Zoro estaba acostado de lado, con la cabeza en una mano, tenía los ojos cerrados.

Brook tocaba una canción suave en su violín y Franky estaba sentado a su lado, haciendo una charla con el esqueleto.

Ace procedió a sentarse cerca de Luffy.

Unos minutos después Sanji salió con la comida lista.

…

Marcey estaba feliz de poder celebrar su cumpleaños con todos, aunque extrañaba a su padre, él la llamó en media de la fiesta, pero aún así le gustaría poder haberlo visto ese día.

"¡Lánzalo aquí, Choppy-chan!" Le grita al pequeño reno.

"¡Va, Aneki!" Finge que la lanza por arriba, cuando Luffy y Usopp saltan cambia un la manda rodando por el suelo.

Marcey la agarra. "¡Ganamos-ru!" Celebra, Chopper se une a ella.

Siente una mirada en ella, mirando al origen, Ace que estaba hablando con Nami la está mirando. Marcey le da una sonrisa antes de seguir jugando.

…

Más tarde en la madrugada, la mayor parte de la tripulación estaba dormida, siendo Robin la única sobria, Marcey y Ace aún despiertos.

Ambos estaban sentados en la cubierta cerca del timón. Marcey sentada entre las piernas de Ace, recostada contra el pecho del mayor. Ace tenía su barbilla en la cabeza de Marcey.

"Gracias por venir, Ace-chan"

Ace tararea sonriéndole. "Feliz cumpleaños, Mar" La rubia le sonríe.

_**[FIN]**_

**Como saben hice del 9 de septiembre el cumpleaños de Marcey, ya que hoy es el día del niño en mi país.**

**Feliz día a los que aún son niños :'v**

**Trate de escribir estar parte con el menor spoiler posible, espero les haya gustado.**

**Por cierto, estuve tentada de agregar Lawlu al fic, pero no a todos les gusta el yaoi, así que lo dejaré en consideración, agradecería cualquier opinión sobre esto que tengan.**

**Fecha: 09/09/2020**

**Palabras: 3198**


	27. Chapter 23

_**[O.P]**_

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, Nami leía en una silla en la cubierta, Usopp detrás de ella limpiaba su resortera, Zoro estaba durmiendo y Luffy cargaba una caja llena de balas de cañón hacia donde estaban Nami y Usopp. Marcey dormía profundamente en el nido de cuervo.

…

..

.

Podía ver una ciudad, (pero no lograba reconocerla), había alguien frente a ella, (aunque su rostro era una sombra, no podía ver quien era). Su cabello es castaño y es de su tamaño.

"Aquí" Le pasa un dibujo (no podía ver lo que era el dibujo). "Hice esto para ti"

Mira el dibujo "Kyaaa" se lanza a abrazarla "¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias" Le salen algunas lágrimas. "Eres la mejor te amo"

Se sonroja. "Aww, no es para tanto, hay personas mejores que yo" Le devuelve el abrazo. "No exageres"

"No exagero" Hace un puchero.

"****, ¿Qué tal si vamos a…?" El mundo a su alrededor tiembla como si hubiera un terremoto.

Da un chillido cuando el suelo debajo de ella se abre y empieza a caer. Entra en pánico, mientras sigue cayendo. (Espera, ¿ella no tiene alas?)

Se detiene y queda flotando en la nada, abre lo ojos y se agrandan con sorpresa al ver quien está cerca de ella.

Había una Mantícora flotando frente a ella, era de un color rojizo, su melena peinada hacia atrás era de un rojo intenso, por su melena se podía decir que es hembra, y sus ojos eran color amarillos.

Ella la miro fijamente antes de hablar de abrir la boca para hablar, pero otro temblor la interrumpe y todo a su alrededor desapareció.

.

..

…

Marcey despertó sobresaltada. _Uhg, es tiempo de tener sueños raros o que._ Mirael cielo, considerándolo. _Aunque por alguna razón siento que el inicio fue más un recuerdo que un sueño. _Suspira antes de levantarse y estirarse, batiendo un poco sus alas.

Saca su libreta y avanza las páginas, teniendo cuidado con sus garras.

Separado del canon había una página titulada 'Películas', pero había muy poco escrito.

Marcey suspira. _Las únicas que logro recordar son 4 y ni siquiera recuerdo todo de ellas. _Mira los apuntes que sabe de memoria.

_-Zoro y un espadachín_

_-Un robot y Luffy descubre su segunda marcha_

_-La isla sobre la flor_

_-Z_

Eso fue todo lo que pudo recordar sobre las películas.

Pone un número 1 y apunta sobre lo que pasó hace unos días. _No recuerdo nada sobre eso, así que estoy segura que era una película. _Termina de escribir. _Escribir en esta forma es difícil._

El ruido de destrucción la distrajo y la hizo sentir curiosidad, guarda la libreta y salta quedando en la pequeña barandilla del nido de cuervo, se fija a la cubierta, había un hombre con pantalón gris, camisa negra y chaleco azul, tiene puestas unas gafas y en su mejilla tenía tatuado el kanji, él estaba luchando contra Luffy. Y fue derrotado fácilmente.

_¿Umm? ¿No es este el inicio del Arco del Baratie? _Piensa emocionada.

"Oye, tu" Zoro habla. "¿No eres Johnny?"

El nombrado responde enojado mirando volteado de cabeza. "¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me hablas tan Irrespetuosamente?" Se da cuenta con quien habla. "¡Zoro-Aniki!" Se da la vuelta.

"¡Vaya, pero si eres Johnny!"

"¿Qué haces aquí, Aniki?"

"¿Y Yosaku? ¿No estaban juntos?"

"¿Qué? ¿Qué?" Luffy pregunta confundido por el desarrollo de las cosas.

Johnny se levanta sorprendido. "¿Q-Qué haces en este barco pirata, Aniki? ¿Por qué?"

Zoro ignora la pregunta. "¿Qué pasa? ¿No está Yosaku contigo?"

Marcey vuela y aterriza en la cabeza de Luffy, teniendo cuidado de no dañar el sombrero.

Johnny explica un poco y corre a la barandilla, Zoro lo sigue un momento después.

_**[O.P]**_

Nami y Usopp observan por la ventana circular de la puerta que da a la cocina.

"¿Qué? ¿Esos dos se conocen?"

"¿Qué estará pasando?"

_**[O.P]**_

Hay un barco más pequeño, anclado con ganchos a la barandilla del Merry. Hay un hombre con un short amarillo con rallas negras en forma de cuadros, camisa negra y gabardina verde. Tiene una vendas alrededor de su pecho llenas de sangre, acostado sobre la cubierta.

"Y-Yosaku está…" Se ahoga llorando. Zoro le da una palmada en el hombro.

Ambos suben al hombre al Merry. Colocan un paño largo y luego lo acuestan.

Marcey apenas recibe una pequeña mirada, no recibiendo mucha atención del hombre por el estado de su compañero.

Usopp sale de la cocina y se acerca a ellos para ver lo que está pasando.

"¿Está enfermo?"

"Yosaku… estaba perfectamente hasta hace unos días" Explica Johnny. "Entonces, se puso pálido y empezó a perder el conocimiento. No tengo idea de por qué" Marcey es la única en darse cuenta de Nami bajando las escaleras para llegar a ellos. "Después se le empezaron a caer los dientes… y sus viejas heridas comenzaron a abrirse. ¡Ya no sabía que hacer!" Dice desesperado.

Explica cómo lo llevó a un islote para que descansara, pero que luego los atacaron desde ese barco.

Luffy y Usopp quedan boquiabiertos, ambos se enderezan y hacen una pequeña reverencia disculpándose.

Johnny sigue hablando y preguntando sobre si su compañero va a morir, hasta que Nami se acerca caminando con tranquilidad. Marcey vuela a la despensa ya sabiendo lo que es.

"¿Acaso son estúpidos?" Dice acercándose a Yosaku.

"¿Qué?" Zoro se ofende.

Nami toca y saca la lengua del enfermo, también le levanta el párpado, estira la lengua mientras evalúa lo que tiene.

Johnny la detiene agarrando la mano derecha de Nami, mientras le grita y al mismo tiempo que escupe.

"¡¿Qué estás…?! ¡¿Qué le haces a mi compañero?! ¡Te mataré!" Nami le pone una mano en la cara, enojada.

"¡Luffy! ¡Usopp!" Les habla conteniendo su enojo, ninguno respondió, ya que estaban llorando. "Tenemos limas en la despensa, ¿no?" Los vuelve a ver cuando no responden. "¿Me están escuchando? ¡Tráiganmelas ahora!"

Ambos corren a la despensa, pero la puerta se abre antes que ellos la toquen, la puerta los golpea haciendo que ambos caigan de espalda a la cubierta, Usopp quejándose y Luffy solo parpadeando desconcertado. Marcey estaba frente a la puerta, sobre el barril de limas. Da un trino alegre y divertido al verlos.

"¡Eso dolió!" Le grita Usopp en forma de queja.

Luffy solo se ríe y lleva el barril hacia los demás. Lo abre, él y Usopp se ponen a exprimirlas en la boca de Yosaku.

_Almenos alguien más tiene cerebro en esta tripulación._ Piensa Nami viendo al pequeño grifo sobre los hombros de Luffy. _Bueno, es un mitológico después de todo._

"Tiene escorbuto…" Habla Nami, de pie entre Johnny y Zoro.

"¿Escorbuto?" Repite Johnny sin haber escuchado eso antes.

Nami dice como lo han tratado a tiempo y que se recuperará en unos días. Empieza a explicar sobre la enfermedad que era incurable entre marineros hace tiempo, pero que la causa era la falta de nutrientes derivados de los vegetales.

Luffy aburrido de exprimir, mete la lima entera en la boca del enfermo, Usopp lo copia y ambos empiezan a meter tantas como puedan. Marcey decide meter otro más para ver si explota.

"¡Eres genial! ¡Pareces médico!" Le dice Luffy a Nami asombrado.

"Siempre supe que eras una chica inteligente" Usopp comenta. Marcey nota al enfermo empezar a moverse.

"Sí, así es"

"¡Deberían haber sabido lo que era al menos!" Les grita Nami con dientes de tiburón. "¡Tarde o temprano esto les podría pasar a ustedes!"

Cualquier otro regaño que quiera darles, es interrumpido cuando Yosaku escupe todas las limas de su boca y se levanta usando sus codos, su piel había recuperado el color.

Marcey se hace en el hombro de Luffy, evitando cualquier cosa que le pueda caer de lo que escupió. Nami se sorprende al verlo levantarse.

Ambos cazadores se ponen a bailar juntos de la alegría. El enfermo animando por haberse recuperado.

"¡No puedes recuperarte tan rápido!" Vuelve a gritar Nami.

Detienen su baile y se paran frente a la tripulación.

"Discúlpennos por no presentarnos…" Hablan al mismo tiempo.

"Mi nombre es Johnny" Habla con una mano en forma de puño, en su barbilla.

"Y yo soy Yosaku" Tiene una mano en la cara sosteniendo un cigarrillo.

"¡Nosotros somos los cazadores de piratas!" Vuelven a hablar juntos mientras hacen sus poses.

_Me parecen solo unos idiotas. _Piensa Marcey moviendo la cola perezosamente.

"Zoro-Aniki solía ser uno de nosotros" Zoro sonríe. "Es un placer conocerlos"

Zoro se acerca a ellos. "No esperaba encontrarme con ustedes aquí"

"Pero nuestra sorpresa es mayor"

"¡Zoro, el Cazador de Piratas se ha convertido en un pirata!"

"Así es"

Marcey mira al cielo en sus pensamientos. _Por alguna razón la frase 'te convertiste en aquello que juraste destruir' me viene a la mente._

Zoro le da la mano. Johnny la toma. "Aniki" Yosaku iba a tomarla, pero cae a la cubierta pálido.

"¡O-Oye, ¿compañero?!" Johnny dice preocupado.

Marcey suda. _Nami se los dijo. _Se ríe disimuladamente.

Zoro y Johnny cargan a Yosaku y lo llevan hacia la despensa para acostarlo. Mientras están en eso, Nami, Usopp y Luffy con Marcey en el hombro, entran a la cocina. Luego Zoro y Johnny entran y cada uno se pone cómodo donde quiere.

La noche había caído rápidamente.

"Esta es una lección para todos" Nami habla. Marcey deja de acicalarse sus plumas para prestarle atención.

"Sí" Zoro es quien responde. "Estas cosas pueden pasar en una larga travesía"

"Quiere decir que tenemos que considerar la distribución de los nutrientes durante los viajes largos en barco con una cantidad limitada de comida" Dice Usopp cruzando los brazos e inclinándose hacia atrás.

"Ahora que lo pienso con cuidado, es una habilidad necesaria…" Dice Nami mirando su libro, con un codo en la mesa y la mejilla en esa mano.

"Una habilidad necesaria, ¿eh?" Luffy come tranquilamente un pan. "¡Lo tengo!" Sonríe. "¡Necesitamos a un cocinero de mar!" Marcey coge un pan y empieza a comerlo. "¡Busquemos a un cocinero del mar!" Se levanta mientras lo dice.

"¡Ya veo!" Usopp también se levanta. "¡Así tendremos todo tipo de comidas deliciosas a nuestra disposición!"

"¡E-xac-to!"

"Si buscan a un cocinero así, sé a donde pueden ir" Johnny entra a la conversación.

"¡¿A dónde te refieres?!" Pregunta Luffy con una sonrisa emocionada.

Explica que está cerca del Grand Línea y que Hawk-eye el hombre que persigue Zoro, está por allí. Zoro se muestra emocionado por esa información.

_Cierto, eso pasará pronto… que bien que tengo suficientes suministros médicos… _Marcey piensa mientras hace cuentas mentales de cuantos suministros tiene.

"¡Está hacia el noroeste!" Señala hacia la dirección.

"¡Bien! ¡Vamos!"

"Partamos al amanecer"

"Eh…" Luffy se queja.

"Si partimos al amanecer llegaríamos cerca del almuerzo"

Luffy empieza a babear, pensando en la comida.

"Decidamos la guardia de esta noche" Usopp comenta.

Marcey y Luffy lo ignoran, viendo el último trozo de pan en la mesa. Ambos comparten una mirada, sabiendo lo que piensa el otro. Marcey arrebata el trozo, antes de que la mano de Luffy logre tomarlo. Vuela por la puerta, con Luffy tras ella, esquivando con una facilidad practicada las manos de goma que intentan atraparla.

Se mete al nido de cuervo, Luffy estira una mano para llegar, pero cuando la ve, solo quedan migajas, hace un puchero.

"¡Luffy!" Nami grita desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina con una sonrisa maliciosa. El pelinegro mira hacia abajo. "¿Puedes hacer la guardia? ¿Si? ¡Gracias!" Se va antes de darle tiempo para responder. Luffy se cruza de brazos mientras se sienta, de mal humor.

Marcey siente a Johnny entrar al cuarto de los chicos junto a Usopp y Zoro. Nami ya estaba en la habitación de ella.

Luffy seguía enfurruñado, hasta que aparece una mano en su visión, sosteniendo una barra de chocolate. La toma y se la mete en la boca, tarareando feliz por el rico sabor. Levanta la mirada encontrando a su hermana dándole una sonrisa suave.

"¡Más!" Dice felizmente.

Marcey tararea dándole otro trozo, mientras Luffy come, ella se recuesta contra el costado derecho de Luffy.

"Cocinero del mar~, cocinero del mar~" Canta Luffy alegre.

"Encontraremos al cocinero adecuado-ru"

"Si Mar lo dice entonces es cierto" Parpadea. "¿Mar ya ha estado ahí?"

"Sip~, mientras te buscaba pasé a comer allí-ru. La comida era deliciosa~"

Luffy estaba volviendo a babear al imaginar la comida. Su estómago gruñe. Marcey se ríe, pero le da otra barra.

"Nunca acepté la guardia~" Se queja.

Marcey vuelve a reír. "Te haré compañía Lu-chan y te relevaré para la segunda guardia-ru"

"¡Está bien~!"

Marcey saca una manta de su bolso, lo suficientemente grande para ambos. Repuesto su cabeza en el hombro de su hermano para dormir unas horas.

…

Marcey despierta para la segunda guardia, deja que Luffy duerma apoyado en ella. Canta en voz baja para mantenerse entretenida.

Cerca del amanecer, despierta a Luffy y vuelve a transformarse, luego se pone a cantar, despertando al resto de la tripulación e invitado.

Se acurruca en los brazos de Luffy mientras este termina de despertarse por completo, decidida a tener algunas horas más de sueño.

_**[O.P]**_

Alguien sacudiéndola la despierta, Luffy la estaba moviendo, deben estar cerca de su destino. Salta al suelo para estirarse y bostezar.

El Baratie podía verse a la distancia, también podía sentir varias auras acercarse. Fuertes campanadas y bocinas los hacen notar que un barco de la marina ahora navegaba junto a ellos.

"No vino hasta aquí para atacarnos, ¿verdad?" Usopp pregunta.

"¡Maldita sea, nos encontramos con tipos desagradables!" Zoro dice.

"¿Así de la nada?"

Johnny camina disimuladamente saliendo de la vista, acercándose a su compañero que estaba escondido detrás de la puerta en la despensa, aunque la puerta la tenía abierta.

"Nunca había visto ese emblema pirata" Un pelirosa se acerca a la barandilla. "¡Soy el teniente del Cuartel General de la Marina, Fullbody, Puño de Hierro!" Vestía un traje blanco con rallas negras, sobre una camisa celeste. "Oigan, ¿Quién es el capitán? ¡Que dé la cara!"

Luffy da un paso al frente. "¡Soy yo, Luffy!"

Usopp también da uno. "¡Soy yo, Usopp!" Luffy suda.

"¡Nuestro emblema pirata fue creado hace unos días!" Vuelve a hablar Luffy.

"¡Yo fui quien lo dibujó!" Vuelve a decir Usopp luego de Luffy. Tanto el pelinegro como el grifo tenían una pequeña vena de enojo en la cabeza.

El marine de ríe. "¿Qué les pasa?" Dice burlonamente. Se da cuenta de los caza-piratas. "Creo haber visto a esos dos antes. Si un grupo de dos cazarrecompensas que van tras piratas de poca monta"

"¿Q-Qué?" Ambos se ofenden.

"Parece que por fin atraparon a unos" Se burla.

Ambos tiemblan por la frustración. "N-Nosotros…"

El marine de ríe. "Qué divertido es todo esto" Una hermosa mujer rubia lo toma del brazo.

"Oye, vámonos"

"Sí"

"¡¿Acaso crees que unos cazarrecompensas…" Mete una mano en su chaqueta, saca muchos carteles de recompensa y los lanza al aire. "…que van tras piratas de poca monta irían tras estos tipos?!" El marine los ignora mientras se aleja con la mujer.

Nami nota un cartel de recompensa en particular. El marine ordena que los hundan. Mientras los cazarrecompensas se quejan, Nami se acerca a los carteles caídos. Pregunta sobre ellos, Johnny al notar su humor, lo explica algo nervioso, Nami tiembla mientras arruga el cartel.

El cañón del barco les apunta.

"¡E-Esto va mal! ¡Nos están apuntando!" El cañón dispara.

Marcey se preparación para saltar a la barandilla para detenerlo, pero Luffy de le adelanta. Sentado en la barandilla.

"¡Gomu Gomu no…" Estira ambos brazos, uno agarrando el mástil y el otro el cuerno de la figura del Merry. La bola de cañón golpea a Luffy haciéndolo estirarse. "…Pachinko!" Un trozo del cuerno de rompe, por lo que Luffy pierde su agarre.

_Ah… eso va a terminar mal. _Marcey suda.

Luffy se desvía hacia la derecha por haber perdido su agarre, terminando apuntando al Baratie. Luffy choca contra su asiento especial, al mismo tiempo que la bala de cañón explota en la parte superior del restaurante.

_Oh… había alguien en esa parte. _Marcey piensa un poco preocupada.

Los marines se dirigen al restaurante mientras los cocineros salen para ver qué causó la explosión de su techo. En el momento en que los ven, comienzan a gritarles. Cuando pisan la terraza del restaurante, los cocineros agarran a Luffy y lo arrastran al restaurante. Marcey los mira arrastrarlo mientras todos esperan en el Merry.

Marcey se acerca a Zoro y hace una señal al restaurante.

"¿Qué?" Sigue su señal. "¿Vas a seguirlo?" Marcey asiente. "Bien como sea, trata de sacarlo del problema" Marcey hace lo que parece un encogimiento de hombros. "¿Quieres que te pida algo de comer?" Vuelve a asentir y luego vuela al lugar destruido.

Al llegar, mira con diversión como el viejo tiene a Luffy bajo su pie. Se transforma en forma humana y de recuesta contra el marco de la puerta.

"¿Por qué no se calman antes de romper algo más-ru?" Pregunta inclinando la cabeza aún sonriendo.

"¡Mar!" Dice Luffy feliz y aliviado de verla mientras se levanta. "¡Ayúdame! ¡Este anciano dice que quiere que trabaje aquí un año entero!"

El viejo la mira. "Otra vez aquí, ¿eh?" Gruñe.

"¡Hey viejo!" Saluda tranquilamente. "Placer volver a verte-ru"

"Bah" Se sienta en la cama.

"Entonces, ¿quieres que mi capitán trabaje para ti durante un año?" Pregunta. Mientras mira el daño, no valía tanto. Luffy por otro lado parecía brillar al escucharla llamarlo de esa manera. "Un pirata sigue siendo un pirata sin importar qué, ¿eh?" Se ríe, Zeff también se ríe, sin sorprenderse de que ella lo sepa.

Luffy parece confundido, pero antes de que pudiera preguntar, su hermana se vuelve hacia él y se miran por un momento. Tenía un mal presentimiento al ver esa travesura familiar en sus ojos. "¡Claro!" Dice de repente con una gran sonrisa.

"¿Eehhhh? ¡¿Qué diablos, Mar?!"Luffy grita en estado de shock. "¡No puedo trabajar aquí durante todo un año! ¡Tenemos que ir al Grand Line!" Vuelve a gritar en pánico

Marcey se acerca a él y lo mira directamente a los ojos. "Luffy" Dice con un tono serio haciendo que Luffy se calle, es muy raro que ella lo llame de esa manera, solo cuando está muy enojada. Después de unos segundos mirándose ella sonríe y con una voz feliz dice. "¡No te preocupes-ru! ¡Estoy muy segura de que no nos quedaremos aquí más de una semana!" Ese brillo travieso vuelve a sus ojos. Luffy le parpadea.

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?", Pregunta Zeff. Sin embargo, no recibe una respuesta.

Marcey aún lo mira a los ojos. "¿Confías en mí, Lu-chan?" Sonriendo.

Luffy la mira por un momento y luego él también sonríe "¡Está bien!" No lo entendía, pero Mar es la inteligente y cuando decía algo como eso, confiaba en ella. Si dijo que sería una semana, entonces será una semana y no un año.

Antes que Zeff pueda cuestionarla, ella vuelve a hablar. "Deberíamos ir a ver la escena que se está formando abajo-ru" Le guiña un ojo, Zeff frunce el ceño, pero decide bajar.

Justo cuando estaban a la mitad de la escalera, uno de los cocineros vio llegar a Zeff y lo llamó con voz desesperada "¿Jefe? ¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Haga algo! ¡Sanji lo está haciendo de nuevo! ''

_**[FIN]**_

**Ha pasado mucho desde que actualicé, pero he perdido mi inspiración :c.**

**Tenia esto escrito desde hace un tiempo, planeaba hacerlo más largo, pero es mejor por el momento solo publicar esa parte.**

**Por cierto, un día como hoy hace 1 año, publiqué Plumas, es el aniversario de 1 año, que felicidad~**

**Palabras: 3260**

**Fecha: 08/11/2020**


End file.
